


Keep Your Friends Close but Your Enemies Closer

by Aranee, justafei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Competition-Set Fic, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Major Side Couples, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Indulgent, Size Kink, Spooning, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Very minor violence, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 115,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranee/pseuds/Aranee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafei/pseuds/justafei
Summary: Prompt: "The figure skating community knows how much Sehun and Jongin hate each other. Tired of their endless bickering and arguments, the whole team set up the two to get closer."
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/???, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Third Surprise EXO Side Couple
Comments: 75
Kudos: 161
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXO On Ice Fest, prompt EOI253.
> 
> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this fic :3 I hope that readers will enjoy the story~ Thank you to the mods, the prompter, and everyone who is involved with this fest ^_^ Let's get started, shall we? <3
> 
> Also! For this fic, please enable creator's style as there is a pretty work skin used~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

Triple Lutz-Double Toe. 

Triple Flip. 

Triple Loop-Euler-Triple Salchow. 

Double Axel. 

“He doesn’t even have a proper sequential warm-up,” Jongin fumes to Jongdae by the sideboards, digging the heel of his blades into the ice and leaning back on the plastic barrier with his elbows while watching The Asshole’s various rotated jumps. “He’s so sloppy. How is anyone even supposed to predict where he’s going?” 

“Would you like to get some skating done?” Jongdae inquires. 

“How am I supposed to skate when his patterns are all over the place, and his landings are that wild?” Jongin’s glare could bore a hole into the surface of the ice. 

“Go jump on the other side, Nini.” Jongdae spares him a pat on the back before he’s speeding off. Jongin picks his gloves up from beside his water bottle, and makes sure to look both ways for rogue Kyungsoos and Minseoks before skating away from the barrier. He picks up speed starting from the halfway point of the rink--no way he’s crossing into enemy territory--and launches himself into a Double Axel to begin his _organized, professional, technically correct_ warm-up, rotating twice around his own axis in the air before landing on his right foot beautifully. However, the next time he circles further up the rink for speed, he also sees The Asshole, skating straight towards him from the opposite direction. Jongin resolutely refuses to change course. His rival fixes him with a cold glare, which he is neither impressed nor intimidated by, even though there’s only three feet of distance left in between them--

“Sehun!” Coach Junmyeon’s voice cuts through the tension between them, and Jongin whizzes past The Asshole, who veers away with a simple turn of his blade at the last moment. 

“Yes, coach?” 

_“Yes, coach?”_ Jongin mimics to himself, still fuming as he goes into his next jump. As if he hadn’t been all set to run Jongin over mere seconds ago. 

“He’s so fucking stuck up,” Jongin hisses to Kyungsoo the next time he goes back to the sideboards for water. The ice dancer simply sighs and holds his hand out to Yutao, his partner, so that they can go back to practicing. 

“Just ignore him.” 

“I’m trying, but he purposely gets into my way. Would it have killed him to have just moved a little to the left? I’m just trying to jump--” 

“Why don’t _you_ move?” a cold voice from behind Jongin cuts in, and Jongin grits his teeth. Kyungsoo skates away with his partner so as to not get involved with the shitshow. Jongin turns around to face The Enemy. 

“I was going into a jump, and you saw my pattern,” Jongin snaps. “You could have taken any other way.” 

“I’m just trying to jump, too.” Sehun’s expression is almost indifferent as he gazes at Jongin’s tightly crossed arms and set jawline. A glint of annoyance in those sharp eyes under perfectly filled in, straight eyebrows is the only sign that The Asshole is more pissed than he lets on. But Jongin does not focus on the cocoa-colored eyes which darken as he sizes Jongin up. The only thing that’s going through Jongin’s mind is the absolute and utter contempt that he has for the skater in front of him. 

“It. Was. My. Right. Of. Way.” Jongin narrows his eyes. “You saw me, you know my pattern.” 

“How would I know what pattern you take into your tiny jumps?” Sehun glances at Jongin with disdain. 

“Seriously?” Jongin’s mouth almost falls open with incredulity. “You’re going to start insulting my jumps?” 

“If you’re going to get in my way, I wish it would be for something worth practicing.” Sehun shoves his gloved hands into his pockets, pops one hip out carelessly _\--narcissistic ass,_ Jongin thinks _\--_ and heaves the smallest of sighs. “You can’t possibly expect me to move for your sad excuse of a Double Axel.” 

“I--” Jongin’s so mad he can’t even speak properly. “My Double Axel is sad? What about your sloppy excuse of a warm-up? Who goes from a Triple Lutz combination to a Triple Flip--” 

“I do.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jongin snaps, not being able to formulate a proper comeback. He’s seeing red. 

“You asked,” comes Sehun’s even reply, and if Jongin did not have a line of deadly, jagged picks on the front of his sharpened steel blade, he would have kicked Sehun’s shin.

“I am your _senior_ ,” Jongin spits.

“By what? Maturity?” Sehun snorts and turns his back on Jongin. 

“By age!” 

“Last I checked, we are the same age.” And with that, Sehun skates away, leaving Jongin to slam his fist against the boards so hard that the impact echoes around the rink, and multiple skaters look up alarmed. 

“Jongin, are you okay?” Coach Yixing calls from across the rink, where he’s teaching Minseok and Luxi, his ice dance partner. 

“Yes, coach!” Jongin assures him as diplomatically as possible. Somewhere on his half of the ice rink, Sehun rolls his eyes as he lands a Triple Lutz. 

_Yes, coach,_ he mimics scathingly. _Petty bitch._

“--need to smile more,” Minseok is saying to Kyungsoo when Jongin opens the door to the locker room. “You’re an _ice dancer,_ you’re supposed to be _expressive._ You’re in _love_ with Yutao.” 

“Mmm.” Kyungsoo hums noncommittally, tugging at the laces of his skates. “I’ll smile when I need to.” 

“You should practice expressions as well,” the other ice dancer urges. “People will mistake you for a Singles skater if you don’t crack a smile.” 

“And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?” Baekhyun cuts into the conversation. 

“Bah.” Minseok waves his hand dismissively. “You all don’t ever smile during your routines. All I see is a bunch of flying jumps and spins. Where is the artistry? The elegance, the grace, the finesse?” Minseok gets up from his seat and waltzes over to Kyungsoo, who watches the other ice dancer with a straight face. “Soo, back me up here.” 

“He’s not backing you up because he knows ice dance is lame.” Baekhyun’s mischievous smile plays at the corner of his lips. “You all don’t even jump. What’s so fun about twirling in circles all the time?” 

“Those circles are intricate steps that must be precisely--” 

“In other words, they complicate things for themselves so they can pretend they’re doing something important.” Jongin joins in the teasing, and Baekhyun points at Jongin triumphantly. 

“Bro, you already know.” 

“Soo!” Minseok complains, and Kyungsoo just sighs. 

“I do wish Foxtrot had a lot less steps.” 

“Switch to Singles figure skating, Soo,” Jongin coos. “It’s so much more fun and exciting.” 

“And be associated with you two plus Jongdae and Sehun? No thanks, I’ll take Foxtrot.” Kyungsoo slides his feet neatly into his sneakers while Baekhyun pretends to cry in the corner. 

“Where is Jongdae anyway?” Minseok asks. 

“Flirting with the hot new Zamboni driver,” Baekhyun supplies. 

“There’s a hot new Zamboni driver?” Jongin’s jaw drops. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

“You got off practice later than me, I assumed you would have seen him.” 

“I wanna go see, I wanna go see if he’s actually hot.” Jongin’s fingers fly over the laces of his skates in double time, spurred on by the promise of eye candy. “Hurry, Baek, let’s gooooo.” 

“I’m pretty sure Jongdae has already imprinted on him, but I guess you can still try.” 

“Don’t pretend you’re not excited about the hot new Zamboni driver. Do you think he’ll let me ride on his Zamboni?” 

“Jongin, no.” Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please.” 

“Sorry, I don’t listen to ice dancers.” Jongin bounces up and down on the balls of his feet while he waits for Baekhyun to finish untying his skates. “You’re taking too long, I’m leaving.” 

“Wait, did I mention he’s--” Jongin pulls on the handle of the locker room door just as someone pushes on it from the outside. Jongin stumbles back; the person stumbles forward and bumps into him. 

“I’m s--” Jongin cuts off his apology as soon as he looks up. 

“No, no. Continue. You owe me one after all.” 

“For what?” Jongin snaps. “God, can you look where you’re going?” 

“Just Sehun is fine.” 

“Here we go,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath so that only Minseok hears him. The older dancer drops his head into his hands wearily. 

“--the most airheaded, arrogant son of a bitch. YOU bumped into ME, and this isn’t even the first time today!” Jongin fumes while Sehun stares him down coldly. The latter is still in skates, which makes him a good four inches taller than Jongin at the moment, even if they’re technically the same height. Jongin absolutely hates it. 

“Then don’t stand in front of the door.” 

“I was trying to leave!” 

“Well then, don’t let me stop you.” Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Or are you going to stand there and call me names for the rest of the day?” 

“Fuck off.” Jongin’s good mood is effectively killed. 

“Ahem. Nini,” Baekhyun begins tentatively. “Did I… mention the Zamboni driver is a hockey player?” 

“And you called him HOT?!” Minseok screeches, turning on Baekhyun. “Baekhyun Byun! You call yourself a _figure skater?”_

“He is kind of--” 

“I should have known when you said Jongdae imprinted on him.” Jongin whirls around with one foot out the door. “He has the worst taste in men.” 

“He’s objectively attractive,” Baekhyun says weakly, raising his hands in a gesture of innocence. Minseok stares at him incredulously. Sehun sits down on the bench furthest from Jongin’s things and begins scrolling through his phone, not even bothering to take his skates off first. “Sehun, did you see him?” 

“Who?” Sehun looks up while Jongin resolutely ignores him, sitting down with a huff beside Kyungsoo. 

“The Zamboni driver.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Sehun stops scrolling through his feed to back Baekhyun up. “He’s a nine out of ten at worst.” 

“You’re being so stingy with points, he’s gotta be a solid fifteen on a bad day--” 

“Baekhyun Byun, you absolute simp, he’s a hockey player.” Minseok rolls his eyes. “Please afford yourself some dignity like Sehunnie is doing.” 

“What dignity?” Jongin mutters. Kyungsoo pinches the back of Jongin’s arm. “Ow! I bet he’s not even that hot.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t you the one vibrating with excitement when Baekhyun said there was a hot Zamboni driver?” Kyungsoo points out wearily. 

“That was before Baek said he was a hockey player.” Jongin defends. 

“Ooookay, Jongin. I will not bring up the hockey player from--” 

“Stop, that was in _high school,_ he doesn’t count.” Jongin stands up and reaches for his skating bag. He slings it over his shoulder and stalks over to the locker room door. “I’m leaving. Bye.” 

“Bye, baby!” Baekhyun blows him a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“Yeah.” Jongin waves to everybody in the locker room except The Enemy, then turns away. The cold of the ice rink seeps through his sweatshirt in the time it takes for him to walk along half the perimeter of the rink to get to the door that leads into the main lobby and out of the building. On his way out, a beaming Jongdae skips past him, holding his hand out for a farewell high-five. 

“Look.” Jongdae clasps Jongin’s hand and points out at the rink, where a man sits in the driver’s seat of the Zamboni, slowly turning the steering wheel with one hand to curve around the perimeter and lay down a sheet of water to make new ice. “Just. Look at him.” Jongin rolls his eyes. 

“I have it on good authority that he’s a hockey player.” 

“I don’t give a shit.” Jongdae waves it off impatiently. “Just look at him. _”_ So Jongin does, keeping in mind that The Asshole called him a nine out of ten, and that this man considers knocking a puck around with a stick and stinking up the locker room with 23 other brusque, slow-witted men to be fun. The odds are not in this guy’s favor. Jongin passes a disinterested look over the driver as the Zamboni slowly trundles towards the two figure skaters watching from the opposite side of the Plexiglass barrier, then does a double take.

“Oh my--” Jongin whips around to grab Jongdae by the shoulders. 

“I know. I know. I know.” Jongdae jumps up and down with Jongin. “He yelled at me to get off, and it was the hottest thing ever.” 

“You lucky boy, you.” Jongin ruffles Jongdae’s wind-swept hair. “Who is he?” 

“No idea. But I’m gonna find out.” Jongdae skips off to the locker room. Jongin takes one more glance at the Zamboni driver, then resumes walking. He might actually skate until the end of the practice session from now on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

Yixing shivers and shoves his hands in his pockets as he stands slightly behind Junmyeon, who is fumbling for his set of keys to open the rink. It’s getting to that time of year when all the red-orange foliage starts to turn dry and brown, and when the early morning wind chills Yixing more than the temperatures inside the rink. Junmyeon finally gets the lock to cooperate, and holds the door open for him. Yixing flicks all the light switches along the wall at once, and suddenly, the familiar sight of rubber mats, locker room doors, and a freshly cut, perfectly smooth sheet of ice greets the two coaches. 

The digital clock hanging high on the far side of the wall reads 5:36 am when Yixing tugs on the laces of his worn black skates and firmly double knots them to make sure they don’t come loose while he’s coaching. To his left, Junmyeon is flipping through his notebook full of notes and training plans for their skaters. 

“You have Baekhyun at 7,” Junmyeon tells Yixing, who nods in agreement. “Jongin at 7:30.” 

“What about you?” Yixing’s English is accented with the smallest lilt of Chinese roots. 

“M’taking Jongdae, then Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun.” 

“What do you want me to work on?” Yixing asks, reaching for his pullover in his skating bag. “With your skaters.” 

“If you could clean up choreography, that would be great.” Junmyeon tucks the ends of his scarf into his puffy, insulated coaching parka. “We’re nearing Regionals after all. I want them to be getting the points that we built their programs to include.” 

“Yes. Okay.” Yixing nods and reaches for his own jacket just as the door bangs open with far too much enthusiasm for an early morning. The sound echoes around the facility.

“Good morning, coach!” That’s Jongdae’s forever-energetic voice, and his hand waving from the far side of the rink over to where the two coaches sit in the penalty box along the sideboards. A few other skaters trail him--Yixing assumes Sehun, because he’s always early, and Minseok with Luxi--while Junmyeon raises a hand to return the greeting. 

“Where was I…” Junmyeon turns to Yixing and runs a gloved hand through his hair. “Choreography… and transitions.” 

“Mmmm,” Yixing agrees. “I have idea for Baek’s choreography, if you think it’s okay to change it.” 

“Do whatever you want as long as he’s fine with it. And as for the dancers, that’s all you.” Junmyeon’s smile is warm as he looks over to Yixing. 

“Sound like a plan.” Yixing steps gingerly onto the rink, cutting a thin, straight line into the previously untouched surface with his blade. Junmyeon watches him with interested eyes. “This where Baek ends his footwork?” Yixing calls over to Junmyeon. “So we can try this instead, give him more speed.” He demonstrates his modification for Junmyeon, who ends up gliding over to him as well to work out the logistics. The two of them end up getting into such a heated discussion about how to optimize the choreography that Yixing doesn’t even realize almost everyone has gotten onto the ice until Kyungsoo and Yutao skate by, holding hands at arm’s length. 

“You call that a warm-up?” Jongdae jeers at the dancers, picking up speed with fast, powerful strokes. 

“It’s called ‘skating on your edges’, Jongdae, and if you weren’t so focused on hauling ass into jumps, maybe you’d be more graceful,” comes Kyungsoo’s snarky reply as Sehun whizzes past with just as much speed as Jongdae. 

“Good morning, coach,” Jongin calls to both Junmyeon and Yixing as he rounds the corner. Yixing slinks back to the penalty box to avoid getting run over by either the curvy, extended warm-up of his ice dancers, or the fast-paced, dynamic figure skaters. As soon as the clock hits 6:00, Junmyeon claps his gloved hands together loudly. 

“Skaters!” Those that are closest to him turn their heads and skate towards him. 

“Yah, don’t relate to us collectively. I don’t associate with figure skaters,” Minseok complains, releasing Luxi’s hand only to sling an arm around her shoulders. 

“Well, I don’t associate with someone who’s afraid to jump.” Baekhyun teases back. 

“I don’t associate with someone who can’t even pretend to be relaxed during a program run-through.” 

“I don’t--” 

“I’ll wait.” Junmyeon’s voice cuts through the banter. Jongin sprays snow all over Kyungsoo’s boots when he comes to a stop behind him. Minseok and Baekhyun fall silent. “Done?” 

“Yes, coach.” 

“Okay. Just a few things before we start practice today. Firstly, I’m sure we are all aware that the competition season is starting very soon. Regionals is only a few weeks away--” 

“Regionals?” Minseok pretends to be mystified. “What’s Regionals? I only know Sectionals.” 

“You have some nerve.” Baekhyun starts up again. “You only get to go straight to Sectionals because you don’t even have any competitors. How does it feel to luck out?” 

“Work smarter, not harder, Byun.” Minseok smirks and fist bumps his partner. 

“I don’t see you working at all. What--” 

“Excuse me.” Junmyeon’s tone is icy. “Regionals is coming up soon. So we will discuss training modifications now.” He glares at Baekhyun, who mimes zipping up his lips and throwing away the key. Only Yixing catches the tiny sigh that Junmyeon releases before continuing his announcements. “For my figure skaters,” Junmyeon enunciates ‘figure’ to appease the general audience, “I expect three of your competition programs being run per day. Two free skates and one short program. I don’t care what practice sessions you do them on, just complete them before the day ends.” 

“Uh--” Yixing cuts in, and Junmyeon nods at him, motioning for him to go ahead. “You four…” Yixing gestures to Minseok and Luxi, then Kyungsoo and Yutao. “Because Sectionals in two months, so I expect two rhythm dance and one free dance.” 

“Why two rhythm dances?” Minseok whines while Kyungsoo nods silently. 

“Because your sad excuse for a short program is only three laps around the rink, suck it up.” Jongdae this time. “At least we actually skate two choreographed programs for competitions. What’s the point of a rhythm dance anyway?” 

“It’s a precise pattern similar to ballroom dancing,” Minseok and Kyungsoo say at the same time. Yixing sighs; Junmyeon looks frazzled. “Tell me what the point of having two programs is,” Minseok shoots back. “All I see is scratchy skating skills and falling anyway.” 

“I will run you over,” Baekhyun threatens with no menace whatsoever just as Sehun speaks up, low and unbothered. 

“I’m sorry to say that  _ some  _ of us aren’t very good at representing what it means to be a figure skater.” Yixing only has time to exchange a weary glance with Junmyeon before the bomb explodes. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jongin spits, glaring daggers at Sehun. Sehun just shrugs. 

“You tell me. You’re the one fucking up reputation.” 

“Reputation? You son of a bitch, maybe try running a clean 4-minute free skate and executing all your elements like they’re supposed to be done before you talk about reputation,” Jongin’s voice rises in pitch as he becomes more aggravated. The somewhat lighthearted banter between the rest of the figure skaters and ice dancers disappears as the tension ramps up between those two. Yixing is already exhausted, and he hasn’t conducted a single lesson yet. 

“Oh, please. We all know you haven’t skated a program clean since you were 16.” Sehun crosses his arms firmly over his chest and meets Jongin’s stare challengingly. 

“Stay pressed, Sehun. We all know you haven’t beaten me in competition since then.”

“How does it feel to luck out with placements, Jongin?” Sehun retorts. 

“Uh, that’s my line--” Baekhyun interrupts, but Sehun’s on a roll now, and nothing anybody says will stop him. 

“Winning shit that you don’t deserve just because you try more difficult elements, we all know you never stand a chance as soon as you get to Nationals every year. Don’t stand here and act so proud just because you beat me at local competitions. If you really wanted to talk about skill, then--” 

“Okay, we’re done here.” Junmyeon cuts off before things get dangerous, and also because he’s livid. “That’s enough from every single one of you. I expect a silent, hardworking practice for the rest of the session. Competition season training starts today. If any of you want to make it to Nationals in four months next January, then I’m going to need to see better work ethic from all of you.” Junmyeon looks to Yixing, and the Chinese man nods in agreement. “Sehun, your lesson is first. The rest of you, move. Go.” Junmyeon turns his back on the group; Sehun trails after him. Yixing beckons to Minseok and Yuxi wearily. He’s already so mentally exhausted with the morning that he simply reverts back to his mother tongue. 

“开始吧。”  _ Let’s start. _ Yuxi nods in understanding while Minseok stares bewilderedly between his coach and partner. Yuxi tugs on her partner’s sleeve, leading him away from Yixing and towards their Foxtrot pattern. 

“He said we’re starting.” 

Two hours later, Yixing’s throat hurts from talking so much, and his head hurts from the incessant side remarks from skaters and dancers alike as they pass each other. Baekhyun’s indignant yell when Kyungsoo and Yutao cut his footwork off in order to complete their straight-line lift makes Jongdae jump into the argument as well, and Junmyeon’s voice is strained as he breaks them up. Not two minutes later, Jongin curses at Sehun so loudly that Minseok flinches and trips over his blade. He goes sprawling in the middle of the ice while Luxi awkwardly extricates herself from him just in time to prevent being dragged down as well. 

“Will those two give it a break,” Minseok complains, looking directly upwards at his partner, hair fanned out around his face as he lies on the cold surface. 

“Get up, we’re about to get run over by Jongdae.” 

“He couldn’t run anyone over. Not with that shabby control and balance.” 

“True,” Luxi concedes. “You still have to get up.” She extends her hand and pulls Minseok to his feet just as Jongin begins screaming. 

“What I don’t understand is why you always have to stand in the fucking corner every time I jump. Talk about petty. If you have time to stand around, then you might as well put some effort into beating me.” Jongin trails after Sehun even as the younger refuses to turn around and acknowledge him. “Self-conceited asshole. You never look out for anyone else on the ice. I’ve told you a million fucking times to get your head out of your ass and start looking where you’re going.” 

“Ouch.” Sehun rolls his eyes and glances behind him. “I’m hurt.” 

“Good God, I can’t wait until they all get off,” Junmyeon mutters under his breath as he passes Yixing, and Yixing couldn’t agree more. He’s been sneaking glances at the clock ever since he got on. 

“Five more minutes,” Yixing replies. Junmyeon takes a deep breath. 

“Jongin!” he calls, and Jongin stops throwing insults at Sehun to turn towards his coach. “Please use your time more effectively.” 

“Yeah, Jongin. Use your time more effectively.” Sehun adds fuel to the fire, then skates away before he gets burned. 

“Fuck you!” Jongin screams. 

“Language!” Junmyeon roars. Yixing glances up at the clock. Four minutes left. It may as well be another four hours. He leans against the sideboards, silently appraising Kyungsoo and Yutao’s rhythm dance run-through. 

“Smile,” Yixing calls as they pass him. “Shoulder down, please.” Even though they’re not technically in a lesson, it’s not like Yixing has anything better to do. He’s just biding his time until he can get off work. Kyungsoo’s music ends, and the clock finally turns from 7:59 to 8:00. Yixing lets out a sigh of relief. Finally, he can actually go home and maybe take a nap before he has to come back in the afternoon. But to his utter surprise, every skater shows no signs of packing up and getting ready to leave. Baekhyun, who is usually the first one to sprint off the ice in order to get to his classes on time, simply sets up for another Triple Salchow jump. Yixing catches Junmyeon’s eye and raises a suspicious eyebrow. Junmyeon just looks horrified, as if his worst nightmare has turned into reality. 

“What is happening today?” he mouths. Yixing just shakes his head helplessly. He wants to  _ leave,  _ why isn’t anyone  _ leaving?  _ Why is Minseok still glaring at Baekhyun as he and Yuxi are forced to move out of the way to give the figure skater room to jump? 

“Jongin,” Yixing stops the skater as he flies by. Jongin sends up a small spray of snow when he stops abruptly and turns back towards his coach questioningly. “You don’t have class today?” 

“I have class…” Jongin answers hesitantly, looking somewhat confused at the inquiry. 

“You don’t have to get off?” Yixing gestures up at the clock. 

“Oh! Um…” Jongin shuffles his skates and mutters something that Yixing doesn’t catch. 

“Come again?” 

“Just… you know… Regionals coming up… practice… yeah.” Jongin mumbles. “It’s only thirty minutes more.” 

“And class?” 

“I can still make it in time.” Jongin shifts his weight onto his other hip. 

“O...kay.” Yixing lets him go just as Junmyeon skates up to him. 

“Was my yelling that intimidating?” Junmyeon murmurs to Yixing. 

“Pretty scary,” Yixing concedes, eyes following Minseok and Luxi’s second rhythm dance pattern. “Why? Luxi, please follow Minseok closer,” Yixing calls. “Better.” 

“Do you think they’re staying on because of the upcoming competition season?” Junmyeon asks. Yixing levels him with a doubtful look, and Junmyeon shakes his head in rejection of his own theory. “Probably not.” 

“Jongin say yes, but he hiding something,” Yixing shares. 

“Yixing, what did I do in my past life to deserve this.” Junmyeon drops his head in his hands just briefly before an outburst in the corner of the rink from Jongin makes him jerk to attention again. “Case in point.” 

“I am sorry.” Because Yixing really is. And he’s feeling pretty sorry for himself as well. 

“Sehun, please stop antagonizing him,” Junmyeon calls with the last bit of his energy. 

“Not my fault, coach. He--” 

“Take arguments off the ice. You are here to  _ skate.”  _ Junmyeon answers through gritted teeth. “If there is something I need to be notified of, please see me after… extended practice.” 

“It’s okay, coach. You already know about his terrible Triple Lutz-Double Toe combination jump anyway.” 

“OH! My God!” Jongin looks ready to punch a wall if Baekhyun hadn’t skated up behind him and placed a placating hand on the small of Jongin’s back. 

“Just let it go, Jongin.” 

“He’s such a bitch,” Jongin spits to his teammate, who just rubs Jongin’s back comfortingly. “I can’t stand him.” 

“Ignore him.” 

“I try! But it’s like he just lovesss stirring up shit…” Jongin’s complaints fade as he skates further away from his coaches. Junmyeon looks like he’s aged ten years in two hours. Yixing begins his habit of sneaking glances at the clock once again. Fifteen minutes until the session finally ends.

By the time the Zamboni driver opens the doors at the end of the rink, Yixing is ready to get on his knees to thank him for being his saving grace. Junmyeon stops circling the ice and promptly sits down on the bench to get his skates off as fast as possible. Yixing copies him, although he remains standing to take his gloves and layered jackets off. As he does, he catches snippets of the skater’s conversations.

“That’s him,” Jongin hisses to Baekhyun as they pick up their water bottles, shed jackets, and skate guards along the wall. The two of them sneak not-so-subtle glances at the Zamboni driver. “Look at him.” 

“I am looking, Jongin. I’m looking extremely disrespectfully.” Baekhyun sighs. “He’s so dreamy. Did you know he goes to University of Pennsylvania?” 

“He--WAIT, WHAT?” 

“Yeah, he plays on the hockey team,” Baekhyun shares. 

“How do you know that?” Sehun butts into the conversation. Jongin focuses on ogling the hot Zamboni driver so that he doesn’t submit to his urges to tear The Asshole from limb to limb. 

“We see him at the university rink sometimes,” Minseok speaks for himself, Luxi, and Baekhyun. “After our practice.”

“Oh, right. I always forget Baekhyun is smart,” Jongin murmurs, which earns him an indignant but lighthearted punch on the bicep. “Is Hot Zamboni Driver any good?” he finds himself asking despite reminding himself that he Doesn’t Care about hockey players. 

“Duh. UPenn’s team is, like, elitist. Who knew being the 8th best university in the US also meant that you’d have a bomb ass hockey team?” 

“Too bad going to an Ivy League school doesn’t mean you have a bomb ass collegiate figure skating team,” Jongin smirks even though he has knowingly thrown himself into a 1 vs. 3. 

“I’ll have you know UPenn has one of the best collegiate teams in the nation--” Minseok begins, but Jongin waves his defense away. 

“You have Baekhyun on your team.” Jongin lurches out of the way as Baekhyun tries to trip him, then giggles when Jongdae skates right up to the open doors and calls out a greeting. “Dae is nothing if not shameless.” 

“Understandable,” Minseok murmurs. “Soo, I see you looking,” he teases his fellow ice dancer. “I thought you said you weren’t interested.” 

“I’m not,” comes Kyungsoo’s reply. He instantly turns away and gathers up his things. “Good work today,” he says cordially to Yutao, who nods and begins whispering furiously with Luxi. 

“Why can’t you look like that?” Luxi complains to Minseok, whose mouth drops open indignantly. 

“I--you--” Minseok splutters at his partner while Jongin high-fives Luxi. “Why can’t YOU look like that?” 

“No offense, Minnie, but she’s the looker between the two of you,” Baekhyun says absentmindedly, fumbling with his phone to try and get a picture of Jongdae harassing the Zamboni driver. This earns him a high-five as well. 

“Get OFF!” the driver yells, which makes all seven remaining skaters on the ice swoon.

“Holy fuck, please yell at me again,” Jongin whines. 

“Stick around then,” Baekhyun tells him. 

“Hot.” Sehun nods with approval, then skates ahead of the meandering group to leave. They slowly make their way off the ice, still giggling and admiring the eye candy. At the last minute, Jongin turns around and waves to Yixing and Junmyeon. 

“Thank you for practice!” 

“Ah, God.” Junmyeon steps into his sneakers and leans his elbows along the boards, watching Jongdae finally get shooed away by the driver. “So that’s why they were all skating until the end.” 

“Yes.” Yixing wearily tosses his skates into his bag and zips it up. “I am ready to go.” 

“Hmm?” Junmyeon looks up from watching the Zamboni trundle around the ice and turns toward Yixing. “Same.” The two of them are silent for the most part, even during the short drive back to their apartment complex. As soon as Yixing unlocks the door though, Junmyeon slumps into Yixing’s shoulder and wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist. Yixing struggles to put his bag down before returning the hug. 

“Xing…” Junmyeon’s voice is muffled, but he sounds exhausted. Yixing hums. “Did we bicker this much when we were young?” 

“Uh…” Yixing chuckles. 

“Because I swear I was too busy staring at you to bother thinking about the fact that you can’t jump.” Junmyeon leans even more weight onto his husband, and Yixing lets his back hit the wall to give him some more support. 

“Good thing my face is better than my jumps.” Yixing pats Junmyeon’s back lightly. Then he sighs, and all the words that he had been absolutely dying to say at the rink come rushing out. “你说，滑冰就滑冰，他们怎么就非要闹得不得了啊？啊？哎哟喂，我的头都要裂了。你说真么较劲有什么意思啊？你不喜欢他就别搭理不就行了吗？”  _ Skating is just skating, why do they have to argue so much? My head is about to split in two. What’s the point of antagonizing? If you don’t like him, just ignore him!  _

“Absolutely,” Junmyeon agrees with no idea what he’s actually agreeing to.

“你看Jongin在冰上乱叫什么？我也没觉得Sehun做什么错。啊，让后还有Baekhyun和Minseok。两位都滑的好好的，怎么就非要说话？应该用胶带把他们的嘴闭上。“  _ Why is Jongin always yelling? It’s not like Sehun did anything wrong. Also Baekhyun and Minseok--is there really that much to talk about during practice? Oh my God, I should just tape their mouths shut. _

“Yeah,” Junmyeon nods, still buried in Yixing’s chest. “Totally, Xing.” Yixing sighs and nuzzles the top of Junmyeon’s head. 

“Come back sleep with me.” 

“That sounds like a great idea.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

On Thursday, Kyungsoo’s ears ring with the deafening sound of silence. He closes his eyes, then opens them. Kyungsoo squeezes Yutao’s hand just a little tighter, to make sure he’s not dreaming. Nope. The practice session is peaceful and quiet, with the sound of blades and the occasional obnoxious scratch of a toe pick digging into the ice--damn figure skaters with their lack of edge control. The change is almost disorienting. 

“Stroking warm-up?” Yutao asks, and Kyungsoo nods in agreement, rolling his shoulders down and lifting his head higher to fall into the correct posture. On the opposite side, Baekhyun laps Minseok and Luxi, but no teasing comments are tossed their way; no angry outburst occurs between either party. As Kyungsoo passes his coaches, he notices Junmyeon’s unfurrowed forehead and Yixing’s relaxed stance.  _ This,  _ Kyungsoo thinks as he leads Yutao into their first exercise,  _ this is what practice should be like everyday.  _

“Hey.” Baekhyun skids to a stop in front of the boards next to Minseok and Luxi. He nods at the tranquil practice session. “This is a change.” 

“I know, right? Who knew you were capable of being quiet?” 

“I can change that right now,” Baekhyun threatens. He picks up his water bottle to take a sip and digs the heel of his blade into the ice so he can lean back into the sideboards. 

“No, thank you. Keep doing your scratchy jumps in silence. No such thing as too quiet.” Minseok runs a gloved hand through his hair. “I can’t believe we got through our twizzles today without having to frantically look where we’re going. Do you know how difficult it is to spin on one foot across the ice, stay in sync with Lu, AND try to locate where all the yelling is coming from?” 

“I did five consecutive Triple Loop jumps in a row without anyone blocking my way,” Baekhyun shares.

“Is this what practice is supposed to be like?” Minseok ponders. 

“What did I do in my past life to deserve this luxury?” Baekhyun sighs dramatically. 

“Are you two… agreeing on something?” Luxi looks from her partner to Baekhyun incredulously. The latter puts his water bottle down, pushes himself off the sideboards, and flicks her ponytail as he skates away. 

“Don’t get used to it. We’re just living in the moment for today.” Baekhyun tosses over his shoulder. Luxi whips her head around to glance up at Minseok, who sputters in protest as her ponytail smacks his cheek. 

“Ow!” 

“Sorry.” She doesn’t sound very sorry. “Doesn’t our lesson start now?” 

“Yixing’ll call us when he’s ready,” Minseok dismisses. He gazes out at the focused practice happening in front of him. “Let’s just savor this miracle right here.” He closes his eyes and exaggeratedly breathes in. Luxi’s hands press into the small of Minseok’s back and nudge hard enough to throw him off balance. He flails wildly for half a second before regaining his footing. Luxi snorts. 

“You’re such a drama queen.” 

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying the productivity, Lu.” Minseok wraps an arm around her waist and half-drags her in the direction of Yixing’s beckoning hand. “I swear this is the nicest practice we’ve had in, like, years. Hey, coach.” Minseok waves cheerily at Yixing, who actually smiles at them, dimples and everything.

“How you two doing?” Yixing asks. “What have you worked on already?” 

“All the lifts, spins, and twizzles in our free dance,” Luxi says. 

“Coach, can we book separate practices for Sehun and Jongin from now on?” Minseok asks, then promptly gets slapped on the arm by his partner. “Ow! No hard feelings.” 

“You can’t say that,” Luxi reprimands. 

“Everyone who’s out here is thinking that.” Minseok rolls his eyes. “We all know practice is this peaceful because there’s no…” He waves his hands wildly. “Awkward rival tension. University of Delaware really needs to host more of these Junior-year school events.”

“同意，” Yixing mutters so quietly that neither ice dancer hears him.  _ Agreed.  _

“I mean, don’t get me wrong,” Minseok is saying. “I love both of them to death, I just don’t love their dynamic.” 

“同意，” Yixing says, louder this time. Luxi stifles a laugh behind the back of her hand at her coach's acknowledgement, and Yixing’s eyes twinkle as he smiles. Minseok looks between the two of them and sighs. 

“Should I take Chinese next semester?” Minseok wonders out loud. 

“同意，” Yixing and Luxi chorus in unison.  _ Agreed.  _

“Miss me?” Jongdae’s lips curl upwards as he skates toward Hot Zamboni Driver. The guy takes one look at Jongdae and sighs heavily in resignation, eyebrows furrowing together frustratedly. “Aww, don’t be like that,” Jongdae pulls out his signature puppy-eyed pout, the one that he uses to convince Junmyeon to let him off the hook for a bad program run-through. Granted, it only works about 20% of the time, but his coach is nothing if not unyielding, and Jongdae knows for a fact that his pout is far cuter than Junmyeon would have him believe. 

“Get off the ice,” comes Hot Zamboni Driver’s extremely convinced reply. “Session’s over.” 

“But I’m just getting started,” Jongdae coos, stopping by the opening of the rink with a graceful twirl. “I was looking forward to seeing you after practice.” 

“Get off the ice.” 

“Hey, you’re a hockey player, right?” 

“Get off the ice.” 

“Do you have a jersey?” Jongdae asks mischievously. 

“Get off the--” 

“Because I need your name and number.” Jongdae smiles prettily while Hot Zamboni Driver stutters. He even looks flustered for the briefest of moments before he reverts back into his faintly annoyed, indifferent expression. 

“Look, we’re on a tight schedule for ice, and I need enough time to clean this mess up,” the driver says with a hint of impatience. At this, Jongdae rolls his eyes and glances out at the frozen sea of toe pick holes and edge marks from gliding. 

“Spoken like a true hockey player. Not like you all are much better, banging your sticks on the surface and ripping the ice up with your edges,” Jongdae murmurs. “It’s okay, though. I can set our differences aside if you’ll let me shoot my shot.” 

“No.” Hot Zamboni Driver turns away and places one foot on the step up to the high seat of the Zamboni. “Get off the ice so I can do my job.” 

“Is that an invitation to join you?” Jongdae winks. “I mean, I’d technically be off the ice, right?” 

“Jesus Christ.” The driver rubs his face exasperatedly with one hand. It’s hot. “I don’t have time for this.” 

“I just want to put a name to that gorgeous face of yours,” Jongdae compliments rather boldly. “Maybe a Snapchat. Phone number? Zodiac sign?” 

“Please get out of the way.” 

Jongdae glides backwards as the driver backs the Zamboni out of the makeshift garage and onto the ice. Hot Zamboni Driver looks down at him, and Jongdae screeches internally at how  _ attractive  _ the messy hair peeking out of a gray beanie and deep brown eyes that fix him with a stern glare are. 

“You’re so hot,” Jongdae says. 

“You need to leave before management sees you out here with the Zam.” 

“Tell me your name?” Jongdae asks, easily keeping up with the slow pace of the vehicle. The driver tries--and fails--to look utterly unflattered. Who doesn’t like being told they’re insanely hot? “You know I’m just going to try again tomorrow,” Jongdae smirks. “Might as well tell me today.” The driver almost makes it to the end of the long side of the rink before he heaves a sigh. 

“Chanyeol.” 

“Chanyeol, you’re very, very cute. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jongdae waves and blows a kiss before hightailing it to the locker rooms, seeing as management has just peeked their head into the rink to kick him off anyway. Hot Zamboni Guy--Chanyeol--just sighs. 

“Jonginie?” Jongdae guesses as footsteps draw closer to him in the locker room the next morning. He’s currently bent over, tugging the laces of his left skate firmly into a bow, then securing the tie with a double knot. “Nini, why didn’t you text me back last night? I found out Hot Zamboni G--”

“Holy SHIT, what happened to your face?” Baekhyun’s gasp makes Jongdae lift his head concernedly. Jongdae’s jaw drops in shock and distress as he stands up and takes in the sight of Jongin’s half-swollen, brilliantly black and blue eye. “Jongin!” In skates, he’s pretty much the same height as Jongin and he uses that to his advantage, cupping Jongin’s cheeks in his hands worriedly. “Nini, what happened?” 

“Nothing.” Jongin refuses to meet Jongdae’s gaze properly. One of the younger’s hands clenches tightly around the strap of his duffel bag holding his skates and equipment, and the other fidgets restlessly with the hem of his pullover. 

“This is not nothing, Jongin,” Baekhyun scolds, standing up as well and gently nudging Jongdae aside so that he can appraise Jongin’s black eye. “Look at all this swelling…”

“Jongin, what…” Minseok makes his way over to Jongin with a bottle of ointment in his hands. “Sit down.” Jongin obeys, moving away from the circle of concerned skaters and ice dancers alike. “This is just something to help with the inflammation and bruising, okay?” Jongin nods silently as he unscrews the cap of the bottle. “Yutao brought it back from China, it works wonders. Close your eyes,” Minseok instructs, then begins softly dabbing at the bruising around Jongin’s right eye. Even the gentlest of touches against his skin make him flinch, but he stays still until the elder finishes. “You shouldn’t have come to practice today,” he scolds. 

“Just a black eye,” Jongin mutters stubbornly. 

“This is going to take a week to heal at the very least. God, did you get into a fight or something?” 

“I said it’s nothing,” Jongin insists just as the locker door creaks open and Sehun walks in. He glances at Minseok dabbing some ointment on a few smaller bruises along Jongin’s jaw, then his eyes fall on Jongin’s face for just a second before he looks resolutely away, suppressing a small smile. Jongin remains obedient for Minseok, but his eyes follow Sehun’s figure, and his gaze is so venomous that Sehun can feel it burning into his back. The younger turns around and sits down on the bench before meeting Jongin’s death stare. An invisible string, taut with hatred and tension, spans the entire locker room as they glare at each other. Jongin’s jaw works furiously, and Sehun acutely feels as if his chest is on fire. There are no words to explain the amount of contempt that he has for the skater sitting across from him. Slowly, the other skaters in the room catch on to the disdain in the room as well, and the quiet, cheerful chatter dies out to be replaced by stony cold silence. 

“Well, guess we know what happened,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath. Minseok silently retreats back to his seat.

“Sehun.” Minseok’s voice is clipped. “Are you hurt?” 

“No.” Sehun answers evenly, refusing to back down from Jongin’s continued glare. It’s brave--and perhaps a little reckless--Baekhyun who finally cracks the tension. 

“Jonginie, skates on.” He nudges Jongin a little. “We’re going to be late.” 

“Tell  _ him _ to get  _ his _ fucking skates on,” Jongin snaps under his breath, but drops his gaze to his half-tied skates. Baekhyun doesn’t reply, just tugs his gloves on and collects his things. 

“I’ll go… uh… warnJunmyeonabouthefuckfest.” The click-clack of his plastic skate guards fades away as he throws the door open and runs out of the lion’s den as fast as he can. Minseok follows him after a few seconds.

“Hey,” Luxi greets him cheerfully, leaning against the wall right outside of the men’s locker room. “What--” She raises one concerned eyebrow at the empty look in Minseok’s eyes. “You good?” 

“Jongin-has-a-black-eye-and-someone’s-gonna-die-today,” Minseok says all in one panicked breath. 

“He--wait, Jongin WHAT?” Luxi walks rapidly to keep up with Minseok’s borderline manic pace towards the door of the rink. “What happened? Did they fight?” 

“Not in the locker room,” Minseok amends. “Must’ve been a nice, peaceful school event,” he says sarcastically. 

“Oh, my God.” Luxi almost steps onto the ice without taking off her skate guards, and Minseok throws his arm out to prevent her from doing so just in time; that would’ve been a nasty fall. “Is it that bad?” At this, Minseok laughs humorlessly and gazes across the ice where Yixing and Junmyeon look like they’re contemplating retirement as Baekhyun gesticulates wildly. 

“Whatever you’re imagining, I guarantee you that it’s a hundred times worse. They literally looked seconds away from throwing each other out onto a highway.”

“Fuck.” Luxi’s face pales with apprehension and worry. 

“Mhm,” Minseok agrees, gliding towards the sideboards on the other side. Behind them, he can hear the other skaters getting on as well, but he doesn’t look behind himself. “Not sure how we’re going to make it through this session, to be honest.” 

“Praying might work.” Luxi sets her things down next to Minseok. “Maybe cry.” She places her hand in Minseok’s waiting palm. 

“You always have the best ideas.” 

As luck would have it, praying does not get Minseok and Luxi, nor any other skater, anywhere. The session is frigid in both temperature and ambiance; as soon as Jongin skates within a 50 foot radius of Sehun--as in, Always--Baekhyun tenses up just in case Jongin actually lashes out with his spiky knife blades and kicks Sehun in the shin. At this point, Baekhyun wouldn’t put it past him to do so. The tender, bruised skin around Jongin’s eye seems particularly sensitive to the cold; every time he attempts a jump, he winces as if it stings. Furthermore, his marred sight must make him dizzy when he lands, which means that Baekhyun has watched him fall on stupid, trivial shit at least a thousand times by now. He sympathizes, but even more than that, he’s slightly terrified.

While Jongin struggles with focusing, Sehun seems hell bent on intercepting Jongin’s path and making his life harder than it already is. Baekhyun wants to scream at both of them to  _ watch where they’re going, for fuck’s sake,  _ but he’s not about to risk getting his neck cut off. Sehun is acting insufferable, Jongin looks like he’s ready to spit on anyone who touches him, and practice is not going well for anyone. Thankfully, everyone has the common sense to be wary of both lit fuses; but altogether avoiding them is almost impossible. After all, figure skating patterns wind this way and that across the ice, so close calls and run-in’s aren’t uncommon. Jongdae nearly gets killed when he attempts a jump in between both of them during his lesson. Junmyeon presses his lips so tightly together in frustration that they almost disappear. He doesn’t even bother reprimanding Jongin and Sehun to give the skater in a lesson the right-of-way on the ice. Meanwhile, Yixing tries to lose himself in giving instruction to his ice dancers, but this is awfully difficult when both pairs are frequently cut off from their pattern, or stop out of sheer self-preservation. Kyungsoo in particular is So Done. 

“I swear I’ll run one of them over,” he threatens as they’re cut off for the umpteenth time in a row. 

“You wanna die?” Yutao muses.

“Ideally.” Kyungsoo pulls her by the hand around to the beginning spot of their pattern and signals to Yixing that they’re going to try again. “Let’s go.” Ice dance patterns aren’t easy to navigate to begin with, and they’re working on a single-handed rotational lift. Kyungsoo has to hold Yutao aloft in the air for seven seconds with one hand, keep up continuous revolutions, watch where both of them are going, and balance on 1/4th of an inch of blade surface area all at the same time. He has neither the patience nor capacity to also worry about some petty argument between two figure skaters. 

“Up,” Kyungsoo mutters so that only Yutao can hear him, and they position themselves for their lift. When he begins his rotations, Kyungsoo’s vision blurs and he’s only conscious of his precarious points of contact with Yutao. Everything else around them is just a whirlwind of blurred shapes and sounds; he even holds his breath as he counts his rotations. As Kyungsoo goes into his sixth revolution, there’s a blur of black to his left that he only catches in his peripheral vision as he spins around. Kyungsoo hears two shouts, then Yutao’s grip on his shoulder tightens just as a heavy blow catches his outstretched free arm and shoulder. Kyungsoo’s blade, wobbly because of the sudden stop in momentum, cuts into the ice too deep and throws him off-center. Years of training, coupled with instinct, urge Kyungsoo to pull Yutao as tightly as he can to himself as she starts crashing down on top of him; no matter her orientation, the more compact they are, the less likely they are to cut or knock each other out. A second impact--this time accompanied by the loud clang of blades hitting blades--knocks his feet out from under him and his grip on his partner loosens. Someone’s scream cuts through the air as Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth for the hard impact. Yutao’s body smashes into his, a searing pain shoots through the side of his stomach, then his left hip and shoulder crumple against the ice. He registers the feeling of skidding uncontrollably before his back hits the wall with a low thud.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Baekhyun clasps his hands over his slack-jawed mouth, watching the accident unfold before his eyes, horrified. Beside him, Jongdae’s brows are deeply furrowed with worry and shock. Just 30 seconds earlier, the two of them had been chatting along the boards and good-naturedly talking back to Junmyeon. 

~

“Aren’t you two supposed to be practicing?” Junmyeon murmurs as he glides past just as Baekhyun had started miming his professor from class yesterday to make Jongdae laugh. 

“We’ve been trying, coach,” Baekhyun cuts his story short while Jongdae pouts unabashedly and nods in agreement. “Can’t do anything today.” 

“You saw how I nearly got my head cut off in our lesson,” Jongdae adds. “Nobody can get anything done.” Junmyeon just sighs and looks across the ice to Yixing, who catches his eye and pinches the bridge of his nose tiredly when Kyungsoo and Yutao abort their 1000th rotational lift attempt and circle around the rink.

“Yeah.” Junmyeon acquiesces defeat with one word.

“I’m wasting my time here,” Jongdae complains, shuffling his blades back and forth on the ice. “We’re an hour into practice and I haven’t even managed to get a Triple Lutz done--” 

“WATCH!” Yixing’s shout, tinged with an edge of fear, interrupts Jongdae mid-sentence. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Junmyeon’s heads all turn to the ice dance coach first before spotting the problem. Jongin is skating backwards, while Sehun is in the middle of his footwork sequence that happens to cross paths with the older figure skater’s jump pattern. Both of them are too busy glaring daggers at each other to even notice that less than 15 feet away, Kyungsoo and Yutao are in the middle of their precarious rotational lift. Time slows down for Jongdae as he turns back to Yixing. The ice dance coach has pushed himself off from leaning against the wall, as if he could run and intercept the imminent crash, but what good can he do? His interference might end up doing more harm than good. Baekhyun’s yell is what directs Jongdae’s attention back to Jongin, Sehun, and the dancers. 

“SEHUN!” But even Baekhyun’s loud, jarring voice doesn’t snap either skater out of their private, telepathic argument. Sehun’s dark, inscrutable gaze is completely focused on Jongin.  _ Just scare the shit out of him,  _ Sehun thinks to himself, firmly refusing to back down from his pattern. Jongin glares straight back at him out of his unbruised eye, which makes Sehun somewhat smug.  _ Serves the petty bitch right. He’s so full of himself; he really needs a close encounter to knock some sense into him. _ Why in the world should Sehun be expected to always alter his patterns for him if Jongin never does so? Not to mention that Sehun’s practice has been so much quieter since he finally hit Jongin with a fist to the face yesterday. 

“All bark and no bite,” Sehun mutters under his breath.

“They’re gonna fucking crash, they’re gonna fucking crash.” Luxi grips Minseok’s hand so tightly that she almost crushes it. 

“YAH!” Minseok screams indiscriminately. The two of them had stopped in their tracks and deferred to skate along the barrier in order to get out of Kyungsoo and Yutao’s way when they first began their lift, but now everything is playing out right before their eyes. In Minseok’s peripheral, he sees Baekhyun’s hands fly up to cover his mouth in horror as the two figure skaters skate towards each other with no intention of backing down or watching out for the couple between them. 

“Oh, FUCK--” Luxi’s other hand wraps around Minseok’s upper arm in a vice-like hold. Sehun’s eyes briefly flit away from Jongin to Kyungsoo and Yutao, then back to his rival, and then widen in dawning comprehension as he finally registers the ice dancers in between both of them. But by then, it’s far too late. Minseok yanks Luxi back instinctually as they watch Sehun’s body contract inward; as it does, one of his arms connects with Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand. Kyungsoo’s precise steps falter as his momentum is thrown off. Luxi’s eyes follow Yutao’s body--her grip on Kyungsoo’s shoulder loosens as centrifugal force throws both of them in opposite directions. For a fraction of a second, Kyungsoo looks like he has control of the situation. He reaches out for Yutao’s wrist and yanks her close to himself, even though she’s half upside down, half in the process of falling. Yet mere milliseconds later, Jongin’s entire body slams into Sehun’s side, and both of them tilt sideways, effectively knocking Kyungsoo’s skates out from under him. 

“OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod--” Jongdae splutters incoherently. Kyungsoo’s grip on Yutao loosens as he’s kicked sideways by Sehun and Jongin. As Kyungsoo drops his partner, Yutao’s blade connects with his side, sending him tumbling into the boards. Luxi and Minseok both flinch as Kyungsoo hits the barrier a few feet away from them.

~

Meanwhile, Jongin and Sehun are both sliding in opposite directions from each other from the force of their impact. The elder is the first to slowly slide to a stop, and as soon as he does, he’s immediately furious. It’s not just the crash that has him trembling from head to toe, but also rage. 

“Are you SERIOUS right now?!” Jongin pushes himself off the ice and storms towards Sehun, who still hasn’t gotten up from the ice. The younger makes no indication that he’s heard or wants to hear what Jongin has to say, but that doesn’t stop him from giving Sehun a piece of his mind. “Listen, motherfucker. Would it have KILLED you to move to the side? Are you suicidal?” Jongin’s hands clench by his sides and he sprays a wave of snow over Sehun as he stands above him. “You can’t beat me in competitions, so you just decide to fucking beat me up? What the hell is your problem?” Jongin’s yelling echoes around the rink, and he’s just barely holding himself back from the temptation of throwing a punch or two at this point.

Sehun doesn’t even look up at Jongin to acknowledge the barrage of insults. His breath comes in short bursts and he reaches down to wrap both hands tightly around his right shin. The initial impact had been surprisingly painless, but when Sehun was thrown away from Jongin and the dancers, he took that entire fall on his hip and elbow. Somewhere in the middle of the whole mess, Kyungsoo’s blade had connected with his shin, which now feels like it’s on fire. He has neither the heart nor the patience to deal with Jongin’s petty screaming right now. Not that that stops Jongin from getting more and more hysterical by the second. 

“What exactly were you trying to fucking accomplish? You never fucking think about ANYONE except yourself,” Jongin’s face is all pinched in frustration. His black eye throbs; sensitive. “You think you own the fucking place with that stick up your ass--yah, get UP, you piece of SHIT.” Jongin stomps his foot on the ice; he could explode. “You’re INSUFFERABLE!”

Sehun inhales a lungful of cold air, then exhales very, very slowly. His muscles, which were rigid and tense throughout the initial wall of pain that had hit him, are slowly starting to relax. Jongin is still screaming above him, and unfortunately for Sehun, some of his words are starting to make it into his consciousness now. Fuck this. 

“For the love of God.” Sehun doesn’t look up, but he slowly lets go of his leg. “Shut up.” To his surprise, the other does.

Jongin had been yelling at a brick wall for a good minute now and Sehun’s response actually shocks him into silence.

Sehun sighs and finally glances upward to glare at Jongin, but the elder isn’t even looking at him anymore. Instead, he’s staring further down the ice, where Junmyeon is kneeling beside Yutao worriedly, and Luxi and Yixing are both huddled over Kyungsoo.

Jongin’s train of thought scatters as he struggles to digest what he’s seeing. Now that he’s stopped yelling, he can hear the urgent conversation between Luxi and Yixing, both speaking fast, anguished Mandarin, and Junmyeon yelling at Jongdae to get first aid. Baekhyun and Minseok are both stealing glances over at Jongin and Sehun, as if they’re ready to break up a fight at a moment’s notice, but it becomes very clear to Jongin that neither he nor Sehun are the victims in this crash.  _ There were other people?  _ All he knows is that he was skating backwards, and all of a sudden, Sehun had been right behind him; far too close. But now that he thinks about it, Jongin vaguely remembers the presence of someone else, maybe an arm that had inadvertently pushed him away just as he had begun spiraling out of control…

“Oh my God.” Jongin’s heart feels like it’s in his throat as he approaches Kyungsoo. The ice dancer is sitting with his back against the wall, obediently answering each of Yixing’s questions. He stays still as Yixing cups his face in his hands, then peers at his eyes carefully. Jongin’s breathing stops short. Was it so serious that Yixing is worried about a concussion? Luxi glances up at him, then holds a hand out.

“Just give him space.” 

“Is he okay?” Jongin’s voice is barely above a whisper. Kyungsoo glances up at him, then looks back at Yixing to follow his finger with his eyes. It’s the same moment that Jongin also sees the drops of bright red, stark against the white of the ice. Kyungsoo’s hand is covered with blood, and it’s shaking slightly, even as Luxi holds his wrist steady. Jongin gasps as shame, hot and prickly, makes its way into his system. He whips his head around to watch as Minseok kneels down to help Junmyeon pick Yutao up so that they can tend to her off the ice. 

“Jongin.” Jongdae’s voice comes from behind him, then there’s the barest pressure on his elbow. “Are you okay?” 

“...Yeah.” It takes him a second to answer. “Are--is--” Jongin gestures to Kyungsoo. All his anger has faded away, to be replaced by panic and guilt. 

“He cut his hand, and Yutao kicked him in the side when she fell.” Jongin flinches as Jongdae tells him, as if he can feel an imaginary blade slicing across his own skin. 

“Is it really bad?” Jongin asks desperately.

“I think Yixing said he’d be fine.” Jongdae’s forehead is creased with worry as well. “Yutao took the impact on her side since she was half-upside down, she’s lucky that she isn’t concussed.”

“So…” Jongin is still struggling to piece together all the parts of the puzzle. “Were they in a lift?” 

“Yeah.” Jongdae gives him a look. “Rotational lift. And Kyungsoo and you kind of…” Jongdae mashes the palms of his hands together. “Sandwiched Sehun in between yourselves. Which I guess would explain why you look so confused right now.” Jongdae presses his lips together tightly. 

“Oh my God.” Jongin feels like crying. There’s a lump in his throat, and the more Jongdae reveals about the accident, the more distressed he becomes. “I didn’t even know--I just--I thought it was just Sehun and I.” Jongin looks at Kyungsoo imploringly and watches while Yixing bandages the ice dancer’s hand. “I feel so bad,” he whispers, half to Jongdae, and half to himself. There’s a minute of silence before Jongdae replies. 

“I mean… it happens.” There’s a ‘but’ somewhere in there that lingers in the air; an elephant in the room, but neither Jongin or Jongdae acknowledge it. The latter glances towards Sehun; he’s made his way into the penalty box benches and Minseok appears to be talking to him while the younger rubs his elbow ruefully. In the meantime, Yixing helps Kyungsoo to stand up. Both of them make their way to Yutao, but are interrupted by a very regretful, hesitant Jongin who bites his lip and looks terrified to look Kyungsoo in the eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jongin whispers, extending a hand out to Kyungsoo’s injured one. “I should’ve been looking where I was going…” Kyungsoo silently wraps his fingers around Jongin’s hand and squeezes lightly, then reaches up to give him a light punch on the shoulder. Jongin looks up; Kyungsoo isn’t smiling, but his eyes are soft and only half-exasperated. The younger’s shoulders relax just a little. 

“Are they gone?” Baekhyun demands when he traipses into the locker room. Minseok hums a murmur of assent; Sehun had gotten off before anyone else, as soon as he was feeling okay to get back on his feet and skate, avoiding eye contact from everyone. Jongin had fumed briefly about the younger’s utter lack of outward empathy for the injured ice dancers but followed him shortly thereafter, looking very much like he would rather be anywhere but at the rink. 

“Where have you been?” the ice dancer inquires. 

“Just talking to Yutao and Luxi.” Baekhyun sits down on the benches to start taking his skates off. “I’m officially declaring a state of emergency.” 

“You’re five years too late on that one.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Well,” Baekhyun runs a towel down the length of his blade to soak up the melting ice and snow before they rust the steel blades. “Better late than never, right?” 

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Minseok inquires, but Baekhyun ignores him in favor of tossing his jacket carelessly into his bag. 

“Don’t wanna explain myself twice, let’s wait for the girls.” 

“Ksoo, Yutao’s okay, right?” Jongdae asks, and Kyungsoo nods. 

“She’ll definitely have a bruise on her side, and I think her wrist isn’t doing so great since she reached down to break her fall, but both Junmyeon and Yixing said that it should be fine if she just takes it easy. So I’ll probably skate solo for the next couple days.” Kyungsoo lets out a quiet sigh. 

“Good thing you guys don’t have to go to Regionals,” Baekhyun offers quietly, and at this, Kyungsoo’s lips actually twitch with amusement. “Lucked out there.” 

“That means a lot, coming from you.” 

“Hey, I’m just saying.” Baekhyun holds his hands up in a gesture of innocence. “You still got a solid five weeks or so before Sectionals, and that’s what counts for you… people.” 

“‘People,’” Minseok snorts. “It’s ‘ice dancer’ to you.” 

“Semantics,” Baekhyun says dismissively just as there’s a quiet knock on the door, then Luxi shoves the locker room door open with a bang. 

“‘Sup.” Baekhyun gestures them in. “Join the party.” 

“Some party.” Luxi sits down next to Minseok and leans her back against the wall. Minseok tugs at her braid affectionately. Kyungsoo scoots over to make room for Yutao, who sits down a safe distance away from him, then looks at Baekhyun, who is walking slow, ominous circles around the general center of the locker room. Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

“Baek, you’re so overdramatic.” 

“Shut up! Let me have my moment. I’m about to revolutionize the way that this rink operates.” Baekhyun closes his eyes and spreads his hands slowly. 

“Someone kick him,” Minseok stage-whispers. 

“I heard that.” One of Baekhyun’s eyes peeks open to watch for flying legs. “Patience,” he intones. The locker room collectively sighs. Baekhyun breathes in deeply to exaggerate his contemplations, then promptly regrets his decision. “Oh--this place smells like shit.” 

“It’s a fucking locker room, Baek!” Four voices chorus exasperatedly at the same time. 

“Okay, okay. I digress.” Satisfied with the suspense that he’s built up from his little audience, Baekhyun grins and wiggles his eyebrows. “Let’s call a truce.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

“Seriously?” Minseok is the first to break the silence. “Yah, Byun Baek, you absolutely suck at keeping an audience. No wonder your artistic scores are always so low.” 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun huffs indignantly while Luxi stifles her laughter. “My program components are fine, thank you very much. Stupid ice dancer, you think artistry is the only valid thing on this earth--” 

“I do not!” Minseok crosses his arms. 

“You waltz through the hallways of our apartment, shut up.” 

“So much for that truce,” Kyungsoo cuts in, and Jongdae’s loud laugh reverberates through the locker room. 

“Be better, Baek.” Jongdae chortles, holding his clenched hand out for a fist bump, and Kyungsoo acquiesces with a faint trace of a self-satisfied smile. 

“Right, right. Truce.” Baekhyun recollects himself. “I’m serious.” 

“You are never serious,” Yutao deadpans. 

“I’m serious now! We need to do something about those two.” Immediately, everyone in the locker room knows exactly who he’s talking about. “This can’t keep happening.” 

“I agree.” Minseok nods slowly. “I really thought--or I had hoped--that if we just let them be, they could sort out their differences and at least tolerate each other, but after today, I just don’t see that happening.” He glances at Kyungsoo with his bandaged hand, and Yutao, who is cradling her wrist gently. 

“Right…” Jongdae chimes in. “We just kind of let it keep going because none of us wanted to interfere. I feel like we should have stepped in sooner… we could have prevented that crash this afternoon.” 

“So it’s not just me driving myself up a wall.” Baekhyun lets out a relieved exhale. “Yeah. I think the reason that things are the way they are is partially because none of us have dared to cross either of them.” Jongdae and the ice dancers all murmur their agreement. 

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.” Jongdae is the first one to say it outright. “Yutao, I owe you an apology.” 

“For what?” Yutao’s brows crease together. 

“I just… I feel guilty,” Jongdae murmurs. He speaks quietly since he’s sitting right next to the couple, but the rest of the locker room is also straining to pick up on his words. “I could have stopped them before you got injured. We’re partially responsible.” 

“Aish.” Kyungsoo sighs and runs his good hand through his short hair. “It’s not a question of who’s at fault, really.” 

“It’s fine.” Yutao nods in agreement. “Shit happens on the ice. But I agree with Baek… I think we need to do something before those two hurt each other or someone else again. Because I can definitely see that happening in the near future if something doesn’t change.” 

“Did Sehun ever apologize?” Minseok demands suddenly. Kyungsoo nods once. 

“He texted us. You know how he is.” 

“Okay. That’s what I figured; that’s why I didn’t stop him from leaving,” Minseok says. There’s a brief period of silence that befalls the locker room before Baekhyun speaks up. 

“So. Any ideas as to how we’re gonna achieve the impossible?” 

“Oh, don’t put it that way.” Minseok sighs. 

“We have our work cut out for us,” Baekhyun insists. “For fucks sake, Jonginie has a black eye.  _ Jonginie,”  _ Baekhyun emphasizes. “The kid who cried because that stupid hockey player in high school rejected him. He wasn’t even cute in the slightest.” 

“Oh, so now we’re gossiping about them.” Jongdae looks all too excited at the prospect. “Well, Sehun whines whenever I don’t let him copy recitation answers. I don’t know why he tries to act like a headass alpha dude at the rink.” 

“I’m telling him you called him a headass alpha dude,” Baekhyun gasps after he finishes laughing. “He’ll pick a fight with you and completely forget Jongin exists. Problem solved.” 

“So you would sacrifice me to save Jongin?” Jongdae pouts. “I see how it is.” 

“Maybe let’s get back on track,” Minseok suggests. 

“You’re no fun,” Jongdae, Luxi, and Baekhyun say at the same time. 

“Truce!” Kyungsoo reminds all of them. Yutao stays silent, but looks amused all the same. 

“Okay, smartass,” Baekhyun tosses the metaphorical microphone at Minseok good-naturedly. “Got any million dollar ideas since we’re not allowed to joke around?” 

“Never said that. Anyway, I think we need to put them in a situation where they’re forced to be around and talk to each other. A lot of their arguments are just miscommunication,” Minseok sounds as if he’s thinking out loud. “They never give each other a chance to talk. But since we talk to both of them, I think all of us know that they’re actually quite similar.” 

“Don’t let them hear that,” Kyungsoo mutters. “I second Minseok. Make them talk to each other or face boredom.” 

“That makes sense,” Jongdae nods. “Get them to face their fears, you know.” 

“Right.” Minseok smirks. “I don’t think they fear each other as much as hate each other’s guts, but same difference, I suppose.” 

“Okay. Brilliant,” Baekhyun agrees. “Have a nice little forced chat. What an amazing million dollar idea. Now for a million dollar question--how exactly are we going to do that?” 

“Handcuff them together.” Luxi smirks. “Like in the fanfiction tropes.” Baekhyun points triumphantly at her. 

“Honey, you are SO much better than your partner.” 

“‘Course.” Luxi winks at him while Minseok pouts at her, all adorable puppy eyes and no threat. “Just kidding, bro.” She pats Minseok’s head playfully. 

“I’m writing that one down,” Baekhyun announces gleefully. “Handcuffs. Genius, I’m telling you. All that Ivy League schooling is really doing its job.” 

“Last I checked, you go to the same Ivy League,” Kyungsoo says mildly. “I don’t hear you contributing anything.” 

“I’m the one who came up with this idea in the first place!” 

“God, we are a mess,” Jongdae mutters with no malice at all. “It’s a miracle anything ever gets done around here.” 

“I’m starting to understand why Junmyeon and Yixing always look like they want to shoot us,” Yutao agrees. 

“You love us.” Baekhyun beams. “Any other contributions? Honestly, I’m thinking we just run with the handcuffs idea. It’s totally failproof.” 

“In your dreams, Baekkie.” Minseok slides down the bench until his head is in Luxi’s lap. His partner promptly begins plaiting little braids into his hair. 

“Hey, not fair. I want a dance partner now.” 

“See? We’re not all boring waltzes and skating skills,” Minseok murmurs, making himself comfortable. 

“Blegh, I was joking.” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Minseok childishly. “I would never.”

“Suit yourself, if you’d rather go to Regionals every year.” 

“OOH!” Jongdae jumps up from his seat all of a sudden, making Minseok nearly tumble off of his partner’s lap and onto the floor. “REGIONALS!” 

“Nothing to get excited over, young grasshopper,” Baekhyun snorts. 

“We have to fly to Regionals this year!” 

“Yes.” Baekhyun looks extremely unimpressed. “I know.” 

“Baekhyun Byun, use that Ivy League education of yours. Where else are you going to get a more opportune moment to shove those two into a hunk of metal with nowhere else to go except the clouds or a tiny ass bathroom?” Jongdae’s eyes gleam excitedly. “Who do you think should get the window seat?” 

“Holy fuck.” Baekhyun snaps his fingers. “Why didn’t UPenn accept you?” 

“Why didn’t UPenn reject you?” Jongdae spreads his hands. “Mysteries of life.” 

“This is good,” Minseok muses, clapping his hands lightly together above him. “I think it might work. Soo?” 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo offers short approval. “Make sure Jongdae books the tickets. Baek will screw it up. I would make Minseokkie do it, but alas, we don’t get to go to Regionals.” The smile on his face is too smug. Yutao cracks up. 

“I won’t mess it up!” Baekhyun turns indignant in an instant. 

“You will,” the rest of the locker room choruses. 

“It shouldn’t be too difficult to let Junmyeon let us book our own tickets,” Jongdae muses. “I don’t think he’ll disagree at all, actually.” 

“Yeah, that’s not our problem.” Baekhyun stretches upward, then claps his hands. “So that’s settled. Okay! Good work, gang.” 

“I’ll text you when I book the tickets,” Jongdae calls after Baekhyun, who’s already halfway out the door. 

“You can put them anywhere you want,” Baekhyun sticks his head back into the locker room. “Just make sure you place us outside of the explosion zone.” 

“No can do. The only downside to this plan is that if they blow the plane up, we’re screwed as well.” Jongdae sighs. 

“I’ll say the eulogy at your funeral,” Minseok promises. 

“That’s comforting. Anyway, I gotta go, I have a paper due tonight that I’ve written two words on.” Baekhyun waves. “See ya.” 

“Guess he’s in a rush,” Yutao notes, getting up more slowly. 

“No, he’s just being over dramatic as always.” Minseok sits up from Luxi’s lap with a short laugh. “I drove him to the rink, he’s not going anywhere until I leave.” 

“Hey, Xing?” Junmyeon calls from the couch, not looking up from his laptop. 

“Mmmm.” 

“I’ve been thinking,” Junmyeon murmurs. Yixing places the last plate from dinner in the dishwasher, then makes his way over to the living room. 

“What?” Yixing asks, and Junmyeon glances up at him. 

“Well.” Junmyeon sighs. “There are other career fields for a degree in exercise science.” Junmyeon’s eyes crinkle up in amusement as Yixing huffs out a laugh and sinks down onto the couch next to his husband. 

“Probably,” Yixing agrees amiably as Junmyeon leans against his shoulder. “What are you looking at?” 

“Plane tickets for Regionals.” 

“Ohhh.” The laptop gets transferred into Yixing’s lap as Junmyeon gets more comfortable. Yixing’s fingers gently brush through Junmyeon’s hair. 

“I’m frustrated,” Junmyeon murmurs after a moment of scrolling through listings aimlessly. 

“I know.” Yixing’s hand drops to the back of Junmyeon’s neck and squeezes gently. Junmyeon stiffens; tense. “Relax.” 

“I’m trying, but everything is going awry right now.” Junmyeon sighs and rubs his eyes in frustration. “We’re less than two weeks out from Regionals and I just… God…”  _ ‘Nearly had half my team decimated this afternoon’  _ goes unsaid by both coaches. Yixing stays silent but comforting as Junmyeon continues. “I just want them to do well. I know they want to do good, too, but this…” Junmyeon gestures to nothing in particular. “Whatever you want to call this sad excuse of a practice. It’s not getting us anywhere.” He looks up at Yixing, brows furrowed with anxiety. “Am I doing something wrong? Am I the only one who’s frustrated with our lack of progress?” Junmyeon sighs. “I feel like I’m not doing enough to support them or something. A team should be cohesive… We’re the complete opposite of that right now.” 

Yixing bites the inside of his cheek as Junmyeon rants. It’s distressing; he’s in the exact same position. There’s panic and turmoil and a whole lot of self-doubt when you’re responsible for someone else’s training. The questions that Junmyeon poses are difficult, and ones that Yixing has also asked himself countless times. Is he doing enough? Does he care too much or too little? Is he to blame for Sehun and Jongin constantly antagonizing each other? Neither coach has the answers. Nonetheless, Yixing doesn’t like the way Junmyeon is worrying his bottom lip and staring so dejectedly at the laptop screen, so he reaches out and gently closes it. Junmyeon looks up in surprise as Yixing pushes the laptop off his lap and gathers his husband into his arms instead. Junmyeon melts into the much-needed hug, letting out a little sigh against Yixing’s shirt. 

“You always do your best,” Yixing tells Junmyeon. 

“Look where ‘my best’ landed us.” 

“We can talk to them, maybe.” Yixing kisses Junmyeon’s temple. “This not your fault,” he soothes. 

“Isn’t it?” Junmyeon murmurs. 

“You should know. They never like each other since they were kids.” 

“Yeah, but it’s getting worse, hon.” Junmyeon’s shoulders scrunch up in discomfort as Yixing presses his thumbs against tense muscles. 

“You are so stiff…” Yixing murmurs worriedly, breaking the hug and turning Junmyeon so that his back faces Yixing. Junmyeon sighs slowly as Yixing massages his shoulders and neck. 

“You’re the best.” 

“I know.” Yixing chuckles. 

“This can’t keep happening,” Junmyeon murmurs, and Yixing hums in agreement. “Someone’s seriously going to get their head sliced off.” After a moment, Junmyeon speaks again. “And that’s no good. The only reason I fell in love with you was because of your face.” 

“Junmyeon Kim,” Yixing pouts. 

“Kidding, kidding. Ack!” Junmyeon hunches over while Yixing purposely digs his thumbs into pressure points. “Just trying to lighten the mood, hon. For the record, I find you  _ very _ accomplished and attractive.” 

“Hmmm…” Yixing gives up on massaging and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. A very comforting warmth engulfs Junmyeon’s backside as Yixing presses up against him. 

“Oh, this is nice.” Junmyeon closes his eyes. “You’re such a cuddle bug.” 

“I just try to make you feel better.” Yixing nibbles at Junmyeon’s ear. “You always stress yourself out.” 

“You, too,” Junmyeon retorts. “Workaholic.” 

“Am not.” 

“You are. That’s why you married me, so we can both coach kids and freeze our fingers off.” Junmyeon turns slightly to the side to drop a gentle kiss on the corner of Yixing’s mouth. “We--” his phone vibrates in his pocket, and Junmyeon drops off in favor of checking his texts. 

Jongdae

hi 

have a question

“Jongdae?” Yixing murmurs, still draped over Junmyeon’s back. “What he want?” 

“Dunno.” 

Junmyeon 

What is it? 

Jongdae

have you booked tix for regionals yet

Junmyeon

No

Jongdae

I can do it if you want

Junmyeon looks up and over his shoulder at Yixing, whose eyebrows are raised in appraisal. 

“Should I ask?” Junmyeon sighs. 

“Up to you.” Yixing nuzzles Junmyeon’s neck. 

“I’m feeling better now, hon.” Junmyeon cracks a smile as Yixing keeps cuddling him. “We’ll figure something out.” But Yixing has decided that his husband is rather comfortable, and he leans into Junmyeon’s chest when he maneuvers himself to sit properly against the cushions again. “Oh,” Junmyeon laughs, all soft and affectionate. “You’re so sappy.” 

“Text him back,” Yixing murmurs. 

“So we’re going to let him carry out whatever evil plan he’s thought up? Probably with Baek?” 

“Just book plane tickets,” Yixing reasons. “He probably just want choose seats with Baek.” 

“I guess.” Junmyeon sighs and texts exactly that. Jongdae sends him a thumbs up. 

Jongdae

I text you when I done

good night coach

Junmyeon

Good night, Jongdae. 

“You’re about to fall asleep,” Junmyeon murmurs, turning his attention to his husband. 

“Hmm.” 

“We can call it a night,” Junmyeon whispers, brushing strands of hair back out of Yixing’s eyes. “It’s been a long day.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

The next morning, Jongin runs into Kyungsoo in the parking lot and falls in step with him when Kyungsoo raises a hand in greeting. 

“How are you? How’s Yutao?” 

“A little sore.” Kyungsoo motions to his side. “Yutao’s okay. I wouldn’t complain if I got to sleep in either.” 

“I feel really bad, Soo…” 

“Nini, don’t.” Kyungsoo waves away his apology. “Accidents happen.” 

“Still… if it were me, I’d be pissed. I understand if you are. I’m really sorry--” Jongin bites his lip as Kyungsoo stops in his tracks and turns to face Jongin. 

“I said it’s okay, Nini.” 

“You sound kind of mad, are you sure…?” Jongin whispers. 

“I’ll run you over.” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

“You can if it’ll make you feel better!” 

“Jongin, I’d probably end up splitting my other side open. I’m good.” Kyungsoo huffs out a short laugh. “You don’t have to feel bad.” 

“Mmkay.” Jongin lets the subject drop as they walk into the rink. “Gah, it’s freezing. I hate skating during winter. The rink gets so much colder.” Kyungsoo nods in agreement. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun greets both of them when Jongin holds the locker room door open for Kyungsoo. “How y’all doing?” Jongin squints at him. 

“Did you… gain weight overnight?” 

“No, it’s freezing out there.” Baekhyun zips his jacket up all the way up to his chin. “I’m wearing like, seven layers.” 

“Seven--” Jongin balks while Kyungsoo’s lips twitch. “Can you even move?” 

“Minimally.” Baekhyun flaps his arms by his sides a few times to demonstrate. “I’ll shed like a snake when I start warming up.”

“You could just wear coldgear,” a voice suggests from the corner of the locker room; Jongin glances towards Sehun in surprise, then away just as quickly. He hadn’t even noticed that The Asshole was already here. 

“Let him do what he wants,” Jongin says evenly, dropping his skate bag and pulling out his skates. 

“I’m just talking to him, didn’t ask for you to butt in.” 

“I asked him a question first.” 

“You--” 

“Ladies!” Baekhyun interrupts both of them. “I get it, I’m very attractive. No need to fight over me.” His laugh is a little nervous, but neither Jongin nor Sehun notice, and both of them look resolutely away. 

“You flatter yourself.” Jongin stretches upwards and swings his arms in circles to begin warming up. The locker room door opens and Jongdae and Minseok walk in, both precariously carrying their skating bags and balancing coffee trays. Baekhyun gasps and half-waddles, half-runs over. 

“GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME--” 

“Who’s your favorite ice dancer?” Minseok demands, shielding the coffee tray with his body. Baekhyun gives up and takes a cup from Jongdae. “Jongdae! Don’t give that to him!” 

“Let him do what he wants.” Jongdae says, and Kyungsoo chokes on air. Jongin pouts; Sehun rolls his eyes. The joke goes flying over Jongdae’s head. “Nini, coffee?” 

“I don’t drink coffee, remember?” 

“Oh, right. Sehun?” No sound, but Sehun must have declined, because Jongdae sets one beside Kyungsoo’s seat, then asks. “What do I do with the extra two?” 

“Give it to Junmyeon and Yixing,” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Oh, shit, you’re right. I should’ve gotten some for them in the first place. Baek, are you getting on?” Jongdae asks, and when Baekhyun nods, Jongdae shoves his tray into Baekhyun’s hands. “Here, give this to them. Don’t drop it.” 

“No guarantees!” 

Practice is tense as usual. There are more close calls, more glares, more yells. The only thing that appears to have changed is that Jongin seems to be more jittery, constantly glancing around him to check where everyone else is, while Sehun feigns ignorance to get on Jongin’s nerves. But other than that, the arguments are just as intense, especially after their patterns block each other for the sixth time in a row. 

“Just go do something else!” Jongin explodes. “Stop being so fucking headass!” 

“Why don’t you move on?” Sehun scoffs, skidding to a stop. “Who’s to say you aren’t being headass?” 

“I literally can’t fucking stand you right now.” Jongin clenches his jaw and turns away. 

“Okay, princess. You were the one who started harping though.” Sehun sneers. 

“Stop.” 

“You just like stirring up shit for no good reason.” Sehun doesn’t stop. “Just like in the locker room this morning. Was your opinion fucking necessary? Can’t--” 

“SHUT! UP!” Jongin turns around. “Do you care for anybody except yourself? Did you even fucking apologize to Kyungsoo and Yutao? You just fucking ran away yesterday! I literally watched you sit there and hold your fucking leg for ten damn minutes and then get up and leave! What the hell, Sehun?” 

“There you go again, always sticking your nose into other people’s business. Do my actions concern you?” Sehun asks coldly. 

“It does when my friends get hurt!” Jongin’s voice cracks. “And when you can’t even fucking say sorry! What is your PROBLEM? You crashed into three people and--” 

“Me? Me?” Sehun asks incredulously. “I’m sorry, did that black eye knock out your brain cells as well? Last I checked, you were trying to run ME over.” 

“Bullshit. I was going into a jump, your ass just wouldn’t budge.” Jongin snarls. “Don’t try to pin the blame on me.” 

“I NEVER--” 

“Sehun!” Junmyeon’s voice, sharp and no-nonsense, cuts his sentence off. “Lesson with me.” Sehun snaps his mouth shut and turns around. Jongin holds both middle fingers up behind him; Yixing fixes Jongin with a stern glare that he childishly ignores. “Hi.” Junmyeon greets him shortly. Sehun just nods, still wound up because of petty Jongin. “Let’s chat. First of all, how’s your leg?” 

“It’s fine.” Sehun answers curtly. 

“Young man, watch your tone.” 

“I’m sorry, coach.” Sehun drops the edge in his voice. “I’m just bruised.” 

“Sehun, I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again. Arguments belong off the ice.” Junmyeon looks beyond tired, even though there’s a half-full cup of coffee on the sideboards beside him. “I  _ know  _ you and Jongin don’t get along, but I’m here for you guys if this is something that we need to talk about. Not only is it impacting both of your training, but this isn’t a safe training environment.” 

“I…” Sehun struggles to find the right words that professionally convey his deepest distaste for the other skater. “He’s obnoxious,” Sehun hisses through gritted teeth. “I’m trying to focus and he gets in my way and bothers me and yells all the time, and he’s just so annoying.” 

“Would it be better if both of you just ignored each other?” Junmyeon suggests. 

“I try, coach. He always finds a way to get in my way.” Sehun presses his lips together tightly at just the thought. 

“I see.” Junmyeon sighs. “I don’t want to waste lesson time talking about this, so let’s move on. But Sehun, try your best to minimize the time that you spend arguing, okay? I’ll talk to him about this as well,” Junmyeon placates as Sehun opens his mouth, looking thoroughly disgruntled. “I don’t want to make you two book separate practice times every week; that’s complicated for Yixing and I, and it severely reduces the amount of ice time that you two would get. Just do your best, and please come to me if you ever need to talk.” Junmyeon’s voice softens slightly. “I’m here for my students.” Sehun shuffles his skates. 

“Okay.”

“Isn’t it funny?” Luxi remarks as Minseok neatly sets her back down on her feet after a lift. 

“What’s funny?” 

“How much I’m looking forward to Regionals even though it doesn’t matter to our training at all.” Luxi twirls around and leans back into Minseok’s arms. 

“Oh, yeah.” Minseok reaches out for her hand, then encircles her waist with his other arm. “Do you think it’ll work? Putting them together?” 

“I mean,  _ something’s  _ going to happen.” Luxi’s tone is casual, as if she’s just having a conversation with her best friend, and not skating so close to someone else that one accidental knock of blades could land either of them in the hospital. “I hope it’s good. My head hurts during every practice because they yell at each other so much.” 

“Uh… huh.” Minseok huffs as he lifts her up for their straight-line lift. Luxi’s arms trail gracefully down one side of her face and make an arc in the air as she perches on Minseok’s shoulder. 

“Minnie, do you ever think about what would happen if we argued that much? Do you think we could still skate together? You wouldn’t purposely drop me, right? I would press charges if you did. Wow, Yixing might really kill Sehun and Jongin. I mean, he looks ready to kick both of them right now, and they’re not even his students--” 

“Do you ever STOP talking?” Minseok asks through gritted teeth as he balances her and glides on one foot at the same time. 

“I don’t have anything better to do.” Luxi’s voice gets muffled as she flips off Minseok’s shoulder before landing on the ice. “It gets boring up there for seven seconds.” 

“Well,” Minseok lets go of her hand and then bends over, panting for breath. “While you’re up there enjoying the view, I can’t fucking breathe.” 

“Listen, you’re just here to do work. They’re all looking at how pretty I am.” Luxi laughs and reaches out to ruffle Minseok’s hair. “Teamwork makes the dream work. Did you see Yixing’s expression though?”

“No, Lu, I didn’t. I was trying to make sure we wouldn’t die.” 

“You can look now.” Luxi taps his shoulder, and Minseok glances up to watch Yixing glare at the unfolding argument in the corner. “Damn, why do they always argue in that corner?” 

“Intercepting patterns,” Minseok guesses. 

“JUST MOVE!” Jongin shrieks. 

“YOU MOVE!” Sehun yells back. 

“Incredible.” Minseok stands up and dabs sweat off of his forehead. “The fact that they can argue about the same thing for five years. It’s really impressive.” 

“You know what would be really impressive? If you stopped looking so winded every time you got me an inch off the ground.” Luxi ducks under Minseok’s half-hearted swing. “I’m kidding. I think you do VERY important work.” 

“I’m the only reason we get points.” Minseok holds out his hand just as someone slams the boards. The sound echoes loudly around the rink.

“Yah! Get some skating done!” Junmyeon finally intervenes. Luxi just sighs and grips her partner’s hand firmly. 

“Let’s run that sequence again.” 

“Chanyeol!” Chanyeol’s already pretty sure he knows who it is without even looking, but he glances over his shoulder anyway as he pushes the sideboard door open to make room for the Zamboni. Yep. Jongdae stops in front of the threshold with a twirl and a spray of snow. “Hey, hottie.” Chanyeol drops his head and focuses on opening the door as far as its hinges will allow. 

“You again,” Chanyeol sighs. 

“Me again,” Jongdae affirms with a flirty smile. “How are you?” 

“Fine,” Chanyeol answers his questions shortly, but Jongdae isn’t put off at all. If there’s one thing Chanyeol will give credit for, it’s the guy’s incredible persistence. 

“You look hot today,” Jongdae returns easily, and Chanyeol can’t help but bite the inside of his cheek to hide his half-amused, half-exasperated smile as Jongdae very obviously looks him up and down. At no point did sweatshirts and joggers become eye candy material, but on Chanyeol, they only make the hockey player look all the more boyfriend-esque. “Hey, are you single?” At this, Chanyeol shoots him a look. Jongdae shrugs and pivots around his toe pick a few times. “Just askin.” 

“Wouldn’t have let you talk to me if I wasn’t,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath. “Mmm,” he hums noncommittally. 

“Am I cute?” 

“No.” 

“C’mon, you didn’t even look at me.” There’s a pout somewhere in that; Chanyeol glances up to see Jongdae’s sparkling, mischievous eyes, and messy post-practice hair. 

“No,” Chanyeol lies. 

“Not even a little?” Pouting again. Chanyeol can hear it, but he doesn’t answer this time, instead shoving his hands deep in his pockets and leaning against the double doors to stare at the machine that he’s supposed to be driving right about now. 

“Do you like boys?” Jongdae asks all of a sudden. He is, predictably, not at all deterred by the few moments of awkward silence that they just stood through. Chanyeol’s brows furrow in frustration at the incessant questions. 

“Why didn’t you ask that first?” Chanyeol says. Jongdae laughs; a clear, bubbly sound that’s rather charming.

“My roommate says I can seduce anyone, so I wasn’t that concerned.” Is that arrogant or kinda smooth? Chanyeol can’t decide. 

“Who’s your roommate?” 

“I live alone,” Jongdae smirks.

“That’s a rather bold statement, then,” Chanyeol remarks, barely holding back his laughter.

“Hey, you gotta take risks in life. That’s what makes it fun.” Jongdae’s lips curl upwards as he laughs lightly, and Chanyeol almost smiles back. Almost. “But you never answered my question.” 

“Well,” Chanyeol shrugs and begins walking towards the Zamboni. “If you can seduce anyone, does it matter?” For a split second, Jongdae is speechless. Then his bright laugh echoes through the stadium once more. 

“You’re flirting with me!” He sounds delighted.

“No.” 

“You are!” Jongdae’s voice is full of teasing. “I’ll get to you one of these days, cutie.” In lieu of answering, Chanyeol plants his foot on the step and pulls himself up to the driver’s seat. 

“Hey,” he begins, and Jongdae looks up at him. “Where were you guys yesterday? The ice was so much cleaner. You skip practice or something?”

“Why?” Jongdae pounces immediately. “You miss me?” 

“No.” Chanyeol’s starting to feel like a broken record as he denies this vehemently. “My job was much easier yesterday, that’s all. Didn’t have to fill up all your stupid toe pick holes.” 

“I mean, you could also fill up other--” 

“Holy fuck, don’t you dare finish that sentence.” If it weren’t so cold, Chanyeol would have blushed bright red. Jongdae really has no limits. 

“Just saying!” Jongdae singsongs as he skates through a mini footwork sequence. Fancy. Jongdae spins around on his right foot and stops his momentum to face Chanyeol. “But just so you know, that was a real offer.” 

“You need to get off,” Chanyeol replies flatly, pointing in the direction of the locker rooms. 

“Okie dokie.” Jongdae executes a graceful little jump-thingy and begins to glide away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Chanyeol!” The hockey player barely manages to catch himself before he waves. Jongdae blows a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

Jongin should have known that Regionals was going to be a terrible trip the moment their shared Uber drove up and Jongdae scrambled for shotgun, leaving Sehun to shove Jongin roughly off the curb, almost causing him a concussion.

“What the fuck?” Jongin whirls around as soon as he’s regained his balance and glares at Sehun. 

“Get in.” Sehun raises one straight eyebrow, silently daring Jongin to start an argument and keep everyone waiting. Jongin flicks him off before turning to help the driver with their suitcases, resisting the urge to leave Sehun’s behind. When he gets in the car, Sehun is already sitting on the leftmost side, carry-on backpack carelessly tossed so that it sits half in the middle seat, half on Jongin’s seat. The elder nearly chucks the bag at Sehun’s head when he moves it. The only thing that stops him is the weight of Sehun’s skates; they would have definitely cracked the poor Uber driver’s window if Jongin had thrown them. 

“Move your shit.” Jongin is too tired from school and training to deal with this. “Fucking asshole.” 

“It’s not in your way.” Sehun stubbornly plants his backpack on the middle seat so that Jongin has to pull his carry-on onto his lap and hug it to his chest. Today is really testing his self-restraint. 

“And if those two in the backseat start screaming, just ignore them,” Jongdae is saying to the Uber driver, because he’s been engaged in polite conversation, and Jongdae considers it good character to warn his chauffeur about the equivalent of an atomic bomb in their backseat. The driver laughs nervously, as if he’s not sure if Jongdae is joking or not. Jongin sighs and tips his head against the cool glass of the window. It’s going to be a long trip. 

“Hey!” Baekhyun bounces up and down on the balls of his feet as he waves at the University of Delaware trio when they make their way into the airport. Jongin is practically spewing steam from his ears, Sehun wants to turn around and go the fuck home, and Jongdae looks deeply, truly harassed. “I see you’re all alive,” Baekhyun notes. “Minseok owes me ten bucks when we get back.” 

“Barely.” Jongin deadpans. Sehun’s very presence is making him a live wire, and not in a good way. “Let’s go.” Cheery as ever, Baekhyun simply twirls his suitcase once before striding over to the check-in counter. 

“I can do it for all of us,” Jongdae intercepts him. “It’s easier that way.” 

“I got this, Kim.” Baekhyun holds his hand out for ID’s. Sehun just shakes his head slightly.

“I don’t trust you,” he says. Jongin might disagree with him on everything else on the planet, including the sardonic tone in which he said the statement, but he doesn’t argue this one. 

“Let Jongdae do it,” Jongin murmurs. Baekhyun’s mouth crooks upwards mischievously. 

“Huh, so you two CAN agree--” 

“Excuse me?” Sehun’s tone turns icy cold. Baekhyun smirks. 

“Nothing. Why don’t you ever trust me with anything important?” he complains rather loudly as Jongdae collects ID’s from everyone except Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun, please. Between the two of us, who is less likely to commit identity fraud?” Jongdae asks, and Baekhyun meekly hands over his information. “Stay still and behave, kids.” 

“Yes, mom,” Baekhyun says sweetly. The peace lasts approximately six seconds before Sehun accidentally (or purposely, who knows) nudges Jongin sideways into Baekhyun. 

“STOP!” Jongin yells extremely maturely while Baekhyun exaggeratedly stumbles away until he nearly careens into a family of six with two young kids. He’s giggling at his own antics when he returns, unperturbed by Sehun and Jongin who are one wrong step away from going at each other in the middle of an airport. Their ever-present tension is basically second nature to Baekhyun and every other skater at this point. 

“What, can’t stand a little tap on the shoulder?” Sehun sneers. “Must be why you’re still falling on that Triple Salchow.” 

“Now you’re just asking for it.” Jongin’s hands ball into fists. 

“Asking for what? I don’t need clearance to give you another black eye. That’ll look good in front of the judges,” Sehun smirks as Jongin’s hand rears back to slap him across the face. 

“AISH! Nini,” Baekhyun intervenes in the nick of time, grabbing Jongin’s arm tightly. “Maybe not right before we compete, okay?” 

“I swear I’ll kill you,” Jongin growls at Sehun despite the shorter skater pulling insistently at his arm. 

“I’d like to see you try,” comes Sehun’s unconcerned retort just as Jongdae walks back with boarding passes. 

“Here you guys go--oh, for fuck’s sake.” Jongdae sighs as Jongin jabs a finger at Sehun’s chest while Baekhyun drags him in the opposite direction. Baekhyun stumbles back into a suitcase which starts rolling away. Nobody even notices.

“Mooommmm, they’re fightinggggg,” Baekhyun whines over his shoulder at a very distressed Jongdae. 

“Don’t you point your finger at me, bitch,” Sehun snaps at Jongin. 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up right now, you won’t compete this weekend,” Jongin swears at Sehun. 

“Moooommm!” Baekhyun cries. 

“Oh my God.” Jongdae rubs his eyes wearily. “I need--I need coffee. I need a shit ton of coffee and Luxi.” 

“Well, we don’t have either right now, but there’s probably a Starbucks around here somewhere.” Baekhyun plucks a boarding pass at random out of Jongdae’s hold with his free hand. “Oh, wait, this one’s yours, sorry. I want mine.” 

“You’re sitting next to me.” Jongdae spares him the effort. “And those two are sitting next to each other.” 

“--out of my way during a fucking program run--WHAT?” Jongin refocuses his target immediately. “WHO?” 

“You’re sitting next to Sehun.” 

“No, I’m not.” Jongin says, at the same time that Sehun snaps. 

“No, he’s not.” For some reason, their simultaneous response pisses Jongin off even more. “Will you stop?” 

“I didn’t do anything. What the fuck is your problem?” 

“You’re next to each other.” Jongdae hands them their boarding passes. “I don’t make the rules.” Baekhyun stifles a laugh at this; Jongdae winks at him. 

“Who booked these tickets?” Sehun demands. 

“Beats me,” Baekhyun and Jongdae chorus in unison. 

“I don’t wanna sit with him!” Jongin whines. 

“Where’s my suitcase?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Why are we sitting together?” Sehun insists. “I refuse.” 

“Then book your own flight, see if I care.” Jongdae lets out a massive sigh. “We need to get moving. We still have to get through security. Jongin, please grab Baek’s suitcase over there. Sehun, don’t you dare cancel your seat, just suck it up for a few hours. Baek, stop singing, please, my head hurts. God, I HATE BEING IN CHARGE!” 

“No, but seriously,” Jongin whines even as he makes his way down the tiny aisle of the plane. “Who booked these tickets?” He looks behind himself at Jongdae. 

“They were randomly assigned,” Jongdae answers vaguely. “Didn’t wanna pay for seat reservations. What a coincidence, right?” 

“But I can’t stand him, Dae,” Jongin insists.

A voice from behind Baekhyun retorts. “I can’t stand you either. Shut up and look where you’re going.” 

“Yah! Can you find where I asked for your opinion?” Jongin stops and turns all the way around to glare at Sehun through Jongdae and Baekhyun, effectively holding up everyone behind them as well. 

“Jongin, keep moving.” Jongdae places a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “You’re in the middle of the aisle.” 

“See what I mean?” Jongin grouses, but turns around and continues walking. “How am I supposed to sit next to him?” 

“It’s just three hours, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Jongdae placates while Jongin arrives at his seat and reaches up to stow his suitcase in the overhead compartment. 

“Where are you and Baekhyun then?” 

“Over there.” Jongdae nods his head to the row of three seats on the other side of the plane, a few rows back from Jongin. “Not far from you.” 

“Switch seats with me.” 

“Nini, dear, it’ll be okay.” Jongdae gently pushes Jongin into the seats so that he can make his way past. The younger skater’s pout settles firmly on his face as he sits down in the window seat and looks pointedly away from Sehun when he settles into the middle seat. 

“Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me, don’t even breathe in my direction,” Jongin says to the view outside of the window. In response, Sehun blows a puff of air towards Jongin, scattering a few strands of dark brown hair. Jongin whips his head around and promptly shoves Sehun’s shoulder. “Did you fucking hear me?” 

“Yes.” Sehun tilts his head to the side, as if to say,  _ ‘and what about it?’  _

“I will throw you off this fucking plane the second it takes off.” Jongin’s eyes are as dark as charcoal. 

“Oh,” Sehun rolls his derisively. “I’m terrified.” 

“Just fucking stop?” Jongin crosses his arms tightly over his chest. “Why are you so fucking obnoxious all the time?” 

“Why are you so damn petty?” Sehun retorts, and Jongin swings at him, but Sehun catches his wrist and grips it tightly. 

“Don’t touch me,” Jongin snaps, wrenching his wrist away.

“You tried to hit me.” Sehun shrugs. 

“God, you are SO ANNOYING!” Jongin raises his voice loud enough to be heard above the general din of boarding passengers and conversational tones. 

“You’re being loud and rude. I’d say you’re pretty annoying as well.” 

“He has a point,” Baekhyun whispers to Jongdae as they observe the two bickering skaters from their seats.

Jongdae frowns. “Don’t call Nini loud and rude.” 

“Both of them,” Baekhyun amends. “Both of them are obnoxious as hell.” 

“No you, Baekhyun Byun.” But Baekhyun’s not completely wrong; on the contrary, he’s absolutely correct. Jongdae practically radiates secondhand embarrassment as Jongin and Sehun’s voices both get louder and more aggravated, which turns many annoyed heads toward them. Neither skater pays any attention, too bent on giving each other a taste of hell. 

“You have one fucking job, and that’s to sit on your ass and shut your mouth for three hours,” Jongin snarls. 

“I’ll shut up when you stop barking at me like a damn dog.” 

_ “Fuck  _ you, Sehun.  _ Fuck  _ you.” Jongin spits with as much ferocity as he can possibly muster. 

“Excuse me!” Another passenger stands up to glare at Jongin. “There are children on this plane!” 

“You heard her.” Sehun fixes Jongin with an even look that is nonetheless filled with disdain. “Sit down.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Jongin attempts to hit Sehun for the umpteenth time this morning. Sehun dodges him, unimpressed, and retaliates with a fist to Jongin’s bicep. It hurts. Jongin curses loudly; Baekhyun and Jongdae both shrink back in their seats. 

“Sir! Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to sit down and calm down, otherwise I will have to remove you two from the flight.” A flight attendant stops at their aisle and fixes both of them with an extremely stern look. “Please be cognizant of the other passengers.” 

“Sorry, ma’am,” Jongin apologizes immediately, and Sehun nods silently, grabbing Jongin’s wrist to drag him down into his seat. He fixes Jongin with an incredibly smug  _ ‘I told you so’  _ smirk. Jongin glares at him and wrenches his wrist away, then looks back up at the flight attendant. “Sorry.” 

“Thank you.” The flight attendant walks away from them. Jongin’s phone buzzes with a text. 

Dae

i’m fucking disowning you oh my g

behave yourself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????

Jongin

no.

“Still think this is a good idea?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun flatly. Both of them firmly ignore Jongin, who kneels on his seat to turn around and glare at both of them. 

“Why are you asking me? Last I checked, this was your idea.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna admit I have some room for improvement,” Jongdae concedes. 

“They’ll talk it out over the course of the flight.” Baekhyun nods in self-approval at his own theory.

“For some reason, I doubt that,” Jongdae mutters as a text slides in on his phone. 

Jongin

can u check how many years of prison I would hypothetically get for involuntary manslaughter

Dae

are you kidding me

every person on this flight is gonna testify against u

ur definitely getting charged for first degree murder

Jongin

will you be my lawyer

Dae

honey, no

Jongin

you’re a CRIMINAL JUSTICE major

you’re 

fuckin 

PRE-LAW. 

Dae

whats ur point

Jongin

just 

get me out of here ><

Dae 

play temple run :)

it passes time really well 

“Stop texting him, you’re messing with the whole point of your scheme,” Baekhyun hisses. 

“Trust me, Baek. I’m tweaking my plan,” Jongdae replies flatly. 

“We want them to be having a heart-to-heart conversation! Playing Temple Run isn’t going to do that,” Baekhyun stresses. “Also! Who the fuck plays Temple Run anymore?” 

“I do,” Jongdae defends himself. “What else am I supposed to do in 8 a.m. lectures?” 

“Listen to the lecture?” 

“Look who’s talking.” Jongdae snorts. “The last time you paid attention in class was in 5th grade.” 

“Minor details; I digress.” Baekhyun waves the personal attack away. “The whole point is to get them to talk to each other, Dae.” 

“Just let me entertain him until the plane gets up in the air,” Jongdae compromises. “Can’t get them kicked off the plane before it even takes off.” Baekhyun sighs and leans back in his seat. 

“Huh, they have a seatmate.” Baekhyun comments after a few minutes.

“Not surprised, it’s a really crowded flight.” Jongdae glances up and leans out into the aisle to watch a woman slide into the outermost seat next to the two skaters. “Oh, man, I feel really bad for her. She’s going to be scarred for life.” 

“She can mediate the talk.” Baekhyun suggests optimistically. Jongdae returns his attention back to texting Jongin, even as the flight attendants go around closing overhead compartments and going over safety measures. 

“Are they sitting next to each other on the way back?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No, I figured that would be way too suspicious.” 

“Okay, that’s valid.” Baekhyun shrugs. “I hope the bonding starts soon.” 

“If it starts at all,” Jongdae mutters under his breath. 

As it turns out, the bonding does not start. Having been somewhat placated by Jongdae and three games of brain-numbing Temple Run, Jongin simply gazes out at the clouds when they take off, doing his best to ignore The Asshole sitting next to him with his seat reclined and eyes closed. Jongin has to resist the urge to catch him off guard and smack him extremely hard a couple of times just for, you know, stress relieving purposes. The change in air pressure makes Jongin’s eardrums feel tight, and he swallows a few times to get them to pop. Airplanes were never his favorite place to be, and coupled with the fact that he’s sitting next to  _ Sehun Oh…  _ Jongin is more than a little miffed. Definitely not the healthiest mindset, especially considering the fact that they’re literally going to a competition, and one of the most important ones of the season, no less. Jongin’s leg jiggles up and down restlessly as he gets lost in the music playing through his earbuds and the low, constant hum of the airplane. If he can ignore Sehun for the next three hours just like this, the flight will be tolerable…A hard knee knocks against his leg, jolting Jongin away from his hopes and dreams. “Stop moving.” 

“What’s it to you?” Jongin hisses. He’s so exhausted already, and he hasn’t even done anything today.  _ “Why  _ do you have to stir up shit now?” he asks exasperatedly. 

“I’m literally just asking you to stop twitching. You’re the one making such a big deal out of it.” Sehun sighs heavily, as if  _ he’s  _ tired of arguing. The audacity. Jongin wants to sock him in the jaw. 

Further down the plane, Baekhyun nudges Jongdae. 

“It’s starting. Dae, they’re talking.” Baekhyun taps on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Yah. Jongdae Kim.” 

“I don’t care,” Jongdae murmurs, eyes closed, earbuds in, trying for a couple hours of haphazard napping. 

“You should! What do you think they’re talking about?” Baekhyun cranes his neck to try and see above the tops of people’s heads and blue airplane seats. To be fair, their vantage point really isn’t the best; it’s just enough to make out the direction of the two skaters’ heads.

“Mmmh.” 

“Do you think they’re apologizing to each other?” 

“No.” Jongdae’s hand twitches to press the increasing volume button on the side of his phone. “They’re probably just arguing again, Baek. I don’t know why we thought this was going to work.” 

“Hey hey hey, I don’t like the sound of that ‘we’. Are you implying my liability?” Baekhyun holds his hands up innocently. “You were all too optimistic about booking the tickets. What happened in between last week and today?” 

“Responsibility changes a man,” Jongdae says ominously. Baekhyun finds this immensely hilarious. 

“Until they start yelling, I remain optimistic.” 

“And I remain asleep.” Jongdae screws his eyes shut even tighter. 

In the chaotic aisle, Jongin kicks Sehun’s calf. Sehun kicks back. The woman sitting next to them edges away as far as she possibly can, which is really just a few inches, given the economy seat on a small plane. 

“Seriously, stop,” Sehun snaps as the flight attendant slowly makes her way down the aisle, wheeling her cart with drinks. “You’re going to get us yelled at again.” 

“Oh, I would love to get you thrown off the plane at this altitude,” Jongin retorts. 

“In your dreams.” Both of them look up at the flight attendant. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” She asks all three of them. 

“Could I get apple juice, please?” Jongin desperately needs something sugary to offset all the stress. Sehun shakes his head ‘no’; the woman next to him gets a soda. 

“Thank you.” Jongin takes a sip as soon as the attendant hands his drink to him. Sehun’s lips tighten into a thin line; Jongin glares at him over the rim of his cup. “What.” 

“Nothing.” 

“Oh, there’s something alright.” Jongin lets his tray drop and sets his juice down. “Spit it out, don’t be shy.” 

“I absolutely despise every inch of you,” Sehun states plainly. 

“I fucking hate you,” Jongin returns, hoping to convey his malevolence in every syllable. “You just cause trouble for no damn reason.” 

“You’re headass about every fucking detail.” 

“I wouldn’t be if you didn’t have a stick up your ass,” Jongin snaps. Sehun’s eyes flicker to the half-empty cup of apple juice sitting on Jongin’s tray, then back to Jongin. Before the elder can even react, Sehun’s hand reaches out and tips the cup towards the edge of the tray. Jongin gasps in both shock and immediate anger as cold liquid seeps into the front of his jeans and the hem of his jacket. 

“You deserve that.” Sehun glares at Jongin, daring him to retaliate. 

“You are INSUFFERABLE!” Jongin’s voice goes up two octaves and ten decibels in his indignation. “What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?” 

“Everything.” Sehun’s expression is as stoic as ever, but behind it, he’s exasperated beyond belief. Every little thing that Jongin does gets on his nerves. 

“Sir,” Jongin gets warned again by another attendant. “Please keep your noise level down. There are other passengers on this flight.” The skater could scream from frustration, but he just inhales through his nose and exhales quietly. 

“M’sorry. Could I please get a few extra napkins?” 

“Yes, sir.” Jongin accepts them and dabs futilely at his clothes. They’ll probably dry before he gets off the flight, but now he smells like apple juice, and he’s going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the ride. Jongin fixes Sehun with a glare that wishes him nothing but suffering. 

“I swear I’ll kill you as soon as we get off this flight, Oh. You’re done for.” 

“Bold words.” Sehun stuffs his earbuds back in; Jongin rips them out and nearly grabs a fistful of Sehun’s hair in his fury. The woman beside him really looks like she would rather be anywhere but here. 

“You fucking asshole.” Jongin’s fist clenches the earbud wire tightly even as Sehun grabs his wrist. Jongin jerks away. “No. Don’t you dare touch me.” 

“Bitch. Just--” Sehun draws a circle in the air with his finger. “Turn around and don’t talk to me anymore. I can’t stand it.” Jongin huffs out a short, sharp, disbelieving laugh. 

“YOU can’t stand it? YOU--” Jongin throws the earbud back into Sehun’s face, along with his wad of damp napkins. Sehun grabs for him; Jongin pushes his hand back. “I said don’t. Fucking Touch. Me.” 

“Um,” the woman speaks up quietly. “Could you two--” 

“I don’t even know what to fucking say to you,” Sehun hisses, leaning in. His voice is laced with pure malice. “You make me nauseous. The second we get off this flight, I’m walking away. If you even fucking try to follow me and throw a punch, I swear I’ll break your arm. Fuck your Regionals.” 

“Is that a threat? Shut the fuck up.” Jongin shoves Sehun back into his seat. “Don’t fucking speak to me. I can’t stand you, either.” Jongin turns away to fume in silence for as long as he can before Sehun inevitably starts a new argument. Over in row 24, Baekhyun and Jongdae both resignedly accept defeat. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

“Turn the music down,” Jongin complains to Baekhyun, who’s jumping up and down on the bed, singing at the top of his lungs. “We’re gonna get a noise complaint.” 

“Why do you feel the need to ruin everything fun?” Sehun sighs tiredly from the couch. 

“Okay, then. When we actually get kicked out, don’t look at me.” Jongin huffs and returns to scrolling through his phone. 

“Nobody’s getting kicked out,” Jongdae says placatingly. “It’s fine.” 

“Why do you always have so much energy?” Jongin looks up at Baekhyun even as the other skater keeps jostling the bed. “Aren’t you exhausted from competing in the short program today?”

“It’s a state of mind, Nini.” Baekhyun flops down on his back and belts a high note. “BABY, IT’S YOUUUU~” 

“I just feel like you could put all that energy to good use,” Jongin grumbles. “Like landing jumps.” 

“YOU’RE THE ONE I-- now why would you say that?” Baekhyun whines as Jongdae cracks up on the couch. “You know I hate that jump.” 

“Land it in the free skate tomorrow, prove him wrong,” Sehun calls as Jongdae pulls him sideways so that his head lands in Jongdae’s lap. “Aish!” 

“Don’t worry, Baek, you can still go from sixth to top three if you skate well.” Jongin pats the youngest skater on the head. 

“Maybe I should just save myself the time and effort and give up on qualifying for Sectionals,” Baekhyun tells the hotel ceiling. 

“Don’t say that,” Jongin scolds. 

“I can just sit with Junmyeon and watch you all with your diets and program run-throughs.” 

“Junmyeon would never let that slide,” Jongdae mutters. “Sehun, stop moving.” His fingers sift through Sehun’s hair fondly. 

“Seriously, Dae, you need to get some,” Sehun deadpans, but doesn’t try to get away from Jongdae. 

“I’m working on it!” 

“Yeah, with a hockey player.” Jongin rolls his eyes and sinks lower against the propped up pillows on the bed. “Good luck.” 

“You’re just salty that that other one didn’t like y--” 

“For the last time, I’m OVER IT!” Jongin shrieks. Baekhyun sniggers and even Sehun smirks at this. “That was YEARS ago!” 

“Maybe you need to get laid, too, Nini,” Baekhyun suggests, crawling over to the younger skater and collapsing on top of him. Jongin deflates under him like a popped balloon. 

“Not with you.” Jongin shoves him off to the side. “Okay, Dae, spill the tea.” 

“You’re avoiding the subject,” Baekhyun points out. 

“No, I am redirecting it back to Jongdae.” 

“There is no tea to spill. He’s super hot and has cute ears and I want to ride him while he rides his Zamboni.” Jongin gags; Baekhyun bursts into approving applause; Sehun sits upright and slides all the way to the opposite side of the couch. Jongdae pouts and makes grabby hands towards the youngest skater. “Come back! You’re his temporary replacement.” 

“What?! NO!” Sehun stands up and moves all the way to blend in with the curtains. “I thought you were petting me because you like me!” 

“I DO like you, but I like Chanyeol more, and I can’t see him because of this damn competition,” Jongdae whines petulantly. 

“You’re acting like you two have already eloped,” Jongin observes. 

“We basically have. The day before yesterday, when I told him that I was leaving for Regionals, I swear I saw him pout.” 

“Oh my God.” Jongin covers his mouth with the back of his hand to hide the amused smile. “All for a  _ hockey player,  _ Jongdae.” 

“You called him hot as well.” Baekhyun nudges Jongin’s side. “Don’t be so pretentious, you’re the easiest out of everyone here.” 

“I am NOT!” Jongin throws a pillow at Baekhyun. 

“Sehunnie, come back, I swear I’ll treat you right this time,” Jongdae pleads. 

“Sehun, if you move, you’re easy, too,” Baekhyun warns even as Sehun plops himself back on the couch and leans towards Jongdae. “Oh, God. You all are hopeless.” 

The next morning, Jongin is running his gel-covered hands through his hair when someone starts banging on his hotel door. 

“Jongin Kim!” A very familiar voice calls his name enthusiastically. “Yah, Jongin! Jongin! Nini! Jonginnnn--” 

“Oh my God, Baek.” Jongin finally leaves his reflection and awkwardly opens the door, one hand still combing through his hair to slick it back and off of his forehead. “What.” 

“Are you ready?” Baekhyun is a bouncing ball of energy. Behind him, Jongdae follows much more placidly, and Jongin scurries back to the bathroom before he decides to close the door in Sehun’s face. “Are you ready to kick some skater butt? Land some Quadruple Flips?” 

“Shouldn’t you be saving some energy for the actual competition?” Jongin asks as Baekhyun steals his lip tint and leans over the bathroom counter to apply some to his lips.

“This conversation sounds really familiar, Nini. I always have energy, don’t worry.” Baekhyun presses his lips together. “What’s this brand? I might steal.” 

“Please don’t, it was expensive. Buy your own.” Jongin fixes Baekhyun with a look through the mirror until he sets the lipstick down. 

“Are you ready? Junmyeon is already getting impatient.” 

“Already?” Jongin echoes, rinsing his hands off at the sink. “We still have plenty of time before we compete.” 

“Well, you know Junmyeon, so let’s not push our luck.” Jongdae pops his head into the bathroom. “Geez, Nini, you’re not even in costume yet?” 

“I woke up late,” Jongin grumbles. “And my hair decided to defy gravity even after I took a shower.” 

“Doesn’t mean you can take your sweet time and make the rest of us late!” Sehun calls from the couch. 

“Get out of my room, bitch,” Jongin snaps shortly. He’s not about to spend his energy arguing with Sehun today. “You guys got your skates and everything?” He calls as he strips his shirt off and reaches for his sparkly costume shirt hanging in the small closet. 

“Yep,” Jongdae affirms. 

“Jongin, you’re RIPPED,” Baekhyun ogles him shamelessly. Jongin gets his arms through the delicate spandex sleeves of his costumes and tugs his shirt down as fast as he can. 

“Uh-huh.” He rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

“Skating order?” Sehun asks as the four of them warm-up in a small area designated for competitors to stretch, run around, and pass time before they compete. 

“So there are ten other guys in your group, excluding all of you,” Junmyeon tells them. “Baekhyun skates seventh, and the rest of you are in the last warm-up group.” Jongin could swear Junmyeon sighs a little in resignation. “Jongin, you skate first in the group, Jongdae, third, and Sehun, you skate last.” 

“Oh, for f--” 

“Language,” Junmyeon interrupts Sehun. 

“Dammit.” 

“Listen, I don’t want to see any funny business on that warm-up, you hear me?” Junmyeon looks pointedly at Sehun and Jongin. “Just focus on yourselves.” Sehun nods curtly; Jongin huffs in agreement as he reaches down to his toes. “Right, so Baekhyun, you should probably put your skates on… right about now, actually. I’ll be with you three as soon as Baekhyun finishes.” 

“Sounds good,” Jongdae agrees. “Good luck, Baek!” 

“Good luck,” Jongin echoes, patting Jongdae on the back. Sehun holds his hand out for a high-five as Baek makes his way to the locker rooms to get ready, then stands up to leave as well. 

“Where are you going?” Jongdae calls behind him, confused. 

“Outside.” Sehun answers without looking back. He weaves through the crowd of skaters, parents, and coaches until he reaches the automatic double doors of the rink. Warm, humid air greets him as he steps outside, even though it’s the middle of October. But then again, Florida never really gets cold. Sehun unzips his now-unneeded jacket, ties it around his waist, and sits down on the bench next to the rink doors. Since there’s still almost an hour until he has to get on the ice to warm-up, he just wanted somewhere more quiet than the constant noise of the competition.

Outside, there isn’t nearly as much activity, just a few skaters either coming or going, and a few bored siblings playing games on their phones. Sehun closes his eyes and sighs. For what feels like the first time since they left Delaware, he finally has some time to sort through the myriad of thoughts in his head and expectations resting on his shoulders--some created by himself, and some by others. 

_ “Look at how fast Jongin is improving.”  _

_ “Have you seen Jongin’s Triple Lutz? He landed it today.”  _

_ “Jongin might actually make the national team this year.”  _

Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. Why is everything about Jongin? Sehun’s chest tightens in anger just at the thought of his rival. Jongin is petty and arrogant and rude. Sehun would love nothing more than to sever every single relation he has to him, but it seems as if everywhere he turns, there’s someone talking about Jongin; praising him, encouraging him, cheering him on. And Sehun? 

_ “Why can’t you be as good as Jongin?”  _

Sehun’s skin prickles with distaste. He’s just a basis of comparison to a two-faced, meddling child, one that whines about trivial details and throws Sehun under the bus at any opportunity. He’s so over it. 

“Fuck you,” Sehun whispers under his breath as he opens his eyes and squints against the bright sunlight. He always skates the best when he’s furious. 

“You missed Baek!” Jongdae exclaims when Sehun finds him and Petty Bitch curled up under a thick fluffy blanket together, watching the group from the highest seats in the bleachers. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Sehun sits on the other side of Jongdae, who thankfully passes him a blanket of his own. He would throw himself over a cliff before he cuddled up under any blanket with Jongin fucking Kim. “How did he do?” 

“You would know if you were there to support your friends,” Jongin says coldly from the opposite side of Jongdae. What an absolute bitch. Sehun’s opinion of him is already the worst of the worst, but somehow, Jongin really pushes his limits every day. 

“Would you shut up?” Sehun spits through gritted teeth. 

“Baek won’t care, it’s okay,” Jongdae consoles both of them. “He fell on his Triple Flip again.” 

“Again?” Sehun sighs. “So he didn’t skate clean?” 

“No, stumbled on his combination and put a hand down.” 

“Oh.” Sehun leans forward and cups his chin in his hand. “Unfortunately, I guess that’s it for him, then.” 

“Yeah, he won’t make it out to Sectionals,” Jongdae sighs. “But somehow, I get the feeling that he’s not very miffed.” 

“Not at all,” comes a voice from behind the three of them, then Baekhyun’s sharp chin lands on Sehun’s shoulder. “As soon as we get out of here, I’m getting a burger.” 

“Hey, Baek.” Sehun scoots away from Jongdae to let Baekhyun sit down, then gives him half of the blanket. “Sorry, I missed your skate.” 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t need to see that disaster.” 

“It wasn’t a disaster,” Jongdae and Jongin say at the same time. “You did good, Baekkie.” Jongin reaches behind Jongdae to awkwardly pat Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Nah, don’t worry about me. Now I have the freedom and time to do everything that you all can’t.” Baekhyun counts on his fingers as he speaks. “Eat actual food, sleep in, go to parties, get laid, study--” 

“You don’t study,” Sehun raises an eyebrow, unconvinced. 

“Ah, but the key is that now I can if I choose to. If I’m busy training my ass off, I don’t have time to study at all.” Baekhyun laughs. 

“I can make Sectionals and get laid,” Jongdae points out.

“Jongdae Kim, you have not made Sectionals OR gotten laid yet,” Baekhyun punches Jongdae’s shoulder lightly. “Skate me a clean program in about,” Baekhyun’s eyes flick up to the hockey scoreboard hanging on the wall that currently displays the time, “twenty minutes, then we’ll talk. Oh, by the way, Junmyeon said if none of us make it to Sectionals, he’s going to become an ice dance coach.” Jongin gasps in horror and leans over to look at Baekhyun. 

“No!” 

“Can’t let him go over to the dark side,” Sehun says quietly so that only Baekhyun hears. 

“Exactly. No pressure, though, none at all.” Baekhyun pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders and scoots closer to Sehun to preserve body heat. 

“Did you just make that up, or did Junmyeon actually say that?” Jongdae asks curiously. 

“Well, you’ll never know.” Baekhyun winks. The four of them watch each skater perform their program with sporadic chatter until Jongdae shivers and rouses himself. 

“Gotta go warm-up for warm-up.” 

“I’ll keep your blankets warm,” Baekhyun calls as Jongdae, Jongin, and Sehun all desert him. “Go kick ass!” 

All things considered, warm-up does not go too awry. Sure, Sehun might have extended his pattern just a tiiiny bit to fuck with Jongin and make him swerve twice, but the more important thing is for him to get all his elements done so he can actually beat Jongin. His rival appears to have the same mindset, because both of them actually manage to ignore each other for the entire six minutes. Competition nerves really do wonders. Sehun silently appraises Jongin as he shakes his legs out and presents to the judges with a gracious smile, as he’s the first to skate. Beside him, Jongdae crosses his fingers. Sehun does, too, in the hopes that Jongin will do something stupid and fall on his face. Junmyeon would call it bad sportsmanship; Sehun likes to think of it as an act of providence. But as luck would have it, Jongin does not fall, not even once. He skates the best program of his life, and Junmyeon pounds the boards in excitement as Jongin hits his finishing pose and promptly begins jumping up and down out on the ice. 

“He’s been working so hard, he deserved that,” Jongdae exclaims happily to Sehun, who simply stands there, blood boiling, saying nothing. 

“Good boy!” Junmyeon engulfs Jongin in a massive bear hug as soon as he gets off the ice, gasping for air, but with a million dollar smile on his face. “You did amazing, Jongin, I’m so proud of you.” Jongdae holds his arms out when Junmyeon lets go, and Jongin accepts his hug and praise as well. Sehun slinks away to lean against the wall and observe the happy scene. As he does, he can also feel the pressure mounting. It’ll take a lot to topple the massive score that gets announced over the loudspeaker. Sehun grits his jaw as Jongin laughs excitedly when a bundle of blankets (read: Baekhyun) comes flying down from the bleachers and smacks him in the chest. It’s like Sehun has faded into the cold concrete and plaster; everyone has forgotten about him in lieu of congratulating Jongin on his incredible skate that has definitely just earned him a spot to Sectionals in November. Finally, Junmyeon gets a hold of Jongdae so that he can get ready to skate, and Baekhyun tugs Jongin away to join him in spectating. The older skater twiddles his fingers at Sehun and shoots him a thumbs up. Jongin glances towards him, too, and his elated smile becomes smug. His eyes, sparkling with happiness, narrow maliciously just before Baekhyun pushes him up the bleachers, even though he’s still in his skates. _Beat that, asshole._ Sehun’s vision clouds with pure anger. As if he wasn’t insufferable enough before, now he’ll only be more pretentious. And of course, everyone back home is going to congratulate him and coo over him and praise him even more, and he’ll just eat it right up because--

“Sehun!” Junmyeon calls him. “I’m sorry, I have to watch Jongdae right now, but I suggest you get out of the cold and keep yourself warm before you skate.” 

“I want to watch Jongdae,” Sehun replies, and Junmyeon nods approvingly before turning his attention back to the sheet of ice and his student. Jongdae skates well, too--he stumbles on two jumps and one of his spins goes a little amok, but it’s one of his most solid skates of the year, and Sehun gives him a one-armed hug along with a few head pats. 

“Good job, Dae.” Jongdae beams at him in thanks. Sehun smirks slightly. “Now you can tell Chanyeol you qualified for Sectionals and seduce him with your insane jumping skills.” 

“It’s not set in stone yet,” Jongdae reminds him. “One of the last three skaters might push me out.” 

“Nah, I think you’ll be good.” Sehun moves away as Junmyeon beckons to him. “Gotta go.” 

“We’ll be cheering for you!” Jongdae calls. Baekhyun is waving at him from the bottom of the bleachers. Jongin’s probably still up at the top, since his skates make too much noise on the metal floor.   
“I want you to focus,” Junmyeon tells him. He’s cheerful, because two of his skaters are practically guaranteed to make it through to Sectionals this year. Sehun would just be the icing on top of the cake. “You’ll do great.” 

“Mhm.” Sehun nods, but frankly, Sectionals is just a side effect of his one and only goal--to upend Jongin, who’s sitting in first place with two skaters left to skate. 

“Alright,” Junmyeon says as the skater before Sehun finishes and shakes his head in disappointment. Two falls--he’s in the top three for now, but he’s left out a huge margin of points which might just be Sehun’s ticket to Sectionals. But Sehun doesn’t want third, or even second. He just wants to see the look on Jongin’s face when he puts him in his rightful place. “Go, Sehun, go.” Junmyeon claps him on the back and lets him skate out to the center. 

The program is pretty much a blur of jumps and spins, of being short on breath and pushing through burning muscles. But one moment stands out to Sehun, crystal clear, lurid to the point that it’s almost painful. He lands his most difficult combination, then abruptly loses his balance. In his fight to stay upright, Sehun’s fingertips graze the cold, slippery surface for just a millisecond before he straightens up again, but it’s already too late. The self-satisfied smirk on Jongin’s face is there to stay. Sehun knows he has lost. 

Baekhyun cheers and snaps pictures like an embarrassing mother who is more excited about her children making Sectionals than the kids are at the medal ceremony. Junmyeon texts Yixing in a proud frenzy, telling him that their students just swept the podium and took all three spots to Sectionals. Meanwhile, Sehun radiates resentment as he stares into the lens of Baekhyun’s phone camera, one step down from Jongin, who hasn’t said a word to him ever since he finished skating. He doesn’t need to, not when Sehun is wearing silver for everyone to see. There will be more comparing, more teasing, more self-hatred. This is his seventh consecutive year of losing to Jongin. Even when neither of them made the podium, it was always that Jongin placed higher than him. Second to last is still better than last. Sehun rips the medal off his neck as soon as Baekhyun finishes taking pictures. 

“Maybe a group picture?” Jongin suggests, gesturing to Junmyeon to give his phone to one of his coach friends who can snap a picture of all of them. Junmyeon’s hand rests on Sehun’s shoulder and draws him in. On his other side are Jongin and Jongdae. Baekhyun’s hand encircles Sehun’s waist; Sehun drapes his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

“Can we do a funny one?” Baekhyun asks after they take a few nice pictures. 

“Sure,” Jongdae agrees. Sehun good-naturedly holds up bunny ears behind Baekhyun, who’s making the most ridiculous face that he can muster. Junmyeon crosses his eyes while Jongin and Jongdae have turned around so that their backs face the camera. Baekhyun bursts into laughter when he sees the photos. 

“Sehunnie, you look the same in the normal and funny pictures.” 

“You have bunny ears,” Sehun points out. 

“At least smile,” Jongdae chides teasingly.

Jongin smirks at this. “What’s there to smile about?” he murmurs, and pure hatred rushes into Sehun’s system so fast that his vision tinges red around the edges. 

“You insufferable bitch.” Sehun shoves Jongin, hard. The older skater stumbles back, then his eyes harden into something fierce. 

“What are you pissed about? I beat you, Sehun. Think punching me is going to change that? It’s not my fault you didn’t skate well. Maybe if you actually practiced, you’d stand a fucking chance, don’t you think?” 

“You don’t deserve anything,” Sehun snarls. “You’re just a fucking bitch who sucks up to everyone to get what you want. You do nothing but get in my damn way during practice.” 

“Bullshit.” Jongin’s entire aura oozes maddening confidence behind all that hostility. “You’re just fucking jealous. Fuck off and go cry about it somewhere else.” 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Jongdae steps in between the two of them just as Sehun has decided to fuck the general public and knock Jongin’s teeth out. “Let’s not go at each other here.” 

“Gotta keep you two under wraps,” Baekhyun adds. “You’re OUR dirty little secret, can’t let the whole world know about our problems.” 

“Let me at him once,” Sehun breathes, still glaring at Jongin so venomously that he’s practically burning holes through Jongin’s sparkly costume. “I’ll fucking knock him out.” 

“Uhh? No?” Baekhyun’s voice cracks as he becomes extremely concerned, and he clears his throat dramatically. “No. No, we don’t want that.” 

“We don’t,” Jongdae says firmly, and grabs Sehun’s arm to whirl him around. “Come on, Sehunnie. Help me figure out a way to get Chanyeol’s number.” 

“Just ask him for it,” Sehun says irritability, still feeling hot all over from his rage. “Fucking bitch,” he mutters.

“Don’t call him that!” Jongdae whines, sounding absolutely heartbroken. “Chanyeol’s really cute and sweet! Well, I think he’s sweet. I don’t actually know, because he doesn’t say much to me, but I bet he is.” 

“I was referring to Jongin,” Sehun huffs in annoyance. Jongdae’s rambling defense stops abruptly. 

“Oh. Well, that’s on you. Calm down,” he soothes. “It’s not the end of the world.” Sehun lets Jongdae hug him and pat his back affectionately. He even snuggles his face into the crook of Jongdae’s neck, and Jongdae, ever so patient, lets him. “You still did great, Sehunnie.” 

“Mmm.” 

“We’re going to get burgers and milkshakes before our flight. You were already invited, but I’m inviting you again,” Jongdae murmurs. 

“Is  _ he  _ going?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Dammit.” Sehun sighs and pulls away from Jongdae’s embrace. 

“Come on,” Jongdae coaxes. “You two already see each other all the time--” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“It won’t be that bad.” 

“I’m not sitting next to him,” Sehun says flatly. “I’ll leave if I have to sit next to him.” 

“Sehun…” 

“I swear to it, Jongdae. I will walk out that door if he so much as looks in my direction.” 

“Fine. You can sit next to me, okay?” 

“K.” Sehun relents. 

The flight back to Delaware is significantly more peaceful, seeing as Jongdae the Merciful had separated Jongin and Sehun, the latter of which promptly falls asleep against Jongdae’s shoulder before they even take off. In the meantime, Jongin good-naturedly complains to Baekhyun about all the lectures and homework that he’ll have to catch up on.   
“I think I actually have a test in like a few days for this one class,” Jongin laments as Baekhyun sets his carry-on bag on the floor. “I haven’t paid attention in three weeks.” 

“Just steal someone’s study guide,” Baekhyun suggests as his phone vibrates with a new text message from his sans-Jongin-and-Sehun group chat. 

[World Peace Initiative]

Stupid Ice Dancer #1 

are you alive 

Baekhyun 

you owe me 10$ :3 

Dae 

minseok I gotta steal your partner for regionals next year

I can’t be in charge I just can’t

Mom (NOT real, Lu)

i refuse to go 

Baekhyun

I just said we were alive

not to what extent

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

Just get to the point… 

Baekhyun

suspense, remember? 

“ ...and I just don’t really have any friends in that class, so I don’t know who I would ask,” Jongin says as Baekhyun texts. “Baek?” 

“Huh?” Baekhyun’s head jerks up and he panics for just a second. “No friends? Yooo, same.” 

“I can’t afford to do bad on that test,” Jongin sighs. “Do you know anyone who’s taken it before?” 

“What class is it?” Baekhyun asks absentmindedly. 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1 

i’m not buying you coffee anymore 

Baekhyun 

HAVE MERCYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

jongdae, report pls

Dae

it didn’t work

Baekhyun

oh my god jongdae you can’t just go around telling ice dancers about our mission

Stupid Ice Dancer #2 has left the chat. 

Baekhyun

LMAO

Dae 

LMAO 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)

fuck 

taotao where’d your partner go

Yutao (scary)

Dunno

Add him back mayb

Stupid Ice Dancer #1 has added Stupid Ice Dancer #2 to World Peace Initiative

“S’physics?” Jongin asks. 

“Oh, what the hell.” Baekhyun glances up as Jongin looks at him hopefully. “Why didn’t you just ask ME?” 

“Your curriculum is a little different. Also, I wasn’t sure if you failed physics or not.” 

“My notes are at least worth an A minus, just so you know,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“Wait, so can I have them?” 

“Sure.” 

Dae

it was a total fuckfest and they nearly killed each other after the award ceremony 

Baekhyun

don’t forget they almost got thrown off the plane before we left

Dae

lmao i didn’t tell you this but our uber driver nearly kicked us out 

Baekhyun

LOL IS THAT WHY YOU WERE SO LATE 

Dae 

YEAH LOL 

Baekhyun 

yeah and sehun spilled apple ju

“THANK YOU,” Jongin throws himself at Baekhyun in spite of the seatbelt over his waist and nearly knocks his phone from his hands. “You just saved my grade, I swear.” 

“Yeah, let me know about any questions you got,” Baekhyun murmurs, somewhat distracted. 

“I really do keep forgetting that you’re smart,” Jongin sighs.

“Should you be saying that to someone who’s just offered to give you a semester’s worth of physics notes?” 

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

?? 

Baekhyun

sorry 

tryna text but jongin right next to me lmfao

yeah he spilled apple juice over jongin on the flight

“No, no. You’re super smart, Baek. You’re the best.” Jongin settles back into his own seat happily. 

Dae 

also we went to get burgers and sehun threw a fry at jongin

Baekhyun

waste of food ^^

Dae

should i keep giving examples, or…? 

Yutao (scary) 

so no, it didn’t work

Baekhyun

definitely not :( 

well time to pack it up

we tried

Stupid Ice Dancer #2 has left the chat.

Baekhyun 

AYE NO

I DIDN’T ACTUALLY MEAN IT

COME BACKKKKKKKK

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

ffs

Yutao (scary) has added Stupid Ice Dancer #2 to World Peace Initiative

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

Hurry up

You’re all spamming my phone and I’m trying to study 

Baekhyun

just mute

Dae

just mute ez

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

ksoo’s right

“Baek?” Jongin asks.

“HUH?” Baekhyun looks up. 

“Did you hear what I said?” 

“Ye-no?” Baekhyun forces the ridiculously wide grin off his face. “Sorry, what?” 

“Am I bothering you? Who are you texting?” Jongin’s eyes flit towards Baekhyun, who instinctively angles his phone away. 

“Nah, not busy. Just an old hookup.” A terrifying image of Kyungsoo hooking up with anyone pops into Baekhyun’s mind, and he pushes it away. “What’d you say, Nini?” 

“Are you good at calculus?” 

“Am I good at  _ calculus?”  _ Baekhyun scoffs. “Of COURSE I’m good at calculus. Who do you think I am? Jongdae?” 

“I need help.” 

“Yes, you do--I mean, sure.” Baekhyun giggles and leans away as Jongin swats at him. “Wait, why are you doing calculus NOW?” 

“This is due at midnight tonight, pleaseeee, Baek.” Jongin passes Baekhyun a sheet of paper, and Baekhyun lowers his tray to look at the problem. In his hand, his phone buzzes incessantly. 

Yutao (scary)

maybe we should find a time that works for everyone so we can meet up

apparently texting isn’t working very well

Dae

I think it’s going great

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

you really spend way too much time with baek -.-

Dae

well we have a free day after regionals 

actually nvm that wont work, i rly need to catch up on school

maybe this weekend? 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

Someone text me the time later

Stupid Ice Dancer #2 has left the chat.

Dae

does 

does he not know how to mute

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

probably not

yo uhhhh

maybe you all can rendezvous at our place? 

like if dae picks ksoo and yutao up or smth idk 

can’t be after practice otherwise it’s too sus

Dae

oh 

so now i’m just an ice dancer chauffeur

Stupid Ice Dancer #1 

Yes

Mom (NOT real, Lu)

Yes 

Yutao (scary)

Yes

Dae

fuck where’s baekhyun

too many dancers

“Here.” Baekhyun shoves the problem back towards Jongin. 

“Wha…?” Jongin squints at the paper in confusion. “How did you do that?” 

“Umm…” Baekhyun flicks through the texts absentmindedly, even as new ones keep pouring in. “With my brain cells…” 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

so saturday our place? 

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

ye 

baek ur not gonna be out or anything right 

Yutao (scary) 

I’ll text ksoo and let him know

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

kk 

hwere is baek 

??? 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

I think hes gone lmfao otherwise he would;ve made this 10x more complicated 

dae whats he doing

Dae

fuck if i know i cant see him

dude 

sehun’s head

is so fucking heavy

:V 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

LOL 

Dae

literally can’t feel my whole left arm 

Yutao (scary) 

is baek going to be at home on saturday then? 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

IDK

Baekhyun

Y

Dae

oh you’re back 

Baekhyun

no

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

???

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

?????????

toldu he complicates things

saturday? Stay home? 

Dae

for context jongin said he didnt finish like any of his calc hw 

so 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

oh feelsbad

wait do I HAVE MATH HW???

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

did u do 16.4? 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

WE HAD HW ON 16.4/????????/

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

LMAOOO BYE

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

WAIT COME HOME

GIVE ME THE ANSWERS

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

No ;3 

Yutao (scary) 

maybe pm each other… 

“And then work backwards from there,” Baekhyun finishes, circling the final answer and dropping the pencil neatly on the tray. “Got it?” 

“Kinda. Thanks, Baek.” 

“Anytime.” 

Baek

fuck why y’all taking my saturday away from me now 

dae why’d u let ice dancers pick the schedule

Dae

they outnumbered our troops chief 

sorry 

Baek

:V 

hey min

seok i’ll give you the answers if u move it to sunday

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

no <3

lu already sent me them i threatened to drop her next practice

Baek

damn 

ok 

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

SO SATURDAY WORKS??????

Baek

stop yelling

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

please confirm

Baek

suspense, remember? 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

ffs 

Baek

yea yea 

saturday it is


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

On Saturday, Jongdae sighs and swings his keys around on his lanyard as he trudges through the crispy brown leaves that litter the sidewalk until he gets to the front of the library, where Kyungsoo and Yutao agreed to meet him. Yutao sits on the steps, hugging her knees to her chest, while Kyungsoo stands a little further away, scrolling through his phone. 

“Wassup.” Jongdae raises a hand in greeting. “You could’ve waited inside, it’s cold as hell.” 

“You could have arrived faster,” is Kyungsoo’s reply as he stoops to pick his skating bag up. 

“You want a ride today or not?” Jongdae good-naturedly pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek and the ice dancer swats him away. “Here, let’s go.” He reaches down and throws the strap of Yutao’s skating bag over his own shoulder. 

“I can carry my own skates,” Yutao murmurs. 

“You’re good.” Jongdae leads them back to his car, pops the trunk open, and sets her bag down next to his own. “To smart people territory!” he cheers as he sets up his GPS. “Their rink isn’t cute though. Just saying.” 

“I just want a quiet practice.” Kyungsoo slides into the passenger seat and fumbles for the seatbelt. “Without any yelling or punching or screaming.” 

“You need to get your priorities straight, Soo. My goal is to infiltrate the enemy’s headquarters and find out who I need to eliminate at Sectionals.” Jongdae finally gets directions and starts the car. “Baek said there’s a kid that can do a Quad Salchow, but I smell cap. They suck.” 

“Didn’t you lose at Nationals to someone from UPenn last year?” Kyungsoo inquires. 

“Let’s not talk about it.” 

“Jongdae,” Yutao sighs as they lace their skates up. 

“Yes?” 

“Did you HAVE to wear your University of Delaware team jacket?” 

“Of course!” Jongdae says indignantly as he zips it up. “Where’s your team spirit?” 

“Where’s your self-preservation?” Kyungsoo tugs his gloves on. “You’re going to get run over.” 

“Oh, please.” Jongdae glances around at the three UPenn girls who are eyeing them as they wait by the doors for the Zamboni to finish cutting the ice. “I think I’ll be fine. Guess there aren’t any guys though. That sucks, I was actually interested to see who--” the rest of his sentence gets caught in his throat as the locker room door opens a few feet away and three or four hockey players walk out, all jostling and hitting each other. One of them stands in the middle, shaggy brown hair wet at the tips with sweat, and when he raises a hand to brush it out of his eyes and off his forehead, Jongdae chokes on his tongue. Big, calf-brown eyes, too large ears, and a cute, straight nose. Jongdae’s heart starts thudding frantically “Ksoo,” he rasps. 

“What?” Kyungsoo turns to look where he’s staring, then sighs heavily. “You’re going to be late.” Jongdae barely even hears him. Chanyeol turns towards him for a split second, and he must have caught a glimpse of the blue and yellow on Jongdae’s team jacket out of the corner of his eye, because he fully turns around to see Jongdae holding his gloves in one hand and staring at him with a little surprised smile that almost seems… shy. 

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath as Jongdae’s face instantly morphs into a smirk as their eyes meet. He waves and starts walking towards Chanyeol and his teammates, apparently unintimidated by their size in skates and padded uniforms. “What are you doing here?” Chanyeol blurts out as Jongdae gets closer. Of course, his teammates all turn to see who he’s talking to, then promptly punch him on the shoulder when they see cute figure skater Jongdae walking up to him. 

“Looking for you, babe,” Jongdae purrs smoothly with a charming smile. Chanyeol’s teammates nearly bury Chanyeol under jeers and punches as his ears turn red. “You look so cute in your uniform!” If Kyungsoo could hear him, he would have punted Jongdae across the rink. 

“That’s… not why you’re here,” Chanyeol manages, flustered. Jongdae nearly swoons. 

“You could say I’m visiting a friend,” Jongdae explains, shifting his weight to one hip and popping it out. “Just wanted to stop by and check out the ice. Just so you know, we have two sheets of ice. One of them is a stadium rink.” Jongdae winks. “You should check it out. I must say that we have you beat in that department.” 

“Uh huh,” Chanyeol nods, unimpressed. Okay, maybe he’s a little impressed. Nice rinks are any skater’s turn-on. “So you… you’re back from your competition.” 

“I made Sectionals,” Jongdae tells him, and if Chanyeol was alone, he might have even congratulated the skater. “Placed third.” 

“What, not first?” 

“Yeollie,” one of his teammates nudges him hard. “Don’t be so rude to him.” 

“Yeah,  _ Yeollie.” _ Jongdae pouts. Chanyeol’s heart beats a little faster. 

“Dae! We can get on!” Kyungsoo calls. Jongdae glances over his shoulder. 

“Be there in a sec!” 

“You should get on,” Chanyeol mutters. 

“That’s funny, coming from you.” Jongdae’s lips split into a kitten smile. “You’re always telling me to get off.” Chanyeol laughs before he can stop himself, a short burst of amusement that makes Jongdae feel like he’s soaring. “Your laugh is adorable, Yeollie.” 

“I--” Chanyeol fumbles for words under Jongdae’s teasing gaze and his teammates’ keen interest in his love life. “I gotta go, so you should go skate.” 

“Don’t listen to him, we’re not in a rush.” One of his teammates speaks up, and Chanyeol glares at him. He raises one eyebrow and smirks at Chanyeol. 

“That’s what I figured,” Jongdae says with a charming smile. 

“Yeah, no worries, dude. You two know each other?” 

“Kris,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath, but his teammate ignores him. 

“Something like that.” Jongdae shifts his weight onto his other hip. 

“He just annoys me at work,” Chanyeol explains. Jongdae pouts at him. 

“And here I was, thinking I could finally get your number.” 

“Uh-uh,” Chanyeol shakes his head, stomach twisting into funny knots when Jongdae turns on the puppy eyes. Fuck, that’s extremely cute. Cute and unfair. 

“Aww, c’mon, Chanyeol.” One of his other teammates shoves him. “Don’t be like that to him.” A chorus of teasing follows, and Chanyeol is back to being tongue-tied. 

“Here, skater boy.” Kris shoves his helmet into Chanyeol’s arms and holds his hand out for Jongdae’s phone. “I gotchu.” 

“Kris!” Chanyeol presses his lips together as another one of his teammates strategically throws an arm around his shoulders to hold him back. 

“Really?” Jongdae hands his phone over to the hockey player, then beams widely at Chanyeol. “Your friends are so nice.” The one Chanyeol called Kris barks out a laugh at this, then hands Jongdae’s phone back to him. 

“Here ya go. Text him soon, he’s a lonely boy.” 

“After practice,” Jongdae promises. He blows his usual kiss to Chanyeol as he walks towards the entrance of the rink. “See you soon, Yeollie!” 

“Goddamn, dude, no need to be so harsh,” Kris remarks. “I thought he was pretty cute.” Chanyeol just looks vaguely disgruntled. “Whaddya think?” 

“Figure skater.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Let’s go.” 

“Ay, hold up, I wanna watch him skate. Is he good?” Kris waves back at Jongdae when he whizzes by on the ice. “He’s fast.” 

“Not faster than me.” 

“Bet,” Kris laughs and punches Chanyeol on the shoulder.

Try as he might, Chanyeol doesn’t look away from Jongdae either, instead watching the skater’s endlessly undulating movements. Figure skating has never particularly caught his attention, nor can he see the appeal of it now, but Jongdae does look quite graceful. As he warms up, Chanyeol notices things about him other than his skating as well, like his gorgeous, tiny waistline, and toned, firm thighs when he launches himself into the air for a jump. Kris whistles appreciatively. 

“He’s quite cute for a figure skater, don’t you think?” 

“Mmm,” Chanyeol hums, noncommittal.

“I should’ve given him my number instead,” Kris chuckles, and for some reason, this irks Chanyeol. 

“Let’s go,” Chanyeol repeats, turning away from the rink. “I wanna get my skates off.” Out on the ice, Jongdae wilts a little when he sees that Chanyeol has left. 

Jongin is busy reorganizing the Gatorade in his mini fridge by color in order to procrastinate his homework when his phone rings. He attempts to shut the door, but a couple of the bottles block the way. Jongin curses under his breath and picks up the call instead. 

“Hello?” 

“Jongin.” 

“Hey, mom.” Jongin begins rearranging Gatorade bottles in a different way. 

“How are you, honey? Are you busy right now?” 

“No, I’m… good.” Jongin sighs as the door refuses to close for the second time. “I’m, uh, cleaning out my fridge. What’s up?” 

“I just thought I would check in on you,” his mother replies. “Did you manage to catch up with schoolwork after Regionals?” 

“Yep.” Jongin glances at the pile of textbooks and unfinished notes on his desk. “Well, I’m working on it, but I have all weekend, so.” 

“Alright. I know how busy it can get around competition season.” 

“Yeah, it’s been kind of hectic.” Jongin sighs. “And Sectionals is on the week of finals, so I think I might have to submit a request to take my finals earlier or later.” 

“Oh, really? You better do that soon, then.” 

“Yeah, I got it.” Jongin finally manages to get his mini fridge to close. “I sent you my Regionals video, did you see it?” 

“Yes, I did. You did amazing, honey.” 

“Thanks, mom.” Jongin beams proudly. 

“I know that you did amazing at Regionals, and you want to do well at Sectionals, too, but make sure that you don’t neglect your studies,” his mother continues, and Jongin sighs quietly. Of course they have to circle back to academics. “Make sure that you know what you need to prioritize, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongin agrees, but his heart sinks a little as they move on from the subject entirely.

“How are your grades?” 

“Umm…” Jongin bites his lip. “I mean, they’re okay.” 

“Jongin.” 

“I have B’s and A’s right now, mostly.” 

“What about calculus?” Fuck. His mother is way too shrewd. 

“I’m working on it, mom--” 

“What do you have now?” 

“IhaveaCplus,” Jongin rushes quickly. There’s silence on his mother’s side, then she sighs quietly. 

“Is it because you don’t understand the material, or you’re just not studying?” 

“Maybe… a little bit of both?” Jongin hazards. “It confuses me, so I get frustrated and I don’t study.” He fiddles with the hem of his shirt. 

“Jongin, you shouldn’t just give up because you don’t understand it at first.” 

“I knowww, mom. I told you, I still have some time to pull it up to at least a B.” Jongin’s head hurts just from thinking about it. Calculus is why he ended up sorting Gatorade bottles in the first place. 

“Why don’t you ask someone for help?” Jongin’s mom suggests. “Sehun’s mother told me he has all A’s. You could study together.” Hell. No. Jongin silently punches the air with his fist. 

“I asked for Baek for help,” Jongin says flatly. 

“Oh. Well, he’s a good option, too. I was just on the phone with Sehun’s mother the other day, and she was saying that Sehun’s been managing university and skating really well. I told her that you’re also doing good.” Jongin bites his lip to quell his indignation. He already hears enough about Sehun the Genius from the asshole himself, thank you very much. Not to mention that this conversation comes up at least every four weeks. What about the fact that Sehun’s personal best score still wasn’t enough to beat him at Regionals? 

“Uh huh.” Jongin stands up and fluffs up the pillows on his bed before walking slow circles around the small room. 

“Jongin, it’s okay to cut down on training time if it’s affecting your academics.” No, it’s not, Jongin thinks, raising an eyebrow at his dirty laundry hamper. If he doesn’t train his ass off, then he might start losing to Sehun, and that’s the only thing that he’s ever been better at. But no; it’s never ‘I’m proud of you for placing first, Jongin.’ Instead, it’s ‘Sehun’s grades are better than yours. Sehun skipped two levels of math. Sehun’s combination spin looks so fast.’  _ Fuck  _ that combination spin. What’s one element compared to Jongin’s entire arsenal of jumps and spins that are better than Sehun’s? Where’s the praise for that? 

“I swear, I’m trying really hard, mom.” 

“I know, sweetie. You do work extremely hard. I just wanted to check up on you, see if you’re doing well.” 

“Yeah. Thanks, mom.” Jongin chews the inside of his cheek as he talks. “I think I’ll do some studying now, actually.” 

“Good boy.” Jongin’s mother sounds pleased, which irks him even more. As if him studying and getting good grades are the only things he can make her proud with. Not his athletic abilities, or his hard work, or anything else. Jongin sighs. 

“I’ll talk to you later, mom. Thanks for calling.” 

“Alright, honey. Talk later.” Jongin ends the call and huffs in frustration. His eyes flit to his untouched pile of homework on his desk, sitting there patiently, just waiting to torture him. Then he whirls around and grabs his coat, jams a beanie over his head, and stuffs his feet into his sneakers. Maybe he’ll run into a friend at the gym. 

“Wow, this place is cleaner than I thought it was going to be,” Jongdae remarks when he, Kyungsoo, and Yutao make it to Minseok, Luxi, and Baekhyun’s shared apartment a few blocks away from the university’s campus. 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun squawks. “I live with a neat freak and my actual mother.” 

“Both of which are also ice dancers,” Jongdae concedes. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“I am, too. Come in!” Baekhyun waves all of them inside. “The council will convene shortly.” 

“Hey,” Minseok greets them with Luxi sitting atop his shoulders. Jongdae judges both of them extremely hard while Baekhyun brushes past both of them as if he sees this a million times everyday. “Welcome back, how was Florida?” 

“Hot,” Kyungsoo deadpans, taking a seat on the couch. “Your rink sucks.” 

“Excuse you--wait, you went to the rink?” 

“Our rink is pretty good,” Luxi defends, sliding neatly off of Minseok’s shoulders. 

“But do you have two surfaces? Exactly.” Jongdae comes back with an armful of snacks; Baekhyun follows close behind him with soda and a massive bag of popcorn. “Why do you all have so much food?” 

“It’s all Baekhyun’s,” Minseok shrugs. 

“I have a high metabolism.” Baekhyun pops open a soda. 

“I guess you don’t really have to worry about dieting for the rest of the year either,” Jongdae concedes. “So.” 

“So,” Luxi agrees, perching on one of the tall chairs that face the kitchen counter. 

“We failed spectacularly,” Baekhyun says through a mouth full of popcorn kernels. Kyungsoo throws him a look. 

“Please chew with your mouth closed.” 

“Doeth it bofer you, Kungfoo?” Baekhyun asks through giggles and sodium, and Kyungsoo makes to hit him. Baekhyun dodges gleefully. 

“And here we go…” Minseok sighs as the living room dissolves into chaos. “Yah! We need to actually discuss things!” 

“What things?” Jongdae sighs and slumps into the cushions. “Putting them together was the worst idea ever. They almost killed each other every single time.” He sighs and ruffles his hair. “Why did we ever think this was going to work?” 

“Your idea,” Baekhyun reminds him, just to be contrary.

“This entire group,” Jongdae waves his arms around the room, “was YOUR idea. I don’t know what we can do to solve their problems.” 

“So you dragged us all the way over here for nothing?” Yutao sighs. 

“I’m just making the point that at Regionals, they were quite the lost cause.” Jongdae folds his arms. 

“Hmmm.” Minseok reaches forward to the coffee table for a bag of chips. 

“Hey, hit a girl up,” Luxi asks, and Minseok chucks the bag across the room to Luxi, then grabs another bag for himself. “Honestly, I feel like we just weren’t forceful enough. I’m still a proponent of the handcuffs. We can literally keep them together for as long as you want, and if worst comes to worst, they’ll run out of energy and give up on arguing. Then they’ll realize that they don’t have to piss each other off all the time.” 

“I never vetoed the idea in the first place,” Baekhyun pitches in. “It’s such a solid plan.” 

“Any other opinions?” Minseok asks, looking specifically to Kyungsoo on the couch in between Baekhyun and Jongdae, then Yutao, who is sitting beside Luxi on another tall chair. 

“I just want them to stop yelling,” Kyungsoo says flatly.

“Don’t we all, buddy.” Jongdae sighs. 

“Maybe it was a bad idea to try and have them make up en route to a competition,” Yutao suggests quietly. “The atmosphere wasn’t right in the first place.” 

“Excellent point!” Minseok nods, impressed. “So maybe we shouldn’t give up all hope of them making up.” 

“After the short program, we all hung out in my room for the night,” Baekhyun begins. “They only said like, two words to each other, but they didn’t actually argue. They just kinda… coexisted.”

“Really?” Luxi nods slowly. “So they can tolerate each other.” 

“Yeah. I mean, we were really tired that night--well, not Baekhyun--but yeah, they just kinda did their own thing without pissing each other off too much,” Jongdae pitches in. 

“So world peace is possible,” Minseok murmurs. “Just insanely difficult.” 

“Pretty much.” Baekhyun nods.

“I mean, we only have three weeks until Sectionals, but that’s still enough time to try something else,” Jongdae says slowly. “If we want to.” 

“Do whatever it takes,” Kyungsoo murmurs. 

“Maybe we should try and get them together when they’re like, fucking exhausted,” Baekhyun suggests right before burping obnoxiously. Kyungsoo stands up, physically shoves Jongdae into the middle of the couch, and sits down on the side furthest from Baekhyun. Jongdae cuddles against Baekhyun’s side rather affectionately. “We could have a sleepover and cuff them together?” 

“Who has time for a sleepover anymore?” Jongdae sighs. “We have Sectionals and finals coming up at the same time.” 

“Ohhhh, right. Some of you are actually good at skating.” Baekhyun smirks. “And some of you are just freeloaders.” 

“I will dissolve this truce right now,” Minseok growls. 

“Baekkie, apologize,” Jongdae chides. 

“You know it’s true, don’t suck up to ice dancers, Dae.” Baekhyun pokes a chip in between Jongdae’s lips. 

“Maybe let’s get back on track?” Yutao suggests, glancing at her phone to check the time. “I have a meeting in a few hours, so we need to wrap it up.” 

“Oh, right. Okay.” Minseok clears his throat. “I mean, we don’t have a lot of time these days, so it would probably be best if this was something that we could fit into our pre-existing schedule.”

Kyungsoo speaks up now, quiet and unassuming. “Make them workout partners.” For a split second, the entire room goes silent. Then Baekhyun stands up and spills popcorn all over the place. 

“You’re SO SMART, KYUNGSOO.” Baekhyun jumps over Jongdae’s legs and tackles Kyungsoo in a very aggressive hug. “Good boy.” He pats Kyungsoo’s head excitedly until the ice dancer smacks him in the chest, sending him tumbling straight into Jongdae’s arms. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Luxi and Minseok chant together loudly. Yutao just looks amused. 

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Jongdae agrees, sitting up straighter and rearranging Baekhyun in his lap so that he’s not crushing his diaphragm. “They’ll be too out of breath and exhausted to argue, and they’ll have to deal with each other for at least a whole week, since Junmyeon pairs us together weekly.” 

“It’s perfect,” Baekhyun declares. “I have even more faith in this idea than Jongdae’s.” 

“See? Dancers are useful,” Minseok crows. 

“Just a little bit,” Baekhyun concedes. “So we just need to get Junmyeon to pair them together for workouts next week--wait.” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo. “How exactly are we going to get Junmyeon to do that?” 

“Just ask him?” Kyungsoo shrugs, undeterred. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks, scandalized. He even places a delicate hand across his heart. “Ask him? Do you think he’ll agree to that?” 

“Probably.” Yutao pipes up from across the room. “I think honesty is the best policy here.” 

“Honesty?” Baekhyun’s voice gets higher and squeakier by the syllable. “Now why would we be honest with our dear coach? No, nonono. We can’t be  _ honest.”  _

“What is with you and overdramatics?” Luxi complains. 

“Well, excuse me for being the life of the party.” Baekhyun sniffs, fake-hurt, and buries his face in Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“There, there.” Jongdae strokes the back of his head patiently, muffling his laughter into Baekhyun’s sweater. “Everything is going to be okay.” 

“I think Yutao’s right,” Luxi is saying when Baekhyun runs out of oxygen in his hiding space and peeks out at the room. “I mean, Junmyeon and Yixing are just as tired as we are of Sehun and Jongin’s constant bickering. I’m sure Junmyeon wouldn’t disagree with putting them together if we just explain our train of thought.” 

“Then you do it,” Baekhyun scoffs. 

“Sure.” Luxi shrugs. “Now?” 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nods in agreement. Luxi whips out her phone, and so does Jongdae. Baekhyun looks down at him. “And who are YOU texting?” 

“Ummm…” Jongdae opens the newest contact in his phone, then giggles at the name associated with the phone number. “Chandaddy.” 

“Chan--WHAT?” 

“He got that hockey player’s number,” Kyungsoo offers context. 

“You DID?” Baekhyun slides off of Jongdae’s lap in defeat. “But what about us?” 

“Sorry, babe.” 

Jongdae

hi 

:3

“Wonder if he’ll even reply,” Kyungsoo says to Jongdae. 

“He will.” Jongdae smiles as three dots pop up on his screen. “Told you so.” 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

so kris really did give you my number… 

Jongdae

who’s kris? 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

oh sry i thought you were somebody else

Jongdae

jk its me ;) 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

sigh 

your practice ended 2 hrs ago

Jongdae

how do you know that? 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

i work at that rink too

i know the entire schedule

i thought you said you would text me right after practice?

“Ughhhhhh,” Jongdae drops his phone and claps his hands in excitement. “Baekhyun! He was WAITING! For my TEXT!” 

“Simp.” Baekhyun stuffs popcorn into his mouth, still miffed about having been dumped. 

“He WANTED! Me to TEXT!” 

“Did he say that?” Luxi looks up interestedly. 

“I told him I would text right after practice, and he just called me out for not doing it,” Jongdae groans happily. “Also the first thing he said is, ‘wow, so Kris really did give you my number’, which implies that he was actually waiting for a text to arrive! This means that there is a high statistical probability of him liking me back! And usually, when two people like each other, they go on dates! What if--” 

“Just text him back.” Baekhyun eats more popcorn. 

Jongdae

oh so you were waiting for my text? ^^

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

i mean 

you said you were going to text ..

Jongdae

sorry im late babe 

had to meet with that friend 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

i see

how do you like our campus?

“BAEKHYUN! HE’S MAKING SMALL TALK!” Jongdae explodes. “He wants to know how I feel about UPenn campus!” 

“Great.” 

“You know people only make small talk with people that they like, right? So this means--” 

“Who said that?” Minseok wrinkles his nose in confusion. “I make small talk all the time. It’s polite.” 

“--might actually like me,” Jongdae rambles without pausing for Minseok, “I bet he’s actually really romantic. He’s sooooo dreamy, you have no idea.” 

“You have some high hopes for a hockey player.” Minseok rolls his eyes. “Yah, can we get an update on the text messages that we actually care about?” 

“Minseok, my love life is on the line here. Those two are hopeless anyway.” Jongdae furiously texts back while Luxi flashes a thumbs up. 

Jongdae

it’s pretty cute

not as cute as u tho

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

i’m not sure a campus can be cute…

Jongdae

i never claimed to be the most eloquent flirter

“Junmyeon said okay. I think he’s laughing with Yixing about us having a whole ass plan, but he said he’ll put them together next week.” Luxi looks triumphantly at Baekhyun. “See? Told you honesty was a good idea.” 

“It’s just because you’re more trustworthy, Lu.” Minseok chuckles. “Okay, I guess that’s settled.” 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

good thing, bc your pickup lines are all cheesy as fuck

Jongdae

but they work ;) 

don’t they? 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

that remains to be seen 

“GUHHHHHH.” Jongdae dies on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Kyungsoo claps a hand to his forehead. Minseok just sighs and begins cleaning up their mess. 

“Sehun!” Sehun turns around until he sees a guy, slightly shorter than him, with brown hair and blonde highlights waving at him in front of a building. He trudges across the grass to get to him. 

“Sup, Eric?” A fist bump is exchanged. 

“How’s it going? Good to see you, dude.” 

“Catching up on schoolwork.” Sehun falls in step next to his friend. “Missed a few days of lecture.” 

“You need any notes?” 

“I think I got it all. Thanks, though.” 

“Cool.” The two of them pass amiable conversation back and forth until they end up on Main Street. The bright lights of shops lining the sidewalk and the sound of traffic surrounds them on all sides. Sehun buries the lower half of his face in his scarf. Autumn is so cold, especially up North. It feels more like winter, and all the coffee shops are already advertising cinnamon and peppermint flavors along with pumpkin spice. 

“Hey, you good, dude?” Sehun startles when Eric pokes his cheek gently. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sehun smiles and dodges Eric’s finger. “Super tired.” 

“From travelling?” 

“No, no.” Sehun turns sheepish. “Just stayed up way too late last night.” 

“Oh, cute guy?” Eric smirks and Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“I was watching puppy videos on YouTube.” Sehun laughs as Eric shoves him away and nearly into some outdoor seating. “Is that so surprising?” 

“No; I should’ve known. You’re so predictable, Sehun.” Eric chuckles as they near their destination. “Was it a puppy video marathon or a YouTube spiral?” 

“The latter.” Sehun sighs. “Was watching gaming plays, and then it went from there. I think I fell asleep around four.” 

“You’d think you would cherish your sleep more.” Eric snorts and pulls open the door to the bubble tea shop. “Lucky that you don’t have any classes today.” 

“I’m gonna crash for like ten hours tonight,” Sehun vows as he looks up at the menu tacked on the wall. “What are you getting?” 

“What’s good here?” 

“Do you want fruit or milk tea?” Sehun makes his decision rather quickly. 

“Don’t care.” 

“The strawberry matcha latte is really good.” 

“Is that what you’re getting?” Eric turns to him. 

“No, I’m getting coffee because I need it.” Sehun’s eyes crinkle up into mini smiles. 

“Why don’t you just get regular coffee?” Eric scoffs. “Coffee bubble tea is just milk and sugar and like, a dash of espresso.” 

“I don’t like regular coffee.” 

“You’re hopeless.” Eric chuckles as Sehun slings an arm around him. “I’ll just go with your suggestion.” 

“Okay. It’s on me.” 

“What? No,” Eric intercepts Sehun as he steps into the relatively short line. “You’re good, dude.” 

“You bought lunch for me the other day,” Sehun reminds him. “I’m just paying you back.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Oh, don’t be so gracious.” Sehun steps forward to order their drinks. “Here,” he pulls out his phone once he’s finished. “I wanna show you a video.” 

“Of puppies?” Eric laughs, but leans in anyway. “Awww.” 

“Right?” Sehun looks undeniably soft as they both watch the puppy on screen roll around happily. “You see why I didn’t sleep until four now?” 

“Kinda.” Eric laughs and ruffles Sehun’s hair. “You’re kind of like a puppy, too.” 

“Psh.” Sehun ducks out from under his hand just as the number on his receipt is called. “Here.” He passes the strawberry matcha latte to Eric and collects his own drink as well. “Shake it.” 

“Thanks, dude.” Eric holds the door open for Sehun again, and they start the blustery walk back to campus with their drinks in hand. “What’s your plan after this?” 

“Back to studying, probably. Might hit the gym at night, you wanna come?” 

“Oh, sure. Midnight gym session?” 

“Why not?” Sehun chews on the tapioca bubbles in his drink happily. “Work off all this sugar?” 

“Didn’t you say you wanted ten hours of sleep today?” Eric inquires. 

“Let’s be honest, I probably won’t be getting ten hours until break.” Sehun laughs. “Just happy to have some time to chill.” 

“I get that.” Eric takes his first sip of his drink. “Oh, shit, this is good.” 

“Bubble tea is the best,” Sehun mumbles around his straw. 

“Sure, Sehun.” By the time they get back to campus, Sehun is already done with his. Eric high-fives him as they part. “See you tonight.” 

“Yeah.” Sehun waves. “See you.” He feels considerably lighter as he walks back to his apartment. Every once in a while, he just needs to hang out with a friend and pretend, just for a second, that he isn’t so swamped with responsibilities and expectations. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

“Bend your knees!” Junmyeon’s voice reverberates through the rink, even above the sound of Jongdae’s program music. “More speed! But don’t rush!” 

Along the boards, Yixing is holding up his phone, showing Minseok and Luxi a slow-motion video of a rotational lift that they just attempted. 

“Minseok needs to be more control,” he explains, and both ice dancers nod to indicate their understanding. 

In the middle of the ice, Jongin pulls into a combination spin and focuses on tightening his core in order to keep up the rotational speed. The first part of his spin is fast and elegant, but as soon as he attempts to jump from one foot to the other, he loses his center of rotation that he had worked so hard to preserve, and ends up crashing down to the ice. Jongin sighs in frustration and pushes himself to his feet once more. He’s been working on this spin for the past twenty minutes, but every time, he gets stuck in the same place. It’s like his Achilles Heel; every year Junmyeon attempts to put it into his program, and every year they end up having to take it back out even though Jongin would gain SO many points if he could just nail that variation down. He should probably actually be working on something more useful for Sectionals, like drilling his jumps from the pattern that he skates into them from the program, but pride and stubbornness force him to throw himself into another attempt. Jongin exhales loudly as he inevitably ends up losing momentum again. As he stands up, Sehun whizzes past him, then flies into the exact combination spin that Jongin was just doing. 

“Yah!” Jongin yelps as Sehun’s outstretched blade misses his nose by mere inches. “Watch where you’re spinning, asshole!” But Sehun doesn’t answer or even acknowledge him. With concentrated effort, he neatly hops onto his other foot and finishes the rest of the spin effortlessly. As he exits out of the spin, a feeling of smug satisfaction overtakes him when he catches sight of Jongin’s disgruntled expression. That combination spin happens to be his best element, and always earns him a ton of points in competition. Jongin sneers at him. 

“Show off.” 

“Too bad you can’t do it,” Sehun retorts quietly, staring Jongin down evenly. “Jealous?” 

“You wish. I do everything else better than you.” 

“That’s just not true.” Sehun’s lips barely move as he speaks with controlled anger. 

“No? Take a look at the Regionals protocol sheets, then. I scored higher than you for everything--” 

“Except your spin.” Sehun’s mouth quirks up at the side as Jongin folds his arms tightly in front of him and rolls his eyes. “How long has it been? Three years? And you still can’t do a basic back-to-forward jump--” 

“COULD YOU MOVE?” Jongdae bellows. Sehun looks over Jongin’s shoulder, then reaches out and yanks him by the arm, hard, over to the side. Jongdae whizzes past where Jongin was standing just seconds ago. 

“Boys!” Junmyeon sounds extremely pissed. “Why are you standing in the middle of the rink like a pair of frozen statues?” 

“Sorry, coach!” Jongin calls before elbowing Sehun in the ribs as he frees his upper arm of Sehun’s grip. “Let go, asshole.” 

“I should’ve just let Jongdae run you over,” Sehun snaps, trying to catch his breath without looking like he’s in pain. That  _ hurt.  _ What a bitch. Jongin flicks him off as he skates away. “What? Too scared to try that spin again? Afraid you’ll fall?” 

“Fuck OFF!” 

“Dae,” Jongin looks up in surprise as Jongdae walks into the locker room with Baekhyun. “You’re not talking to Chanyeol today?” 

“Hmm? Oh, no.” Jongdae sits down as Baekhyun stops in his tracks halfway to his bag. 

“Did something happen?” 

“He finally came to his senses, that’s what happened,” Kyungsoo says sarcastically. “Should’ve listened to Jongin when he said hockey players are shit.” 

“They REALLY are,” Jongin nods fervently. “All of them are just fuckboys.” 

“Wrong, wrong, and wrong.” Jongdae bends down to begin untying his skate. “I’m just playing hard to get.” Minseok spits his water out, and Sehun shrieks in indignation as he gets sprayed. 

“OI!” 

“Deserved, you fucker,” Jongin snaps from the other side. 

“Hey, did anyone fucking ask? Shut your prissy little mouth, bitch.” Sehun is quick to anger. 

“Minseok, spray him again, I’m fucking sick of him.” But Minseok doesn’t give a shit about Jongin or Sehun; he’s too busy laughing at Jongdae. 

“YOU’RE playing hard to get?” 

“I just wanna see how long it’ll take for him to miss me.” Jongdae smiles, innocent as can be. “I don’t wanna keep chasing him, you know?” 

“You could just. Ask him if he likes you?” Kyungsoo suggests. 

“No.” Jongdae frowns. “This will work. I mean, we’re still texting. I got his Snapchat, too.” 

“Aish, let him do what he wants.” Baekhyun chuckles. “Good luck, Dae. We’re all rooting for you.” 

“Exactly.” Jongdae unzips his University of Delaware team jacket and exchanges it with a comfy, oversized hoodie. “Oh, I want one of Chanyeol’s hoodies. They would be so warm and they would smell like him.” 

“What, you wanna smell like dirty socks and stale sweat?” Minseok rolls his eyes; Jongin gags. 

“No! He wears cologne, I can smell it when I talk to him. His hoodies look so comfortable…” Jongdae coos. 

“You would drown in his hoodie,” Baekhyun snickers. 

“I would totally wear them to sleep.” 

“Jongdae, just go talk to him,” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“No! I’ll see what he says when I don’t talk to him for a week.” Jongdae hums and waves. “See you guys at workout!” There’s a chorus of goodbye’s. On the way out, Jongdae glances out at the ice in spite of himself, but it seems as if Chanyeol has already finished his job. The ice is smooth and clean, and there’s no telltale figure standing in a gray sweatshirt near the Zamboni doors. Jongdae hums to himself as he exits the rink and walks towards his car. He’s barely sat down in his seat when his phone buzzes. 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

hey where were you today?

Jongdae

have workout

need to run

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

oh 

okay 

Jongdae

what, missed me? ;) 

Jongdae holds his breath as three dots appear on the left side of the screen, then disappear. Shortly after they reappear for a very, very long time. Jongdae counts fifteen seconds before a line of text slides into view. 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

work was easy as hell today

kinda refreshing

Jongdae

that doesnt answer my question, yeollie 

:3

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

have fun at workouts

Jongdae

i’ll take that to mean u did miss me

toldya im addicting hehe

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

who said that? 

go do your body weight workouts 

smh how u gonna get ripped if u dont even add weight -.-

Jongdae

well. 

;) 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

…

Jongdae

you can come find out anytime bby

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

ur fuckinh shameless

Jongdae

isn’t that a good thing in bed? 

Chandaddy 🔥👅💦🥵

goodbye

Well, that was a relative success. Jongdae starts the car. 

“Okay,” Junmyeon nods in satisfaction when all four figure skaters and two pairs of ice dancers are assembled in front of him on the outdoor track next to the gym where they do their group workout sessions. As Junmyeon speaks, a chilly breeze blows straight through the skaters’ layers of jackets and vests. These days, the sun sets earlier and earlier; combined with gray clouds overhead, it will probably be dark before they finish their workout. “So, workout pairs for this week. Ice dancers will stay with their partners, of course. Then I want Sehun and Jongin--” 

“No,” both of them say at the same time, then promptly turn and glare at each other. 

“--and Baekhyun and Jongdae,” Junmyeon finishes his sentence before bracing himself for the ensuing chaos. 

“I refuse,” Sehun says flatly. “I’m not working with him.” 

“Coach, I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Jongin shifts his weight from one hip to the other. 

“I want you two to work together,” Junmyeon repeats. Luxi hides behind Minseok and buries her face in between his shoulder blades to hide her laughter. 

“But why?” Jongin’s voice turns whiny. “We don’t get along.” 

“Well, that’s an understatement,” Jongdae breathes out. 

“Because I think you two need to try and get along a little more, and I need to switch up the rotations. So now, we’re going to warm up with a nice one mile run, and you’re going to stick with your partner the entire. Time.” Junmyeon says, remaining firm in his decision even as Jongin pouts indignantly and Sehun sulks silently. “I’ll be watching with Yixing from here.” 

“Coach--” Jongin begins, but Junmyeon shakes his head firmly. 

“My decision is final for the entire week.” At this, Sehun rolls his eyes so hard that he practically sees the back of his head. 

“An entire week?” 

“That’s how long workout partners last, Sehun.” Junmyeon answers, not unkindly. 

“I can’t deal with him for an entire week.” 

“Try, Sehun.” Junmyeon sighs patiently. “I’m starting the timer in ten seconds.” As soon as he does, Sehun and Jongin are both sprinting down the track, trying to lose the other. “I SAID STAY WITH YOUR PARTNER,” Junmyeon calls, but it’s futile. 

“Don’t fucking follow me,” Jongin spits behind his back. Sehun is right on his heels. 

“That’s the fucking point, genius.” 

“Fuck off. You won’t be able to keep up.” 

“Try me.”

Jongin’s lungs are already starting to burn as they pass Junmyeon for the first time, but with Sehun on his tail, there’s no way in hell that he’s about to slow down. Every fiber of muscle in Jongin’s body is hell bent on staying ahead of Sehun, no matter if Junmyeon or his lungs might say otherwise. Part of him resents Junmyeon for putting them together in the first place, and the other part of him is filled with antipathy for Sehun as always. His anger works wonders for his endurance; if he wasn’t so fired up, he probably would have collapsed much earlier than this. He sneaks a glance behind him, and Sehun is only a couple feet away, fire in his eyes, competitive spirit ignited. Motherfucker. 

Sehun’s not sure what is worse: giving up and letting Jongin have the satisfaction of an easy win, or continuing to chase after him and not being able to draw breath anymore. As both of them lap Baekhyun and Jongdae for the second time, Jongdae’s cheerful laugh at something that Baekhyun says echoes in Sehun’s ears. 

“Time,” Junmyeon says when they pass him, and Sehun can’t even come to a full stop because his lungs will probably just implode from the sudden rush of oxygen. Instead, he slowly comes to a jog, feelings his temples throb from overexertion. His heart is beating so fast that it might just rip out of his chest. Dizziness, nausea, then pain hit him one after another, and all Sehun can do is keep walking slowly instead of keeling over and curling up into a ball on the track. Jongin walks past him, spitting curses to the overcast sky above them as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Fuck,” Jongin gasps to nobody at all. “Shit. Fuck.” That was the worst experience of his life. 

“Breathe, honey, you look like a fish out of water,” comes an amused voice behind him, then an arm wraps around his waist. “Now, was that really a good idea?” Baekhyun asks as Jongin heaves. 

“Fuck,” Jongin wheezes, and Baekhyun bursts into laughter. 

“Let’s walk the other way back to Junmyeon, okay?” 

“I…” Jongin pants. 

“What?” 

“I’m faster than him.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Baekhyun sighs. “Are we not going to mention the fact that you nearly killed yourself in the process?” 

“Nah,” Jongin is starting to feel a little less dizzy and simply very, very sore. “I’m… good.” 

“We still have a whole hour of workout left, you gonna make it?” Minseok joins in the questioning when Jongin and Baekhyun make it back to the general group. 

“Maybe.” Jongin still has enough energy to antagonize Sehun when they’re forced to stand next to each other to wait for Junmyeon’s instructions. “I won,” he murmurs, despite his elevated heart rate that still hasn’t returned to normal. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Sehun brushes his hair off of his forehead. 

“I would save your energy, if I were you. You’ll need it.” 

“You’re fucking arrogant, you know that?” Sehun spits. “Literally nobody gives a fuck.” 

“You sound like you do.” Jongin retorts, smug. Sehun opens his mouth, but Junmyeon is already describing their workout. For the rest of the session, the two rivals refuse to give it a break. When they do sprints, Jongin runs so hard that he almost blacks out when he stops. Sehun refuses to stop making snide remarks about Jongin’s poor form when they start doing body weight resistance exercises, so Jongin ‘accidentally’ kicks him in the thigh. During medicine ball passes for balance and core, both of them chuck the weighted ball at each other, aiming not so much to pass it into the other’s hands, but to crack open their skull. Minseok has to put Luxi down lest he drop her from laughing so hard at Jongin and Sehun’s ridiculousness. 

“Is it working, do you think?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae while they do push ups together. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jongdae goes silent so Jongin and Sehun’s insults can be heard a few feet away. 

“You call that… a fucking push-up?” Sehun glares at Jongin.

“You’re not getting all… the way… down… either!” Jongin wheezes.

“Come on, bitch,” Sehun closes his eyes and grits his teeth to muster the last of his energy, “if… you’re going to claim… that you’re stronger, at least do shit properly.” His arms shake from overexertion. 

“For someone who never fucking wins competitions…” Jongin finishes his push-ups and promptly collapses on the asphalt. “You sure have a lot to say.” 

“I think it’s going great,” Baekhyun says after four more push-ups. 

“Oh, totally.” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “They sound like best friends.” 

“At least they’re not screaming,” Baekhyun points out. “That’s an improvement in my book.” 

“I’m more concerned about their long-term health complications after this week, Baekhyun.” Jongdae stands up and rubs his cold hands together to warm them up. “Ugh, I hope we start doing indoor workouts soon, it’s getting way too cold in the afternoons.” 

“Probably tomorrow,” Junmyeon answers Jongdae inadvertently as he passes them. “I agree.” 

“Coach!” Baekhyun calls. “Thanks for being an ally of the World Peace Initiative!” 

“A--I’m sorry?” Junmyeon turns around. The collar of his big, puffy overcoat is turned up so that it reaches the bottom of his chin, and the autumn breeze blows his hair every which way. 

“We’re initiating world peace,” Baekhyun shares eagerly. 

“That you are,” Junmyeon whispers into the collar of his jacket. “Well, as long as you all get a workout in,” he says conversationally. 

“That’s… a little more than just a workout,” Jongdae remarks, but Junmyeon shrugs and moves on to make corrections to the ice dancer’s form. 

“One more mile run!” Junmyeon declares when everyone has finished the circuit for the day. “And then you’re free to go.” 

“Here we go,” Minseok says to Luxi before Jongin and Sehun tear down the track at breakneck speed. Kyungsoo shakes his head wearily before matching Yutao’s rhythm. Jongdae’s eyes follow the two rivals as they near the first curve of the track. For the first mile run, Jongin had had a considerable lead over Sehun, but now, the two of them appear to be running almost side by side, even though they refuse to pace themselves. What’s more, both of them are far too exhausted to muster up the energy to do anything more than keep the other on their toes. Jongin doesn’t have the breath or the mentality to insult Sehun, and Sehun has zero shits left to give about calling Jongin a bitch. They run silently, refusing to let the other pull ahead in the nonexistent race, but for once, saying nothing. After all, it’s rather difficult to make words when they don’t have any more oxygen. 

“Okay,” Junmyeon concedes when they finally finish their laps, and Jongin clutches his chest in pain. “Walk around, catch your breath. Good work today.” Both of them barely acknowledge their coach. Sehun turns around and walks the opposite direction from Jongin, making a beeline towards his water bottle near the gate. His legs are trembling with the effort to hold him up. 

“Sehunnie!” Jongdae calls when he finishes his laps, and ducks under Sehun’s arm. Sehun gives up and sits down in the middle of the track, pulling Jongdae with him. “Woah, woah, woah. You good?” 

“Imma die,” Sehun groans as he lays back and stares up at the rapidly darkening sky. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah, you’re gonna be sore as hell,” Jongdae says sympathetically, raising an eyebrow. “Want me to get you your water?” 

“Please.” Sehun closes his eyes, and the world spins under him until Jongdae places his water bottle on his heaving chest. “I can’t get up.” 

“Uh… I might need to get the ice dancers to help you with that one.” Jongdae sits down neatly next to Sehun’s prone figure and takes a drink of his own. Sehun is silent for a long time. The sharp wind cools his burning cheeks and also dries off the sweat which sticks his shirt to his back. Vaguely, Sehun supposes he should put on some more layers before he catches a cold, but his legs genuinely feel like jelly. “Man, you and Jongin are gonna kill yourselves before you kill each other, Sehunnie.” Jongdae remarks. “Can’t you two give it a break?” Sehun doesn’t even bother opening his eyes to reply. 

“Son of a bitch.” 

On Wednesday, Chanyeol checks his phone as soon as team practice is over. Jongdae hasn’t sent him anything since this morning, so he texts the figure skater instead, feeling slightly disconcerted. 

Chanyeol 

hows that group project coming along

“Dude.” Kris walks into the locker room along with five guys from their team and sits next to Chanyeol. “Who you always texting these days? Is it that cute skater?” Chanyeol glances at his phone for an immediate reply, but Jongdae hasn’t even read the message yet, so he slips his phone back into his pocket. 

“Yep.” Chanyeol drags his duffel bag out from under the benches as Kris punches him on the shoulder. Luckily, he’s still wearing all his padded equipment, so it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it could have. 

“Told you giving him your number was a good idea. You get in his pants yet?” 

“It’s not like that.” Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek as he talks and gets his skates off. 

“No way, Yeol,” one of his teammates calls from their side of the locker room. “You actually like the guy?” His voice attracts the attention of other members of the team as well, who look teasingly at Chanyeol. Try as he might to hide it, his ears redden as his thoughts turn to Jongdae’s laugh, the sparkle in his eyes, and his vivacious, flirty texts. Raucous shouts fill the locker room without Chanyeol having said anything. 

“He seemed like he was interested in you, too,” Kris nudges him, hard. “So?” 

“Dunno,” Chanyeol mutters, loosening his skates. He can’t shake the sneaking suspicion that Jongdae has been purposely avoiding him this week. 

“Is he ghosting you?” One of the guys shouts. 

“Nah, he’s always talking to him,” Kris reports. “We got lunch yesterday and all Chanyeol did was text him.” 

“Naw, you’re fucking whipped, dude,” another teammate tells Chanyeol. “And you said he’s a fuckin figure skater? Seriously?” 

“Bro, if I had a face like yours, I would be all over one of those chicks that follow you around,” someone else says, and Chanyeol winces. 

“Nah.” Chanyeol wipes his blades down methodically with a rag. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and his fingers instinctively twitch to read it, but he catches himself just in time. The team would only make fun of him even more. 

“You gonna ask him out?” Kris asks as Chanyeol starts taking off his jersey and equipment. Chanyeol doesn’t answer, partially because he doesn’t even know. Jongdae’s been sending some seriously mixed signals this past week, though he seems eager to text. Still, Chanyeol wants to actually talk to him, see him flit around the entrance of the rink while shamelessly complimenting Chanyeol. It’s so cute. 

“He’s got a cute ass, Yeol,” one of his teammates teases loudly. “Bet he knows how to move those hips, too.” 

“Pretty little waist as well,” another teammate, who was with him the day Jongdae showed up at UPenn, adds. “I can kinda see the appeal, Yeol.” At this, Chanyeol feels a surge of jealousy, and he clenches his jaw tightly. His teammate barks out a laugh. “Ah, shit, guess we shouldn’t talk about your pretty boy.” 

“You mad?” Kris looks up at him and smirks. “I’d hit it.” Chanyeol just glares at him. “Fuck, you really like him.” Kris sighs, unintimidated, and works his sweaty shirt over his head. “Go on, text him then. I’m just fucking around with you.” But Chanyeol doesn’t pull his phone out; instead, he throws on a sweatshirt, tosses the strap of his bag over his shoulder, and grabs his hockey stick. 

“I’ll catch you later.” 

“Bye, dude!” one of his teammates calls. 

“What’s the rush?” 

“Dick appointment with his skater boy, probably.” A few laughs echo after him as Chanyeol pulls the door open and leaves. 

Jongdae 

oh its chaos as usual but its fine

finish practice?

Chanyeol 

yea 

Jongdae

bet you’re hella hot after a good workout

Chanyeol 

u should come find out 

Jongdae

maybe. 

Chanyeol sighs as the conversation halts abruptly. Maybe? What is that supposed to mean? Why is Jongdae playing with him like this? Chanyeol’s head spins with confusion and maybe some heartache, too. 

Chanyeol 

u skating tomorrow morning? 

i’m working after ur practice

Jongdae

ye i’m skating

what about it 

Fuck it. Chanyeol crumbles; he’s never been great at hiding his crushes anyway. 

Chanyeol 

i like our rinkside convos

Jongdae

oh so he ADMITS IT!!!!

Chanyeol 

are you avoiding me? 

Chanyeol’s heart starts to beat faster as he waits for Jongdae’s reply, but really, the silence speaks for itself. 

Jongdae

:3

have i seduced you? 

What _is_ with this guy? Chanyeol almost laughs out loud in the middle of the sidewalk. What a cute little tease. 

Chanyeol 

u have to see me to seduce me, jongdae

Jongdae

OH HE’S FLIRTING BACK TOO!!!!!

Chanyeol 

why you avoiding me? 

Jongdae

do you wanna see me? 

Chanyeol 

yes, jongdae

i do

“I appreciate your sacrifice,” Junmyeon says as he walks into the bedroom with a basket full of warm, clean laundry and sees Yixing pushing their wet cleaner mop across the hardwood floors. 

“Don’t step on wet spot,” is all Yixing says. Junmyeon drops the basket onto the bed, then pulls himself up onto it as well to make himself scarce. 

“We should get one of those automatic floor scrubbers,” Junmyeon remarks as he upends the contents of the basket on the bed to begin sorting and folding their clothes. “Save you some work?” 

“I would not mind,” Yixing chuckles. “Maybe we can look.” 

“Sure.” Junmyeon plucks a blue sweater out from the pile and shakes it out. For some time, both of them are contentedly quiet as they work through their tasks. Yixing glances up at his husband just as he folds a black long-sleeved t-shirt. 

“I was looking for that.” 

“This?” Junmyeon holds it up. “I threw it in the laundry for you. You got sauce on it that day we made baozi.” 

“Oh.” Yixing rests the mop against the wall for a second to move their plush armchair sitting in the corner of the room out into the hallway so he can clean under it. “Did you like?” 

“The baozi? I think I ate all but two of the leftover ones,” Junmyeon tells his husband, who laughs. “We should make some more.” 

“We can,” Yixing agrees readily. He’s silent until Junmyeon speaks again. 

“Xing, do you think the workout pairs are working?” 

“Hmm?” Yixing considers this question for a second. “I thought it was going to be worse.” 

“So did I,” Junmyeon admits, now folding jeans. “Are these yours or mine?” Yixing looks to the light-wash ones that he is holding up. 

“Mine.” 

“Great.” Junmyeon folds them. “I have to admit, they aren’t yelling at each other as much anymore during workout.” 

“On ice is about same,” Yixing considers. “But workout, yes. Not a lot of yelling.” He bends down to get the mop under the bed. 

“Yesterday, they barely said anything to each other,” Junmyeon recalls. “Just a few insults here and there.” 

“I am surprised it works.” When Yixing pulls the mop back out, he hums in surprise as a pair of tangled earbuds also make their appearance. “Myeon.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Here.” Yixing cracks a smile as he tosses the earbuds to him. 

“Huh.” Junmyeon looks up at Yixing in amusement. “Why were they under the bed?” 

_ “I don’t know,”  _ Yixing says in Mandarin. “You lost them, I find them.” 

“Well, at least we know where they went.” Junmyeon tucks the earbuds into his pocket and resumes sorting laundry. “I have to admit, maybe Luxi was onto something.” 

“I think overall it is going good?” Yixing nods. “At least they not completely… ah… what is the word…?” Yixing wrinkles his nose in frustration. “Like… oppose…” 

“Incompatible?” Junmyeon suggests, and Yixing nods. “I agree. Granted, they’re a little intense, but they’ve gotten all the workouts done without much complaining.” 

“Probably because they tired,” Yixing notes as he works his way to the other side of the room. “Not enough energy to argue.” 

“Yes, I agree,” Junmyeon murmurs. The pile is pretty much down to underwear and socks now. “Seems as if they’re far too tired to be contradictory. I was actually thinking about pairing them up more often,” he confides, to which Yixing seems pretty unsurprised. 

“I do not think is terrible idea. They learn to get use to each other, maybe?” Yixing huffs and rolls up the sleeves of his sweater. 

“My main concern is that I don’t want to run them down before Sectionals,” Junmyeon bites his lip. “Are these your socks?” Yixing looks up. 

“I don’t know.” 

Junmyeon examines them, slightly puzzled. “They might be mine, then.” He shrugs and tosses it onto his own pile of clothing. “Anyway, I want them to get a productive workout in, not just try and outrun the other.”

“Two and a half week until Sectionals,” Yixing states, and Junmyeon nods. “Maybe another week?” 

“Like you mean pair them up next week as well?” 

“Yes.” Yixing stops mopping for just a minute to reach upwards and stretch his lower back. 

“Would that exhaust them too much?” Junmyeon asks, and Yixing shrugs. 

“Well, up to you, but I think maybe not. Athlete cannot be so intense all the time, right?” 

“You’re right,” Junmyeon concedes, folding up the last pair of socks. “Maybe another week might be beneficial for their tolerance for each other.” 

“Yes, exactly.” Yixing reaches for the mop to cover the last bit of flooring. “But up to you, of course. Your students.” 

“Our students,” Junmyeon corrects gently. “And I think I will. I mean, we could chat about it some more, but it doesn’t seem like a bad idea.” He glances down at the floor; it’s pretty much dry. Junmyeon gathers up an armful of Yixing’s socks to put them in his drawer. As he goes back to the bed for his own, he brushes a light hand across Yixing’s lower back. “Watch your waist when you’re mopping.” 

“S’okay.” It’s an old injury from his ice dancer days that creates some stiffness and pain every now and then. Reassured, Junmyeon dumps his own socks into his drawer just as Yixing finishes cleaning the floors. 

“Hang these up with me?” Junmyeon asks, gesturing to the sorted piles of clothes. Yixing smiles, warm and gentle. 

“Sure.” 

“Hey, asshole.” Jongin leans against a squat rack inside the gym, watching Sehun stack plate after plate onto his bar. “Planning on doing us all a favor and knocking yourself out with that?” 

“Worry about your skinny ass,” Sehun shoots back, ducking under the bar. “I keep telling you to mind your own fucking business.” 

“You want a fucking spotter or not?” Jongin stands behind Sehun, perhaps a little too close for comfort just to make him tense. “Cause I’d be happy to just let you collapse.” 

“I’m sure you fucking would.” Sehun grits his teeth and begins his repetitions. This is the highest amount of weight that he’s ever tried to squat before; the same amount as Jongin’s personal record. It’s almost overwhelming, but his pride keeps him from bailing. “Don’t stand so fucking close to me.” 

“I’m not bothering you, do your damn reps,” Jongin huffs. His entire body aches not just because of this workout, but because of an entire week of pushing his limits to beat Sehun. One way or another, they actually managed to get through working out everyday without killing each other. It has been the worst experience of Jongin’s life. 

“Yo, do your fucking job, bitch.” Sehun says through gritted teeth, snapping Jongin out of his daydream to soak in a hot tub with a shit ton of epsom salts. Jongin grabs the bar and supports it as Sehun steps forward to set it on the rack again. “You’re a shit spotter.” 

“I told you you wouldn’t be able to squat that much.” Jongin rolls his eyes and situates himself underneath the bar. “Of course you’re a fucking ego lifter.” 

“You better thank the heavens it’s Friday, bitch.” Sehun snaps as he crosses his arms and waits for Jongin to step back and begin his reps. “I can’t fucking wait to get rid of you.” Jongin doesn’t answer as he squats down. 

The snide remarks and antagonizing insults peter out as the workout continues, just like it did for the entire week. As soon as Sehun finishes his last reps, he walks away from Jongin as fast as possible so he can collapse and recover on his own without being around a toxic bitch. 

“You good?” Minseok looks down at him after their core circuit is over. Sehun hates core. He hates core and legs and pretty much everything right now. 

“Everything fucking hurts,” Sehun grumbles. 

“Well, you don’t need to go so hard,” Minseok replies sensibly. 

“Tell him that,” Sehun says to the ceiling. Luckily, Minseok knows exactly who he’s talking about. “Petty bitch.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

“Yeollieeee,” Jongdae singsongs as he twirls around and comes to a neat stop in front of the Zamboni doors after practice. Chanyeol smiles behind his shoulder at him as he pushes one side of the door open. “Hey, hot stuff.” 

“Hot stuff?” Chanyeol scoffs and rolls his eyes, but he still looks amused. “Really?” 

“I mean, am I wrong?” Jongdae tsks and leans against the boards. “Of course not.” He answers his own question. Chanyeol steps closer to him and shoves his hands into his pockets casually. 

“DON’T FALL FOR IT!” Someone screams from behind Jongdae. Both hockey player and figure skater turn to see Baekhyun with his hands cupped around his mouth while Minseok points frantically at Jongdae. “HE’S CLINGY AS SHIT!” Jongdae whirls around to face Chanyeol, whose eyes crinkle up as he laughs, deep and throaty. 

“You know, I already assumed that,” Chanyeol teases, and has the immense pleasure of watching Jongdae glance down at his skates. His usual mischievous lilt of a smirk has been replaced by shyness. Still, Chanyeol waves back at Baekhyun and gives him a thumbs up, even though he’s probably too far away to see it. It's nice to know that someone is actively trying to capture his attention, especially when that someone has a cute smile and high cheekbones. After Chanyeol confronted him last week, Jongdae had (all too eagerly) resumed lingering behind after each practice, doling out his compliments and terrible pick up lines. These days, though, Chanyeol flirts back. “It’s kind of cute.” Jongdae looks back up at those words and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“I know.” Jongdae twirls around and strikes a pose. Chanyeol eyes his petite waist, the curve of his hips, and his sharp, defined collarbones peeking out from the scoop neck of his t-shirt. Hot. Chanyeol clears his throat and toes at some chunks of snow along the edge of the rink. 

“Can I see you some other time?” 

“Huh?” Jongdae is caught off guard. The butterflies in Chanyeol’s stomach stir up a frenzy. 

“Do you, umm, wanna maybe, I don’t know, see a movie or something?” Smooth, Chanyeol tells himself. Very impressive. Jongdae’s eyes widen in disbelief. Somehow, it makes him look even more precocious.

“Are you asking me out, Yeollie?” The question could be flirtatious if not for the genuine surprise written all over Jongdae’s face. 

“If you wanna…” Chanyeol swallows nervously. He should not be this jittery asking for a date from someone who has engaged him in workplace harassment from day one. 

“I… I would hope you already know the answer to that.” A slow smile grows on Jongdae’s face as he comes back to his senses. 

“Umm… yes?” Chanyeol hazards. Unsurprisingly, his heart races even faster when Jongdae smirks at him. 

“What time?” 

“T-that’s a yes, right?” 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae says. He sounds extremely amused. “What time?” 

“I--what time works for you?” Chanyeol forces himself to calm down. He’s in an ice rink, for fuck’s sake, he should not be sweating. “Maybe Friday night?” 

“Over here or in smart people territory?” 

“W-what?” 

“On my campus or yours?” Jongdae’s eyes are still twinkling with mischief, but there’s also a hint of reticence that Chanyeol  _ really  _ enjoys seeing. For one, it shows that Jongdae genuinely likes him, and isn’t just flirting for the sake of it. 

“Maybe you can come over to mine?” Chanyeol suggests quietly. “If it’s not too much trouble.” Jongdae laughs, and as he does, his Adam’s Apple bobs up and down. 

“You should be more careful with your words, Yeollie.” 

“But what if I meant it?” Chanyeol teases, and Jongdae blushes. Oh, that’s a pretty sight. Chanyeol could get used to that. 

“I hope you already know the answer to that one as well, Yeollie.” 

“Friday night, then?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongdae nods confirmation. Task accomplished. Chanyeol begins glancing at the entrance of the rink nervously for his boss. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Jongdae repeats, beginning to skate backwards towards the exit without Chanyeol telling him to do so. “Text me the details?” 

“Will do.” Chanyeol catches the usual kiss that Jongdae blows his way, then laughs to himself when he sees Jongdae jump up and down a few times when he thinks Chanyeol isn’t looking. What a cute skater boy. 

“HE ASKED ME OUT!” Jongdae screeches when he bursts into the gym that afternoon. Junmyeon and Yixing both turn toward him, as does everyone else. Baekhyun wolf-whistles and bursts into applause; Jongin looks mildly impressed; Minseok sighs while Luxi claps with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo and Yutao both act like nothing happened. 

“Wonderful, Jongdae.” The corner of Junmyeon’s mouth twitches. Yixing watches his husband stand up, letting him lead the lesson. “I hope that doesn’t take away from your training, though.” 

“Sorry, Coach, I’m excited.” Jongdae beams as Baekhyun ruffles his hair affectionately. 

“That’s my boyyy.” 

“Right, so now that everyone’s here, we’ll get started. Same groups as last week,” Junmyeon says. Luxi visibly twitches next to Minseok in surprise. Baekhyun turns to stare at her, and Luxi gives him a side-eye that clearly conveys her confusion. Jongdae bites his lip to keep from reacting. Minseok exchanges a look with Kyungsoo in which they both have a silent conversation and confirm that nobody, except apparently Junmyeon and Yixing, had planned this turn of events. There’s a quiet thud, and Kyungsoo turns to see that Jongin has fallen dramatically to his knees. 

“Coach,” Jongin’s voice is climbing into whine territory. “What did I do in my past life to hurt you?” 

“Nothing.” Junmyeon looks like he’s fighting to keep a straight face. Behind him, Yixing shamelessly buries his face into his arms to laugh his heart out. 

“I’m finding a new coach,” Sehun threatens flatly. He’s actually backing up towards the door. 

“Please do, it would make my life so much easier,” Junmyeon whispers under his breath. “You both survived last week,” he says calmly.

“Sehun, I have friend who I use to train with back when I compete,” Yixing suggests. “She is coach now, I can give you contact.” Junmyeon’s eyes crinkle up in amusement as he laughs at his husband’s antics. 

“I wouldn’t put you two together if I didn’t think it was beneficial,” Junmyeon says. Sehun’s brows furrow together as he sighs exasperatedly.

“What about this is beneficial?” he continues to protest. Dread settles into his chest like a black overcoat, smothering all thoughts of a peaceful two week countdown until Sectionals. He’s still falling out of bed every morning, legs feeling like two 400-pound sandbags that hurt even if he breathes. Not to mention he can’t even take notes in class without his arms being sore, and it hurts to sneeze because his core hurts. Also, his calves are so tight that skating feels like a deep tissue massage, but without any of the benefits, and--

“Less talking, more working,” Junmyeon replies, steady but firm. “You’ll get it done.” 

“Will we?” Jongin asks desperately. He’s still on his knees, the fucking drama queen. Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“You will.” Junmyeon says, before moving on to the actual workout. “So, we’re going to do AMRAP today, and your goal is to keep up with your partner or surpass them. First set is burpees…” 

[World Peace Initiative] 

Baekhyun 

okay 

wtf was that all about today

Stupid Ice Dancer #1 has added Stupid Ice Dancer #2 to World Peace Initiative. 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

I forgot to add him back after regionals lmao 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

Why am I here? 

Baekhyun 

yo lu you wanna

explain why junmyeon paired them together again

Mom (NOT real, Lu)

IDK

DON’T ASK ME

Yutao (scary)

the plan was one week was it not?

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

yea i was just like

yo can we pair nini and sehun up for one week 

cause they gotta get along u know

and thats it

idk 

Dae

okay so then he just paired them up again this week on his own? 

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

yea i guess

i mean its whatever lol 

i dont mind since they stopped arguing so much during workouts

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

Yeah, workouts have been much quieter. 

Baekhyun 

good work ksoo 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2 

:) 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

WOAH good work baek you made ksoo smile 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

I am not smiling

Baekhyun 

he’s probably scowling at his phone as we speak

see 

told u

Stupid Ice Dancer #1 

rip 

so success rate out of 10? 

Dae

depends what the goal was in the first place

bc if we’re tryna get them to stop arguing completely we still at a solid -3000/10

Baekhyun

awesomeeee 

we’re already up by like 600 points tho

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

What is this allocation of points… 

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

WHO uses shit like ALLOCATION anymore

Baekhyun 

lemme break it down for you soo

we got 72 pts for all the time they spend yelling death threats at each other

Stupid Ice Dancer #1 

what’s wrong with using big words

Phosphorylation 

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

please stop

ur not funny

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

Ubiquitous 

Circumstantial 

Surreptitious 

Baekhyun 

probably like 1542 pts for insults

then 1 point for when they tolerate each other

1208 for yelling on the ice 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

What is happening? 

Baekhyun 

listen im still explaining 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM!!!!!!!

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

SHUTTHEFUCKUPORFINDANEWPARTNER!!!

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS

Baekhyun 

553 pts for insulting each other’s workout form

Dae

CHANYEOL JUST CALLED ME CUTE GUYS

Stupid Ice Dancer #2 has left the chat. 

Yutao (scary) 

Maybe we should find our inner peace before we try for world peace? 

Yutao (scary) has added Stupid Ice Dancer #2 to World Peace Initiative

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

okay yutao’s right lets get back on track

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

you were the one who drove straight off the tracks but alright

should we meet?? 

Baekhyun

yes 

lets meet

i love me a good meeting 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

Do we have to? 

Baekhyun

we need your massive wrinkly brain ksoo 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

Can we at least meet on UD campus? 

I don’t want to go all the way to UPenn

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

not to be contrary but i think we should probably meet over here since

sehun and jongin are both on cmapus at UD and so the chance of us being seen and murdered is too high

Baekhyun

ohmygod ur right

WRINKLY BRAIN MINSEOK

we need some kind of like access code

you know like in those spy movies where they say something random like do you want fries with that 

and then the other person goes the potato is in the sixteenth stairwell above peter the great

Mom (NOT real, Lu) 

LMFAO WHAT

Dae

XD

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

we are not doing that

Baekhyun

but 

national security, minseok, it’s important!

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

y’all wanna come over again? 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

I guess that works. 

Yutao (scary) 

I’m busy for the whole week though.. i’m not sure if we’ll have time to meet

Dae

wb friday afternoon? 

after classes? 

my last one is at 12

Baekhyun

okay JONGDAE not everyone gets their whole friday afternoon off 

the fuck O_o

my last one is 2:30

Yutao (scary) 

Maybe, but I have meeting at 6:30pm 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

maybe we can do like 3:30 - 5??? 

if y’all speed you can probably get over here on time

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

I will not speed.

Dae

and i’m not fucking driving 

i refuse to be ice dance chauffeur

Yutao (scary) 

It’s more convenient

Dae

okay fine

i will drive you two

and then you can wait six fucking hours for me because i have a date afterwards

Baekhyun

LMFAO

HE FUCKING

SAID 

WAIT FOR ME

LFMWOEIAJWEOIRAJEFALDKFJWOEI

Dae 

:3 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2

Yutao, I’ll drive

Yutao (scary) 

Mmkay

Stupid Ice Dancer #1

ok friday night it is

i rly gotta pay attention to thsi lecture bye

Mom (NOT real, Luxi) 

awesome 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2 has left the chat

Baekhyun

.-.

he knows he doesn’t have to leave every time we finish talking right 

Thursday is cardio day this week. Jongin fucking abhors cardio day. His lungs fucking abhor him. It’s not a good relationship. He nearly cries as Junmyeon sets them five kilometers with their partner. This is not going to be okay. He’s going to die without having ever socked Oh Sehun in the jaw hard enough to break his teeth. 

“You have to pace yourself,” Junmyeon said as they all lined up. “You can’t sprint a 5k. We’re figure skaters, not track and field athletes.” He was right, but Jongin only found out after he tried. Mind, he’s just set himself a personal record for his 5k time that he’ll  _ never  _ beat for the rest of his life, but at what cost? Jongin keels over on the edge of the track and heaves even though there’s nothing to throw up. His vision goes blurry, and for one terrifying moment, he is genuinely afraid that he’s going to pass out. A couple feet away, Sehun is in a similar state, only he sounds like he just smoked a whole pack of cigarettes as he draws in huge gulps of oxygen. Jongin can’t even find it within himself to give a shit; he’s too busy trying to stay conscious. 

“Walk, walk, keep walking, you two!” Junmyeon calls, and Jongin stumbles a few steps forward. For the first time in 1.5 weeks, Sehun doesn’t even have the energy to walk the opposite direction from Jongin. He just plods alongside him, eyes closed, placing one heavy foot in front of the other. A few seconds later, his arm brushes up against Jongin’s side as he accidentally walks straight into him. That’s what he gets for not looking where he’s going. But Jongin doesn’t say anything; instead, he just keeps wandering forward, as if Sehun never touched him. Sehun doesn’t acknowledge it either. Breathing is a form of exercise right now; fuck talking, let alone yelling. 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun whisper-screams in Jongdae’s ear just as Minseok sprints up to both of them and furiously starts tapping both of their shoulders. “What did I just witness!” 

“Did they just…” Luxi’s eyes are as wide as saucers as she bumps up against Kyungsoo, who remains unfazed as usual. “Walk away from a collision without arguing?” 

“Oh my God, Baek, hold me, I don’t think I can stand properly right now.” Jongdae falls into Baekhyun’s arms dramatically. “It’s a miracle.” 

“Don’t make such a fuss, they’ll hear us,” Yutao says quietly. 

“I’m pretty sure they can’t even see where they’re going right now,” Jongdae remains unworried. 

“This is grounds to throw a party,” Baekhyun declares. 

“You are all so dramatic.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“AS WE SHOULD BE!” Only Baekhyun could make a whisper seem obnoxiously loud. “THEY TOUCHED EACH OTHER--” 

“And then walked away!” Minseok’s jaw is completely slack. “Do my eyes deceive me?” 

“Everybody back!” Yixing calls, and the World Peace Initiative promptly springs apart as Sehun and Jongin both turn around. But after the workout, there are two text messages from Baekhyun in the group chat. 

[World Peace Initiative]

Baekhyun 

buy balloons we are throwing a party

oh and someone tell ksoo

Come Friday afternoon, there’s a knock on the door. Baekhyun creeps up and puts his mouth right up against the crack. 

“Do you want fries with that?” 

“What the fuck, Baek?” Jongdae’s voice filters through. “Open the door.” 

_ “Do you want fries with that?”  _

Jongdae sighs. “The potato is in the… uh, the... sixteenth stairwell… above… what was it, Alexander the Great?” 

“Peter the Great,” Baekhyun insists. 

“Right. Him.” The door swings open and there stands Jongdae. Baekhyun coos at him. 

“Well, don’t you look adorable for your boy toy.” 

“Really?” Jongdae fidgets with the hem of his soft, fluffy brown turtleneck sweater. His hair is parted prettily in the middle, his lips are soft and pink, and--

“Are you wearing EYELINER?” Baekhyun tilts Jongdae’s eyes up to the light. “Aww, Jongdae!” 

“Is it okay?” Jongdae pouts. “I wanted to feel cute.” 

“You look adorable, baby!” Baekhyun is nothing if not a dedicated hype man. “He’ll be all over you, trust me. But I guess you don’t get a party hat, because I don’t want to ruin your pretty hair.” 

“A--a what?” Jongdae asks, perplexed. 

Baekhyun grabs his wrist-- “Oh, you even have cute sweater paws!”-- and drags Jongdae into the living room, where Luxi is sitting atop Minseok’s shoulders, tying a bright blue balloon to the curtain rods. Both of them are wearing corny paper party hats. Minseok has yellow polka dots on his; Luxi has hot pink stripes. 

“We’re throwing a party!” Baekhyun declares proudly. 

“Somehow, I didn’t really expect you to carry out that plan,” Jongdae murmurs, even though he doesn’t look too put off. 

“Do you want a noisemaker?” 

“Umm… yes?” Jongdae hazards, and Baekhyun shoves a party noisemaker into his hand, then blows into his extremely hard. Minseok shrieks and flinches; Luxi plants her hands on top of his head to stay balanced, knocking his party hat askew. 

“For fuck’s sake, Baek.” Minseok clutches his chest dramatically. 

“Where are Kyungsoo and Yutao?” Luxi doesn’t look very frightened for someone whose life has just flashed before her eyes. 

“Late, because Kyungsoo won’t speed,” Jongdae laughs. 

“How fast did you go?” Baekhyun asks once he stops playing ‘Romeo and Juliet’ from his noisemaker.

“Well, I didn’t speed either. My class ends early, remember?” 

“Baby, your ass looks so good in these jeans.” Baekhyun circles Jongdae slowly. “Lulu, doesn’t he look adorable?” 

“Honestly, I don’t really think Chanyeol deserves you.” Luxi eyes Jongdae appreciatively. “Love your makeup.” 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” 

“He better.” Luxi sounds personally offended at just the thought. Just then, there’s a knock on the door. 

“I got it!” Baekhyun yells, except he still has his noisemaker in his mouth, so it sounds more like ‘OHH WAA WII!’ “Would you like fries with that?” 

“Baekhyun, open the door.” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Answer the question!” 

“No.” 

“I’m afraid I cannot permit entry, sir--” 

“Baekhyun Byun,” Kyungsoo says dryly, and Baekhyun promptly swings the door wide open. 

“Here, have a hat.” Baekhyun straps a shiny purple cone to Kyungsoo’s head and passes Yutao one of her own. She takes it, somewhat amused. Kyungsoo rips his hat off as he steps through the threshold. “Party pooper,” Baekhyun pouts. “You’re no fun.” 

“Great, we’re all here now!” Minseok chirps happily. Luxi tips backwards off of his shoulders and falls, with a frightening amount of grace and confidence, onto the couch behind him. Minseok stretches upwards to get rid of the ache in his neck, and then sits down next to Luxi. Jongdae is on the couch as well, leaving Yutao and Kyungsoo to take the kitchen counter chairs, and Baekhyun to stride back and forth in front of the coffee table. 

“Dearly beloved,” Baekhyun begins rather solemnly. “We are gathered here today to… CELEBRATE THE UNIMAGINABLE!” Minseok flinches violently again when Baekhyun stuffs his noisemaker back in his mouth and generates a truly horrible screech from the toy. The ice dancer produces his own shriek of protest when Baekhyun reaches into his pocket and throws a handful of brightly colored confetti over his head, then executes a very admirable pirouette before striking a dramatic ending pose. Jongdae claps politely with Luxi. Kyungsoo pulls out his phone. Yutao examines her party hat interestedly. 

“You’re vacuuming after this,” Minseok the Neat Freak looks in dismay at the one-man mess that Baekhyun has made of the living room. “Oh my God, this place looks like a frat house.” 

“Oh please, Minnie. You’ve never even stepped foot into a frat house. You’d probably have an aneurysm if you did.” Luxi rolls her eyes. 

“Do YOU know what the inside of a frat house looks like?” Minseok asks his partner.

“Of course I do!” 

“What the fuck--WHEN--” 

“Last Halloween, when I went to that costume party!” 

“Oh, right.” Minseok gags. “Okay.” 

“You’re all missing the point!” Baekhyun bellows. “Sehun and Jongin touched without cursing each other out!” 

“I believe that’s also missing the point,” Kyungsoo says flatly. “Aren’t we here to discuss next steps?” 

“Does it look like I decorated this place to simply talk? No! We need to celebrate.” Baekhyun does a couple arm waves and a few pop and lock movements. “That was real progress that we witnessed there, guys.” 

“Progress because they were halfway to the graveyard,” Kyungsoo counters. 

“Oh, don’t be such a downer. We’re doing great!” Baekhyun returns to playing ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’. Jongdae looks down at his noisemaker, then brings it up to his lips and blows as hard as he can. Everyone falls silent. Jongdae is very impressed with himself. 

“Wow, Baek, you might have been onto something when you bought these. Anyway, I’ve been here twenty minutes, I have to leave in an hour and ten, and we still haven’t talked about anything that we’re supposed to,” Jongdae announces to the room. Baekhyun frowns at him. 

“You’re starting to sound more and more like Kyungsoo every day.” 

“He has a point,” Kyungsoo nods approvingly. “Should we start by recapping?” 

“Fine.” Baekhyun throws himself into the vacant armchair. “Luxi, recap.” 

“Oh, me? Okay.” Luxi clears her throat. “So they were significantly quieter after workouts, I think that’s a plus. Also, like Baekhyun mentioned, they bumped into each other yesterday and didn’t even glare.” 

“They’re still screaming on the ice,” Minseok sighs. 

“And in the locker room,” Kyungsoo adds. 

“But we haven’t had any close calls on the ice, and we haven’t had to bury a dead body yet. So all in all, I think we can consider this a positive development,” Luxi shrugs. “If anything, we’ve learned that they shut up when they’re tired. We could run with that.” 

“Is our goal to get them to shut up?” Yutao asks. “Or what?” 

“Isn’t it to get them to tolerate each other?” Jongdae clarifies. “That’s the minimum.” 

“Yeah, I don’t wanna live the rest of my life cowering in fear while Sehun bitches about Jongin being a bitch.” Baekhyun shudders. 

“Got it.” Yutao leans back in her chair. 

“Yeah, so after the Regionals fiasco, I kind of gave up hope, but Junmyeon really restored my faith.” Jongdae nods. “Workouts were actually kind of peaceful on Wednesday and Thursday.” 

“Agreed,” Minseok murmurs. “It’s pretty viable proof that they can tolerate each other. Even if that’s only when they’re absolutely exhausted. It’s still a start.” 

“Regionals also proved that,” Baekhyun points to Jongdae. “Hotel room, when we were all at 0 HP.” 

“Except for you.” 

“But I’m always the exception.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, Baek’s right. They shut up when they were tired at Regionals, too,” Jongdae concedes. 

“Maybe we can make our next move at Sectionals?” Minseok proposes. “Regionals gave us some opportunities. That seems like the best idea, right?” Everyone in the room murmurs assent. “Okay, anyone have actual ideas for Sectionals? NOT handcuffs,” he interjects as Luxi opens her mouth. 

“You are no fun.” Luxi rolls her eyes. 

“You’re so predictable. And how would that even work at Sectionals? You can’t handcuff them together at a competition, Lu.” Minseok’s argument is about as pragmatic as it gets. Luxi sighs heavily. Silence fills the room as everyone drifts off into their own thoughts, the contents of which may or may not be on topic. Then Baekhyun lifts his head up from where he’s been slumping so deeply into the armchair that he has practically melted into the upholstery. 

“Dae.” 

“Hmm?” Jongdae snaps out of daydreaming about his fast-approaching date. 

“Recreate Regionals.” 

“What? Regionals didn’t work.” 

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head and sits up a little straighter. “Just shove them into one hotel room.” 

“You’re trying to instigate World War III while we’re trying to prevent it.” Jongdae vetoes the idea immediately.

“No, I’m serious! If it worked at Regionals, why wouldn’t it work at Sectionals?” Baekhyun argues indignantly. “Just make them share a hotel room and force them to spend a couple days together. Fuck it, book them one bed if it’ll get them to shut up.” At this, Luxi cracks up. 

“And I thought handcuffs were pretty fanfiction trope-esque.” 

“They’ll be exhausted from competing and traveling,” Baekhyun promotes his idea eagerly. “It’s the perfect opportunity for some bonding.”

“Somehow, I don’t think they’ll be doing any bonding,” Minseok mutters, but as Baekhyun opens his mouth to argue, the ice dancer continues talking. “But I kind of like the idea. I could see it working out, as long as we distance ourselves from them.” 

“We could book separate hotels?” Luxi asks. 

“Yeah, something like that. Give them one hotel and then book all of us in another one like we usually do. Jongdae, you could just ask Junmyeon if you can book hotels for all of us. He agreed last time, I don’t see why he wouldn’t let you for Sectionals.” Minseok looks over at Jongdae. 

“Wait, I never agreed?” Jongdae pouts. “Are you sure this is going to work?” 

“Jongdae, sweetie, I love you. Trust me,” Baekhyun turns on his puppy eyes, which are even more potent than Jongdae’s. 

“They would only agree to that if hell freezes over,” Jongdae argues. “You know Sehun would totally book his own hotel room to avoid sharing with Jongin.” 

“Then knock them out. Not literally,” Baekhyun is quick to reassure. “Just make them as exhausted as Junmyeon does so that they don’t protest.” 

“You two,” Minseok gestures to Kyungsoo and Yutao. “What do you think?” Yutao shrugs; Kyungsoo considers Minseok carefully for a while. 

“Maybe. We have to be careful about it, though. And I agree with Jongdae--they would have to be totally drained to not put up a big fight when you tell them you only booked them one room.” 

“When are we flying?” Yutao asks. 

“Junmyeon said he already booked tickets for late afternoon. So morning practice, classes, and a short afternoon practice before we leave,” Jongdae supplies. “I guess they’d be tired after that.” 

“Don’t let them sleep on the flight.” Baekhyun’s smile is half-mischievous, half-evil. “Wear them out in every way possible. It’s like waging war.” 

“You’re so overdramatic,” Minseok rolls his eyes at Baekhyun. “It’s not that deep.” 

“No! Listen! It’s like getting a confession out of a war prisoner! I was watching this documentary, and they were talking about--” 

“I knew you were watching too many documentaries,” Kyungsoo sighs. “You really have too much free time these days.” 

“Well, I’m not going to Sectionals, so.” Baekhyun stretches lazily in his armchair. “I would actually tag along just for fun, but the competition is in North Carolina this year, and I’m not even sure if they have a civilization there. Besides, I can’t think of a valid excuse to skip finals.” 

“Too bad.” Minseok sighs. “So we’re really trying for this one room, one bed thing?” 

“Absolutely.” Baekhyun makes the decision for the room. “You gotta let me know all the details. Ooh! Maybe we can get a secret camera inside the room--” 

“No,” Minseok says flatly. “We are not doing that.” 

“We need intel, Officer Kim.” Baekhyun pouts. 

“What we need is for Jongdae to text Junmyeon to see if he can book hotel rooms before he does it, and we also need to consider if Jongin and Sehun are going to be thoroughly exhausted by the time our flight touches down.” Minseok chews on his bottom lip while Jongdae texts Junmyeon. “Is there a way we can maybe wake them up earlier than their alarms?” 

“We already wake up at five fucking thirty in the morning,” Luxi looks horrified. “You wanna die?” 

“Well, we’re aiming for exhaustion, right?” Minseok shrugs. “Someone could call them at like, say, four o’clock. Four is a good time.” 

“Someone? So you’re just gonna propose the idea and then throw us to the wolves? You call them.” Luxi punches her partner on the shoulder. 

“You’re going to get slapped,” Yutao states. “I would not hesitate to punch someone if they ever woke me up earlier than absolutely necessary.” Minseok winces at the thought. 

“I volunteer as tribute.” All heads turn to Baekhyun, who grins dopily. “I’ll do it. They can throw all the hands they want, I’ll dodge ‘em all.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath. 

“Fantastic.” Minseok looks relieved. 

“What time is it?” Yutao asks all of a sudden. Jongdae looks up. 

“Junmyeon said sure, and… oh shit, it’s 5:23, I really need to go.” Jongdae stands up as Yutao slides out of her chair in a hurry. 

“Well, that was anticlimactic,” Baekhyun laments as Kyungsoo and Yutao vanish. “C’mere, Dae, your hair is messy.” He smooths it down for Jongdae. “Have fun! Call me if you need an escape.” 

“Thanks, Baek.” Jongdae grins. “I’ll see you guys! Text me if you need anything else!” 

“Let me know how it goes!” Baekhyun calls after him. He turns around, only to be confronted by Minseok. “Oh, fuck me.” The ice dancer points at the scattered confetti on the floor, the mess of snack wrappers, hats, and noisemakers on the coffee table, and the half-heartedly hung balloons around the room. 

“Clean up.” 

“But MOOOOOM--” 

“NOW!” 

“Hey.” Chanyeol smiles as Jongdae crunches through the leaves and short brown grass to get to him.  _ Fuck,  _ Jongdae looks adorable. The skater beams up at Chanyeol excitedly, and the hockey player’s heart goes spiraling. “You… you look so cute.” 

“You always look hot,” Jongdae flirts shyly. Chanyeol smiles down at him. His usual gray sweatshirt has been replaced by a jean jacket, and his hair has been curled into a c-shape on his forehead. Jongdae will eat him. “What are we watching?” he asks as Chanyeol sets off in a direction that is completely unknown to Jongdae. 

“Christmas movie?” Chanyeol suggests nervously. 

“Ohhh, is it romantic?” Jongdae guesses, and when Chanyeol nods, he bursts into laughter. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“Your pickup lines are worse,” Chanyeol counters. Jongdae fires back at him playfully, and by the time they reach the movie theater, Chanyeol’s butterflies have stopped dancing so furiously. Jongdae is adorably dorky, if not just a tad awkward. But it’s okay, because Chanyeol is, too, and so they do all the stupid, unwieldy first-date things, like argue over who pays for the tickets (Chanyeol), and get one large popcorn to share, and surreptitiously pick seats near the top of the theatre (because who knows what might happen). 

“You watch previews?” Jongdae asks Chanyeol when he fixates on the big screen in front of them. At this, Chanyeol turns towards his date and laughs nervously. 

“Not usually, I’m just… just… ugh.” Chanyeol flaps his hands in the air. He always gets flustered around a pretty boy wearing eyeliner. Jongdae’s eyes crinkle up at the corners as he laughs at Chanyeol teasingly. 

“Cute,” Jongdae muses, before scooting towards the popcorn resting between both of their seats. You know, just in case Chanyeol wants to put an arm around him or something. Maybe. “Looking for second date options?”   
“Hhhhhh--we, um, we’re going on a second one?” 

“If you don’t mess this one up,” Jongdae winks at Chanyeol to watch him smile like an absolute idiot. “And if you don’t put out on the first date.” 

“There you go again,” Chanyeol mutters, turning red even in the dim ambience of the theatre. “Being shameless.” 

“I like to live life on the edge.” Jongdae settles back in his seat and reaches for the popcorn. 

“Was that a pun?” Chanyeol asks weakly. Why does he like cheesy things so much? 

“What?” 

“Living life on the edge? Cause, you know, figure skaters and their edges.” Chanyeol says, and Jongdae looks at him, surprised at his own genius. “Well, I guess that wasn’t intended.” 

“Not intentional,” Jongdae agrees. The lights dim even more, signaling the start of the movie--and substantial amounts of awkward silence. Chanyeol grumbles and Jongdae laughs at the cheesy scenes. They brush buttery, salty hands in the popcorn multiple times. Halfway through the movie, Chanyeol finally musters up the courage to drape an arm around Jongdae, who leans against the hockey player’s shoulder almost immediately. When Jongdae looks up, Chanyeol is fucking beaming at the movie screen. Simp. Jongdae snuggles closer and almost knocks the popcorn over. The taller boy is warm and strong and smells good. Jongdae is totally in heaven. Cheesy, cringy, first date heaven. 

“Did you enjoy the movie?” Chanyeol asks as they meander along the red brick campus walkways after the film. It’s dark out, with the streetlamps providing dim illumination. Jongdae shivers; he didn’t bring a jacket to layer over his sweater. In an instant, Chanyeol’s arm is around him and pulling him close. “Cold?” 

“Yes to both questions.” Jongdae smiles. The date had been quiet and slightly maladroit, but overall sweet and shy. It’s pretty much what he had expected, and he’s also very sure that he wouldn’t mind going out some other time as well. Chanyeol is albeit clumsy, and sometimes at a loss for words. But he stares at Jongdae adoringly, and his arm is comforting as they try to match each other’s pace so that the walk isn’t too bumpy. Jongdae giggles. “It was cheesy, but I liked it.” 

“Okay. Me, too.” Chanyeol nears a brick building towards the end of the walkway, and stops in front of it. “This is my dorm.” 

“Oh.” Jongdae’s heartbeat slows down, then speeds back up as he looks at Chanyeol. The hockey player seems to be staring straight into Jongdae’s eyes, but Jongdae doesn’t miss how his gaze flickers down to his lips. 

“You’re wearing eyeliner,” Chanyeol notes. His voice is low and comes from somewhere deep within his chest. Jongdae feels goosebumps that have nothing to do with the cold erupting over his skin. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae breathes. His breath is misty white in the cold November air. 

“I like it so much.” Chanyeol steps even closer to him, then bends down just as Jongdae tilts his face upwards and rolls onto his tiptoes. The kiss is soft, cold, and tastes like popcorn. Chanyeol’s hand lands on Jongdae’s waist to keep him steady, and the figure skater gently holds on to Chanyeol’s jacket. When they break apart, Chanyeol’s heart is hammering so fast that he can practically hear it. His lips sparkle with Jongdae’s transferred lip gloss. Without a word, he reaches down for Jongdae’s hand, and intertwines their fingers together. Jongdae follows him up the steps and into the building. 

“M’here,” Chanyeol murmurs when they reach the sixth floor. The dorm room is small, not unlike Jongdae’s own room. It’s about as messy as you would expect a college boy to be, and there are hockey posters and banners plastered all over the wall, as well as a giant gold cup sitting on the drawer amidst protein bar wrappers and dirty socks. “Sorry, it’s kinda messy.” 

“Eh.” Jongdae shrugs and looks around. There are two beds, pressed up against each wall. “Who’s your roommate?” 

“Kris. You know, the guy who gave you my number?”

“Oh! Interesting,” Jongdae muses. “Yeah, I don’t mind him.” 

“Me neither,” Chanyeol chuckles. “He’s chill.” 

“And he’s not here,” Jongdae notes. 

“No,” Chanyeol agrees, coming up behind Jongdae and wrapping his arms around the skater’s waist. “He’s not.” His breath tickles Jongdae’s ear, and the skater shivers before turning around to meet Chanyeol’s lips once more. Chanyeol sighs into the kiss, which is slightly rushed and maybe a little sloppy, like most horny college kid kisses are. But the sentiment is there, and it isn’t long before Jongdae kicks his shoes off as Chanyeol pushes him towards the bed, nibbling on Jongdae’s bottom lip as he does so. Jongdae emits a small little moan, perhaps bordering on a whine, and  _ oh,  _ Chanyeol could get used to hearing that. 

“Mmmm,” Chanyeol sighs happily as he flops into bed. Jongdae joins him and presses tightly against his body, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol’s neck to resume their makeout session. Both of them ignore the heat pooling in their groins for the sake of slotting their lips together and kissing the peach-flavored gloss right off of Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae is so busy licking sparks off of Chanyeol’s tongue that he doesn’t even care when Chanyeol’s hand starts drifting, down the side of his fuzzy, soft sweater to cup his tiny waist before dipping lower to trace the outline of his hipbone against his jeans. He does, however, hiccup a tiny bit when Chanyeol gently cups Jongdae’s ass and pulls him closer. They break apart, panting slightly into each other’s faces. Jongdae’s cheeks are flushed pink, and Chanyeol looks adorably flustered. Without a word, Jongdae scoots forward and nudges Chanyeol’s chin with his nose. The taller’s backside is pretty much pressed up against the cold wall, but Jongdae is warm and soft; lips even more so as they pepper kisses along Chanyeol’s jawline and trace down his neck. Chanyeol squeezes his handful of squishy, round buttcheek, and rumbles in pleasure when Jongdae starts sucking at the sensitive juncture of his neck. He dips his nose in Jongdae’s wavy, dark brown hair and drops kisses there. Meanwhile, the figure skater’s hands trail down Chanyeol’s chest, feeling him up through his white t-shirt, before they stop at the hem. Chanyeol exhales shakily when Jongdae’s hands creep underneath to touch bare skin, and trace the ridges of a rock-hard six pack. 

“Get back up here,” Chanyeol rasps, and Jongdae breaks away from biting his neck. Their teeth knock together when Chanyeol leans back in, and they both jump apart with small yelps of pain that dissolve into awkward giggles. Jongdae’s small hands slip boldly up into Chanyeol’s shirt now, which begins bunching up as Jongdae leaves hot, aching handprints against Chanyeol’s abs, along the sides of his torso, and against his pecs. The jean jacket is tossed away onto the floor, and shortly thereafter, the t-shirt is as well. Jongdae squirms when Chanyeol maneuvers them so that he half-braces, half-lies on top of Jongdae and leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses down the side of Jongdae’s bared neck. The hockey player’s hands are so big that when he pushes up that gorgeous sweater to find bare skin, he nearly manages to completely encircle Jongdae’s tiny waist. The knowledge has Jongdae arching into Chanyeol’s touch; it makes him feel owned.

“You’re so small,” Chanyeol rasps almost reverently while licking insistently at Jongdae’s Adam’s Apple. Jongdae whimpers. “So cute.” His sweater gets worked higher and higher until it comes off, and Chanyeol marvels at the expanse of smooth, white skin to kiss and touch. His light-wash jeans sit low on his hips, showcasing a trail of hair that leads to a very prominent bulge right at his crotch. Jongdae shivers as the slight chill in the room hits his bare skin. 

“You good?” Chanyeol asks as he lowers himself down to press their chests together. Jongdae gasps and wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s broad, chiseled back to bring him closer while they kiss some more. 

“Yeollie,” Jongdae’s voice is breathless as their erections bump up against each other. “Mmmm. Shit.” Pleasure, warm and insistent, pools in Jongdae’s lower stomach and tingles at every point of contact that he maintains with Chanyeol. His fingers creep up towards the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, then pull at his hair almost insistently. Chanyeol kisses him hard before he pulls back to fumble for lube and condoms in the desk drawer, which is conveniently within arm’s reach—at least if you’re six foot tall and have the wingspan of a college hockey player. Jongdae traces patterns along Chanyeol’s hipbone, and down his v-line lazily until Chanyeol retracts. They exchange shy, awkward laughs as they kiss and grind and explore each other’s bodies while jeans are worked off, then Chanyeol presses his lips to the inside of Jongdae’s plump, toned thighs to get them to open and to hear Jongdae’s delightful whimpers. His nose bumps up against the shaft of Jongdae’s dick, which is already wet at the tip, and one warm hand comes up to wrap around it. Jongdae bucks upward and sinks into the mattress as Chanyeol strokes him. 

“Shhh, shhh,” Chanyeol reminds him that they’re still in a college dorm, especially when one slick finger starts probing around Jongdae’s entrance. He’s hot and tight and eager; Chanyeol leans over to muffle Jongdae’s moans with his own mouth as he fingers him open slowly. 

“Oh,” Jongdae gasps when Chanyeol’s middle and index fingers find the rough bump inside him and press insistently against it. “Chanyeol.” From there it’s slightly rushed and vaguely clumsy; Chanyeol fumbles for a condom and hisses as he rolls it on over his length. Jongdae clutches onto his shoulders and lets out little choked whines and gasps until Chanyeol sinks completely into his walls and envelops Jongdae’s parted lips with his own, catching his Cupid’s bow and tracing his tongue against the skater’s top lip. 

“Let me know when,” Chanyeol’s voice is hoarse and sexy. Jongdae’s head spins at the dull, aching sting of being stretched open, but also at the intoxicating pleasure of being stuffed full. It’s been way too long since he’s had sex. Damn those training schedules. 

“You can move,” Jongdae whispers, then claps a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans as Chanyeol starts slow, even thrusts. All things considered, it’s pretty mindblowing sex for a college dorm. The bed shakes as Chanyeol snaps his hips up into Jongdae, panting at the feeling of heat and friction enveloping his cock. 

“Yeollie,” Jongdae whimpers, which drives Chanyeol a little crazy. His breaths are low and heavy right against Jongdae’s ear, and Jongdae tightens his grip on the hockey player’s shoulders--

“Yo, dude, you--” The door is flung open, causing Jongdae to flinch as Kris walks into the room, unassumingly. Then his eyes fall upon Chanyeol, who’s completely naked, the rumpled blanket doing no work, and Jongdae’s cowering figure underneath him. For a terrible moment, Chanyeol’s eyes meet Kris’s. His roommate smirks with the evilest of intentions. “Fuck, sorry. Let me know when you’re done.” One big stride takes him out of the room, and the door slams shut. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol’s ears are beet red as he slides out of Jongdae rather pathetically, seeing as his dick has deflated from shock and embarrassment. “I didn’t think he was going to walk in. I’m so sorry,” he apologizes profusely. Jongdae is trembling slightly, hiding his face with his arms. “You okay?” Chanyeol asks, grabbing one of his wrists gently. “I’m so fucking sorry. If it’s any consolation, Kris won’t give a shit. I’ve walked in on him railing some chick at least five times by now.” Not that that means anything. Chanyeol’s still never going to be able to live this one down, and he’s absolutely positive that half the team has already been informed of this new development to his sex life. 

“God, that was shitty,” Jongdae says as soon as his soul returns back to his body. 

“Yeah, it was. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol looks at Jongdae as he slowly removes his arms. There’s worry written all over his face, and he looks like a big, dejected puppy. 

“We should have expected that would happen,” Jongdae admits. 

“I guess so.” Chanyeol leans down and brushes lips against Jongdae’s cheek hesitantly. “Do you… do you wanna keep… going? Or… it’s totally fine if you don’t, I get it.” In response, Jongdae kisses him, and reaches down to stroke his half-hard dick back to full hardness. A groan rumbles in Chanyeol’s throat. “Okay.” They resume their pace relatively quickly, and Jongdae trembles as Chanyeol pushes him more and more towards his tipping point. A few clever snaps of Chanyeol’s wrist as he wraps his hand around Jongdae’s cock, and the skater keens as he cums. Chanyeol gasps as Jongdae clenches tightly around him during his orgasm, groaning as he comes, too. The two of them clean up sloppily once they catch their breaths, then Chanyeol draws the blanket over both of them and pulls Jongdae close for post-coital snuggles. 

“I should get back,” Jongdae murmurs, warm and cozy against Chanyeol’s firm, bare chest. “It’s an hour drive, and it’s already pretty late…” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol hums, but he makes no effort to let Jongdae get up. “Dae?” 

“Hmm?” Jongdae needs to move, otherwise he’ll fall asleep. 

“Did… you have fun tonight?” Chanyeol traces his fingers along Jongdae’s bicep. The skater’s eyes flutter open, and he reaches upwards to kiss Chanyeol, long and sweet. 

“You already know the answer to that.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

Jongin jolts awake as his pillow starts vibrating and making noise. Actually, it’s not his pillow, but his phone shoved under it. Jongin groans and palms his face sleepily. 

“What time…” Jongin mutters into the cold and dark of his dorm room. His eyes are still half-closed as he slips his hand under the pillow and fishes for his phone to answer the call. 

“Hello, little sunshine,” Baekhyun chirps. Jongin grunts. “Rise and shine.” 

“What time is it?” Jongin’s words all slur together into his pillow. It’s very difficult to function. 

“Time for you to get up.” Jongin groans, a truly pitiful sound. He went to sleep at 1:00 in the morning yesterday; four hours of rest is not nearly enough for anyone to function. 

“Tell…” 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun sounds exceptionally cheery. “Get up, sunshine, you’ll be late for practice.” 

“I’m not going…” Jongin buries himself under his warm, heavy blankets. 

“GET UP!” Baekhyun yells, and Jongin practically jumps out of his skin. 

“Okay, okay.” Jongin throws his covers back all at once and shivers as the cold hits him. “Ughhhh.” 

“I’ll see you at the rink!” The line goes dead as Jongin’s bare feet touch the freezing floor. 

“Stupid sport,” Jongin grumbles, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Stupid Junmyeon, stupid Sectionals.” As he gets ready, he vaguely wonders why his alarm didn’t go off this morning. Maybe he forgot to set it? Jongin sighs and pulls his practice clothes on, then wanders down the hall into the bathroom to wash up. By the time he’s splashed water on his face and combed his gravity-defying hair down, he’s feeling somewhat human for the day. Granola bar, keys, and phone--Jongin reaches towards his bed and flicks the latter on just to check his notifications. As he does, he catches a glimpse of the time. 

“Oh my fucking--” Jongin dials Baekhyun’s number, ready to smack him to hell. Out of self-preservation, Baekhyun absolutely refuses to pick up the call. Jongin curses loudly, throws his keys down on the table, and crawls back into bed. 

“Oh, no. Baekhyun, run.” Jongdae looks up as Jongin storms into the locker room approximately two hours later with every intention of ripping Baekhyun to shreds. “BAEK, RUN!” 

“Oh, fuck.” Baekhyun doesn’t sound very scared as he dodges Jongin and actually manages to make it out of the locker room. Jongin runs out behind him while Jongdae and Minseok peek out of the room just in time to see Sehun enter the rink. The youngest skater catches sight of Baekhyun and Jongin sprinting towards him, and for once, decides to actually hit someone else. He grabs Baekhyun’s forearm and shoves him away as hard as he can. 

“Baekhyun Byun!” Jongin screeches, advancing on a stumbling, giggling Baekhyun and slapping him across the chest. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“Hehe, good morning, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun beams and twiddles his fingers at Sehun, who very firmly holds his middle finger up and brushes past two of his worst enemies--one of them newly appointed--to walk into the locker room. 

“You think you’re so fucking funny,” Jongin fumes ten minutes later as they all glide onto the ice. He looks and feels like a zombie. “Waking me up one and a half hours before practice.” Baekhyun just laughs and winks at Minseok. “We have to fly to Sectionals today!” Jongin complains. “What kind of person wakes someone up earlier than necessary?” 

“Okay, we get it, the little fucking princess didn’t get enough sleep,” Sehun deadpans. “For your information, none of us do. So shut the fuck up.” 

“I wasn’t TALKING to you, Oh.” Jongin snaps, crosser than usual because of his THREE hours of sleep (as if four hours wasn’t terrible enough). 

“No, you weren’t, but don’t blame me for hearing you. You’re screaming loud enough to wake up the whole damn state.” Sehun sets his skate guards and water bottle down on the wall, hard. Jongin glares. 

“I’m warning you, asshole.” Jongin glares at Sehun threateningly. “Don’t piss me off.” 

“You’re the one getting all pressed.” Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“Boys, let’s get to work, it’s a busy day for all of us,” Junmyeon chides as he glides onto the ice, looking extremely puffy because of his big overcoat. Yixing leans against the boards from the penalty box side and waves at everyone as they pass him to begin warm-up. Sehun skates away. 

“Yah, Sehunnie.” Jongdae leans against Sehun’s shoulder. “Help me pick a picture to send to Chanyeol.” 

“I’m sleeping,” Sehun says, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

“Not anymore, you’re not. C’mon, do I look cuter in this one or the other one?” Jongdae flicks back and forth between two selfies. “Sehunnie!” Jongdae nudges him petulantly. Beside Jongdae, Jongin appears to be trying to catch some shut-eye as well, but instead, Baekhyun is running interference, texting him about the most efficient way to solve some physics problem. All in the plan for world peace. Jongdae sighs, and taps Sehun on the shoulder until he opens one eye. 

“Either,” Sehun says listlessly. Between frantically studying for early finals and last-minute training for Sectionals last week, he’s completely spent. At least he didn’t have to deal with the Petty Bitch during workouts; Junmyeon had finally given them a break so that both of them could recover their sore muscles and exhausted pride. 

“But which one looks cuter?” Jongdae asks, tipping his head against Sehun’s shoulder. “Maybe this one? Or maybe the wink?” 

“He won’t know the difference,” Sehun sighs and gives up. It’s clear to him that he’s not going to be sleeping for this flight, but he doesn’t have to be happy about it. “Just send anything.” 

“He said we should maybe go for a second date after Sectionals,” Jongdae shares happily. “And he’s been really sweet when he texts me, too.” 

“Great.” Sehun wishes he had some coffee right about now. Baekhyun really picked the worst of days to pull his dumbass prank and wake him up early. Sehun swears he could’ve fallen asleep mid-jump during their shortened practice this afternoon after a whole day of classes. Hell, Jongin could throw him out of the airplane right now, and Sehun would probably be asleep before he hits the ground. Not that Jongin could throw anyone out of a window. Sehun leans forward to sneak a glance at his arch enemy. He’s still heatedly debating physics with Baekhyun. 

“...wish he could come watch Sectionals,” Jongdae sighs. “Can you imagine? He’s a hockey player, and he actually asked about skating! Isn’t he just so sweet?” 

“Sure,” Sehun agrees blindly. 

“And I wanna watch one of his games one day. Ooh! Do you think he would let me wear his jersey?” Jongdae rambles excitedly about his love interest, Jongin gets more and more confused, and Sehun desperately wishes he could take a nap. A 1.5 hour flight has never felt so long. 

“So what hotel are we staying at?” Jongin asks as the group of skaters, coaches, and ice dancers traipses through the airport. 

“Oh, fu--fiddlesticks.” Jongdae stops in his tracks. Junmyeon and Yixing turn to look at him. “I forgot to tell you.” 

“What?” Junmyeon closes his eyes briefly, preparing himself for the worst. 

“So I started booking rooms at the hotel we agreed on, but before I could get you two rooms—” Jongdae points at Sehun and Jongin, “the hotel was booked totally full. So you two are in a different one. It’s like, twenty minutes away from us by car, but you’re actually lucky because it’s only ten minutes away from the rink instead of thirty like us.” 

“Why did you choose a hotel that is so far away from the rink?” Minseok sounds slightly peeved. 

“Because we booked way too late, okay? That was the only one left with enough rooms for all of us, and even then, I had to sacrifice you two. Also--uh--” Jongdae swallows hard before slurring his next words together. “Therewasonlyoneroomleftintheotherhotel,sooooo…” 

“What.” Jongin’s voice is clipped, exhausted. 

“I could only get one room for you two.” At least Jongdae has the decency to look apologetic. Luxi coughs loudly to hide her laughter. 

“Sorry, something got stuck in my throat.” 

“You need some water?” Minseok passes her a water bottle. 

“Thanks.” 

“Well, then.” Junmyeon sighs quietly. “That’s unfortunate.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you way earlier.” Jongdae rubs his temples. “You know how competitions are, though, booking rooms is just fuc--uh, difficult.” 

“Too late to change?” Yixing asks, and Jongdae shakes his head. 

“If we try and change now, we’ll just end up with nowhere to stay.” 

“Whatever.” Sehun’s eyelids are already half-closed. There are dark circles under his eyes which are going to be an absolute pain to conceal tomorrow. “Literally, whatever.” 

“Are there two beds?” Jongin asks, because he doesn’t want anything but a pillow, a mattress, and a shit ton of blankets right now. He is way too tired to bother arguing with Sehun at the moment.

“Yeah,” Jongdae says. Minseok blinks rapidly a few times, confused.

Luxi tiptoes to whisper into his ear. “He’s lying.” 

“Ohhhh!” Minseok exclaims out loud, then claps a hand over his mouth when everyone turns to look at him. “Sorry, just figured out a problem I got wrong on the final.” 

“Unfortunate,” Kyungsoo says. He looks bemused.

“Yeah, seriously. I’m kinda pissed about it.” 

“Okay, well, let’s just set up a time for all of us to meet at the rink tomorrow, then,” Junmyeon says, and resumes walking past all the gates. “Too late to do anything about it now.” Outside, he flags down three taxis--one for Jongin and Sehun, and two for everyone else--instructs Jongin and Sehun to text the group chat when they get to their hotel, and herds everyone into the cars. Sehun shoves Jongin towards the backseat. 

“I’m taking shotgun.” 

“Fuck off.” Jongin slides into the backseat and closes his eyes. All too soon, the taxi door is being opened, and Jongin is hit with a blast of cold mid-November windchill. 

“Get out, bitch.” 

“For fuck’s sake, stop talking.” Jongin brushes past Sehun, heaves his suitcase and carry-on out of the trunk, and pays his half of the taxi fare. “Go check in, dumbass. Don’t just stand there all day.” 

“Listen, as soon as we get into that room, I’m going to sleep,” Sehun snaps as they walk into the lobby. “If you so much as breathe too loud, I will personally make sure that you withdraw from the short program tomorrow.” 

“Ohhh, nooo, not a death threat,” Jongin spits. “You would lose a fistfight with a fly right now, tough guy.” 

“After I break your jaw, I’ll break both your legs.” Sehun approaches the check-in counter. “Hi, reservation under ‘Sehun Oh’.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

Jongin yanks on the drawstrings of his sweatshirt so that only the front of his face peeks out. He’s wearing his comfiest, most roomy sweatpants and hoodie right now, because he has run out of fucks to give. Sehun requests two key cards, gives out his information, and finally checks in. He doesn’t bother looking back to see if Jongin is following him or not as he sets off towards the elevators. 

“God--” Jongin lashes out and kicks Sehun in the leg when he tries to close the elevator doors on Jongin. “You’re fucking insufferable.” 

“Shut up. Just shut up.” Sehun can’t muster the energy to punch Jongin right at this moment, but he tucks the feeling of his aching shin in the back of his mind for later. 

“What’s the room number?” Jongin asks, but doesn’t get a reply. The doors open on the third floor. Sehun stalks off towards the 330’s; Jongin follows, dragging his suitcase behind him. Why is his luggage so fucking heavy? Sehun waves the key card in front of the door until the light turns green. He steps inside, and Jongin stays right on his heels lest The Asshole try and shut him out. He wouldn’t be surprised if the younger tried. Luckily, Sehun seems more bent on getting into bed as soon as possible instead of making Jongin’s life miserable right now. He still hisses angrily like a drenched cat when Jongin smacks into his back though. 

“Don’t fucking stop in the middle of the hallway, then,” Jongin snaps, shoving him further into the room. “MOVE, assh--” Jongin falls silent, too, and his jaw drops in dread. Because in the middle of the inconspicuous hotel room sits ONE--not two--double-sized bed. Jongin lets the handle of his suitcase go without setting it upright. It falls to the ground with a clatter. 

“FUCK you, Jongdae Kim.” Sehun curses loud enough so that the entire floor hears him, and Jongin silently shares the sentiment. “FUCK you.” 

“You’re being noisy as hell.” Jongin wearily opens his phone to text the group chat, but Sehun grabs his wrist. “OI! What is your PROBLEM? Fucking asshole, let go--” Jongin yanks his hand away. 

“Don’t you dare tell them.” Sehun’s eyes have narrowed into slits of glittering black fury. “Don’t you fucking say anything. Jongdae already said there wasn’t anything he could do.” 

“Fucking hell, who died and made you God?” Jongin turns his back on Sehun. “I’m telling Junmyeon we’re safe.” There’s no way anybody is going to know that he’s about to share a bed with Sehun Oh. 

“Fuck, I’m too tired to deal with this shit.” Sehun storms deeper into the room, tosses his suitcase to the side, and unzips it to get his toiletries and pajamas. “Sleep on the couch.” 

“Hell no. You sleep on the couch if you have a problem.” Jongin balks at the audacity of this guy. They’re both competing; athletes should never sleep on the couch if they can help it. “Why are you so entitled?” 

“You know what? I don’t even fucking care anymore.” Sehun huffs irritably. “Just don’t fucking touch me.” 

“I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole, don’t flatter yourself.” Jongin kneels down to unpack as well and hang his costumes up so they won’t wrinkle. As he does, though, he sneaks glances at Sehun. The younger is shirtless for the briefest second as he changes, and Jongin notes his defined six-pack, broad shoulders, and the smooth swell of his biceps all in a second. He’s built powerfully, but he’s not nearly as defined as Jongin, who feels a swell of satisfaction in knowing that his legs, arms, and core are much more toned than Sehun’s. Jongin works hard on his physique, which helps him rotate all those triple jumps that Sehun still stumbles on. It’s nice to see that the extent of that hard work shows in their bodies as well. Jongin purposely flexes as he strips his shirt off and walks into the shower, knowing that even if it’s inadvertent, Sehun will see him. He’s right. Sehun criticizes Jongin just as technically in his head, then rolls his eyes. Fucking show off. 

“Yah, bitch,” Sehun calls as he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. It’s already getting humid. “I’m trying to fucking sleep.” 

“Then sleep,” Jongin snaps as he lathers shampoo into his hair. He can barely stand from his own exhaustion, but airports make him feel all grimy, and he’d rather take the chance to shower now instead of fighting in the morning over it with Sehun. “Who’s stopping you?” 

“You and your loud fucking shower,” Sehun points out through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

“There’s a thing called a ‘DOOR’, asshole, and you can shut it.” Jongin tilts his head back into the spray. Sehun rinses, then slams the door behind him. Jongin finishes his shower, brushes his teeth, then wraps the towel around his waist to grab his pajamas from his suitcase. Sehun is already taking up the left side of the bed, hogging all the covers, and has upended the couch cushions to build a pillow mountain on the small bed, presumably so that Jongin won’t touch him. Well, that’s fine. Jongin gets dressed, dries off his hair as best as he can, then decides that he’s way too tired and slides into bed. He yanks on the blanket, causing the demilitarized zone to topple over and Sehun to cuss at him. 

“Don’t touch me,” Sehun warns while Jongin carefully rebuilds the mountain between them. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jongin turns away from him, scoots as far as he can to the edge of the bed, and closes his eyes. Luckily, he’s so worn out that sleep washes over him almost instantly. 

The hotel room is dark when Jongin stirs from his slumber the next morning. The first thing he’s aware of is that one of his arms is practically hanging off the side of the bed. The second thing is  _ ‘oh right, I’m sharing a bed with my worst enemy. By the way, where is the asshole?’  _ Jongin slowly turns his head--his neck aches because he slept on his side for the whole night--and flinches back when he realizes he’s face to face with Sehun, who has apparently militarized the demilitarized zone in his sleep. The guy is clutching the couch cushions like they’re his personal teddy bear, which means that he is mere inches away from Jongin. Jongin considers this for a moment, then does the only reasonable thing to do. He kicks Sehun in the stomach. 

“GUH--” Sehun makes a sound like he’s been punched as he topples over to his side of the bed. The couch cushion lands on his face. Jongin sits up and pats his rat’s nest hairstyle. “What in the flying fuck, son of a bitch, shitass--” Sehun swears like a sailor as he clutches his stomach in pain. Then he smacks the couch cushion off the bed and makes eye contact with Jongin, who is staring at him, judging him extremely hard. Sehun rolls his eyes so far into the back of his head that he sees the bathroom door behind him, licks his lips, and sits up as well. “What the fuck,” Sehun speaks deliberately. His voice is so much deeper when he has just woken up. “Is your problem?” 

“You were on top of the wall,” Jongin rasps. “I was going to throw you off the bed, but I was feeling nice.” 

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Sehun swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up. “Tell it to someone else.” 

“You just--” Jongin’s alarm goes off, and he flinches in surprise. Sehun twitches as he walks towards his suitcase, but if he was startled, he doesn’t show it. Jongin doesn’t finish his sentence; in fact, neither of them say anything else to each other as they get ready. The alarm rouses both of them into action as they both remember the setting. Sectionals. A chance to beat the other. Sehun resolutely ignores Jongin for the rest of the morning, which is much easier when they’re at the rink and busy with their own warm-ups and competition schedules. Still, when they arrive, Jongdae waves both of them over to where he’s stretching while Junmyeon double-checks the schedule. 

“How did you guys sleep?” Jongdae asks sincerely. Sehun doesn’t even look at Jongin as he speaks for both of them. 

“Fine.” 

“Oh, good,” is all Jongdae says, but as soon as Junmyeon pulls Sehun aside to go over his schedule, and Jongin walks away to drop his things off in a locker room, Jongdae whips out his phone. 

[World Peace Initiative] 

Jongdae

Y’ALL. 

i just saw sehun and nini

Baekkie

OH????

Jongdae

i asked him how they slept right

Baekkie

:3

Lu

:O 

Jongdae

and sehun just said fine

??

Minseokkie

WAHT

Baekkie

ohmygod they fucked

Minseokkie

no baekhyun

they did not fuck

Baekkie

HOW DO YOU KNOW

I TOLDY OU WE SHOULD’VE INSTALLED THAT SECRET CAMERA

ASLDKFJALWKEFJALKSKSKDSJSJDFJS

Lu

LOL what did jongin say

Jongdae

he didnt say anything he just went with it

which is also a success in and of itself i suppose

Baekkie

SJDFJSJSJJJSJ theyre totally fucking

MInseokkie

baek stfu

Lu

I really doubt that

yutao told me to tell baek that he reads too much yuzuru hanyu fanfic

Baekkie

listen some of these authors are really fuckin good

Minseokkie

i’m so curious… i wanna know what happened :3 

Baekkie

Sameeeeeee :((((((((

Lu

wow, never thought the day would come when you two agreed on smth

Jongdae

myeon calling me i gtg

Baekkie

YO KEEP ME UPDATED!!!!!!!!!

wheres ksoo??

Lu

oh rip we forgot to add him back to the gc

Lu has added Ksoo to World Peace Initiative

Lu

i’ll show him how to mute lmfaooooo

Baekkie

LMK IF ANYTHING HAPPENS!!!!!!!!

Minseokkie

go to class peasant

Jongin stumbles on his combination spin--no, not the one that has evaded him for three years. The one that he knows how to do. He fumbles it. And even though everything else is drop dead gorgeous, it’s not enough. Sehun skates out on the ice after him, looking ready to fight to the death to win over Jongin, and does exactly that. Jongin’s heart drops into a bottomless pit when he hears Sehun’s score, a whole three points above his. Someone else beats both of them, which means that Sehun ends up in second place after the short program, and Jongin sits in third, but that’s not the point. Instead, Jongin’s mind is whirling with a multitude of emotions and feelings that are far too complicated for him to sort out all at once. He let that one spin go. Sehun… Sehun placed above him? How? And why… 

Jongin hunches in on himself in the locker room, unaware of anything happening around him. He’s always won against Sehun. It’s been  _ years  _ since he has lost anything to Sehun, short program, free skate, or overall placement. And yet, here he is today. Jongin feels hollow inside, as if someone has just taken a part of him and run away. He clams up and completely shuts the outside world out. He doesn’t even pay attention to Sehun, who is savoring the feeling of standing a step higher than Jongin at the medal ceremony. Finally,  _ finally, _ he has beaten Jongin at a competition, even if it’s just in the short program. If he weren’t so focused on pretending to be dignified, he would have jumped up and down in triumph. Today, he’s on top of the world. He looks over at Jongin, but Jongin is totally in his head, not paying attention to him at all. He just stares into the camera lens blankly while Jongdae snaps pictures of them to send to Baekhyun, who has been texting the chat nonstop, asking for updates as soon as they occur. Jongdae sends him a few words. 

Jongdae

Jongin is broken

Baekkie

what does THAT MEAN? 

?????

Jongdae

idk

Baekkie

how did u do???

Jongdae

i’m in sixth

still maybe can make it nationals

Baekkie

yea ur good 

clean program? 

Jongdae

stumbled on lutz but its fine

gonna go check on nini

Baekkie

tell me what happens!!

“Hey, Nini.” Jongdae finds him staring blankly at the results, which are taped to a wall. “We’re going to go get dinner together at the restaurant next to the rink. Do you want to come?” No response. “Nini.” Jongdae shakes his shoulder. “Did you hear me?” 

“Sure,” Jongin replies distantly. His entire body is numb, devoid of feeling. Jongdae takes his hand and walks with him to the restaurant. 

“You had amazing jumps today,” Jongdae tries to engage him in conversation, but Jongin just nods listlessly and takes small bites of his sandwich. Sehun glances over at his rival for the entire dinner, trying to get an opportunity to gloat over his win, but Jongin avoids eye contact with pretty much everyone. It kind of takes away from the experience of finally beating Jongin. For some reason, this makes Sehun even more angry. He’d been wanting to win over that bitch for so long, but now that he’s done it, he doesn’t even get the satisfaction of watching Jongin struggle to come to terms with the fact. Instead, he looks… defeated. Like he doesn’t even care. Sehun presses his lips together and fumes. 

“Jongin, are you okay?” Junmyeon asks, not unkindly. Jongin looks down at his lap and nods, then stands up. 

“I’m kind of tired… going back to the hotel.” 

“See you tomorrow, champ.” Minseok pats his back as he passes by. “Get some rest.” 

“How did you guys do?” Junmyeon asks the dancers after a period of unsure silence when Jongin leaves. Yixing isn’t around; by Minseok’s report, he’s talking to a couple of judges. “Sorry I wasn’t there to watch, we had awful schedules today.” 

“We did good,” Minseok reports. “Had a tiny bit of a problem dismounting our rotational lift, but scored a season’s best.” 

“Good to hear. What about you two?” Junmyeon nods to Kyungsoo and Yutao. 

“Stumbled on the twizzles,” Yutao sighs. “But other than that, it was fine. Fourth place at the moment.” 

“Wow, you have four competitors?” Jongdae blurts out, then Minseok glares at him. 

“You really need to stop hanging out with Baek.” 

“I’m genuinely surprised!” Jongdae blinks innocently. “Didn’t think there were so many ice dancers. Wow, so you guys placed last because of a stumble on twizzles?” 

“Ice dancing is precise,” Kyungsoo says primly. “Not like figure skating, where you totally disregard the details.” 

“Pfttt, at least people actually watch our events,” Jongdae rolls his eyes and exchanges a look with Sehun, who is smirking. He’s in a great mood now that Jongin is gone and he can bask in his success. “You’re so nitpicky, and for what?” 

“You sound like me,” Junmyeon tells Jongdae. The look in his eyes is fond. “I used to tell Yixing that all the time.” The two figure skaters burst into laughter at the anecdote. Minseok pouts and sinks lower in his chair. Even Yutao and Kyungsoo crack a rare smile. 

“It still impresses me that you married a dancer, coach,” Sehun murmurs.

“Well, aren’t you dating a hockey player?” Junmyeon asks Jongdae, who turns slightly red. “Same concept. Yixing and I learned to set our differences aside over time. Every discipline is special in its own way.” 

“Exactly.” Minseok nods approvingly at the figure skating coach’s words. “Listen to your coach, Dae.” 

“Special in that nobody cares about you,” Jongdae tells Minseok. Luxi throws a napkin at him. 

By the time Sehun gets back to the hotel room, the full moon is already hanging in the sky, covered by a few wisps of clouds. Jongin is presumably asleep on his side of the bed, and the room is almost completely dark. Sehun switches the desk lamp on; he needs to see, dammit. Jongin doesn’t stir, not even when Sehun drags his skating bag into the room and makes quite a ruckus with changing and showering. All the hair gel and makeup that Sehun put on in the morning goes swirling down the drain, along with the sweet smelling bubbles. He sighs in relief as he steps out of the shower, feeling clean and bare. By now, Sehun has decided that Jongin is only pretending to be asleep. There’s no way that someone can remain awake through 15 minutes of Sehun blow drying his hair, brushing his teeth, and changing into his pajamas. The bed dips as Sehun slides into the covers and yanks them over to his side. Jongin exhales loudly as the blanket gets ripped from him. So he is awake. 

“Aren’t you going to congratulate me?” Sehun murmurs to the wall--not the pillow one. 

“What.” Jongin’s voice is quiet but sharp. Seems as if he’s finally snapped out of his trance.

“I mean,” Sehun drawls. “You’re the one who’s always going on and on about not being selfish.” 

“Hey.” Jongin speaks into the dark. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” There’s some shuffling on the other side of the pillow wall. “Just shut up, Oh.” 

“What, can’t take the fact that you lost? You’re not entitled to anything,” Sehun smirks. “You fuck up, you lose. That’s the deal.” 

“I didn’t say anything about being entitled, but I wouldn’t be so fucking cocksure if I were you,” Jongin says lowly. “The free skate is tomorrow, we’ll see who wins then.” 

“I did it once, I can do it again.” 

“Oh, feeling powerful now, are we? In case you forgot, that last time you won was years ago,” Jongin rolls his eyes, feeling anger stir in his chest insistently. “It really doesn’t take much to inflate your ego, does it?” 

“I mean, it doesn’t look like you deal with failure very well,” Sehun says contemplatively. “But I guess that shouldn’t surprise me, since the princess always has to get what he wants.” 

“Fuck you.” Jongin is one second away from kicking the pillow wall down and smashing his fist into Sehun’s face. “I have never fucking thought that way, Sehun.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Sehun barks out a short, disbelieving laugh. “That’s why you sulked and cried for the rest of the day, right?” Jongin doesn’t answer, so Sehun continues egging him on. “You’re a fucking sore loser. You think you deserve everything, and you think you’re so great just because you have a few more jumps.” More silence. 

“Go to fucking sleep.” Jongin pulls the blanket towards his side of the bed. “I’m not wasting my energy talking to you. I’ll fucking slaughter you tomorrow in the free skate.” 

“Can’t wait.” Sehun smiles before he closes his eyes. Victory is so, so sweet. 

Junmyeon has just stepped out of the shower and changed into his pajama bottoms when the hotel door buzzes, then clicks open. He peers over his shoulder at Yixing, who looks exhausted, but whose eyes soften when he catches sight of Junmyeon. 

“There he is.” Junmyeon smiles as Yixing slips off his trench coat and tosses it on their bed, leaving him in a black turtleneck and dark jeans. The former ice dancer wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and drops a chaste kiss on his bare shoulder, then his lips. “What were you talking about for so long with the judges?” Junmyeon inquires, genuinely curious. 

“Not judges,” Yixing shakes his head. 

“Oh, Minseok said you were chatting with the judges.” 

“No, talking to officials about technical things.” Yixing nuzzles Junmyeon’s neck gently, then steps away so his husband can pull on a shirt. “So tired today.” 

“Yeah? Me, too. My feet hurt from standing around all day.” 

“Yes,” Yixing agrees. Because of the different schedules for ice dance and figure skating, the two coaches had only briefly nodded to each other once or twice in passing for the whole day, but were too caught up with their respective skaters’ schedules to really see each other at all. “Going to shower,” Yixing tells Junmyeon. 

“Sure. Hey, did you eat dinner yet?” Junmyeon calls. 

“Yes, yes. I ate.” 

“Good.” Junmyeon climbs into bed and under the blankets, then reaches for his phone. When Yixing emerges ten minutes later, freshly showered, Junmyeon is leaning back against the soft headboard, fully immersed in whatever is on his phone. 

“Reading?” Yixing guesses, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Junmyeon nods. Yixing gets dressed, then joins him under the warm covers. “Is it good?” 

“It’s very good,” Junmyeon murmurs. Yixing presses up against him; a warm, steady presence. “It’s about the psychology and the mindset of pro athletes. I’m really enjoying it.” 

“Oh, sound interesting.” Yixing opens his phone and pulls up the point breakdowns and distributions for each skater in the competition, also known as protocol sheets. 

“So I heard Kyungsoo and Yutao didn’t do so well today,” Junmyeon says conversationally. Yixing clicks his tongue in both dismay and confirmation. 

“Twizzle are important, we will have to do better tomorrow.” 

“They can still make up the point margin, right?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Yes, I am not too worried about them making Nationals.” Yixing sighs as he thumbs through the online protocol sheets. “But at Nationals, we will have to do better.” 

“Well, there’s always work to do.” Junmyeon chuckles. 

“How about you guys?” Yixing inquires. “Sehun and Jongin and Jongdae?” 

“Oh, Sehun beat Jongin,” Junmyeon reports. “And Jongdae placed sixth. He could still make it though, if he skates well in the free skate tomorrow.” 

“Sehun win over Jongin?” Yixing sounds surprised. “How is Jongin doing?” 

“He’s quiet, but I hope he’ll be okay tomorrow.” Junmyeon sighs. “You know how those two are.” 

“Yes,” Yixing agrees. A comfortable silence falls over both coaches until Junmyeon yawns and stretches upwards. 

“Let’s turn in for the night,” Junmyeon says sleepily. “I’m tired.” Yixing hums agreement, and moves to set up an alarm. Junmyeon burrows deep under the covers while Yixing reaches over to shut off the bedside lamp and sets his phone on the nightstand. 

“Good night,” Yixing murmurs as he closes his eyes. Junmyeon cuddles up to him, seeking out his presence and warmth. 

“Night, Xing.” 

Jongin wakes up on the edge of the bed again, except today, he wakes up because of his alarm. Blindly, he reaches over to shut it off, but misses the button and instead knocks his phone onto the ground, where it continues to beep obnoxiously. 

“Turn it off,” Sehun grumbles. His voice sounds suspiciously close to Jongin. The elder flips over to check his enemy’s whereabouts--if Sehun has militarized the demilitarized zone again, it’s on sight--and turns straight into a firm, warm chest. Jongin yells in protest while Sehun scrambles to get to the other side of the bed. Their pillow mountain is nowhere to be seen; obliterated by The Asshole in the middle of the night. The alarm keeps blaring while Jongin spits curses at Sehun. 

So, yeah. Not a great start to the day. 

After their morning dose of insults, it’s back to ignoring each other until they get to the rink and stay as far away from each other as possible. Jongdae is busy applying foundation in the locker room when Jongin yanks the door open, suitcase and skating bag in tow. They’re leaving right after they compete, so all of his luggage had to come today, too. 

“Good morning,” Jongdae greets him while making funny faces in the mirror. “Sleep well?” 

“Great,” Jongin deadpans, grabbing his lip gloss and taking the sink adjacent to Jongdae’s. “Fantastic.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Jongdae smiles knowingly. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna fucking kill the asshole.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” said asshole calls from the actual locker room. 

“Why the fuck are you here? Go away.” Jongin presses his glossy lips together. 

“Why are YOU here?” Sehun grumbles, but he snatches his earbuds and walks out of the locker room. 

“Good luck, Dae.” Jongin pats Jongdae’s back as he walks back to his bag. “You’ll do amazing.” 

“You, too, Nini.” Jongdae smiles at him through the mirror. 

“Hey!” Minseok appears by Sehun’s side and wraps an arm around his waist. “When do you skate?” 

“My group is in five minutes.” Sehun turns to see the ice dancers walking towards him and Jongin, who is just a few feet away, conversing with Junmyeon. “Did you finish competing?” 

“Yep! First and second.” Minseok points at himself, then Yutao respectively. 

“Awesome. Here to watch some actual skating?” 

“Now, should you be saying that to someone who came to cheer you on?” Minseok chides. 

“Don’t distract them!” Junmyeon calls to the dancers. “Sehun, focus please.” 

“Jongdae’s up in the stands if you want to join him,” Sehun tells Minseok. “He’s in first place right now with five skaters to go.” 

“Oh, shit. Okay, well, we’ll see how it goes.”  _ We will,  _ Sehun thinks, narrowing his eyes at Jongin, who is bouncing up and down and shaking his legs out. Never has he wanted to upend Jongin’s winning streak so badly. Besides, if he actually manages to win the entire Sectionals event over Jongin, that would be a huge upset. Sehun’s heart races just thinking about it. 

“Will the following skaters please take the ice for their warm up,” the announcer calls. In the stands, the ice dancers and Jongdae all huddle under multiple blankets and clap as Sehun and Jongin’s names are announced. 

“Jongin skates right after the warm up,” Jongdae announces. “Sehun skates last.” 

“Huh.” Luxi cuddles up to Minseok to share body heat. “They’ve been kinda weird this trip, haven’t they?” 

“I don’t think they’re weird,” Kyungsoo says as he watches Jongin fly into a neat Double Axel. “They’ve been yelling and arguing all day.” 

“But neither of them said anything about the one bed,” Yutao points out. “You DID give them one bed, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m positive they only have one bed.” Jongdae chews his lip thoughtfully. “Maybe they just didn’t wanna admit it.” 

“Why though?” Minseok wonders out loud. “I feel like Jongin would complain about it.” 

“Well, they have been pretty tired every evening.” Luxi shrugs. “Maybe it’s just like with the workouts, where they don’t even say anything to each other.” 

“Baek’s gonna be so mad when he realizes he missed a WPI meeting,” Jongdae giggles. “But it’s kind of difficult to be conclusive about the results when we don’t know what actually happened.” 

“Well, they’re still alive, and trying to kill each other,” Kyungsoo concludes just as the warm up ends. Jongin remains on the ice, stroking circles until the announcer calls his name. 

“GO NINI!” Jongdae screams, and Minseok and Luxi join in, whooping and hollering, while Kyungsoo and Yutao clap for him. Jongdae also cheers after all of Jongin’s jumps, each of which is solid and landed perfectly. “He’s so consistent,” Jongdae coos. “For someone who spends half his practice time arguing, he sure is a great skater.” Jongin doesn’t leave a single element out, and as he hits his final pose, he clenches his fist in triumph. “That might have been even better than his skate at Regionals,” Jongdae tells the ice dancers as the crowd erupts into approval. He’s not completely off; when the score gets announced, Jongin is just 0.37 points below his Regionals skate. 

“Damn,” Minseok nods in approval as Jongin shoves Jongdae off of first place to take the lead. “You think he’ll win?” 

“The only people who can beat him in this group are Sehun and this guy,” Jongdae reports, pointing at the ice where the next competitor is presenting to the judges. 

“What about you?” Luxi inquires

“Well, if Sehun and him skate clean, then I’m fucked.” Jongdae sighs; his leg jiggles as he tries to calm his nerves. “They only take the top 3 to Nationals.” 

“Fingers crossed,” Luxi pats Jongdae’s back. The group watches nervously until the current skater falls on his Triple Axel. Jongdae presses his lips together worriedly--a fall doesn’t necessarily mean that he’ll place lower--but a second fall on an easy Double Toe has Jongdae relaxing. 

“I don’t think he’ll beat me.” He’s right. “That’s kind of unfortunate though, he’s actually a great skater.” 

“But apparently, you’re better.” Minseok grins at Jongdae. “So is anyone else a threat?” 

“Nobody except Sehun.” Jongdae still remains relatively tense until the other two skaters have finished below him. Once Sehun gets on the ice, Jongdae stands up and punches the air in a quick victory dance before sitting back down just as fast. “Sorry. Had to get that out of my system.” 

“You’re going to Nationals!” Luxi ruffles Jongdae’s hair. “Chanyeol will be proud, right?” 

“Oh!” Jongdae had almost completely forgotten about him in the chaos of competition. “Oh my gosh, I have to tell him.” 

“Toldya he doesn’t deserve you,” Luxi smirks. 

“Sehun is starting,” Kyungsoo shushes all of them. The youngest skater radiates anger from the center of the rink; he’s ready to fight to the death for a clean program today. The tension only climbs higher and higher as Sehun lands every jump and rotates every spin solidly, without a trace of a wobble or uncertainty. 

“Holyyyy shit,” Kyungsoo murmurs when Sehun finishes, chest heaving, fire burning bright in his eyes. “That’ll be a close one with Jongin.” 

“Do you think he’ll beat Nini, Jongdae?” Minseok looks at Jongdae, who is busy texting Chanyeol. 

“Huh? Oh. Nah.” Jongdae smiles widely at something that the hockey player says. “Jongin always beats him.” 

“Why is that, though?” Yutao wants to know. “Figure skating scoring is so weird.” 

“No, you. But it’s because Jongin does more difficult jumps.” A couple of minutes later, Sehun’s score is announced, and Jongdae nods knowingly. “Toldya.” 

“Well, he won’t be happy about that,” Luxi says grimly, folding the blankets up neatly. “Better go separate them before they start throwing punches.” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Kyungsoo stands up and leads the way back into the main lobby, where Junmyeon stands with Jongin and Sehun. Jongin looks supremely smug, as he does at every competition after a win, and Sehun is fuming. 

“I told you,” Jongin mouths to Sehun with a smirk. “I told you.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.  
> Disclaimer: Regarding some of the statements made in this chapter, the author is Chinese, and none of the dialogue was deemed offensive.

Junmyeon sighs happily when he and Yixing finally step through the threshold of the entryway and make it out of the biting, Northern wind into their warm, comfortable apartment. “Finally home,” he declares, flicking the light switches on. The familiar sight of their living room and the scent of a lavender diffuser greets both cold, travel-weary coaches. 

“No better place,” Yixing agrees, pulling their shared suitcase into the bedroom. Junmyeon follows, unwinding his scarf from around his neck as he does so. 

“I promise I’ll help you unpack,” Junmyeon tells his husband, now sliding out of his black overcoat. “I just need a long, hot shower first.” 

“Okay,” Yixing agrees, shedding layers as well. “I want to start dinner right now, anyway.” 

“Works.” Junmyeon pulls his sweater up and over his head, then tosses it on the bed carelessly as he makes his way into the bathroom to get to that shower. After standing around inside a rink for half the day, almost missing their flight from Sectionals back to Delaware, and then being greeted with blustery fall weather, the spray of hot water that hits Junmyeon’s back and shoulders is so, so welcome. Junmyeon sighs and closes his eyes in relief. It’s been such a hectic day, but an endlessly rewarding one as well. His boys swept the podium, earning all three possible spots to Nationals; likewise, Yixing’s two couples did the same. They’re both looking forward to their precious free day tomorrow, well-earned after all their hard work has paid off. For a good minute, Junmyeon simply stands under the showerhead, feeling his fingers and toes tingle as his blood starts circulating again while he is sorting through all these thoughts. Then a knock on the door from outside the shower curtain causes him to open his eyes. 

“I’m coming in,” Yixing calls. 

“I thought you wanted to start dinner?” Junmyeon inquires, a small, affectionate smile growing on his face. 

“I change my mind.” Yixing opens the shower curtain minimally as he steps in and places freezing cold hands on Junmyeon’s shower-hot waist mischievously. Junmyeon yelps in protest. 

“I’m just now warming up,” Junmyeon laughs, angling himself so that both of them fit under the spray and sluicing water over Yixing’s chest. “Don’t make me cold again.” Yixing just reaches for the shampoo. Blunt fingernails scratch gently against Junmyeon’s scalp, working the shampoo thoroughly into his hair. Then his steady, capable hands slowly slide down to cradle either of Junmyeon’s shoulders, leaving soap bubbles in their wake, and Yixing’s thumbs brush tiny, gentle circles around his husband’s back. His gestures are quietly intimate and thoughtful, from the way he meticulously brushes Junmyeon’s hair to get all the shampoo out, to how he touches Junmyeon with incredible intention, relaying silent love and care and respect with every caress.  _ You work so hard. You did so well. You deserve this.  _ Junmyeon turns around slowly after he’s finished, showing soft eyes that are only for his husband. 

“Thank you,” Junmyeon murmurs, pulling Yixing closer to his naked body and touching their lips together. Warm water trickles between them and falls on their cheeks and foreheads as they kiss, teeth biting gently, mouths moving against each other slowly. Savoring the quiet, peaceful comfort of each other. When they pull apart, both of them are erect. Junmyeon smiles and laughs when Yixing kisses his collarbone, and the mood changes. 

“Come here.” Junmyeon squirts some shampoo into his hand, and pulls Yixing close so that he can wash his hair for him, too. “You’re the best,” Junmyeon tells his husband with full honesty. “You’ve done such amazing work for this whole season.” 

“You, too,” Yixing murmurs, standing still and letting Junmyeon lather up the shampoo in his hair. “努力努力再努力.” 

“What does that mean?” Junmyeon asks, pulling Yixing under the showerhead and gently tilting his head back. He steals a kiss from his lips while Yixing’s eyes are closed to prevent from getting shampoo in them. Yixing smiles. 

“Work hard, work hard, and work even more hard.” Junmyeon bursts into laughter as Yixing translates. 

“Sounds accurate.” Yixing’s eyes flutter open as Junmyeon combs through his hair with long, thorough strokes. Bubbles and water flow over their feet and swirl into the drain as Yixing takes the soap and a washcloth. So now on top of being ridiculously handsome, currently naked, and always hard working, Junmyeon is also slippery and soapy and squeaky clean. Yixing’s hands skim every inch of his skin; Junmyeon happily reciprocates, so that they’re both feeling frisky and very, very impatient by the time they rinse off with lukewarm water. The cold air hits them with a blast when Junmyeon wrenches the shower curtain open and reaches for their set of fluffy white towels. He wraps Yixing in one of them before drying himself off, and earns a playful slap on the ass in the process. Yixing is smirking when Junmyeon fixes him with an affectionate glare. 

“Okay, okay,” Junmyeon laughs, just barely holding on to his towel as Yixing traps him in a hug and starts walking him back towards the bedroom. Junmyeon falls flat on the bed and Yixing ends up on top of him; then his pillowy soft lips are on his husband’s. Junmyeon catches a glimpse of him up close, eyelashes thick and pretty and skin glowing pink because of the hot water, before his eyelids flutter shut and he lets Yixing kiss him hard. 

_ “I’m going to love you like crazy tonight,”  _ Yixing murmurs in Mandarin Chinese as his lips move down along Junmyeon’s jaw and his neck in a warm, soft rhythm.  _ “You deserve all of this, baobei.”  _

“What happened to dinner?” Junmyeon asks with a laugh. He has no idea what Yixing is saying, but knowing him, it’s probably something ridiculously sweet and endearing. He rolls them over so that Yixing’s towel falls open, and Junmyeon’s thigh presses against his erection. Yixing looks surprised, then lets a breathy moan tumble from his lips as Junmyeon reaches his hand between Yixing’s legs. 

“Dinner can wait.” 

“Hey, Sectionals champ!” Baekhyun engulfs Jongin in a proud, excited hug when he walks into the coffee shop just a few minutes away from the rink a couple days later. “How was North Carolina? Did you get eaten by corn?” 

“I didn’t see any cornfields,” Jongin reports. “They had great sandwiches though.” 

“Sounds like my kind of place. JONGDAE!” Baekhyun yells far too loudly for a public area, and Jongdae beams as he walks up to the table. “My baby boy, come here, oh you little munchkin poo, I missed you so much--” 

“If I didn’t know any better,” Minseok comments, brushing past Baekhyun furiously ruffling Jongdae’s hair and kissing the air close to his cheeks, “I would think Baekhyun was the hockey player.” 

“I’m so proud of you,” Baekhyun praises, only to make Jongdae giggle and push him away. People are starting to give them weird looks. “My Nationals qualifier.” 

“Not yours,” Minseok corrects. “Chanyeol’s.” 

“All mine,” Baekhyun declares, pulling Jongdae to sit on his lap. Jongdae does so good-naturedly, even though he averts eye contact with the other customers in the shop. 

“You are the reason Chanyeol will suffer,” Kyungsoo intones without looking at either of them. He’s doing his best to remain unaffiliated. “Jongdae is clingy because of you.” 

“My Jongdae is precious,” Baekhyun defends his best friend fiercely. “Anybody who has him is the luckiest person on this Earth. Dae, if he doesn’t treat you right, you tell me, okay? I’ll beat him up.” 

“Oh, please do,” Sehun chuckles from the corner. “I’d pay to watch you beat that giant guy up.” Baekhyun mutters something about tall people privilege and lets Jongdae clamor off of his lap to sit next to him. The door chimes one more time, and Junmyeon and Yixing both walk in just as the long hand on the clock hits 6:00. 

“Hello,” Junmyeon beams at his students. “Good evening. Let’s get started, shall we? I’ll try to keep this quick so that you can go home. I know you’re probably tired.”

“Do I have to be here?” Baekhyun asks. Junmyeon is about to launch into their annual Pre-Nationals meeting, where he discusses training plans for the six weeks countdown until the biggest and most important competition of the year, as well as plans for next year and some other technical details. 

“I want to cover the upcoming Christmas exhibition, which pertains to everyone.” Junmyeon takes a seat next to Yixing and begins talking. “We’re halfway through November right now, which means we have about six weeks until the first week of January, which is when Nationals are.” He gives a week-by-week breakdown of workout and training intensities, expectations, and individual focus points. Baekhyun yawns exaggeratedly. Then Yixing picks up where Junmyeon left off and explains protocol for his ice dancers. Baekhyun yawns again. Afterwards Junmyeon talks briefly about contacting him if anyone has vacation plans (nobody does), and finally brings up the Christmas show before Baekhyun actually falls asleep from his excellent acting skills. “Last year was fun, so I think it would be great if we all could participate again,” Junmyeon smiles. “It’s a nice opportunity to take a small breather right before Nationals, especially since we’ll only need the two weeks leading up to the Christmas weekend to choreograph and practice programs. Besides, it is low commitment and effort, and I think it’s a great bonding experience for the team. Any objections?” Everyone shakes their heads. “So I don’t expect anyone to have any ideas right now, but just think about what you would like to do for the exhibition, and we can talk about this later when sign up opens. Let me or Xing know if you all decide to do a group number, or if you want to do duets.” As if every member of the skating team--excluding Sehun and Jongin--shares a single brain cell, they all start giving each other side-eye looks. If Junmyeon and Yixing notice, they refrain from commenting. Sehun and Jongin are both dense as hell, so they just nod at their coaches obediently. Junmyeon nods and looks around the table, satisfied. “Any questions?” 

“We can invite family and friends, right?” Jongdae inquires. 

“Of course! The more the merrier. Yixing and I just want you guys to have some fun. You’ve all worked super hard this year, and we’re very proud of you.” 

“Awww, coach,” Baekhyun sniffles up a few nonexistent tears. “That’s so sweet.” 

“You are doing well, Baek,” Yixing pipes up. “Competition result is not what we are talking about. Improvement is more important.” At this, Baekhyun actually falls silent for a moment. 

“Hehe.” 

“Alright.” Junmyeon glances up at the clock; only an hour has passed. “Well, that was pretty quick, I think. I’ll let you all leave and start on homework, thank you for coming.” There’s a racket of metal on metal as chairs are pushed back and coats are put on. Sehun is the first to leave, nodding his farewell to everyone before quickly striding out the door. Jongin wanders away to buy a peppermint hot chocolate for his sweet tooth. The UPenn skaters all arrived in one car, but they put their heads together with Jongdae and Yutao just before they leave. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow, on the ice,” Luxi whispers. “Bye, coach!” She calls conversationally as Junmyeon and Yixing walk out together. They wave at their skaters before Yixing says something that makes Junmyeon laugh. 

“Wh--” Jongdae blinks confusedly at her while Kyungsoo wanders up to Jongin and wordlessly hands the cashier his own card when Jongin tries to pay for his hot chocolate. He’s an excellent distracter. Jongin’s face breaks into this huge fucking smile and he hugs Kyungsoo tightly, if only for the briefest moment because the ice dancer promptly disentangles himself from Jongin’s lanky arms and waves away his thanks. Jongdae smiles at the sight before turning back to Luxi. “How are we going to talk on the ice?” he hisses. 

“We’ll just… improvise,” Luxi shrugs. “I don’t know. Our schedules are too messy to arrange a proper meeting.” 

“Are we of the same mind here?” Jongdae whispers. 

“Are we?” Baekhyun asks mysteriously. “We gotta make a plan.” 

“But we need to practice,” Minseok hisses, siding with Jongdae. “Can’t we just talk now?” 

“I’m leaving,” Kyungsoo announces loudly, which is clearly a signal. Jongdae jumps apart as everyone else does, too. “See you all tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, Soo,” Jongin gushes, and Kyungsoo shows the younger skater one of his rare smiles. “You’re the best.” 

“He’s only saying that because he doesn’t know you had the idea to make him workout with Sehun,” Baekhyun cackles when they’re safely outside the coffee shop and out of earshot from Jongin. Kyungsoo just smirks. 

“ASSHOLE!” Jongin bellows. 

“BITCH!” Sehun yells. Jongin spins around and skates off. With the resuming of practice comes the usual arguments, distractions, and insults flying about the session along with jumps and spins. But today is a little different, because Baekhyun skates past Minseok and Luxi extra closely. 

“So what are we thinking?” he asks, then zooms away without looking back. Minseok looks at Luxi, who looks back at him. The World Peace Initiative is in session. 

“Christmas show duet?” Minseok asks as Luxi perches on his shoulder. 

“Christmas show duet,” Luxi parrots. “Wow, they’re really going at each other in the corner.” Luxi tips off of Minseok headfirst and trusts him to catch her before an inevitable concussion. “Let’s confirm.” 

“Christmas show duet?” Minseok says as Baekhyun turns backwards and whizzes past them again. He’s not even sure if the skater heard, but a second later, he stops by the boards and engages Jongdae in conversation. Jongdae glances towards the ice dancers, and nods very, very slowly. Luxi stifles her laughter. 

“Baek said that Luxi said that Minseok said--” Jongdae’s sentence gets cut off as he launches himself into a jump. “Christmas show duet for those two.” He lands so close to Kyungsoo and Yutao that had he fallen, both ice dancers would have been swept off their feet. “What do you think?” 

“Yes,” Yutao confirms without making eye contact. Kyungsoo pulls her away inconspicuously. Meanwhile, Sehun nearly crashes into Jongin for the second time in three minutes. Both of them remain painfully oblivious to their inevitable demise that’s being plotted at this very moment. 

“Son of a bitch,” the youngest skater snarls. “Move your slow ass.” 

“You could have jumped anywhere else on this fucking session,” Jongin snaps. “You don’t own the damn ice. I can skate wherever I want.” 

“How the fuck are we going to pull that off?” Minseok says to Luxi as they pass by the two arguing idiots.

“Shush!” Luxi glances back at Jongin and Sehun worriedly. 

“I could be talking about our program,” Minseok points out. It doesn’t matter; he needn’t have worried. 

“Listen, I do not fucking pay for ice just to get told off by a petty bitch, who can’t even do a simple combination spin, where I can and can’t jump. I need you to fucking move to the side and--” 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?” Jongin screeches. 

“Back to work please, Jongin; Sehun,” Yixing calls since Junmyeon is busy fumbling with program music. 

“Sorry, coach!” 

“How this gonna work?” Luxi asks Jongdae when he passes by. 

“Ask Kyungsoo.” 

“Well, obviously we won’t be able to bring the idea up to them,” Kyungsoo bites his cheek as he talks to Yutao. Jongdae leans back against the boards, staring at Jongin making Sehun veer off pattern. “We definitely need coach intervention.” 

“Yes; let’s try the rotational lift,” Yutao replies to Kyungsoo as Jongin stops by the boards with an angry huff. 

“Need coach,” Jongdae says to Baekhyun. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun asks, because he got skipped during the conversation. “What are we talking about?” 

“Sehun and Nini are not going to like this,” Jongdae brushes past Kyungsoo, who is circling the rink on his own while he waits for Yutao to finish asking Yixing a question about their lift. “They might kill each other if we really make them perform together.” As he says this, they pass right next to Sehun and Jongin, who are now arguing about who has the better Triple Flip. 

“You call that an air position?” Jongin taunts. 

“You call that a landing?” Sehun snarls. 

“At least I’m on one foot, you land on your ass.” 

“Well, they already threaten each other on a daily basis. What’s two and a half minutes?” Kyungsoo tells Jongdae in a normal tone right under Jongin’s nose. The figure skater doesn’t even flinch. “Which coach might help us?” 

“Which coach?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun, who just stops in his tracks, hopelessly confused. 

“WHAT coach?” Baekhyun asks Minseok. 

“There’s a coach?” Minseok looks bewilderedly at Luxi, who stares at the back of Baekhyun’s head like he has suddenly grown antlers. 

“Coach?” Luxi echoes. 

“No, that won’t work,” Kyungsoo murmurs to Yutao in regards to their program, passing the other couple as they set up their twizzles. 

“Giving up on the duet idea?” Minseok makes it a question with the intonation of his voice when he passes Jongdae. 

“We’re giving up,” Jongdae reports confidently to Baekhyun five minutes later. 

“WHAT ARE WE GIVING UP ON?” Baekhyun throws his hands in the air.

“CAN YOU PLEASE STOP FUCKING GETTING IN MY WAY!” Jongin stomps his skate. 

“Language!” Junmyeon yells. 

“Just get off the ice. Please fucking get off the ice,” Sehun rolls his eyes and skates away from Jongin. 

“I told you you’re fucking entitled,” Jongin snaps while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun skate by. 

“Yutao said that maybe she could talk to Yixing about choreographing a duet program for Sehun and Nini. He might agree if she and Luxi double-team him.” 

“Oh, so we still want them to be skating together?” Baekhyun asks. The ice dancer and figure skater stop by the boards a few feet away from Jongin and Sehun. 

“I am entitled to the ice that I pay for. I told YOU that you’re fucking arrogant.” Sehun rolls his eyes.

“I’m literally just trying to jump, how is that arrogant?” Both of them remain absolutely, incurably dense. 

“Holy fuck, how have they not heard us by now?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo. 

“I’m not sure, but what do you think of the idea?” 

“I thought we had given up on the idea?” Baekhyun scratches his head.

“Wait no, I thought it was still plausible. Who said we gave up?” Kyungsoo glances around the rink confusedly.

“You literally just stood completely fucking still in the middle of the rink!” Jongin clenches his fists, infuriated. 

“I was coming out of a spin, you ignorant bitch!” 

“Sehun, you are a waste of space.” 

“Wait, so what’s the new plan?” Jongdae asks as he skates by all four of the skaters at the boards. 

“There’s a new plan?” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo say together just as Yutao skates up to Kyungsoo and holds out her hand. 

“Luxi says that she’s totally down, but for some reason, Minseok suggested that we should try and get Sehun and Jongin to run a hot chocolate stand together,” Yutao reports while Sehun and Jongin bicker about whose molecules are bigger right behind her. 

“Wait, so what are we doing?” Baekhyun asks helplessly as Kyungsoo skates off. 

“The duet program!” 

“Duet program,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae, who is going into a jump. 

“Wait, what? I thought we agreed on a hot chocolate stand!” 

“Oh, look who’s back,” Chanyeol cheers as Jongdae skates up to him after their most chaotic practice yet and shyly leans into Chanyeol’s open arms. “Hey, little bronze medalist.” 

“Missed me?” Jongdae beams. 

“I did miss you,” Chanyeol tells him sincerely to watch Jongdae’s face light up even more. “But I’m really happy for you.” 

“I skated really well,” Jongdae says, gliding back from the hug to let Chanyeol finish pushing the doors open. “There were some really good skaters in the group, so I thought I wouldn’t be able to overtake anyone after the short program, but I did!” Chanyeol’s chest swells at Jongdae’s happiness. 

“I’m proud of you, Dae.” He reaches out to ruffle the skater’s hair. “When are Nationals?” 

“In six weeks, so we’re training extra hard these days. There’s a Christmas exhibition coming up though.” Jongdae shuffles his skates. “We could, umm, talk more about it when it gets closer, but would you… like… come watch me? If I asked?” 

“Yeah!” Chanyeol is first surprised, then excited, then nervous. “I’ve never watched any figure skating before except in passing, but I would… really like that.” It’s like a scheduled date. Fuck, Chanyeol is so easy for him, it’s ridiculous. “Hey, I, umm, I have a surprise for you,” Chanyeol mumbles. He’s wearing a navy blue sweatshirt today instead of his usual gray one. 

“Oh!” Jongdae can’t stop the wide smile from spreading across his face, and Chanyeol can’t stop staring at Jongdae. Anyone watching them would have gagged. “You do?” 

“Well, you did good at Sectionals, so I had to get you a prize, right?” 

“No, you didn’t,” Jongdae protests. “You really didn’t.” 

“Oh, please.” Chanyeol smirks slightly. “Figure skaters don’t even get giant cup trophies when they win events. I’m making that up to you.” 

“Our medals are really cool,” Jongdae defends, though he giggles at Chanyeol’s cheesiness. 

“My boss isn’t here today,” Chanyeol begins, and Jongdae raises a sleazy eyebrow. Chanyeol’s ears start to flush pink. “Stop, it’s not like that. Here, move to the side a little?” The hockey player climbs onto the Zamboni and starts backing it out of the garage and onto the rink while Jongdae stands off to the side and stares up at him. Then Chanyeol extends a hand down to Jongdae. “Get on.” Jongdae’s jaw drops. 

“Are you serious?!” he practically squeals. Chanyeol just laughs at his reaction. 

“Come on.” He beckons to Jongdae, who practically sprints across the ice to grab his plastic skate guards. He slides one guard on before stepping onto the Zamboni, then Chanyeol supports his arm as Jongdae slides his other skate guard on and gets pulled up to straddle Chanyeol’s lap in the driver’s seat. It’s surprisingly roomy, and Jongdae immediately adores this position. Up close, Chanyeol blushes, extremely self-satisfied at Jongdae’s enthralled expression. 

“We’re so high up! This is such a fun job,” Jongdae coos while Chanyeol slowly turns the wheel with one hand to start actually cutting the ice like he’s supposed to be doing. Jongdae cranes his neck to the side to watch them drive over the rink, leaving a trail of water that cools and becomes a new layer of smooth, untouched ice. “Oh my God, this is so exciting!” Jongdae leans into Chanyeol’s chest and throws his arms around his neck. “Thank you thank you thank youuuu, you have no idea, I’ve always wanted to ride a Zam.” 

“Technically you’re riding on me,” Chanyeol mutters, because he just doesn’t know how to do a job properly. Jongdae giggles and wriggles around eagerly. Chanyeol groans. “Please don’t do that. You’re a little devil.” 

“Hey, you were the one who invited me up here and plopped me in your lap. I don’t know how much more obvious you can be.” Jongdae nibbles along the shell of Chanyeol’s earlobe, and he shivers. 

“Dae…” Chanyeol warns, trying to focus on ‘the road’ ahead of him, but it’s awfully difficult when Jongdae is so warm from his practice and his lips are starting to move down to Chanyeol’s neck. “Dae, I brought you up here to enjoy the view.” 

“This is a gorgeous view.” Jongdae pulls away to squish Chanyeol’s cheeks with his hands. “Please tell your boss to take breaks more often. They work hard.” 

“I’ll try,” Chanyeol chuckles and wraps an arm around Jongdae’s waist to keep him steady while he drives with one hand. Jongdae decides that is immeasurably sexy of him. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re hot?” Jongdae asks, going back to nibbling Chanyeol’s neck teasingly. He can feel the hockey player hardening halfway under him, which makes him giddy. 

“This one boy,” Chanyeol begins, arching his neck to give Jongdae more access. “He won’t leave me alone.” 

“Mmm,” Jongdae sucks at Chanyeol’s pulse point. “Unfortunate.” 

“Well, it would be annoying, but I kind of took him on a date.” Chanyeol’s hand slips under Jongdae’s shirt to brush along bare skin. “And he’s currently gnawing on my neck like a vampire and sitting in my lap, but I don’t mind.” 

“No?” Jongdae asks, pulling back and meeting Chanyeol’s affectionate gaze. 

“Nah.” Chanyeol’s smile softens into something shy. “I think he’s really fucking cute.” Jongdae leans forward and kisses him full on the mouth. Chanyeol sighs happily and kisses him back. For about two seconds, Jongdae is totally blissed out, sitting on a Zamboni, trundling around an ice rink while the man of his dreams holds him in his lap and kisses him with tongue. Then Chanyeol pulls back and curses loudly. 

“Oh, FUCK fuck fuck fuck--” Jongdae shrieks and giggles uncontrollably as Chanyeol lets go of him to turn the steering wheel as far clockwise as it can go. “Fuck, we almost ran into the wall. Oh, I would’ve been fired for that shit on the spot.” Jongdae just laughs some more and peppers kisses all over Chanyeol’s cheeks. Needless to say, they’re both very disappointed when Chanyeol finishes his job.

“I’ll take you again sometime,” Chanyeol promises as Jongdae clings to him like a koala bear when he steps down from the vehicle. “It gets lonely up there.” He sets Jongdae down on solid ground and ruffles his hair affectionately. “Come see me again soon, cutie pie.” 

_ “Coach!”  _ Luxi calls, and Yutao waves at him just as Junmyeon and Yixing are about to leave the rink. Yixing looks at them, then says something to Junmyeon before making his way over to the two girls. Junmyeon pushes the door open and leaves. 

_ “Girls, what’s up?”  _ Yixing’s cadence is so much smoother when he’s free to speak Mandarin. 

_ “Coach,”  _ Luxi begins, batting her eyelashes for the sake of it,  _ “you worked really hard today.”  _

_ “Thanks for helping me with my rotational lift position,”  _ Yutao adds. 

_ “We’ll get you and Junmyeon coffee tomorrow morning!”  _ Luxi offers. Yixing struggles to keep a straight face. 

_ “Jun likes caramel macchiatos,”  _ Yixing recites this fact like it’s the back of his own hand. Luxi whips out her phone to take note of this fact. 

_ “What about you, coach?”  _ Luxi smiles winningly. 

_ “Iced americano. What, you didn’t already know that?”  _ Yixing teases, because apparently he’s getting buttered up right now, so he may as well milk it for all it’s worth. 

_ “Of course we knew, we just wanted to make sure,”  _ Yutao reassures him quickly. 

_ “You have such good taste in coffee,”  _ Luxi nods approvingly, biting back her own laughter as she speaks.  _ “Anywayyyy,”  _ she draws the word out,  _ “we’re your favorite students, right?”  _

_ “We listen to everything you say,”  _ Yutao points out. 

_ “Do you?”  _ Yixing asks innocently. Luxi pouts up at him. 

_ “We do! We really value your wisdom and knowledge.”  _

_ “And you’re such a good ice dancer, Coach, even if you haven’t skated in so long,”  _ Yutao compliments him profusely. Yixing tsks and laughs helplessly. 

_ “Aish, you two are really something… alright. What do you need?”  _ Yixing finally cuts to the chase. It was nice while it lasted. 

_ “Soooo…”  _ Luxi clears her throat.  _ “You know how your husband agreed to help us with our plan for world peace?”  _

_ “My HUSBAND?”  _ Yixing claps his hands at the sheer audacity.  _ “Yah, Han Luxi, he’s my husband, but your COACH, okay? You can’t be so informal.”  _

_ “But he agreed, right?”  _ Luxi remains unashamed while Yutao covers her mouth to stifle her giggles. 

_ “Yes, yes. What about it?”  _

_ “So you’re even better than Coach Junmyeon, rightttt?”  _ Luxi asks sweetly. 

_ “You’ll help us?”  _ Yutao flashes her most charming smile.  _ “You’d be amazing at it, Coach, you’re always so good at these things.”  _

_ “What am I supposedly helping you with?”  _ The look in Yixing’s eyes is fond and endlessly amused. 

_ “We would be sooo grateful if you could choreograph a Christmas duet program--”  _ Luxi starts. 

_ “For Sehun and Jongin--”  _ Yutao continues. 

_ “And make them skate it together,”  _ Luxi finishes, giving Yixing her best puppy eyes. The coach pretends to think about it. Then he looks back at his two best ice dancers, both of which are waiting eagerly for his reply. 

_ “Gotta ask the husband.”  _ Yixing chuckles as Luxi mutters something to Yutao, who slaps her arm.  _ “What’d you say?”  _

_ “Fuckthehusband,”  _ Luxi mutters quietly under her breath, and Yixing chews on the inside of his cheek to suppress his laughter. What is he supposed to reply to that?  _ I already did last night? _

_ “You know, Jun and I get really tired,”  _ Yixing says instead. Luxi and Yutao rise to the bait immediately. 

_ “We can buy you coffee for a whole week!”  _

_ “I’ll make you dumplings, Coach, Minseok says they’re really good!”  _

_ “Take a day off, I’ll still pay you.”  _

_ “Oh my God,”  _ Yixing nearly sits down from how hard he’s laughing.  _ “You two are so shameless.”  _

_ “Pleaseee, coach, you’re the best coach ever,”  _ Yutao begs.  _ “We come from the same spectacular motherland.”  _

_ “WHAT?”  _ Luxi collapses. 

_ “Our glorious leader Mao Zedong looks over us all. We share an unbreakable bond of patriotism and comradeship. Coach, you’ll do this for us, right?”  _ Yutao implores as Yixing and Luxi wipe tears from their eyes. 

_ “Consider it done,”  _ Yixing promises as soon as he gets his breath back. It’s promptly swept away as Yutao and Luxi engulf him in a hug and more praise and compliments. 

_ “You’re the best!”  _

_ “Coffee for a week!”  _

_ “Thank you so much, Coach!”  _

_ “You two better skate your absolute best at Nationals,”  _ Yixing threatens, and they both nod eagerly.  _ “Alright, off you go.”  _ Yixing waves to them as he leaves the rink. Junmyeon looks up from his book in surprise when Yixing throws his bag into the back trunk of the car and collapses in the passenger seat to laugh until his sides ache. 

“What’s so funny?” Junmyeon asks, smiling in spite of not knowing anything because Yixing just looks so happy. 

“Fuck the husband,” Yixing chokes out, and Junmyeon shakes his head in confusion. Yixing reaches over and kisses him affectionately. 

“Xing, I’m so confused. What did they need?” Yixing takes a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself down. 

“I got us free coffee for a week.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

“Sehun!” Yixing waves as soon as he sees the youngest skater get on the ice the next afternoon. His morning schedule was booked full by his ice dancers and skating skills lessons with Junmyeon’s figure skaters, but he has time now, and so he beckons to Sehun. “Jongin!” he calls as well. 

“Hey, Coach,” Jongin greets him as he sets his stuff down on the boards. Sehun nods to him politely; both of them pretend that Yixing didn’t just call them together . 

“I have to talk to both of you,” Yixing smiles, showing his dimple. The two skaters remain silent and alert, even though the air between them thickens with mutual dislike. “So I thinking of choreography last night,” Yixing begins. It isn’t a total lie, but he skips the part where it was because he had been put up to it by Luxi and Yutao. “And I have really great idea for Christmas program.” 

“Okay,” Jongin nods in agreement. “Sounds great.” Yixing chews the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at Jongin’s enthusiasm. 

“It’s for you two to do together.” As if Yixing has flipped a switch, Jongin goes from eager to downright horrified. If this was a cartoon, Jongin’s eyes would have bugged out of his head, and Sehun would have turned red and started spewing steam from his ears. 

“No!” Jongin shrieks loud enough so that Luxi and Yutao, who are both warming up with their respective partners, turn to see what the commotion is about. Yixing adamantly refuses to make eye contact with either of them; instead, he reaches for his iced americano and takes a slow sip. Jongin seems to have stopped functioning as a result of his distress. 

“That--no.” Sehun outright refuses and shakes his head. “No, I’m not doing shi--anything with that bit--him.” 

“It is very good program,” Yixing says calmly. “You two will skate it well.” 

“But I don’t want to,” Sehun argues, raising one straight eyebrow stubbornly. “And he doesn’t want to.” 

“Don’t fuc--don’t speak for me,” Jongin snaps. 

“I am LITERALLY just pointing out that I flat out refuse to spend two weeks rehearsing a damn holiday program with you,” Sehun rolls his eyes. “You, unfortunately, just happen to be part of the topic.” 

“I think it is good opportunity for performance,” Yixing continues as if the two haven’t started arguing. 

“Why can’t you make Baekhyun and Jongdae do it?” Jongin pouts. 

“I think of this very specific program for you two,” Yixing offers. “The artistry, the expressions, blah blah,” he waves a blase hand in the air. “You two fit extremely well.” 

“But what if we don’t want to?” Sehun remains stubborn as hell. Yixing blinks.

“Oh, did I make it sound like you have choice?” Yixing asks innocently. “Sorry. No, is requirement. You two will skate this.” 

“WHAT?” Jongin’s jaw drops open in disbelief. “WHY?” 

“Because I am coach,” is Yixing’s non-explanation. “And this choreo very good, I have to use it. I want to see you skate it.” 

“Did Junmyeon agree?” Sehun demands. “I was going to skate a solo, I told him so.”  _ Fuck the husband,  _ Yixing thinks affectionately. This might be his new catchphrase. He nods his head. 

“Jun agree with me. He said choreo was very good for you two,” Yixing confirms. Jongin looks frazzled, like he has been struck by lightning. Sehun looks cold, like he has been turned into a statue. Yixing’s dimple pops into existence again. “So, any question? I just let you two know today.” 

“I must have killed someone in my past life,” Jongin grumbles under his breath. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Sehun tells him. “You probably didn’t have the balls.” 

“I take it back. I’ll kill someone in this life.” 

“Probably Junmyeon, because of your shitty fucking technique.” 

“No, asshole.” Jongin glares at Sehun. “I’ll kill YOU.” 

“Not if I kill you first.” 

“Go practice,” Yixing suggests. Both of them stop muttering death threats and start glaring at him. Yixing immediately fixes them with an ice cold stare that clearly says  _ young men, do NOT look at me like that.  _ Both of them lose the attitude, and Yixing smiles cheerily again. Terrifying duality and great choreography; that’s the secret to a successful coach. “We choreograph soon,” the coach calls after them as Jongin smacks the shit out of Sehun’s bicep. Yixing reaches for his free coffee. 

Evidently, the universe is just out to get him today, Jongin thinks to himself as he circles the rink to get ready for a jump. A whole Christmas program with The ASSHOLE? Yixing has officially gone insane. Jongin decides that no ice dancer in this rink is to be trusted as he throws himself into a Triple Salchow-Double Toe combination that he lands perfectly. So far, he’s been feeling quite optimistic about his condition for Nationals, and up until twenty minutes ago, he  _ was _ looking forward to picking music for a Christmas solo, too. But now, all his hopes and dreams have gone dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, pulled by Zhang Yixing. Bye, pretty Christmas music and costume--oh, fuck, he’s going to have to wear matching costumes with The Asshole. The very thought makes Jongin cringe. And there’s going to be an audience, and they’re going to have to spend two fucking weeks learning the program together… God, Jongin is not making it alive out of this one. 

“He’s like the fucking Grinch,” Jongin mutters as he skids to a stop at the sideboards. Baekhyun looks at him like he’s crazy. 

“Who, baby?” 

“Yixing,” Jongin grouses, chugging water like he has something to prove. “He’s making me do a fucking Christmas duet with SEHUN.” 

“Whaaat?” Baekhyun asks, looking shocked. “Are you serious?” 

“I know, right?” Jongin slams the water bottle back down on the boards. “I mean, how is any part of this a good idea? He literally gets in my fucking way during a goddamn spin!” 

“That’s craaazyyy,” Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief. “I mean, I can’t believe he would make you do that!” 

“You think if I kill Sehun before we start choreographing, he’ll call it off?” Jongin growls under his breath as The Asshole does a jump at the other side of the rink. Jongin nods approvingly when he falls. 

“Damnnn,” Baekhyun continues ranting on Jongin’s behalf and ignores his question. “Yixing is soooo mean, Nini, I just… I feel sooo bad for you.” On Jongin’s other side, Kyungsoo skids to a stop and reaches for a tissue to blow his nose. 

“I don’t even know how I’m gonna make it through two weeks.” Jongin rubs his face hopelessly. “Baek, I literally fucking hate him so much, you have no idea. He’s the most annoying, shitfaced, dumb fuck--” 

“This is ridiculous,” Baekhyun plants his hands on his hips and frowns. “Making you two do a duet. That’s just cruel, man.” He sighs heavily, furiously ignoring the extremely judgmental look that Kyungsoo is giving him from behind Jongin. “Whoever thought of this idea is just plain stupid.” 

“I know, right? I don’t care HOW majestic that choreography is, it can’t be good enough to force us to skate together.” Jongin rolls his eyes. 

“It’s almost like he’s conspiring with people to force you two together,” Baekhyun waves his arms around himself wildly, which is obviously to convey his disbelief and anger on behalf of Jongin. “They probably call it something stupid like the ‘World Peace Initiative’.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes very, very slowly and remembers to count to ten.

“It is SO! STUPID!” Jongin throws his hands up, then heaves a massive, exhausted sigh. “I’m gonna go work on Triple Lutz-Triple Toe and manifest a broken arm so I don’t have to skate.” 

“They probably have meetings every week,” Baekhyun theorizes wildly. “Maybe they’re the ones that put Yixing up to it!” he calls as Jongin storms away. Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo and offers him a big, goofy grin. “The audacity, am I right?” Kyungsoo glares at him. 

“Let’s run your program!” Junmyeon calls to Sehun, who flashes a thumbs up and stands in the center of his rink. It’s probably going to be shit, he thinks to himself as the music starts. Ever since Yixing announced his stupid plan, Sehun hasn’t even been able to jump properly because of his frustration. Halfway through his program, even after he’s fallen on two jumps and stumbled on the third, he doesn’t notice himself becoming short of breath. He’s just  _ mad,  _ and really, really dreading having to work with Jongin on this stupid program. That bitch is probably going to pull some dumb shit like try and get in his way while they’re practicing. 

“Facial expressions!” Junmyeon yells from the side, because Sehun is scowling as he thinks about how absolutely horrible it’s going to be to have to try and cooperate with a whiny, immature brat. “Smile!” The sides of Sehun’s lips turn upwards as little as possible. “WATCH O--” Junmyeon’s voice is tinged with concern, and he doesn’t get to finish his sentence before something hard and heavy smashes into Sehun’s shoulder. 

“Oh, FUCK,” an unfortunately familiar voice curses as both of them go flying. Sehun’s program music rings through the arena as he skids uncontrollably across the ice on his hip. When he finally slows to a stop, Sehun just groans and drops his head onto the ice in defeat. It hurts. 

“Jongin! Sehun, are you okay?” Junmyeon’s voice sounds from above Sehun. Someone else stops his program music. Sehun stares up into the bright lights of the rink and contemplates his existence. “Sehun,” Junmyeon says more insistently. “Please answer me. Are you hurt?” 

_ My entire existence hurts, Coach.  _ “No,” Sehun sighs, and sits up, which was a terrible idea, because as soon as he does, he sees Yixing kneeling down, helping Jongin to his feet further down the ice. The Bitch dusts the snow off of his pants, and then promptly whips his head around to glare at Sehun. Oh fuck no. 

“Don’t you even start,” Sehun snarls as Jongin skates toward him. “You have NO excuse, bitch. None whatsoever.” 

“Boys,” Junmyeon says warningly, but Sehun is so fucking tired of today that he doesn’t care. 

“You’re just asking for a black eye at Nationals,” Sehun warns, stepping into Jongin’s personal space. “What the fuck do you call that, huh? You think you’re fucking tough? Getting in my way during my program, and then preaching fucking respect on the ice?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Sehun?!” Jongin looks downright infuriated. “Who got in whose way? I was minding my own damn business--” 

“Like HELL you were,” Sehun starts shouting right in Jongin’s face. “That was MY program music running, you fucking knew I had right of way, and you ran me over.” 

“I did no such thing!” Jongin’s voice starts climbing in decibels as well. “I was doing my own fucking jumps, why the fuck would I give a shit about you? Stick to your own fucking pattern next time, how about that?” 

“Stick to my--WHY would I change my fucking pattern to run YOU over?” Sehun yells. 

“BOYS!” Junmyeon raises his voice, but both skaters blatantly ignore him. Jongin huffs out a high-pitched, disbelieving laugh and stares at Sehun incredulously. 

“Seriously, asshole? You’re going to play the victim card? You can’t just mind your own damn business running your own damn program, can you?” 

“I WAS MINDING MY FUCKING BUSINESS!” 

“Ohhh, okay. Totally.” Jongin scoffs. “THEN TELL ME WHY I ENDED UP ON THE FUCKING ICE!” 

“Jongin Kim, and Sehun Oh.” That’s not Junmyeon’s voice. Yixing places a hand on either skater’s shoulder and forcibly pushes both of them away from each other, then steps in between them. His normally kind eyes are glittering with cold fury that anyone rarely ever sees. His voice is quiet, but radiates authority on a level that even Junmyeon cannot achieve. “Enough is enough.” 

“Coach, I had the right of way, he was in the middle of my pattern during a pro--” Sehun starts, but Jongin interrupts. 

“I didn’t, I was trying to jump! Why would I put myself in the way--” 

“Are you done?” Yixing inquires. His jaw is clenched tensely. Even Baekhyun and Jongdae, who were standing at the boards during the crash, shrink back in fear. Jongin and Sehun both miraculously--or not, since Yixing’s aura is downright intimidating at the moment--fall silent. “Good.” Yixing skates backwards, and both skaters turn to face him. He fixes each of them with a stern, no-nonsense look. “Stop blaming each other for everything.” Then he skates away. “What are you looking at?” He raises his voice so that everyone can hear, still unsmiling. “National is coming up, is it not?” 

“Jongin and Sehun together this week,” Junmyeon’s voice is monotone as he reads out the workout pairings. Both of them roll their eyes and glare at each other, emanating the most potent fury that they can without saying anything. 

_ Can’t you just leave me the fuck alone?  _

_ Bitch, I literally fucking hate you. Why would I do that?  _

The workout is actually mostly silent. Jongin does his chest press repetitions and glares at Sehun above him; when they switch positions, Sehun thinks about shoving the bar hard enough to break Jongin’s jaw. Actions speak louder than words, and after Sectionals, when it became clear that Junmyeon’s new policy of pairing them up every couple weeks or so was going to become normal, both of them figured out that staying silent meant they had more energy to beat each other up via bicep curls. Still, that doesn’t stop Jongin from aiming his weights at Sehun’s head as they do kettlebell swing throughs, and Sehun from shoving Jongin into the wall as he’s taking a water break. Jongin throws the rest of the bottle into Sehun’s face, which would have resulted in a full on fistfight had Yixing not glared at both of them through the mirror. Damn ice dancers and their scary ass facial expressions. This is the worst week of their lives. 

“Hey,” Junmyeon says flatly when he and Yixing finally get home that evening, and Yixing turns around in the foyer. Junmyeon steps forward and kisses him full on the mouth. The ice dance coach lets loose a surprised little ‘mmmh?’ before Junmyeon pulls away, beaming. “You’re so scary,” Junmyeon teases, then pulls an exaggerated stern glare and jabs Yixing in the chest. “Enough is enough. Are you done?” Yixing bursts into laughter, dimple on full display as he holds out his arms to hug his husband. He looks nothing like a cold, scary coach at the moment.

“Save you some yelling,” Yixing murmurs like the sap he is.  _ “I really need to bring some tape tomorrow,”  _ he adds in Mandarin. Junmyeon just laughs fondly at him some more.

“Could you like, for five fucking seconds, just stop existing?” Jongin asks sharply on Wednesday when Sehun stands smack in the middle of his pattern. 

“Work on something else, bitch. I’m spinning.” 

“No the fuck you’re not.” Jongin moves to intercept him so Sehun skids to a stop and glares daggers at him. 

“Fucking move before I make you.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jongin eggs him on. “Make me, Sehun.” 

“Don’t make me get Yixing,” Junmyeon comments mildly as he skates past both of them. Jongin shuts his jaw with a snap and skates away. Junmyeon makes a mental note to make dinner someday. 

“For… the… first… time… in… forever,” Baekhyun sings in between huffs of breath as he starts his third mile on the treadmill. To his right, Jongdae fixes him with an affectionate look; to his left, Minseok pretends he didn’t hear. 

“Your running would be more stable if you didn’t sing, Baekkie,” Jongdae suggests.

“Finish the sentence,” Baekhyun urges. 

“At least I’ve got a chance?” Jongdae hazards. 

“No! No, all wrong.” Baekhyun heaves a few breaths and wipes away sweat from his brow before singing again. “It’s… fucking… silent… during… workouts.” Minseok nearly falls off his treadmill from laughing too hard. “It is! Those… two…” Baekhyun nods his head in the direction of Jongin, who is glaring at Sehun as he does consecutive pull-ups. “Don’t… argue… anymore.” 

“I consider that a success,” Jongdae murmurs. 

“Don’t we all,” Kyungsoo deadpans as he walks past all of them. 

“You,” Chanyeol tells Jongdae when he mimes a catwalk strut across the ice to him, “are fucking adorable.” 

“No, that was supposed to be sexy.” Jongdae smirks and spreads his hands over his legs as he drops it low. 

“It’s just cute,” Chanyeol declares, though his ears are quite red. Jongdae gives up and skates over to Chanyeol to receive a kiss. “Careful, my boss is here today.” 

“Awww. Wanted to go for a ride.” 

“You can,” Chanyeol promises. His already husky voice drops even lower as he wraps an arm around Jongdae’s waist to pull him closer. “I get off work at eight tonight.” 

“I have a single-person dorm,” Jongdae giggles as Chanyeol’s jaw drops and his eyes darken. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?!” 

“Here.” Yixing looks up from his phone in surprise as Junmyeon hands him a cup of chrysanthemum blossom tea. “Careful, it’s hot.” 

“Thank you.” Yixing blows into the cup before taking a cautious sip, then sets it on the bedside stand. Junmyeon climbs into bed next to him, and lays his head on Yixing’s steady chest. 

“What is the occasion?” Yixing inquires, even though he’ll never say no to tea and cuddles. He lays an arm around Junmyeon and fiddles with the cotton of his pajama top absentmindedly as he resumes scrolling through his phone.

“Just appreciating you,” Junmyeon murmurs, already half-asleep. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too,” Yixing smiles gently. “You are doing great with Nationals prep.” 

“Mhm,” Junmyeon hums, then falls silent for so long that Yixing figures he must have fallen asleep. He flinches when Junmyeon starts murmuring again. “I’m so happy…” 

“Why?” 

“The skaters… they like working out now.” Junmyeon smiles sleepily. “They get so excited everyday about going to the gym.” 

“Oh, yes. Yes,” Yixing laughs, which jostles Junmyeon just a tiny bit. “Because Jongin and Sehun learn to save energy now.” 

“That was a great idea,” Junmyeon says. “Luxi is a smart young woman.” 

“Yes,” Yixing agrees, reaching for his tea. “She is.” 

“Don’t get in my way today,” Sehun says without looking at Jongin when he walks into the locker room. 

“I could say the same to you, asshole.” 

“Good morning, Sehunnie,” Minseok smiles brightly. 

“Morning. Listen, bitch, do everyone including yourself a favor and just don’t get on the ice.” Sehun drops his bag on the ground and stretches upwards to begin warm-up. 

“Okay, you’re just fucking ridiculous.” Jongin yanks hard on the laces of his skates. “Nobody is that fucking obsessed with you. I don’t stand in your damn way.” 

“Yeah, totally. Just like you didn’t stand in my way during that program run through a week and a half ago, right?” Sehun scoffs disbelievingly. 

“For the last fucking time, I did NOT--” 

“You know, if you two ignored each other like at workouts, that might help,” Kyungsoo says loudly as he tugs his jacket on. 

“You tell him to shut the fuck up, and I might consider it,” Sehun snarls. 

“There you go again, pinning the blame on me.” Jongin stands up, having finished lacing his skates up, and flicks Sehun off derisively. Kyungsoo sighs and puts a hand on Jongin’s lower back to gently lead him out of the locker room. 

“Let’s go, Nini.” 

“Hey, queen.” Luxi breezes into the girl’s locker room. “What’s shaking?” 

“Kyungsoo’s arm,” Yutao deadpans. “I swear, if Yixing makes me try that rotational lift with one hand again, I’m just going to throw myself over a cliff. I keep telling him that Kyungsoo cannot hold me up like that.” 

“Oh, is it the…” Luxi trails off as she mimics the position. “Yeah! Yeah, he was trying to get us to do it, too, but I was like ‘Xing… do you really think Minseok has the muscle for that?’ Try again.” 

“Exactly! Kyungsoo keeps telling me to stay still in the air, but I am still! I literally don’t move! It’s YOUR arm that’s trembling, NOT mine. My core is as solid as a rock.” Yutao rolls her eyes and pulls her leggings down over the top part of her skates. “Don’t blame me.” 

“I was trying to talk to Minseok today about our rotational lift, and then he kept bringing up his stupid physics project.” 

“Is that relevant?” Yutao muses. 

“Right? It’s not! The only physics project I want to hear about is the one with me in the air!” Luxi throws her hands up in protest. “He never listens to me until Yixing makes him.” 

“If you talk to him in extremely fast Mandarin, he’ll probably get scared and start listening,” Yutao confides. “Kyungsoo listens because he doesn’t understand anything.”

“Ohhhh,” Luxi gives her an impressed thumbs up, “I’ll have to try that one today during the program.” 

“I wish you the best of luck,  _ jie jie.”  _ Yutao gives her a high-five and walks out the door. 

“Why do I have to work with him  _ again?”  _ Sehun complains when Junmyeon finishes reading off the workout partners. “We were literally together two weeks ago.” 

“That was two weeks ago,” Junmyeon replies. “Core work today, weighted medicine ball passes. Keep it tame, you two.” Only in his dreams. Jongin throws the medicine ball so hard that Sehun’s hands hurt from having to catch it so suddenly. Jongin coughs violently as Sehun chucks it at his chest and he fails to stop it fast enough. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jongin gasps as he regains his breath. His chest is going to hurt for the rest of the day now, but this is something he’ll complain about later to friends, not admit in front of The Asshole.

“Deserved,” Sehun says dismissively. 

“Fuck you.” Jongin sends the ball flying into the younger’s hands. It comes shooting back. Jongin’s arms hurt from exerting so much force, but Sehun’s probably do as well, and neither of them are planning on backing down anytime soon. Absolutely not. 

“I fucking despise you,” Jongin hisses as they sprint around the outside track in an effort to beat the other and get back inside as fast as possible. Sehun keeps pace right next to him, relentless, refusing to give in to the burning of his legs and lungs. 

“Yeah? You think so? Wait till you find out how much I fucking hate you.” They slow to a jog, then a walk as Junmyeon records their time. 

“Nice work, you two, Back inside you go.” Both of them are panting with exertion and far too exhausted to move away, but their absolute distaste for each other never fades. That’s just how both of them are. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol smiles, even though his stomach is all balled into knots and nervousness. “You look really cute.” 

“I always do,” Jongdae beams up at him even though he adjusts his flannel, happy that his outfit choice is appreciated. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agrees quietly. Jongdae blushes as Chanyeol stands up from the wooden bench and holds out his hand. He marvels at how perfectly Jongdae’s small one fits in his--or maybe he’s just a romanticist--and squeezes lightly as they begin their walk around Jongdae’s university. “Your campus is really nice,” Chanyeol comments. 

“It is! I think it’s super pretty, especially when it snows and everything is white and pretty.” Jongdae kicks up a storm of brown leaves as they pass by a pile. “I love autumn and winter.” 

“I like summer,” Chanyeol indulges in the small talk to curb his anxiety. “Warm weather is the best.” 

“Then why do you work in an ice rink and play hockey and attend a university up North?” Jongdae laughs at him. 

“To pick up cute guys like you,” Chanyeol flirts, and Jongdae taps his cheek in thought. 

“I suppose that’s valid.” Jongdae tugs Chanyeol off of the main walkway and onto a branching one. “Let’s go visit our rinks!” 

“Okay,” Chanyeol agrees readily. “Your rink has a garden?” 

“Isn’t it nice?” Jongdae beams proudly as they walk through the decorated pathways. “We have two surfaces and this garden leads to either of them. Warming up outside is really nice when the weather is a little warmer. Now here,” Jongdae pushes the door open to their stadium, Olympic-sized arena, “is a real rink.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen in appreciation, and Jongdae laughs, bright and tinkling when he sees the hockey player’s expression. 

“Why do you train at that sad little rink when you have this?” Chanyeol asks incredulously. 

“To meet hot Zamboni drivers like you,” Jongdae smiles mischievously and squeezes Chanyeol’s hand. “No, it’s because Junmyeon and Yixing are based there, so.” 

“I see.” Chanyeol looks around the rink some more, then follows Jongdae as the figure skater backs out. “Hey, Dae?” Chanyeol swallows hard. 

“Yeah?” Jongdae stumbles over his own feet a little when Chanyeol pulls him to sit on one of the benches in the garden. “I wanted to show you the other rink. It’s not as grandiose since it’s a practice one, but it’s still a really nice facility.” 

“We can go see it after this.” Chanyeol was going to wait until the end of their little… excursion-date-thingy, but his heart rate is only speeding up as the afternoon creeps by, and he doesn’t think he can wait any longer. 

“Yeol?” Jongdae sounds concerned as he looks at Chanyeol curiously. “What’s up?” 

_ Just go for it, dude.  _ Kris’s advice pops into his head brusquely as he stares at Jongdae’s cute kitten lips and his pretty eyes. 

“Be my boyfriend, Jongdae.” Chanyeol lets it out in one quick breath, then holds his next one until Jongdae’s eyes widen comically in surprise. “I really… like you,” Chanyeol mumbles lamely. “And I think you like me, too, so… uhhh…” 

“Chanyeol Park,” Jongdae’s lips are curling up into that mischievous smile that Chanyeol loves and can’t stand all at once. “Are you admitting that you’ve fallen for me?” 

“Yes, Dae,” Chanyeol sighs exasperatedly and squeezes Jongdae’s hand. “Your stupid cheesy pickup lines and stupid cute face worked.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing this was my end goal all along,” Jongdae purrs, then gets swept into a rib-crushing, relieved hug from Chanyeol. 

“Oh my God,” Chanyeol murmurs, smiling like an idiot as he dips his head to rest on Jongdae’s shoulder. It’s ridiculously cold today, but the warmth of success in Chanyeol’s chest is enough to make him glow like a damn furnace. “You just can’t give me a straight answer, can you?” 

“No. Yes,” Jongdae acquiesces, giggling into Chanyeol’s eager kiss. He’s just as elated as the hockey player. “Fuck, I’m gonna be the best boyfie you’ll ever have. I’ll steal all your hoodies and wear your jersey number to class and bring you hot chocolate after practice.” Jongdae smiles ridiculously hard, making it awfully difficult for Chanyeol to kiss him without their teeth smacking together. 

“Good God,” Chanyeol breathes, hugging the newly confirmed boyfriend to his chest and imagining his giant jersey on his tiny human. “You’re already driving me crazy, and we’re not even five minutes into dating.” Jongdae bursts into laughter. 

“Can I show you the practice rink now?” 

“Of course.” Chanyeol releases Jongdae and pulls him to his feet. He literally feels like he’s leaping from cloud to cloud as Jongdae pulls him from stepping stone to stepping stone in the garden all the way to the other facility. 

“Oh, I meant to ask you,” Jongdae says suddenly as they both stare at the figure skaters on the practice session. “You know the Christmas show I mentioned a few weeks ago?” 

“Yep.” Chanyeol wraps an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders. “When is it?” 

“The night of the 23rd. Will you come watch?” 

“Would I miss my boyfriend’s show?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongdae giggles happily. “Of course I’ll come watch you. My boss will probably be happy to have an extra helping hand there anyway.” 

“Ohhh, probably,” Jongdae agrees. “I can’t wait.” He wriggles excitedly against Chanyeol. “I promise I’ll do my best.” 

“I promise I’ll watch you extremely intently.” Chanyeol turns to Jongdae and nuzzles his face into his neck. Jongdae squeals and brings his shoulder up to his ear at the ticklish feeling of Chanyeol’s fluffy hair. The hockey player kisses him on the cheek before Jongdae pulls him out of the rink. 

“Where are we going now?” Chanyeol inquires. 

“Where do you want to go?” Jongdae asks. 

“Anywhere with you.” 

“Stopppp, you’re SO CHEESY!” Jongdae doesn’t sound put off at all. 

“AHHHHH!” Chanyeol yells in triumph as soon as he enters his messy, cluttered dorm that evening. 

“Congrats,” Kris says, sprawled out on his bed, watching Netflix with a huge bag of barbeque chips. “Got your man, I assume?” 

“YESSS!” Chanyeol pumps his fist in the air as if they’ve just won a game. 

“Do you need me to leave so you can have celebratory sex?” Kris doesn’t take his eyes off of the show he’s watching, but he smirks. 

“Shit, will you really?” 

“Hell nah, dude. Not tonight.” Kris gets more comfortable in bed. “Sorry.” 

“Cockblock,” Chanyeol sighs. “S’fine, he already left.” 

“Now you gotta do all the romantic shit,” Kris sniggers. “Buy him flowers and chocolate and all that. You better hope he’s not high maintenance.” 

“I don’t care.” Chanyeol plops onto his bed and squeezes his pillow tightly. “Fuck, he’s so cute.” 

“He’s pretty cute,” Kris hums, noncommittal. “I’m just glad I don’t have to hear you whine about him all the time anymore.” 

“He invited me to his Christmas show,” Chanyeol tells his roommate. “I’ve never watched skating before. What the fuck do I do?” 

“Oh, dude.” Kris actually hits pause on his movie and sits up. “That shit is sophisticated.” 

“It is?” Chanyeol’s eyes widen. 

“Yeah, what the fuck, people stay in their seats and clap every ten seconds, and they have fashion critiques and flowers and all that shit.” 

“What? I thought it was just a casual show.” Chanyeol’s starting to get nervous. “Wait, what am I supposed to do?” 

“You gotta give him flowers, dude,” Kris smirks. “And make sure you mention his costume, although I don’t have to tell you that. Those things don’t really leave anything to the imagination, if you know what I mean. Also you gotta clap after he does those spinny twirly things, and--” 

“Wait, wait,” Chanyeol’s head is swimming. “There are expectations?” 

“DUH, you’re dating a fucking figure skater, what’d you think it was like?” Kris sighs and reaches out to resume his show. 

“Wait, will you come with me?” Chanyeol pleads. “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.” 

“When is it?” 

“The, uh, the 23rd? Evening.” 

“Yeah, fuck it, I’ll come.” Kris presses play on his show again and holds up his bag of chips. “Want any?” 

“Thanks, man.” Chanyeol breathes out a sigh of relief and catches the chips as Kris throws them over to his bed. “You’re a real one.” 

“No problem.” Kris smirks. “I gotchu.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

“Christmas show training!” Jongdae crows as soon as he enters the locker room one morning. 

“Christmas show!” Baekhyun straightens up from tying his skates and claps his hands happily. “Finally, no more listening to all of your program music all day, every day. No offense, but a poor guy can only hear ‘Carmen’ so many times without wanting to puke.” 

“I would rather hear ‘Carmen’,” Jongin mutters, dragging his feet as he walks over to his seat. Everybody else might be excited for Christmas programs, but as far as he’s concerned, this officially marks the start of his downfall. “This is going to be shitty as hell.” 

“Blame yourself,” Sehun rolls his eyes from his usual corner. “If you weren’t such a bitch, he wouldn’t have been so insistent on making us do it.” 

“Oh, go fuck yourself on a candy cane,” Jongin huffs. The locker room falls silent.

“A-a candy cane?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, as if he can’t believe his ears. 

“‘Tis the motherfucking season,” Jongin deadpans, pulling on his jacket. 

“I suppose if you’re going to argue all year, you might as well change it up a little,” Baekhyun concedes. Jongdae jumps on Baekhyun’s back as he marches out of the locker room. 

“To the rink!” Jongdae yells. Sehun sighs heavily. 

“Good morning,” Yixing beams at his two skaters. “Let’s get started right away.” Jongin deflates like a balloon as he sighs. Seriously, all the life just gets exhaled out of him. Yixing feels bad for approximately two seconds before the memory of staying up until 2:30 a.m. to perfect this choreography hits him on full blast, and then he’s firmly unapologetic. He’s getting paid for this in iced americanos and happy husbands. 

“So we start in the middle,” Yixing begins, and positions Jongin so that he’s back to back with himself. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Sehun runs a hand through his hair. 

“I have not even started, Sehun,” Yixing says patiently. “Then, one, two, and three. Four, five, six, se-ven-eight. Yes?” 

“No,” Jongin mutters quietly even though he understands every step. 

“Sehun, take my place, go.” Yixing moves away to appraise them. Sehun’s eyes are as cold and black as coal as he reluctantly glides towards Jongin. 

“Don’t touch me, bitch.” 

“We’re supposed to be fucking touching!” 

“I said don’t touch me,” Sehun snaps.

“Together,” Yixing plants his hands on his hips and raises an eyebrow. “Back to back. You must be together.” 

“Were you even watching him?” Jongin snaps at Sehun as he messes up the last part of the first few steps. “It goes one, two, AND three.” 

“Not everyone is a fucking bratty little ballerina. My movements can be different.” 

“Just follow the damn choreography! What is so fucking difficult about this?” Jongin yanks Sehun’s wrist to turn him around. “Start over.” 

“Since when did I take orders from YOU?” Sehun jerks away. 

_ “Lord help me,”  _ Yixing curses in Chinese. “Try again,” he says quietly. 

“See? Yixing says the same fucking thing. You’re the one that’s out of line, asshole.” Jongin glares at Sehun.

“Holy fuck, you are just the most insufferable little bitch, aren’t you?” Sehun scoffs, but turns around. Yixing sighs in relief as they actually get the first few steps. 

“Okay, moving on.” He only gets in another eight count before the bickering starts back up. 

“Why the fuck are you gripping my wrist so damn hard? You can’t skate?” Jongin winces as he wrenches his arm away. 

“Can’t handle a fucking squeeze?” 

“What does this have to do with the choreo?” Yixing inquires, a little more impatiently this time. Jongin mouths ‘fuck you’ to Sehun before moving into position. Ten seconds later, they begin arguing over which foot crosses over which. Yixing sighs and glances surreptitiously towards the clock, then around the rink for a specific person. 

“Yutao!” he calls, and she and Kyungsoo look over. “Come here.” 

“Coach?” she asks politely as she gets closer. Yixing places a hand on her shoulder to signal for her to wait a minute. Then he turns towards Sehun and Jongin. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? If you even paid a shred of attention--” Jongin’s hands wave wildly through the air. 

“We’re supposed to be going the opposite way, dumbass,” Sehun snarls. 

“Boys!” Yixing raises his voice just a tiny bit to shut them up, then starts spewing a slew of pissed-off sounding Mandarin. Both of them blink in total confusion. 

“你们两个给我闭嘴好好滑冰,” Yixing finishes. Then he looks at Yutao. “Translate, please.” Yutao considers for a moment, then clears her throat. 

“He said that you two only have three days to get this choreography, and you’re only sixteen seconds into the music after fifteen minutes of lesson time. If you guys want to do terribly two weeks from now in front of the entire audience and have them wonder how you two could possibly be National competitors, then that’s on you. He said that you two aren’t paying him to stand around while you two argue about useless things, and he didn’t take this job to be your babysitter. Also, Junmyeon has told you two over and over about ‘no swearing on the ice’, and even though he’s nicer than his husband, he’s about to wash your mouths out with soap. Apparently both of you have the steps wrong because you’re too busy yelling at each other to pay attention to him, and,” Yutao takes a deep breath, “he just wants you two to zip it and start skating.” Yutao turns to Yixing. “Was that good?” 

“Perfect, thank you.” Yutao skates away. Yixing looks at Sehun and Jongin, who have actually gone silent. “Try again. Correct steps this time.” 

“Jun, I am retiring,” Yixing announces rather dramatically as he chops carrots and potatoes to toss in the slow cooker to make beef stew for dinner. Junmyeon chuckles while he rinses dishes off from lunch. 

“How’s the choreography for Sehun and Jongin going?” 

“My choreography good, their execution terrible.” Yixing sighs and adjusts his grip on the knife. “Head hurt so bad.” 

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says sympathetically, though his eyes glimmer with amusement. “Maybe you should take a nap before afternoon practice. I’ll join you if you do, I’m exhausted for some reason.” 

“The weather, maybe,” Yixing offers as reasoning. Junmyeon glances towards the dreary, gray sky outside of their window. “Weather report say it will snow on Wednesday.” 

“Oh, again? It’s starting to really feel like winter now,” Junmyeon remarks. “We had that first one a few weeks back, right?” 

“Yes. I think this one bigger, but should be okay for training still.” Yixing tosses veggies into the slow cooker on top of the meat. “I may take nap,” he adds after a while. 

“I was waiting for you to say that.” Junmyeon smiles over his shoulder as Yixing comes up behind him to carefully add his cutting board and knife to their small pile of plates. “Let’s wrap you in some fluffy blankets and get rid of that headache.” 

“Will come back in afternoon,” Yixing grumbles. “Those two argue so much, I cannot stand… and just so messy and sloppy.” He rinses his hands off before reaching for some other ingredients to add to dinner. “When Luxi and Yutao ask me, I thought was going to be easy… ah, only my choreography part easy, everything else impossible.” 

“My dear,” Junmyeon laughs a little as Yixing complains, “I’m sorry to say that you only have yourself to blame.” 

“I thought they would be quiet when work together, like during workout,” Yixing grouses as he dumps broth into the pot. “No, they just loud, loud, all the time noisy.” 

“I think I may have gotten the easier job,” Junmyeon teases lightly, now loading the dishwasher. “All I have to do is pair them together for workouts. You, on the other hand…” He tosses a detergent pod into the machine and closes it up before wrapping his arms around Yixing’s waist from behind him. “You look very cute with this on.” Junmyeon tugs at the string of Yixing’s pink apron. 

“Kyungsoo give to me for Christmas last year,” Yixing tells him.

“I remember. Finish that concoction of yours, and let’s go to sleep.” Junmyeon stifles a yawn in Yixing’s shoulder. “You need all the energy you can get to handle those two.” 

“A con--concoction?” Yixing sounds innocently confused. 

“Your big pot of food,” Junmyeon simplifies the definition for him. 

“Oh.” Yixing reaches for the lid. “Okay. Bedtime.” 

“Bedtime, my favorite time,” Junmyeon murmurs, releasing his husband. Yixing reaches behind himself to undo the ties of his apron. 

Four inconceivably agonizing days later, Yixing exhales, relieved once Sehun and Jongin are actually finished learning the program. “Whew. So we lose a day and some vocal chords, but we got done. Good. Now you two must practice over and over again,” he instructs. “One and a half weeks. You must improve before you can perform this.” 

“Well, I have it down,” Jongin huffs. “It’s him that keeps trying to trip me up.” 

_ “I don’t care anymore,”  _ Yixing whispers wearily in Mandarin as Sehun retorts faster than Junmyeon gravitates towards napping and caramel macchiatos.  _ “That’s all on you…”  _

“What do you mean? I’m not the one fucking falling on those side by side Double Axels. Why the fuck is your rotation so slow?” 

“Does that fucking concern you? At least my jumps get more points in competition, asshole,” Jongin snorts derisively. “Fucking weirdo with your lingering touches, just get away from me after that damn spin.” 

“Oh, okay, next time I’ll just swing you into the wall, see how you like that.” 

“Please go practice,” Yixing says, massaging his temples. The two skate off, still bickering. It starts off quiet, just back and forth insults. Then it gets louder and starts being accompanied by audible curses. 

“Language,” Junmyeon warns more than once. 

“Do it THIS way!” Jongin shoves Sehun. 

“Bitch, you’re doing it completely wrong!” Sehun jerks him back to his original position. 

“JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!” Jongin starts screaming. 

“LANGUAGE!” Junmyeon intercepts. 

“Your technique is the SHITTEST thing I have EVER--” 

“LANGUAGE!” Junmyeon yells again. The two of them pull into their partnered spin, but even angular momentum and centrifugal force don’t stop their incessant arguing. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Jongin snaps when their blades clash together and he ends up in a heap on the ice while Sehun squashes him as much as he possibly can. “OW, FUCK, GET OFF ME!” Jongin winces as Sehun digs his elbow into his ribs. “FUCK YOU!” 

“I swear to God I’ll kick you, too, bitch. Don’t pull that shit again.” Sehun shoves Jongin out from under him. 

“WATCH! THE! LANGUAGE!” Junmyeon sounds like a broken record. A sad, tired broken record. Yixing stares soullessly at Luxi as she skates past with Minseok. She catches his eye, then tears herself away from her partner to frantically tap Yutao on the shoulder and whisper something in her ear. Over in the corner, Jongin and Sehun both fall on their Double Axels and crash into each other, then promptly try pin the other’s arms down to the ice as they both scramble to their feet, still screaming. 

“Oh God, the noise,” Baekhyun moans, covering his ears with his hands as he stops at the wall for a drink of water. “Make it STAHPPPPP.” 

_ “Coach!”  _ Luxi and Yutao run up to Yixing after practice a couple days later.  _ “Here,”  _ Luxi hands him the gift bag.  _ “We got you something.”  _

_ “You know, to thank you for doing this for us.”  _ Yutao nods. 

_ “You’ve worked hard!”  _

_ “They’re getting better thanks to your amazing coaching,”  _ Yutao adds. 

_ “Only the technique,”  _ Yixing mutters.  _ “I would be much happier if the arguing was getting better instead.”  _

_ “I mean, at least they don’t pretend that the other person is on fire now when they touch each other,”  _ Luxi points out. 

_ “It’s like getting two ice dancing partners who dislike each other to work together,”  _ Yixing explains.  _ “They eventually learn that physical contact has to happen, so they just deal with it.”  _

_ “Mhm.”  _ Luxi and Yutao exchange secretive glances. Yixing stares both of them down suspiciously. 

_ “If you’re going to ask me for something else…”  _

_ “Nono!”  _ Both of them reassure him immediately with wide, innocent eyes and charming smiles.  _ “You’ve done so much for us already, Coach. This is really just a thank you to you and Coach Junmyeon for helping us out.”  _

_ “Thank you,”  _ Yixing cracks a dimpled smile as he looks at his eager students.  _ “I just hope I’ve been helpful.”  _

_ “You're the best coach we could have,”  _ Luxi beams at him like a regular little ray of sunshine. 

_ “That’s sweet, Luxi.”  _ Yixing waves at them both.  _ “I’ll see you tomorrow! Good work today.”  _

“Whatcha got?” Junmyeon asks when Yixing meets him in the car. “Another program to choreograph?” 

“No…” Yixing opens the gift bag cautiously and brings out a Tupperware container full of handmade Christmas cookies. “Oh!” 

“Luxi and Yutao?” Junmyeon guesses; when Yixing nods, he smiles. “They’re so sweet.” 

“Do not fall for it,” Yixing warns, opening the lid and handing a cookie to Junmyeon before taking one for himself. “They are evil.” 

“Oh fuck. Guys,” Baekhyun says suddenly in the locker room on Saturday morning, “there’s only four days left until the show, and I don’t have a costume.” 

“Why did you not think about this earlier?” Minseok asks frustratedly after a small period of silence. 

“I forgot, okay?” Baekhyun wipes his blades down methodically. “Ah, fuck, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” 

“What’s the big deal? Just buy one from online and get express shipping,” Jongdae suggests.

“Young man, do you think money grows on trees? I don’t have the budget for express shipping!” Baekhyun grumbles. 

“Speaking of costumes, I look way fucking better than Sehun,” Jongin announces loudly, but after insulting Jongin for the past two and a half hours on the ice and falling on top of him a million times during practice, Sehun just presses his lips together and stays silent. “Also, asshole, you’re still fucking that footwork sequence up, don’t you think you should get with the program? Does it take you this long to grasp competition programs, too?” Jongin pesters incessantly, but Sehun just sighs and pulls his sweatshirt hoodie up. Jongdae looks silently between the two as if analyzing a nonexistent ping pong match. 

“At least you have costumes! What about me?” Baekhyun wails dramatically while Jongin continues to annoy Sehun. “I’m gonna be so plain and un-festive, nobody’s going to look at me… and then I’ll just wither away and cease to exist…” 

“Drama queen,” Jongdae teases with no bite at all. “You’re beautiful just the way you are, Baekkie.” 

“I know that, but I need to be beautiful AND Christmasy! By the way, is your boyfriend coming to the show?” Baekhyun halts and looks at Jongdae. 

“Yeah, he’s coming.” Jongdae smiles mischievously. “He’s actually really excited, so you all better skate your hearts out and convince him that figure skating is the superior sport.” 

“Oh, please. Piece of cake,” Minseok dismisses. 

“Not if you watch Sehun’s skating,” Jongin butts in. Sehun pretends that he doesn’t exist. He’s so tired of Jongin that he can’t even muster up the energy to stay mad; because of this, the locker room stays relatively civil as everyone packs up and the only true problem is Baekhyun’s lack of a costume, which ends up being fixed by Kyungsoo just before he steps out the door. 

“Baek,” Kyungsoo sighs quietly, “just wear the one from last year.” Baekhyun stops howling like a wolf suddenly, and turns around to see Kyungsoo’s disappearing figure. 

“Oh. Right.” 

There’s a knock on the door. A small scuffle, and then a cough. 

“BAEK!” Jongdae calls. “Baek, open up.” No such luck. The gray door and Christmas wreath hung on it stay planted in his face. “Baekhyun Byun, open the door.” Jongdae knocks again. “What the fuck? BAEK! It’s freezing out here!” 

“Wait!” A muffled voice sounds from the other side, and Jongdae taps his foot rather impatiently until Minseok flings open the door with Luxi hanging upside down in front of him, legs hooked over his shoulders. Jongdae stares at both of them in mild concern. 

“Hey.” Luxi waves up at him. “Come on in. Sorry, Baek’s making a gingerbread house, and he’s very invested in the gumdrops.” 

“You--” Jongdae steps across the threshold and takes his snowy boots off before wandering off the entryway rug. “Wow, I can’t imagine what it’s like living with you two. I feel like I would wake up and find Luxi hanging from the ceiling fan at three in the morning.” 

“Close enough,” Minseok concedes as Jongdae walks into the living room to see Baekhyun biting his tongue between his teeth, pressing colorful gumdrops into the icing that holds together a very tilted gingerbread house. 

“Baek, your boyfriend is here.” 

“Hi, baby,” Baekhyun replies automatically. “Does Chanyeol know you’re cheating on him?” 

“He does,” Jongdae reassures him. “He’s very aware.” He takes a seat in the armchair. “So why are we calling another WPI meeting out of the blue?” 

“Progress marker,” Baekhyun mutters, turning a green gumdrop around and around between his fingers. “Just to… analyze the situation.” 

“Sounds like a waste of time to me,” a deep, mellow voice says; Baekhyun jumps five feet into the air and smacks a hand into the side of his gingerbread house. Luckily, those things are indestructible, so it doesn’t move an inch. Baekhyun cradles his hand tenderly while Kyungsoo sits down on the couch and Yutao moves towards her usual chair. “You made me drive an hour, this better be good.” 

“It is, it is, I promise. Didn’t you see how Sehun ignored Jongin in the locker room yesterday?” Baekhyun shakes his hand out. “That’s progress right there.” 

“Oh, are we jumping straight into the conversation? Excellent.” Minseok crashes onto the couch next to Luxi. “So yeah, the locker rooms and workouts are now peaceful. That’s good improvement.” 

“No, no, we’re not starting right away,” Baekhyun contradicts. “Where’s the fun in that? We gotta stall at least ten more minutes. Quick, help me pick out a Christmas costume.” 

“Baek, get back here,” Minseok calls wearily. “The meeting is starting.” 

“But I haven’t procrastinated enough yet!” 

“Somehow, I highly doubt that,” Kyungsoo says dryly as Jongdae gets up from his seat to drag Baekhyun back into the room and drop him into his lap. Baekhyun cuddles up right away. “Right. So what Minseok said. I think Sehun ignoring him is a good thing, but on ice is a completely different story…” Kyungsoo sighs heavily as the room collectively groans. 

“I didn’t think it could get worse,” Minseok rubs his temples. “But they are literally so. Damn. Loud. And it never stops.” 

“They seem to be actually getting work done though, that’s the funny thing,” Luxi adds. “Even though every time I see them, they’re trying to like, snap a limb off.” 

“Right. So Baek mostly called the meeting to see if we can mitigate the yelling on the ice and just… achieve total silence,” Luxi supplies. “Right, Baek?” 

“HUH?” Baekhyun looks up from where he has been petting Jongdae’s sweater paws. “Yeah, totally. What?” 

“Yes,” Minseok answers for him. “Basically, maybe if we make them work on this program together and add something else…” he trails off and shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe.” 

“Is this seriously something that couldn’t be texted?” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“We get nothing done in chat, we already established that,” Jongdae reminds him. “And since the show is in three days, we needed to meet sooner or later. Once they stop being forced to train together, the locker room might get noisy again. Or not, if Sehun decides to keep ignoring him.” 

“I doubt it,” Luxi raises an eyebrow. “He’s only ignoring Nini because he’s tired, I bet.” 

“Yeah, exactly. So we need to brainstorm.” Jongdae looks around the room. “Any ideas?” 

“I am all thinked out,” Baekhyun announces, leaning back into Jongdae’s chest. “I have no more thoughts to be thunk.” 

“That’s not news.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at the ice dancer and leaves it at that.

“I think it’s high time you all listen to me,” Luxi announces. Minseok sighs heavily. “It has been three months, and I have yet to see a pair of handcuffs on either of their wrists.” 

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Jongdae promises. “It might not be a bad idea now.” Luxi leans back into the sofa, satisfied. 

“We should just switch them to ice dance,” Yutao sighs. “They would have to get along at one point or another that way.” 

“Ice dance?” Baekhyun looks horrified. “No! No way. They would definitely be pairs skaters.” 

“PAIRS? That’s even worse than you figure skaters,” Minseok butts in. “Why would they be pairs skaters if they can do ice dance?” 

“Because they JUMP?” Baekhyun tosses back. “And it’s actually VALID?” 

“They’re less valid than you lot, and you’re already pretty invalid,” Luxi jumps in. 

“Dae, they’re bullying us,” Baekhyun whines petulantly. Jongdae pats his head soothingly. 

“It doesn’t matter, because they won’t do either,” Kyungsoo finally steps in, effectively ending the conversation. He glances at his watch. “I have to be back at campus at five, so…” 

“That’s fineee,” Baekhyun shrugs lazily. “We have forever until then.” 

“Sectionals worked pretty well?” Jongdae asks. “We could try that again at Nationals in three weeks?” Minseok shakes his head in disagreement. 

“That’s way too suspicious. Shit happens once, but twice in a row at the most major competition of the year? Nah.” 

“Also,” Yutao scratches her head, “we have no idea if Sectionals worked well or not. They came back and were still the same. I would argue that the best solution we’ve had so far is workouts, especially since Junmyeon kind of just took it and ran with it.” 

“I told you that secret camera was a good idea,” Baekhyun says loudly. “But noooo, nobody likes to listen to a figure skater.” 

“Yeah, the problem is that we couldn’t see inside the room,” Jongdae sighs. 

“It’s like Schrodinger’s cat,” Baekhyun announces. Nobody says anything. “You know? His thought experiment? They’re simultaneously alive and dead?” 

“Okay, smartass.” Minseok finally says. “Damn physics major.” 

“YOU ARE LITERALLY A DAMN PHYSICS MAJOR!” Baekhyun throws his hands up in the air and almost smacks Jongdae’s eyeball out. 

“I don’t care. Schrodinger has nothing to do with world peace.” 

“He has EVERYTHING to do with world peace!” Baekhyun looks ready to write a dissertation on this, but Minseok waves the thought away. 

“I really wanna know what happened at Sectionals,” the ice dancer says thoughtfully. “What if they didn’t even sleep on the bed together? One person could have slept on the couch.” 

“That’s probably what happened,” Yutao points out. “Otherwise they wouldn’t be alive.” 

“They had sex,” Baekhyun says flatly, still ready to defend Schrodinger’s contribution to the WPI. 

“Baek, they never touch each other for any longer than they need to while they’re doing their program,” Luxi snorts. “They did not fuck each other.” 

“You and Minseok touch each other all the time, and you’re not fucking.” 

“Minseok is literally my best friend!” Luxi protests, leaning against her partner’s shoulder as she speaks. “What about you and Jongdae?”

“How you know?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows mischievously. “Ask Jongdae how good it was last night.”

“No,” Jongdae denies quietly. 

“Chanyeol hasn’t strangled you, so you are not fucking,” Luxi says, unimpressed. “Case closed. Let’s move on. Hotel rooms won’t work.” 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “So we need to get them to be together.” 

“Yep.” 

“Alone, so they don’t talk to anyone else.” 

“Yep.” 

“And we have to be able to analyze whether it worked or not without actually being creepy and spying on them.” 

“Yep.” Minseok sighs heavily. “I have no ideas.” 

“Are you thunked out, Minseok?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I have no more thoughts to think,” Minseok confirms. 

“Think no more?” 

“I have thinked all the thinks that I think I can think.”

“What if we just…” Luxi scratches her head and sighs. “Like…” 

“Like…?” Jongdae motions for her to continue talking. 

“Did… some… stuff…” 

“What  _ kind  _ of stuff?” Jongdae nods encouragingly. 

“Oh, come on. Just let me go get a pair of handcuffs.” Luxi deflates. 

“Who’s gonna hold the key?” Kyungsoo asks sensibly. “When they get mad, how are we going to explain that? We have to be more discrete.” 

“You know what, Soo, I didn’t ask for your practicality.” Luxi huffs. 

“We should lock them in the locker room overnight,” Yutao deadpans. 

“That’s not called ‘initiating world peace’, Yutao, that’s called ‘committing murder’.” Luxi snickers. 

“Why?” Yutao asks innocently. 

“What do you mean WHY? It’s freezing in there! What are they going to eat? You’re really just gonna lock them in there for a night?” 

“I mean, yeah.” Yutao shrugs. “It’s just one night. We can even play it off as an accident.” 

“Oh my God, no.” Luxi shudders. “I would throw myself off a cliff before I spent a night in a fucking locker room.” 

“That’s the point,” Yutao explains patiently. “It’s cold and lonely and dark. Of course they’ll eventually start gravitating towards each other.” 

“Wait, you’re serious about this?” Kyungsoo looks up from his phone to his partner. “You sound like you’re already planning it out.” 

“It’s plausible,” is all Yutao says. Next to Kyungsoo, Luxi leans over to peek at his phone screen. 

“Soo. Are you seriously Googling ways to get enemies to become friends right now?” Luxi reads out loud. Baekhyun laughs so hard that he slithers out of Jongdae’s lap and lands with a ‘thump’ onto the floor. 

“Oh, shit,” Baekhyun chokes on the ground. Jongdae buries his hands into his sweater paws. “Fuck, Soo, pleaseee pursue stand-up comedy.” 

“I’ll think about it,” is all Kyungsoo says before he slides his phone into his pocket. The tips of his ears glow red. “Yutao, what were you thinking?” 

“Well,” Yutao bites her lip to hold back an amused smile. “We probably wouldn’t leave them alone with nothing, that’s dangerous.” 

“But why a locker room?” Luxi presses as Baekhyun drags himself back into Jongdae’s lap. 

“I mean, where else are you going to lock them up that isn’t suspiciously out of place?” Yutao shrugs. “Give them a blanket and leave some food. If they’re alive in the morning, it means they cuddled. It’s high time they started relying on each other to share body heat instead of the rest of us in the locker room. And if one of them is dead,” she trails off. 

“I feel like they would rather die than cuddle under a blanket together,” Jongdae murmurs. 

“Well, only one way to find out.” 

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun looks at her almost cautiously. “For someone who doesn’t speak much, you sure are scary.” 

“Yeah.” Yutao doesn’t even bother denying it. 

“Remind me to never mess with you,” Baekhyun mutters. 

“Is this revenge?” Luxi snaps her fingers in sudden revelation. “For them running you over before Regionals?” Yutao just smirks. 

“What do you think about the idea?” 

“We need to plan this out really, really thoroughly,” Kyungsoo bites his lip. “There are a lot of problems that we could run into.” 

“Wait, we’re actually thinking about it?” Luxi’s jaw drops open. 

“We could do it the night of the show,” Jongdae suggests. “The 23rd. Plus, they’re kinda used to touching each other, so they might, uh, warm up to the idea faster. No pun intended.” 

“How are you going to lock them together in the locker room and guarantee that nobody will hear them banging on the door to get out?” Luxi challenges. “We don’t want anybody else to interfere, but the rink is going to be so crowded that day.” 

“Ah.” Jongdae wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and leans back. “Never mind.” 

“Maybe Christmas Eve would be better?” Kyungsoo asks. “Since that’s the last day that the rink is open. Everyone will want to go home early, and by the time we practice, it’ll just be us and Chanyeol. As far as I’m concerned, he’s not a problem. Maybe he’s even an advantage.” 

“Yoooo,” Baekhyun cranes around to ruffle Jongdae’s hair. “You really have taste in men.” Jongdae beams. 

“But what about Yixing and Junmyeon? You’ll have to get them out of the rink before we lock them in. And how are you going to lock them in without them knowing? We all get off the ice at the same time. And what about food? What about the bathroom--” Luxi starts ranting about all the things that could go wrong. 

“There’s a bathroom connected to the locker room,” Kyungsoo reminds her. “As for food, we can bring donuts to the rink or something on the last day. Bake some cookies, leave some water.” 

“That’s a terrible meal.” 

“Hey, nobody said it was going to be luxurious,” Yutao shrugs. “It’s already a locker room.” 

“In a harsh, adverse environment, enemy skaters must stay together and huddle to ensure survival,” Baekhyun starts narrating like they’re in a BBC Nature Documentary. “On their own, they are ill-adapted to survive the bitter cold of the ice rink.” Jongdae gives him a high-five. 

“Luxi’s right, though, we’ll need to set all that up before we actually run with it,” Jongdae comments. 

“Maybe we can ask Junmyeon and Yixing to stall them on the ice when we get off?” Kyungsoo suggests. “Talk to them about training or whatever.” 

“Oh, no.” Yutao and Luxi speak at the same time. “We already told them that we don’t need them to do anything more for us,” Yutao explains. 

“This is just a small thing,” Kyungsoo insists. “I’ll even buy them coffee if they want.” 

“You ask them,” Luxi tells him. 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Once we figure out the details.” He nods. “Luxi, what was that other thing?” 

“The coaches have to be out of the rink before Jongin and Sehun get locked in.” 

“Okay, I’ll run over Minseok in the parking lot, and Jongdae, you can yell for help,” Baekhyun volunteers immediately. 

“Excuse me. I am not getting run over,” Minseok butts in indignantly. 

“You’ll be a hero, I promise. A martyr in the quest for world peace,” Baekhyun promises. 

“I have Nationals to attend! I haven’t even written my last will and testament!” 

“Actually, I don’t really think it’s a problem,” Jongdae pipes up. “They probably want to get out of there as fast as possible and celebrate Christmas.” 

“Oh, poor Jongin and Sehun,” Luxi laments. “They’re about to spend Christmas Eve locked in a cold, hard locker room with each other.” 

“Their Christmas present can be getting out of there,” Jongdae suggests brightly. 

“Wait.” Minseok says suddenly. “The rink is closed on Christmas Day, how are they going to get out in the morning?” 

“Chanyeol said there’s one hockey session in the morning,” Jongdae says quietly. “He’s working for a few hours.” 

“Wh--” All heads turn to him. “You literally picked the most useful man to date, didn’t you?” Minseok says slowly. 

“See?” Jongdae looks smug. “Stop hating on him because he’s a hockey player. He even has the keys to the locker room.” 

“WHAT?!” Luxi stands up. “Doesn’t he just drive the Zamboni?” 

“No, he literally works there,” Jongdae explains patiently. “As in, he’s staff.” 

“Holy fuck.” Baekhyun smacks a giant kiss on Jongdae’s cheek. “Your brain is so wrinkly, Jongdae.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s just because I have a nice ass, but thanks.” 

“Your ass is VERY pretty,” Baekhyun assures him. “I can see why Chanyeol likes it.” 

“Awesome,” Kyungsoo says before he has to think too much more about Jongdae’s butt. “Is he trustworthy?” 

“Yes,” Jongdae pouts. “This one time, you guys all left, and his boss wasn’t here, so he took me on a ride on the Zamboni and almost crashed it because my ass was too pretty. He’s VERY trustworthy.” Silence. 

“Right.” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “So you can fill him in and ask him to do his part, then.” 

“I got it covered.” Jongdae tries to stand up, but Baekhyun is still sitting on him. “Get up, I’m gonna go see him right now and ask.” 

“What? Where do you think you’re going, young man? Nuh-uh,” Minseok shakes his head. “Sit down, we’re not done yet.” 

“Dammit.” Jongdae butts his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “What else is there to discuss?” 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Luxi grumbles, scrolling through her phone for all the notes that she took. “Okay, so let’s run it from the top.” She takes a deep breath. “So the 23rd is the show.” 

“Yep,” Minseok nods. 

“We’re gonna have practice on the afternoon of the 24th. It’s late as fuck so nobody else is there except for Jongdae’s helpful boyfriend. When the clock hits 7:00pm, we cheer and throw confetti because we get to go home. Unfortunately, Jongin and Sehun do not get to go home. The coaches call Jongin and Sehun over and talk to them about unimportant things that seem important. While they do that, we pack up and give them food and water and one massive fluffy blanket.” Luxi looks up. “Are we following?” 

“Yes ma’am,” the room choruses. 

“Then we skrrt skrrt out of there and hopefully the coaches also skrrt skrrt out of there. Jongdae’s helpful boyfriend locks the door when Sehun and Jongin get into the locker room. They bang on the door. Chanyeol ignores them. They bang some more. Chanyeol ignores them some more and skrrt skrrts out of the rink. If everything goes according to plan, they live to see another day, and they also become best fucking friends. If everything doesn’t go according to plan, then we’re going to jail for a long, long time.” 

“Uh, well, we can see about that last part, but yes.” Minseok nods. “That sounds right.” 

“Wait until I tell my kids about this one,” Baekhyun sighs, and stands up. Jongdae follows, then promptly crumples to the ground. 

“My legs are numb,” he complains. Baekhyun bends down to help him shake off the pins and needles. 

“Okay, so Dae, you go ask Chanyeol about all that, and Soo, you get Junmyeon and Yixing,” Minseok instructs, then reaches up towards the ceiling and stretches his back. “This meeting is adjourned.” 

“May the odds be ever in your favor,” Baekhyun adds solemnly. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

On the day of the Christmas show, snow lies in big piles and drifts outside from the winter storm a couple of days ago. Even so, the parking lot is completely filled, and cars overflow to the nearby golf course. Inside, the rink has been lined with colorful Christmas lights, green garlands, and pretty red bows. There’s a bake sale and hot chocolate stand set up in the lobby (not run by Sehun and Jongin), and families, friends, and pretty much half the town fill the building up, all mingling and talking excitedly. Jongin pushes through the crowd until he spots his parents, who are engaged in conversation with Junmyeon and Yixing. 

“Mom!” Jongin runs right up to them. His coaches smile as his mother turns and holds out her arms. Jongin leaves a kiss on her cheek and hugs her tightly. 

“Oh, Jongin, it’s so good to see you, honey.” His mom pats his back warmly, then releases him so Jongin can get a hug from his father as well. “How have you been? We were just talking to Junmyeon about your skating.” 

“I’m working hard,” Jongin says immediately. “Just a disclaimer for anything they say.” 

“Aish,” Junmyeon tugs Jongin’s ear affectionately. “That’s exactly what we said.” 

“Junmyeon said you were improving lots,” Jongin’s mother says proudly. “He said even your Triple Axel is coming along.” 

“Well, I haven’t been working on it recently because of Nationals, but yeah,” Jongin beams. “It’s kind of getting there.” 

“Can’t wait to see you skate tonight, kiddo,” Jongin’s dad reaches out to pat Jongin’s stiff, gelled hair a few times. “You’re gonna blow them away.” 

“Yes, I’m really looking forward to this duet of yours with Sehun,” Jongin’s mother says immediately. 

“Yixing choreographed it,” Jongin mutters, because he doesn’t want to say anything else about it. 

“Well then, I’m sure it’ll be beautiful.” 

“Oh,” Yixing laughs a little and offers a dimpled, cordial smile. “Thank you. Skater bring it to life though, you know.” 

“Speaking of Sehun, I was just talking to his mother… where are they?” Jongin’s mother looks around and Junmyeon does as well. 

“Sehunnie!” Yixing calls, and Jongin feels dread fill his body as Sehun turns around with his parents. “Come here.” 

“Hi, Mrs. Oh,” Jongin murmurs as they walk up to join their group. “Hello,” he shakes hands with Sehun’s father and then prays that he will melt into the floor so he doesn’t have to perform or be part of this conversation. Meanwhile, Sehun does what both of them have done for years whenever their families start talking--they stare at the ground and pretend the other person doesn’t exist. 

“It’s so good to see you, Jongin,” Sehun’s mother says warmly. “How have you two been getting along? I’m looking forward to your duet, it’s such a great idea to have you two skate together!” 

“We’re fine,” Jongin says quietly. 

“Sehun tells me he’s been helping you with your studies,” Sehun’s mother continues, and at this, Jongin’s head jerks up to stare at Sehun, who is intently studying his sneakers. Junmyeon and Yixing also glance at each other, clearly in shock. “Are you doing well?” 

“Sehun’s helping you study?” Jongin’s mother cuts in. “You didn’t tell me this, Jongin.” Fuck. Jongin will actually throw Sehun into a pile of snow. 

“Umm… yeah… I did good this semester,” Jongin mumbles. “Made A’s and B’s…” 

“That’s great. It’s so nice that you two are friends as well as teammates,” Sehun’s mother gushes. Everyone except the parents choke their words down. “You can encourage each other in all aspects.” 

“Yeah…” Jongin murmurs. 

“A little friendly competition goes a long way,” Jongin’s father adds. “It’s great to see you two grow up together and achieve all of this.” Jongin nods, feeling very much like he would like to disappear now.

“You two should warm up,” Junmyeon tells both of them. What an incredible coach he is. 

“O-okay.” Jongin gives his mother one more hug, then backs away as fast as he can. “Bye, mom. I’ll see you after the show.” 

“Good luck to both of you!” Jongin’s mother waves at them, then turns back to the conversation. 

“Okay,” Jongin grips Sehun by the collar of his glittering, matching costume as soon as they get into the locker room. “Spill, fucker. What was that about?” 

“What’s wrong?” Sehun stares coldly back at him. “Your grades fucking suck, and as far as my mom is concerned, we’re best fucking friends. It works.” 

“My mom is going to fucking KILL me,” Jongin snarls. “She’s on my ASS about grades, why did you say that?” 

“That sounds like a personal problem.” Sehun grips Jongin’s wrist so that he has to let go of Sehun. 

“I’m gonna tell her you’re still falling on your easiest jumps,” Jongin threatens. “And that Yixing says you’re fucking sloppy. At least I wouldn’t be lying.” 

“I’m not lying either when I say your grades are ass,” Sehun says coldly. “But don’t you fucking dare.” 

“I swear to God I will, asshole,” Jongin snaps, jabbing a finger at Sehun’s chest. Just then, the locker room door opens, and Jongdae and Baekhyun walk in, laughing about something together. They catch sight of Sehun and Jongin standing mere inches apart, staring at each other venomously, and stop in their tracks. 

“Hey, you two are matching,” Baekhyun finally says, which does absolutely nothing to break the tension. Jongin growls deep in his throat and whirls away to get his skates on. 

“Yo, dude!” Kris calls, and Chanyeol turns around to see Kris swaggering towards him in a leather jacket with his hair slicked back. And then he looks behind him to see the rest of his hockey team walk in through the doors of the rink, all laughing and jostling each other and looking around the lobby interestedly. “Huh, they got quite a lot of people to come,” Kris comments. “What flowers did you get? Oh shit, dude, these are nice.” Kris peers at the carnations in Chanyeol’s hand in approval. 

“Wh--” Chanyeol gestures to the entire team. “What the fuck are you guys doing here?” he demands. 

“Moral support, bro.” Chanyeol gets a few hard slaps on the shoulder. “Gotta support you, right?” 

“I--” Chanyeol splutters incoherently. “I just asked you,” he says to Kris lamely. 

“And I asked a few other guys, who asked a few other guys, and here we are!” Kris spreads his arms wide and grins. “Don’t worry, we’ll behave ourselves.” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol mutters, shoving his free hand in his jeans pocket and walking towards the doors of the rink. “Behave. Totally.” He looks out at the rink, where a few spotlights shine on the skaters who are all circling the ice for a quick warm up. People are starting to trickle into the stands, but Chanyeol and the rest of the team decide to walk around the rink to crowd into the penalty boxes. 

“Yo, Dae,” Baekhyun calls as they pass each other on the ice. “I thought you invited your boyfriend, not his whole gang.” 

“What?” Jongdae looks over at the penalty boxes to see a row of hockey players sitting on the benches, eyeing him with intense interest. “WAIT, WHAT?” he shrieks. Baekhyun cackles and nearly gets run over by Kyungsoo and Yutao in the process. 

“Oh, fuck me--watch where you’re going!” he calls after them. Jongdae scans the group until he spots a familiar figure sitting at the very edge of the line, chatting to the person next to him. Jongdae raises his hand and gives a tentative wave. Ten hands wave back at him eagerly. Jongdae sighs, but as he skates past close enough to see faces, Chanyeol’s pops into view and smiles at him. Jongdae beams back, then throws himself into a Triple Salchow just to show off. Chanyeol’s eyes stay on him the entire time. 

“Dude,” Kris nudges him. “You’re simping really hard right now. Have some self-control.” Chanyeol doesn’t answer in favor of watching Jongdae go flying across the ice and into a tight, fast spin. 

“Wow…” Chanyeol murmurs, and gets shoved so much that he falls off the bench. Kris switches places with him when he stands up and forces Chanyeol to be sandwiched by members of the team so they can tease him incessantly. Chanyeol sighs and turns the flowers in his hands around and around. 

The lights dim. The spotlights turn on. Loud applause fills the whole rink as the announcer comes on over the loudspeaker. 

“Ladies and gentlemen… I present to you, EXO on Ice!” More applause, more cheering, more whistling. The show starts out with little kids, who pretty much toddle around the ice in tiny costumes to cheerful Christmas carols. 

“This is really boring,” one of the hockey players yawns. “When do we get to see the good ones?” 

“Skating shows go from least to most advanced,” Kris supplies. “Closing the show is a big fucking deal. Chanyeol’s boyfie is probably towards the end if he’s any good.” 

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol stares at his roommate incredulously. “How do you know this?” 

“Remember, my sister’s a figure skater, dude. I put up with this shit for years.” 

“Oh, right.” Chanyeol palms his forehead. “I forgot.” 

“Yeah,” Kris leans back against the wall as two little girls dressed like Anna and Elsa circle each other on the ice. “I even learned how to braid hair. It was crazy.” 

Meanwhile, Jongin and Baekhyun leave the locker room to watch the toddlers and coo so hard that they nearly lose their voices. 

“AWWW MY GOD!” Jongin almost cries from watching the ‘Frozen’ inspired program. “Baek, hold me, it’s too cute.” 

“They’re little baby princesses,” Baekhyun sobs. “They’re so smol and adorable.” The little girls curtsy to the audience with shy smiles that are missing a few baby teeth. Baekhyun and Jongin hug each other and jump up and down while losing their shit. 

“Good JOB,” Jongin coos, bending down and holding his hand out for a high five when the two girls get off the ice. “You did AMAZING, sweetie!” Both of them comply, and the little girl dressed as Anna even holds her arms out so Jongin can give her a careful, precious hug. “Thank you, darling,” Jongin’s cheeks hurt from smiling. “Where are your parents? Do you know where they are? Baek, help me find their parents!” he calls, standing up and offering Anna his hand. “Honey, go hold Baekkie’s hand, okay?” he tells Elsa. They slowly make their way to the stands; luckily, their mother meets them halfway and thanks Jongin and Baekhyun gratefully. 

“Are you two skating later?” she asks. 

“Not together, but yes,” Baekhyun nods. 

“Oh, we’ll look forward to it! Thank you. Come on, girls,” she coaxes, and Jongin waves to both of them before jogging with Baekhyun to the locker room. 

“Where have you been?” Sehun demands as soon as Jongin bursts into the locker room, ready to launch into his story about the girls to everyone else. The Asshole effectively kills all of that excitement immediately. 

“What’s the rush?” Jongin shoots back. “We close the fucking show, we still have an hour.” 

“Don’t wander off,” Sehun snaps. 

“Excuse me? Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Jongin’s blood boils. He’s trying to enjoy himself the best he can while knowing that he has to share a spotlight with Sehun fucking Oh, but even now, he’s trying to ruin what little fun Jongin can still have. “Don’t talk to me.” 

“No. You can’t keep your fucking mouth shut when I ask you to, so you don’t get to make fucking requests.” Sehun’s mouth is turned downwards in a sneer. “Practice what you preach, bitch.” 

“Just SHUT UP!” Jongin plants both hands on Sehun’s chest and shoves, hard. Sehun stumbles back, then slaps him. Jongin’s head reels. 

“WOAH!” Baekhyun intervenes almost immediately and shoves himself in between both of them. “Hey, nonono. No fighting,” Baekhyun warns. “Not tonight.” 

“Leave me alone.” Jongin blinks tears of anger and pain away so he doesn’t mess up his makeup. “Tell him to leave me alone.” 

“Nini, look up for me,” Kyungsoo stands up and pushes Jongin to sit down on the bench. “Let me see.” 

“I’m fine.” Jongin jerks his head up defiantly and lowers his hands so Kyungsoo can examine him. There’s a red mark across his face, but hopefully due to the cold temperatures, it’ll fade away before he has to perform. 

“Do you want me to go get some snow and put it in a plastic bag for you?” Kyungsoo asks gently. Jongin shakes his head. 

“You have to perform soon, just focus on that.” Jongin winces as he touches the tender part of his face. Kyungsoo steps away to tie his skates. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Baekhyun mutters helplessly under his breath to himself as Sehun crosses his arms tightly beside him and fumes silently. “This locker room idea better work.” 

Junmyeon and Yixing both beam proudly as skater after skater of theirs comes out and lays down beautiful, elegant programs that earn approving applause from the entire audience. Kyungsoo and Yutao’s tragic romance love story raises goosebumps on Yixing’s arms and he shivers next to Junmyeon, who just laughs affectionately at him. 

“You choreographed it! We watched this for two weeks!” 

“But they skate so well,” Yixing murmurs, shaking his head in awe at Kyungsoo’s stricken expression of grief, highlighted by the bright spotlight as he holds Yutao in his arms. “Wow…” Junmyeon laughs at him some more and claps loudly for the ice dancers as they break character and bow to all sides of the rink. Baekhyun does this stupidly cheesy elf program that all the little kids utterly adore, then Jongdae steps on the ice and gets a massive shout of excitement from the row of hockey players as he does so. 

“Oh my God,” Chanyeol buries his head in his hands in embarrassment, but not for long since he also has to clap and cheer Jongdae on. It’s poignant, it’s dramatic, and it’s beautiful. Chanyeol can only stare as Jongdae seems to fly across the ice, beaming that adorable smile for everyone to see as he twirls and spins and jumps. 

“Shit, dude,” Kris comments after Jongdae finishes and bows deeply, “he’s got moves AND an ass.” Chanyeol claps so hard that his hands hurt for ten minutes afterward. But it’s okay, because his shoulders are already aching from the slaps and punches that he’s been enduring for the past hour. He stands up amidst jeers from his teammates and makes his way around the rink to the entry and exit door, where Jongdae is trying to catch his breath against the wall. Chanyeol holds the flowers out to him, shyly, and delights in seeing his boyfriend’s face light up. 

“You got these for me?” 

“No, I got them for Kris, of course,” Chanyeol snorts as Jongdae throws his arms around his waist and squeezes hard. “Fuck, Dae, you were so incredible out there.” 

“Did you like it?” Jongdae asks breathlessly. 

“Of course I did, baby, you were amazing,” Chanyeol tells him. “I think you seduced half the team.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jongdae giggles. “Why is your whole team here? I mean, I don’t mind, but still, I was kind of just expecting you.” 

“Well, I invited Kris,” Chanyeol explains sheepishly. “And then it just kind of escalated from there. I didn’t plan on all of them being here--oh, fuck.” Chanyeol sighs as Kris thumps his back and the footsteps of 12 other guys sound from behind him. He drapes an arm around Jongdae and turns to face his team. “This is Jongdae,” he introduces lamely. The figure skater beams at everyone and blushes furiously as Kris smirks at him. 

“We’ve met.” 

“On multiple occasions, yes,” Jongdae turns red. Chanyeol pulls him even closer protectively. 

“Dude, relax, we’re not here to steal him,” one of his teammates crows. “Hey, skater boy, has Chanyeol ever told you about that time we won that game last year? He got shitfaced drunk and--” 

“DON’T,” Chanyeol interrupts while Jongdae giggles. 

“Also there was that one time he got naked and started danc--” 

“WHAT?” Jongdae shrieks while Chanyeol desperately wishes he could be anywhere else but here. “You have to tell me that story.” He blinks innocently up at Chanyeol, who stutters and turns beet red. 

“Th--they’re, uh exaggerating…” 

“Yo,” one of Chanyeol’s teammates calls out, looking beyond the couple as Kyungsoo and Yutao walk over to Jongdae. The ice dancers pay him no attention, instead going up to Jongdae and Chanyeol.

“Hey, Dae. Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo shakes hands with the hockey player. “We’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“O-oh, have you?” 

“A lot,” Kyungsoo gives him a rare smile while Yutao nods emphatically. “Mostly good things.” 

“Don’t scare him,” Jongdae pouts. The rhinestones on his costume glitter as he moves this way and that, highlighting all his curves and lines of muscle. Chanyeol is 100% sure that he’s not the only one who’s staring at Jongdae, and he suddenly gets the urge to wrap his boyfriend up in a blanket to protect him from curious hockey player eyes. Still, Jongdae isn’t the only one getting ogled. 

“Hey, you two are the ones that did the partner routine,” one of Chanyeol’s teammates says to Kyungsoo and Yutao. “The one about the girl dying.” 

“Yes,” Yutao nods confirmation. 

“You two together?” Someone else asks, and Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Yutao all shake their heads no. “Oh okay, so I have a chance.” The hockey player smiles at Yutao. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol intercepts, but Jongdae squeezes his hand to indicate that it’s okay. When Chanyeol looks at him, Jongdae’s shoulders are shaking with silent laughter. Kyungsoo, too, looks extremely amused as the hockey player steps forward amidst jeers and teasing from the team to begin brazenly flirting with Yutao. 

“Looking for something fun to do after the show, gorgeous?” he asks. The ice dancer looks up at him from under thick, long eyelashes, and her mouth curls into a small smile. Then she slaps him across the face. Jongdae cracks up along with Kyungsoo, whose heart-shaped lips are on full display as they high-five each other. The rejected hockey player slinks back to get tortured by his teammates. 

“Don’t slap me,” Chanyeol asks Jongdae, who reaches up to cup his face and pulls him down for a kiss. The entire hockey team riots, and Chanyeol gets buried under rowdy, horny, brawny men who attack him with congratulatory punches. Jongdae laughs and moves away to watch Minseok and Luxi perform their sweet, elegant program. 

“Sehun and Jongin are up next, right?” Jongdae asks Kyungsoo, who nods. The figure skater turns back to Chanyeol and the other hockey players. “Hey, the highlight is coming up. I suggest you watch them.” Jongdae smirks. “They’re really something.” 

The mark on Jongin’s face has faded as the spotlight settles onto him and Sehun, standing back to back in the middle of the ice. Then the music starts, and Jongin just follows the muscle memory that he has furiously trained for the past two weeks. He doesn’t feel anything; not the wind in his face, not Sehun’s grip on his body when they are forced to be connected; not even the rush and exhilaration that usually courses through him when he performs. He is numb as he and Sehun land side-by-side Double Axels together flawlessly. His smiles are all practiced, not genuine, and when his and Sehun’s eyes meet, neither of them convey anything to each other. This is just a job they have to get done, and as soon as they finish this, things will finally go back to normal. They will close the show, and this torture will be over. When the last strings of music fade out and they both face each other, panting hard, the palms of their hands touching as if mirroring each other, Jongin feels one emotion. Relief. Finally; they’re done. He can get away from Sehun; pretend this never happened. They both glance away from each other to bow, and Jongin blinks in shock. The entire audience is rising to their feet as thundering applause comes from all sides of the rink. 

“What the fuck,” he hears Sehun audibly say from beside him, and he prays that nobody can lip read. Both of them bow low to all sides of the building, but the applause and standing ovation follow even after they both step off the ice and the spotlight fades away. 

“Will all the skaters please step onto the ice for a group picture?” the announcer asks when the cheering finally dies down. Sehun’s arm encircles Jongin’s waist as they are forced together for a group picture with everyone, and Jongin forces himself to smile as cameras click. He wrenches himself away from Sehun as fast as possible, and kneels down to pick up the little girl dressed as Anna to spin her around. 

“WHEEE,” Anna laughs. Jongin giggles with her. 

“I’m gonna get you,” he teases, and she skates away as fast as her little legs will allow as Jongin glides behind her casually. Halfway across the ice, he scoops her up and carries her back to the entrance. Sehun follows behind him silently. When they get off, they are greeted by parents and friends and hockey players, all trying to compliment six different skaters at once. 

“You and your partner were absolutely incredible,” Anna and Elsa’s mother gushes to Jongin when he sets Anna down to run to her mother. 

“Oh, thank you--” Jongin looks around for Sehun; they have to stick together for at least fifteen more minutes, and finds him stuck in between a few parents. Jongin reaches out for his wrist and tugs him over. For once, Sehun doesn’t resist. Jongin looks back at the mother. “Thank you so much,” he smiles. “Your daughter is adorable.” 

“What do you say?” her mother prompts. 

“I--I want to skate just like you,” Anna proudly declares, and Jongin laughs in delight. 

“You two were breathtaking,” her mother tells Jongin and Sehun. “The best performance I have ever seen.” 

“Thank you,” Jongin says again, but deep, deep down, he really wishes that she were saying that about his solo performance, not a duet that he was forced to do with his worst enemy. 

“You two!” Another parent turns around and recognizes Jongin and Sehun. “The show stoppers! Absolutely brilliant.” Sehun presses his lips together and quietly murmurs his thanks. At his side, he wrenches his wrist away from Jongin’s grip, which is how Jongin knows that he also hates having to share this spotlight. 

“You had so much chemistry when you skated together,” someone else compliments.  _ Yeah, right,  _ Jongin thinks to himself.  _ The kind that causes an explosion, maybe.  _ He wants to take his skates off, change into a comfy sweatshirt so he doesn’t have to keep fucking matching with The Asshole, and get a brownie from the bake sale. Unfortunately, the praise keeps on coming from all sides. 

“I can see why you two are Nationally-ranked competitors!” 

“You two are so beautiful together.” 

“You two should do pairs!” At this, Sehun and Jongin visibly lean away from each other and cringe at just the thought. 

“We’ll stick to singles figure skating,” Sehun says quietly, barely heard above the crowd. 

“Jongin!” The two skater’s heads turn to see their parents waving at them. 

“Keep your bratty, bitchass mouth shut,” Sehun hisses to Jongin as they walk towards them. 

“No, you, motherfucker.” Jongin bends down to hug his mother. “Did you enjoy the show, mom?” 

“It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to see you skate,” his mother gushes. “You and Sehun were incredible, sweetheart.” Not just Jongin; Jongin AND Sehun. Jongin would like nothing more than to kick Sehun right now. 

“Thanks, mom.” 

“Really well done, kiddo. You’ve both improved lots,” his father says, and Sehun’s parents nod in agreement. 

“It was so amazing to see you two skate side by side,” Sehun’s mother remarks. “Sehun has so much power and strength in his skating.” 

“Jongin is very graceful,” Jongin’s mother adds quickly. “His movements all flow into each other’s.” Jongin lets his eyes flutter closed for just a second to try and tamp down on his anxiety and anger. Here goes the comparison. “It was also interesting to see you two jump--you have very different techniques; I believe Jongin jumps higher?” 

“Yes, well, Sehun’s rotation is faster than Jongin’s, it seems,” Sehun’s mother replies politely. The shade. Jongin flinches in shock as Sehun drapes an arm around his shoulders and tries to jerk away, but Sehun digs his fingernails into the sheer mesh of Jongin’s costume and into his skin. 

“We’re gonna go get our skates off,” Sehun says nonchalantly. “I’ll find you later, mom.” 

“Oh, yes, okay. Wait, before you two go, let’s get a picture of you two together!” Sehun’s mother fumbles for her phone. 

“Mom,” Sehun sighs impatiently. Jongin struggles to keep from scowling. 

“Really quick, honey, I promise. Alright, smile!” Both of them put on the most forced smiles ever. 

“Can we go now?” Sehun sounds a little more impatient than before. 

“Yes, yes.” As soon as the parents turn back towards each other, the two skaters jump apart as if burned. 

“I told you my rotation was faster,” Sehun says when they open the door to the locker room. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jongin looks around the locker room; Kyungsoo is urgently talking to Baekhyun about something, while Jongdae, Minseok, and someone else who looks vaguely familiar leans in to hear as well. Upon their entry, the four of them jump apart. 

“Nini,” Jongdae has been looking radiant all evening, but he looks especially happy now as he pulls the someone else towards Jongin. “Nini, meet Chanyeol.” 

“Hi,” Jongin manages. Chanyeol really is hot, especially up close. “You, uh, umm, Jongdae talks about you a lot.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Chanyeol’s smile is equal parts shy and pleased. “I’ve heard a lot about you as well.” 

“Me?” Jongin blinks in shock. 

“Yes. Awesome skating out there tonight, by the way. Half my team wants to fuck you, the other half doesn’t like boys.” 

“O-oh.” Jongin feels a blush creep up his neck. Hockey players are always so uncultured. “Thanks?” 

“Isn’t that good news, Nini?” Baekhyun calls teasingly. “You can get the hockey player of your d--” 

“Shuttup.” Jongin plonks down on the bench to finally get his skates off. All things considered, he thinks as he grabs his change of clothes so he can get out of this damn costume and hopefully get no more comments about how perfect he looks standing next to The Asshole, it was still a pretty fun night. He hopes that the bake sale hasn’t run out of brownies yet. 

“Andddd, back to ‘Carmen’,” Baekhyun laments at practice the next afternoon. 

“Hey, just one and a half more weeks of ‘Carmen’,” Jongdae promises. “Then it’s Nationals and done.” 

“Thank God,” Baekhyun sighs, but Jongin smiles. He would rather happily listen to a whole other season of ‘Carmen’ than go back to pre-Christmas show training with The Asshole. Finally, he can warm-up  _ his _ jumps for  _ his _ program, not worry about having to match someone else’s steps, express himself to his heart’s desire… 

“Yah. You really never give it a break, do you?” Sehun snaps at Jongin as he accidentally cuts off Sehun’s pattern. 

Yeah. Back to their constant bickering about things other than synchronized Double Axels. Jongin is more than happy to get in Sehun’s way. 

Junmyeon and Yixing are incredibly lax about today’s practice. There aren’t any official lessons, and Yixing even steps out of the penalty box on the ice and exaggeratedly bows to Junmyeon, holding his hand out gallantly. Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but egged on by the excited whoops of their students and Yixing’s hopeful dimple, he takes Yixing’s hand and both of them perform a very impressive Viennese Waltz. 

“You know how to ice dance?” Minseok asks Junmyeon in shock as he follows Yixing’s steps perfectly. 

“Xing can be very persuasive when he wants to be,” is Junmyeon’s simple explanation. 

“You betrayed us!” Baekhyun pouts. “You’re half ice dancer!” At this, the ice dancers cheer in victory with Yixing, and Junmyeon just smiles sheepishly. Jongin laughs along with the rest of them; as long as he ignores Sehun, practice is a fun affair. 

“Have a Merry Christmas, everyone,” Yixing and Junmyeon tell all of them as the clock hits 7:00 and Christmas Eve practice officially ends. 

“Happy holidays, Coach!” everyone choruses. 

“Jongin and Sehun,” Junmyeon calls as Jongin gathers up his jackets, skate guards, and water bottle to leave. Jongin turns around. “A word with you two, please.” Kyungsoo watches from over his shoulder as the two skaters get called back. 

“Okay, go, go, go,” Kyungsoo hisses, and a feeling of excitement and nervousness fill the entire locker room. There’s a knock on the door, and Luxi and Yutao burst in, having taken off their skates in record time. 

“Blanket?” Luxi asks. 

“Got it.” Jongdae pulls out a giant fluffy blanket and plops it on the bench. 

“Snacks? I got it covered,” Luxi answers her own question. “Okay, water? Quick, are they getting off?”

“I’ll keep a lookout,” Baekhyun promises. 

“Jongdae, where’s Chanyeol?” Luxi asks. 

“He’s in his position,” Jongdae looks up from his phone. 

“Guys, get out, out, out!” Baekhyun bursts into the locker room and sends all of WPI in a panic to leave. 

“Are they getting off?” Kyungsoo asks urgently. 

“YES, they’re getting off, why else am I yelling?” Baekhyun throws his hands up in the air impatiently. Luxi smacks a sticky note to the top of the Christmas cookies and donuts, then all of them file out of the locker room so that it is empty when Jongin and Sehun enter.

Sehun makes a beeline towards his bag so he can get out as fast as possible; Jongin takes a moment to read the sticky note on top of the cookies. 

Luxi’s treat :D Merry Xmas <3

“Cute,” Jongin smiles to himself before walking over to his seat to take his skates off. He’s just finished wiping his blades down, and Sehun is pulling a sweatshirt over his head when they both hear it: the click of the door as it locks shut. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

“Wait,” Jongin says loudly as Sehun strides over to the door to pull on the handle. It doesn’t budge. “What the fuck?” 

“HEY!” Sehun’s voice echoes loud in the locker room, but separated from the rest of the rink by a metal door, it’s probably muffled on the other side. Not that Chanyeol has been told to care, anyway. Jongdae beams up at him as he leans against the side of the rink, and Chanyeol holds his arms out for a hug as Sehun starts banging on the locker room door. 

“You’re the best,” Jongdae tells Chanyeol. 

“I literally just locked a door,” Chanyeol points out. “You have some low standards.” 

“Poor them,” Jongdae giggles quietly. Chanyeol picks up Jongdae’s bag for him and threads their fingers together, away from the muffled yelling and the rattle of metal against the door frame. 

“Seriously, you couldn’t have told them to just… go to a therapist or something?” Chanyeol remarks. 

“Oh.” Jongdae stops in his tracks. “Well, I guess that would have worked, too. But we’re very extra.” 

“I can tell,” Chanyeol mutters. He ruffles Jongdae’s hair. “What cheesy Christmas movie are we watching tonight?” 

“HELLO?” Sehun yells. “WE’RE STILL IN HERE!” He stops banging his fist on the door for just a fraction of a second to whirl around and glare at Jongin, who is still somewhat frozen in disbelief. “Fuck me,” Sehun mutters under his breath before resuming his banging. “Are you going to be fucking useless?” he snaps over his shoulder. 

“What do you want me to do?” Jongin is not out of it enough to not retort to Sehun. “You’re making a fucking racket on your own.” 

“CALL SOMEONE!” Sehun yells in disbelief. There’s just no curing dumb. 

“Do YOU get service in the locker room?” Jongin asks incredulously. “I have NEVER gotten service in the locker room.” Dumb and dumber. 

“So you’re just going to sit there all fucking night?” Sehun scoffs, then resumes banging on the door. “IS ANYBODY LISTENING?” he calls. “HELP!”

Jongin slowly unzips his practice jacket and picks up his hoodie to slide it over his head. He glances towards the brightly colored icing on top of the donuts and cookies; looks at the blanket that Luxi must have accidentally forgotten. An indescribable feeling of suffocating panic fills him at the thought of being locked in here for the entire night with Sehun. There is no way that this is happening to him right now. With shaking hands, he moves to shove Sehun away and pull on the door handle. It doesn’t move. Sehun growls, pissed at having been pushed to the side. Jongin barely pays him attention as he examines the lock on the door. 

“Hey, dumbass, can you pick a lock?” Sehun rolls his eyes at Jongin, who takes that as a negative. “Fuck.” 

“You gotta fucking KNOCK, princess,” Sehun drawls. “You can’t just sit still, look pretty.” He raises his voice in an imitation of Jongin. “Fuck.” 

“What the hell?” Jongin folds his arms around himself to try and stop himself from trembling. “Is this really the time to be an asshole?” Jongin’s voice shakes with anger, panic, and frustration. His breathing comes in quick gasps. “You’ve been banging on that door for fifteen minutes. NOBODY IS OUTSIDE!” Jongin’s volume comes not from a place of anger, but one of fear. 

“So?” Sehun asks challengingly. “So we’re stuck here for the night, right?” 

“No,” Jongin turns away from Sehun and digs his fingernails into the loose, soft fabric of his hoodie. “No, no, no.” Sehun makes a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, then gets up to start banging on the door once again. Jongin walks the full perimeter of the locker room once before sitting down in the corner so he can lean back against the wall and pull his knees up to his chest. The incessant clanking of unmovable metal on metal fills Jongin’s ears so that it is all he can hear. 

“Just stop,” Jongin says after five more minutes. “Nobody is fucking coming, and unless you’re trying to break the door down, there’s no point.” Sehun uncurls his hand and winces at the pain. The side of his fist is bright red and extremely tender. 

“Fine,” Sehun huffs. “Fine.” Without thinking twice about it, he grabs the one and only blanket in the locker room, marches over to the opposite corner from where Jongin sits, and drapes it over his own shoulders even though he’s warm from all that pounding on the door. Jongin, on the other hand, is already starting to feel his gut tighten as he tries to fight his body’s instinctive shivering. Sehun pays no attention to him. He simply pulls the blanket around himself as Jongin lays his head back into his arms. His eyes sting with unshed tears. This is not how his Christmas Eve was supposed to go. He was going to go back home, eat something warm, and curl up on the couch with a cup of peppermint hot chocolate to binge Christmas movies all night. Instead, he pulls his knees as tightly as he can to his chest while hot, salty tears soak into the fabric of his sweatshirt. On the other side of the cold locker room, Sehun firmly ignores him. Jongin would have almost preferred to get yelled at. Even though he can’t stand the sound of the metal door, the deafening sound of silence that now fills the room might be even worse. 

An hour passes. Because Sehun has remained unmoving for the good part of that, all the remaining body heat generated from his yelling has faded away. The blanket keeps him warm for the most part, but even so, the cold is starting to settle in his bones. He looks to the other side of the room at Jongin, who has his face buried in his arms. Now, he is a shivering ball, curled in on himself. Sehun fidgets restlessly, but even more present than the freezing temperature is the boredom. The stone cold silence grates on Sehun relentlessly while his fingers become more and more numb. 

“Bitch.” Sehun speaks suddenly. “This is your fault.” Jongin’s head flies up and he glares at Sehun through red-rimmed eyes. He had been crying. 

“How is it my fault?” Jongin’s voice is tinged with the edge of a whine, as if he’s still half-crying. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“You were the reason they made us stay behind,” Sehun hisses. 

“What do you mean?” Jongin’s voice gets louder the more Sehun antagonizes him. “They literally just called us to talk about the fucking show, asshole. WHY do you always blame me for every single one of your stupid problems?” Jongin’s voice trembles. “I’m not even fucking blaming you. I’m not even fucking talking to you. I’m sitting here, freezing my fucking ass off, and you--then you decide to yell at me? For WHAT?” Jongin screams, and a fresh wave of tears stream down his face in the tracks of dried ones before them, “Could you just STOP?” Sehun stares at him as Jongin furiously wipes his tears away on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

“You think you’re the only one who fucking hates this?” Sehun asks. “You think you’re the only one who wants to go the fuck home? And what is this BULLSHIT about being the fucking victim?” Sehun’s anger roars to the surface immediately. “You arrogant bitch. Do you even know the shit you put me through? The fucking things I have to hear about you?” Sehun sneers. “I can’t even stand to look at you, and my mother thinks you’re some fucking skating god that I need to get down on my knees and worship.” 

“THAT’S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!” Jongin shrieks, standing up. Sehun does, too. “DON’T PROJECT THAT ONTO ME! I hear shit, too! About your stupid smartass, and how I can never fucking measure up to you and your straight fucking A’s!” Jongin laughs shakily, mockingly. “I go to the rink every damn day and work my ass off for my mother to compare me to you because I don’t fucking understand calculus.” 

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Sehun says disdainfully. 

“For these past three fucking months, I have put up with you, I work out with you, I even did a fucking program with you,” Jongin pauses to wipe away his tears. “You wanna know why, asshole?” 

“No.” 

“Because I’m fucking GOOD at skating, and I don’t care if you’re in my way or not! I just want to keep doing it!” Jongin stomps his foot. “I never asked to be compared. And I don’t give a fuck about you.” 

“Me neither!” Sehun throws his hands up in the air. “But you’re the one who always shoves it in my face, and acts in-fucking-sufferable about it every time you win some shit!” Jongin wraps his arms around himself in an effort to warm himself up and glares at Sehun. 

“And you’re the one who keeps standing in my way and refusing to move whenever I run my program. Fuck you, Sehun. I am NOT the only asshole here.” Both of them fall silent. Jongin’s head hurts from crying, he’s exhausted from a combination of practice, panic, and shivering. His anger had warmed him up, but the cold seizes control more and more quickly with every passing minute. Jongin clenches his teeth tightly to try and minimize the shaking, but all he can feel is cold, in every part of his body as he sits back down on the hard bench and hunches over. 

At least ten more minutes pass, and neither of them say a word to each other. Sehun thought he knew cold, from years upon years of freezing morning practices and massive snowstorms, but this is a whole new definition. It is harsh and frigid and terrifying, but not because of the actual temperature. The locker room only gets as cold as the rink does, and under normal circumstances, that would be fine. Both of them are used to that. But it’s the knowledge that Sehun has to suffer through this for at least another ten hours that really shakes him up. For the first time since they realized they were locked in, Sehun starts to feel scared. He’s terrified of how heavy his eyelids feel, his reluctance to move, how he feels nothing when he clasps his hands together. He looks over at Jongin, who is curled back in his little ball. But then, Jongin scoots about two inches or so away from his corner and towards his right. Sehun looks resolutely away. Jongin moves again, slowly, after a couple more minutes. Then again. Inch by inch, he shuffles across the plastic benches that line the perimeter of the locker room to get closer to the blanket that Sehun holds in custody.

Sehun decides to just pretend that Jongin is moving too slow for him to notice. When Jongin gets near enough to touch the blanket, he manages to get some of the cloth to cover him without touching Sehun. Neither of them say anything. Jongin gets more blanket and scoots closer. But a blanket can be only so big, and Jongin and Sehun are both shivering because frankly, sharing the blanket without touching each other is doing more harm than good. Fuck it. Sehun can’t kill someone if his hands freeze right off of his arms. His jaw tenses before he speaks sharply into the frigid silence. 

“Don’t be useless.” 

“You wanna yell again?” Jongin asks quietly, defensively. Sehun’s eyes harden stubbornly. 

“Come here,” is all he says. Jongin hesitates, but the shaking in his core is uncontrollable, and he won’t lie to himself. He’s been thinking the same thing in regards to sharing body heat. Sehun stares him down. “Bitch.” 

“Asshole,” Jongin retorts automatically, but without any bite. He scoots over--still moving at a tortoise’s pace--and wraps both arms around Sehun’s waist awkwardly while the other skater tugs the blanket around them, then puts his arms around Jongin as well. His hoodie is big and baggy, but under it, Jongin’s waist is thin, and his body shakes uncontrollably. They’re both chilled to the bone, but as they sit pressed together, Jongin can feel a faint bit of Sehun’s body heat.

They don’t say anything. They don’t even look at each other; Sehun stubbornly stares at one wall while Jongin looks in the opposite direction. Both of them just tremble against each other silently. The blanket traps their shared body heat, and after a while, Jongin realizes that he’s not shivering as intensely anymore, and neither is Sehun. His hands start to warm up, and he can actually feel Sehun’s body through his sweatshirt--in fact, every point of contact that they share makes Jongin acutely aware of how strong Sehun feels. Sehun is all chiseled muscle and he holds Jongin tightly; his physique a testament to the amount of work that Sehun has put into his body, training day in and day out. But even with all those years of relentless, dedicated practice, both of them still succumb far too easily to something as natural as cold. The thoughts flow through Jongin’s mind while a feeling of tranquility settles over him as he stares at the wall and holds his human heater tightly. The other skater is actually quite warm and comfortable, even if Jongin pushes the thought out of his mind as soon as it pops into consciousness. His mind begins to wander back to the argument they had an hour earlier. 

“When I was little, my mom would take me to practice.” Jongin’s not even sure why he starts speaking; maybe it’s to fill the silence, maybe it’s to sort out his thoughts. “All I did was skate around. I didn’t even care about looking at all the advanced skaters.” 

“I didn’t like skating until I won my first competition.” Sehun doesn’t reply to Jongin, and he stares at the wall emotionlessly. “That was when I realized that I might actually be good at it.” 

“I improved really fast because I never spoke to other people. All I wanted to do was skate, and at first, it was easy to ignore all the comparisons that my mother would make,” Jongin says. “Then I started competing in Intermediate, and I had to land my Double Axel.” He swallows. “My coach said it was the ‘make it or break it’ jump. If I landed it, it would signal that I was capable of perhaps training at the elite level. Lots of people don’t manage to land it, and end up quitting because of that.” 

“From a young age, I liked competitions.” Sehun murmurs to the cold, silent wall. “I liked to win, because my mom couldn’t tell me that someone else was better. She compared me every single day at the rink.” Sehun licks his lips slowly. “I landed my first Double Axel at Regionals. I had been training it for a few months then, and I managed to land it when I wasn’t even thinking about executing it. It was a really amazing moment, and a pivotal one that signaled the start of something bigger. This was going to be my big year. I knew that before I even heard my score, but I remember feeling like I was flying when I broke my personal best by ten points at that Regionals. I knew, even though there was one more skater after me, that I was going to win.” 

“It took me a year and a half to land Double Axel. My mom got so annoyed with me because you grasped jumps so easily, and it took me forever.” Jongin is still talking to himself--both of them are, really--there just happens to be someone else in the room listening to them narrate. “She would say things all the time like, ‘Sehun almost has his Double Axel, and he started working on it two months ago. Why don’t you have yours?’ I was so jealous and frustrated all the time.

I landed it about four months before Regionals during my second year in Intermediate, and my coach decided to put it in my program. Right before I skated, you landed yours and your score went flying up. It made me so mad. I had worked for years to grasp the jump, and you landed yours on a whim in the middle of competition.” Jongin speaks quietly, reliving the moment in his head. 

“You beat me,” Sehun says. “By a tenth of a point. My spotlight got stolen. Suddenly, nobody cared about me or how I had landed it, everyone was just so impressed that you managed to top the golden performance by the kid before you.” 

“I beat you. And it was like a lightbulb went off in my head, because from then on, getting jumps and performing clean programs consistently came to me easier than it ever did before.” Jongin heaves a deep breath. “But instead of being proud, my mom started expecting even more out of me. She wanted me to be the best in school and in skating, but I could only balance my time so much.” 

“My mom pretty much pounced on the opportunity to go right back to comparing me with you. All I ever heard about was how much you had improved, and how your technique was so solid. How you won this competition and that competition, even though I was still improving and landing all my triples one by one.” 

“My grades got worse because I spent more time at the rink, training to keep up my winning streak. I knew you were jealous of me, and I wanted to keep it that way. My mom yelled at me a lot for letting my grades drop because they were way worse than yours, which only discouraged me from studying even more. It was a cruel feedback loop--the better I got at skating, the more my mother complained. It’s like she didn’t even care about what I accomplished on the ice.” Jongin shivers slightly as a bit of the cold creeps in through the blanket, but sitting like this next to Sehun, talking to the wall--it’s quite peaceful and comfortable. 

“No matter how good my grades were, my mother only focused on the fact that I was losing competitions more and more often. But it was painful, because I knew that if I let my grades go, then I wouldn’t be the best at anything. I would lose to you in every way possible.” Sehun closes his eyes. He has long since relaxed into Jongin’s hold, and accepted his presence. It’s much easier because he isn’t actually forced to look at him. “I wish I didn’t care, but I do. I want to beat you, even if I place second over and over again.” Jongin is silent for a spell before he speaks. 

“That’s one of the things that I really admire about you.” He resolutely faces the wall, but for the first time since they started thinking out loud, Jongin directly addresses Sehun’s thoughts. “For years, you have never made it easy for me to place first. I’ve always had to fight to beat you every time.” He can feel Sehun’s breathing, slow and even in his arms. 

“You never take being first for granted. You never slack off in practice, even though you’re tired. I admire that about you.” The words leave his mouth far easier than Sehun anticipated. 

“Being good at skating is the only thing I have. It’s something that I know that I can do.” 

“School is like that for me. The more I studied, and the better my grades got, the more motivated I became to learn. My desire to win began to seep out of the rink and into other aspects of my life, maybe partially because of my mother, or maybe just because I couldn’t beat you in the rink, so I needed another way,” Sehun tells Jongin. 

“I wish that I could maintain good grades and still skate as well as you do. You’re always on my tail. I acknowledge that; that’s why my mother compares us, anyway. Because you balance being a student-athlete better than I do.” 

“But you are extraordinarily good at skating. You pour everything you have into what you do. That’s respectable, in my eyes.” 

“So do you. You can’t slack off when you’re skating, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to keep up with me so closely.” Jongin shifts, then turns around to face Sehun. “Congratulations on winning the short program at Sectionals.” He keeps his words short and blunt, but he means them. Having felt Jongin move, Sehun turns his head to meet Jongin’s eyes. The elder’s gaze is hard and a bit guarded, but he’s being honest. Sehun doesn’t break eye contact as he replies. 

“Thank you. I was overjoyed when I won. I realized that I was capable of beating you, and that you weren’t invincible. It felt like my effort had paid off.” 

“I hate that you won, but you did. I can acknowledge that. I realized that distancing my progress from yours was insanely difficult. The pressure you put on me is constant.” Jongin’s lips barely move as he speaks. 

“Congratulations on winning Sectionals overall,” Sehun says quietly. 

“Thank you.” Jongin nods his head, just a short bob up and down. They both fall silent now, but don’t turn away from each other. Sehun’s lips are pale, and his jaw is tensed as he tries to keep from shivering too much. Jongin is also privy to the fact that he can’t feel his toes in his sneakers. Even though his hands and upper body are warm, he’s still shaking from the cold because his lower body is pretty much completely uncovered by the blanket.

Sehun speaks after a minute. “Do you want to move?” Jongin blinks slowly. Then they both speak at the same time. “It’s still--” 

“Still really cold.” Jongin bites the inside of his cheek. 

“I…” Sehun’s eyes flit away from Jongin. “Watched a YouTube survival video one time--” Jongin snorts derisively. “Shut up. Anyway, the best way to preserve body heat is to… hug it out.” He tenses up around Jongin’s arms. 

“I guess… that makes sense,” Jongin concedes quietly. And his arms loosen around Sehun’s waist just a fraction. Sehun lets go of him slowly, inch by inch. If he moves slow enough, he doesn’t have to acknowledge what they’re about to do, and maybe Jongin won’t notice. They eventually let their arms drop to their sides, and their shivering intensifies as Jongin stands up slowly and very awkwardly. He averts eye contact at all costs as he takes the blanket and lays it out on the cold rubber mats covering the locker room floor, trying his best to not think too much about how gross the surface probably is. Then he cautiously lies down towards one end of the blanket as Sehun moves one joint at a time to lie on his side and cocoon Jongin in his arms. By the time they actually lie flush with each other, bodies pressed tightly together, legs tangled up in a confusing mess, they’re absolutely freezing again, and what little heat they had gotten from each other beforehand has completely disappeared. Jongin’s teeth won’t stop chattering as Sehun reaches for the blanket and wraps it around both of them so that they become a shivering, flannel-enclosed skater burrito. Sehun’s head ends up on top of Jongin’s, chin tipped against the slope of Jongin’s shoulder and back so that they don’t have to keep awkward eye contact with each other and acknowledge that they’re actually doing this. In this position, Jongin feels every bit of Sehun--strong back muscles which flex and shift under his layers of clothing and Jongin’s fingertips, his toned thighs and sculpted chest which presses against Jongin’s. Likewise, Sehun can feel how thin Jongin’s waist is compared to the rest of his upper body, and how the skater’s arms flex as he hugs Sehun as closely as he can to himself. Sehun rubs Jongin’s back rapidly to generate friction and heat more quickly. They’re efficient, emotionless back rubs, and once Jongin figures out what he’s doing, he starts to do the same. 

“That’s pretty smart,” he murmurs. 

“You’re actually supposed to cuddle naked for maximum body heat,” Sehun states. Jongin scoffs under him. 

“No.” They fall silent now as they work together to generate heat. Slowly, one body part at a time, they both begin to unthaw. At first, Jongin was tense all over when Sehun wrapped him up in his arms, but now, he relaxes into the hold. Their makeshift burrito holds all the heat in, and Sehun’s toes start to tingle as he regains feeling in them. With the warmth also comes exhaustion, and Sehun’s eyelids start to feel heavy. Eventually, he stops rubbing Jongin’s back, and drops off into a fitful sleep.

Sehun wakes up first to the sight of plastic benches and painted white walls. For a second, he blinks sleepily in confusion, then he remembers where he is and how he got here. Jongin is breathing steadily underneath him, and his arms are almost vice-like as he clings to Sehun even tighter than he did when they first fell asleep. Slowly, Sehun realizes that he is doing the same, and that because every inch of their bodies is pressed against each other, he can also feel a hard bulge poking him against his thigh from where it’s slotted between Jongin’s legs. Sehun swallows hard, then realizes with a jolt that he’s erect as well. Fuck morning wood. Part of him is surprised that he managed to sleep at all. Did Jongin sleep? 

Wincing at the crick in his neck, Sehun slowly moves his head off of Jongin’s to rest next to his. The sight that greets him is… tranquil. He’s never seen Jongin’s face look so peaceful; the elder skater’s lips are slightly parted as he sleeps, and all the tension in his face is gone, leaving him relaxed and undisturbed. Sehun just stares at him for a few minutes, slowly coming to terms with the fact that Jongin is… pretty. There’s no getting around it. He’s clinging to Sehun like he’s some life preserver, his dick is pressed against Sehun’s thigh, and he’s really fucking pretty. Sehun swallows slowly just as Jongin snuffles, then squeezes his eyes shut even tighter before he opens them slowly. His vision blurs together, then focuses on Sehun, who is staring right at him. For a moment, Sehun can see the confusion that he first felt when he woke up mirrored in Jongin’s chocolate brown eyes; the elder skater furrows his brows together for a fraction of a second before his perplexed expression clears into understanding. 

Sehun looks like he hadn’t really expected to be caught staring at Jongin while he sleeps, but then again, he also looks only half-awake, so he must have woken up only a few minutes before, Jongin reasons. Sehun’s arms cradle Jongin tightly towards himself. Both of them are so intertwined that Jongin isn’t even sure where he ends and Sehun begins. Something hard pokes against his hip… oh.  _ Oh.  _ Jongin breathes out slowly as he registers the fact that he is also poking Sehun’s thigh. Man, fuck anatomy. It’s awkward as hell. 

“Merry Christmas,” Sehun says. His voice is deep and his words are kind of sloppy as they leave his mouth. Jongin wriggles impossibly closer to him. 

“I’m cold.” It comes out as almost a petulant whine, and Jongin barely keeps the pout off of his face as he says it. Their blanket burrito and shared body heat did a really good job of keeping them warm through the night, but that doesn’t mean his fingers aren’t stiff and his joints don’t ache. Sehun resumes the back rubs that they gave each other last night, but today, they feel slightly different, as if Sehun is trying to be tender. They’re slower, deeper, pressing into Jongin’s aching muscles from sleeping on the cold, hard floor of a locker room. Jongin shivers as Sehun tries to warm him up. Sehun looks at him as he holds him close and rubs circles into his back, and Jongin looks back at him. He notices how smooth and pale Sehun’s skin is, how his thick eyebrows are, perfectly threaded and full, and his straight, beautiful nose. Jongin also notices that his erection won’t go away, which becomes more and more frustrating and awkward by the minute. Given the situation--he’s lying in a freezing cold locker room with his worst enemy, for fuck’s sake--he should have gone soft as soon as he woke up to Sehun’s face, but instead, he remains stubbornly hard. What’s just as equally surprising is that Jongin can also still feel Sehun’s erection, pressing harshly against the soft of his hip, just below his hip bone. He looks at Sehun. Sehun looks at him. Jongin is in the middle of studying the baby hairs of a mustache on Sehun’s upper lip when the younger skater moves, deliberately shifting downward to align their erections and press them against each other through four layers of fabric. Jongin, in his sedentary, half-asleep state, blinks slowly and angles his hips forward. Sehun sighs softly and tightens his arms around Jongin, feeling remarkably warm and toasty. 

“You’re hot.” He’s like a damn furnace. 

“Thank you,” Jongin breathes, surprised. He’s startled by how his heart flutters a little at the words that come out of Sehun’s mouth, out of all people, and he also doesn’t expect the feeling of a different kind of heat; a molten, liquid one that pools suggestively in his core at the compliment. It’s too cold to be blushing, but he does anyway--the lightest, most delicate shade of pink colors his cheeks and warms them up. Sehun stares at it, entranced. Jongin looks hot when he’s shy. He can’t believe he’s actually thinking these thoughts about his worst enemy, but it’s true. Jongin looks gorgeous. Sehun studies his cute little nose, his high cheekbones and wickedly sharp jawline. Fuck his dick, it’s so unpredictable. It still hasn’t gone down, either, and all these thoughts that run through Sehun’s mind aren’t helping. 

Sehun’s breath is hot on his face and neck. Jongin can feel how it has slowed down, and the younger skater’s chest rises and falls against Jongin’s heavily. His gaze flickers down to Sehun’s lips. He has a cute little mouth, and his lips look like… pillows. They look soft and pink and kissable. Jongin’s own lips part slightly just thinking about it, and his own breathing evens out to match Sehun’s. The slight pressure on his dick only adds on to Jongin’s thoughts, which are racing every which way right now. He wants to try… to maybe just… see… Jongin moves his face incrementally closer to Sehun’s by just a centimeter, and fixates on his lips again. Still smooth and soft-looking. But Sehun remains unmoving, staring at Jongin with no trace of emotion on his face. Jongin waits. And waits. And waits some more. Sehun’s breath fans onto his cheek now, faintly hot and gentle. Just as Jongin is beginning to think that he fucked up because of his morning wood hormones, Sehun inches towards him. It’s such a small movement that Jongin nearly misses it, but Sehun tilts his head towards Jongin’s. And Jongin moves closer to him. They’re now so close that if Jongin pursed his lips, they would touch Sehun’s. Their breaths mix together in the frigid air between them, and Sehun just stares at Jongin’s plush, full lips. Jongin’s eyes flutter closed as Sehun tilts his head down and forward, and—

_ Click.  _ The door unlocks and Chanyeol pokes his head in the room just in time to see Jongin and Sehun scramble away from each other and stand up as fast as possible. 

“Woah.” Chanyeol blinks. Time to put his mediocre acting skills to the test. “Why are you two here?”

“Some fucker accidentally locked us in here last night because we got off the ice late,” Sehun explains to the wall as he packs his things. 

“Wait, wait—you spent the night in here?!” Chanyeol acts surprised and shocked. “Are you kidding me?”

“I wish I was,” Sehun grumbles. Chanyeol’s lips tighten into a thin line. 

“I’ll take a look at the schedule and see who was on duty last night,” Chanyeol promises. “Holy shit. Are you two okay?”

“We’re fine,” Jongin sighs. His fingers are stiff and numb, but he zips up his bag, throws it over his shoulder, and walks out of the locker room without a second glance towards Sehun, who follows him out the door. 

“I’ll see you two around,” Chanyeol calls. Jongin waves back at him as Chanyeol pretends to walk in the opposite direction, then turns back to secretly trail both of them. 

In the parking lot, the two skaters walk towards their respective cars, but just before Jongin leaves, he calls out. 

“Sehun.” The younger skater turns to look at him, and Jongin offers him a tiny, shy, tight-lipped smile. “Merry Christmas.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

[World Peace Initiative]

Jongdae

yeollie just gave me the report 

Baekkie 

:3 

spill 

Jongdae

you won’t believe it 

Minseokkie 

wassup 

Ksoo

What happened? 

Jongdae 

so he said 

he went to go unlock the door right 

and he only saw for a second but 

sehun and jongin were on the floor

and they were really fucking close to each other

wrapped up in the blanket

Baekkie

WAIT

WAIT

Lu

SDDJSJDSDJSK

Baekkie

AYO HOLDUP

Minseokkie 

YOOOOOOOOOO WEFLKAJEALKJ??????

Lu

SDKFJSKDSKJWWL

Baekkie

THEY WERE CUDDLING? 

Yutao 

They were holding each other? 

Minseokkie

AFJSDLKJAEDLKFAJLKW

Lu 

SDFKAWLEKJW

Jongdae 

YES

THEY WERE CUDDLING. 

Baekkie 

C U D D L I N G?????

Jongdae

CUDDLING

LIKE HOLDING EACH OTHER SUPER CLOSE

AND THEN

Baekkie

DSLKAJWWWW

Lu

OHMYGODDDDDCCC

Minseokkie

SPFPAWLSKSWJOWWPSDFLS

PLS WEAHTOAW TEH FUCUK

Kyungsoo

Well, it must have been cold 

Yutao 

Looks like it worked \\(^o^)/

Baek 

KSOO PWELAFKWJ

DO NOTWELKAWJKJ ACTJ LIKE RUFUCKING CALM RN

DSFJALWKEJSTF

Lu 

HHHWHHHH--

I CAN’T BELIEVE IF WORKED WAEJAWOIEWJEFWLJK

Baek 

GET THE PARTY SHIT OMFLWESDLKJ 

MERRY FUCKING XMAS 

Minseokkie 

WOOOWOEOAOOOOOOO

Jongdae

I CAN’T BELIEVE!!!!!!!!!

Baek 

I’VE BEENW AITNG FOR THIS MOEMNT

Jongdae

WAIT WAIT

WAIT

WAIT

Baek 

WE’RE WAITING

Jongdae

TAHSDLKFW

I HAVE MORE INTEL 

Baek 

THERE’S MORE?????????????

Yutao 

:O 

Lu

WHAT

Minseokkie

WAHT

Baek 

OMFG DDI THEY FUCK 

WAIT WAIT IM NOT READY 

THEY FUCKED DIN’T THEY

Jongdae

jongin

said

to sehun

when yeollie trailed them out the door

he said merry christmas 

Baek 

OMFG 

Lu 

WAIT

RLY???????

Jongdae

YES I SWEAR 

YEOL SAID SO 

Ksoo 

Wow, so something must have happened that night, I wonder what… 

Baek 

THEY FUCKED OFC 

Lu 

;) 

Minseokkie 

:3 

Baek 

8============D

Lu 

LMFAODSFWLEJWO

Yutao 

Baek really… 

Baek 

8========================D

Ksoo 

I don’t think so. 

Jongdae 

hhhflwjdlkajw im 

so excited for practice u 

dont even know sdflkwejlakj 

Lu 

maybe they

><

made up 

><

Yutao 

I guess we’ll see two days from now

BTW merry christmas everyone!

Baek 

MERRY CHRISTMAS MY BITCHES

Jongdae

no please don’t send that copypasta

Baek 

:3333

Ksoo

Someone kick him. 

Baek 

NO PLS

PLS

PLS I WANST GOINF TO SEND IT PFLS

Lu

Merry Xmas! Who want cookies btw im making them rn

Baek 

MEE 

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Lu 

you’re literally right next to me stfu 

Minseokkie 

O_O cookies 

Lu 

UR IN THE BATHROOM STFU 

Jongdae

LMAOOOO 

lu i want cookies :D 

Merry Xmas :DD

YEOLLIE WANTS COOKIES TOO

Lu

kk

:)

Yutao 

So maybe we can plan on perhaps reconvening after practice starts up again? 

Ksoo

Sounds good. 

Merry Christmas. 

Baekkie 

<333333 

YO THYE LIKE

THEY CUDDLED THO. 

Lu 

IKRRRRR

ASDLFKWJELKAJ 

“Merry Christmas, mom!” Jongin calls, an overnight duffel bag in one hand and a huge gift bag filled with presents in the other. Monggu comes flying from around the corner to yap excitedly at Jongin’s ankles, and his mother shuffles to the door with a wide, happy smile on her face. 

“Hello, dear,” she hugs Jongin happily and relieves him of the bag of presents. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Sorry I’m a bit late, I got, uh… held up a bit in the morning.” Jongin laughs somewhat awkwardly, and the phantom feeling of Sehun’s strong, steady arms, wrapped around his torso, clouds his thoughts for just a moment before Monggu tries to climb his jeans. “Hi, baby,” Jongin leans down to scratch the eager poodle behind the ears. “Hi. Hi.” Jongin grins as Monggu licks happily at his face. “I know, I missed you, too.” 

“Not to worry.” Jongin’s mother smiles warmly. “Why don’t you drop your stuff off in your room and then come on downstairs? Everyone’s in the kitchen and living room.” 

“Yep, okay.” Jongin stands up, much to Monggu’s disappointment. “Come on, baby. Let’s go upstairs.” Monggu perks up immediately. 

“Sehun, will you go do a quick grocery store run before they close for the day?” His mother holds out a long list. Sehun glances up and over the side of the couch. Vivi, who had been laying contently in his lap, looks up at him. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Sehun gently moves his dog off of his lap and reaches out to take the list. “I’ll be back soon,” he calls as he tosses on his coat, grabs his car keys, and heads out the door. Outside, his parent’s front lawn is covered in thick, white snow, although the walkways and roadways have been shoveled clean. Sehun whistles along with the radio as he drives, and when he pulls into the crowded parking lot of the store, he finds that his mother is not the only one who is trying to get ingredients for Christmas dinner at the last minute. Well, no point in rushing. Sehun slowly makes his way down the list, pushing his cart in front of him. While waiting in the huge line for self checkout, though, Sehun’s mind drifts inexplicably to Jongin’s full, soft lips, inches from his own, practically begging to be kissed. Dark strands of hair fell in his eyes occasionally, Sehun remembers, and Jongin’s lips pursed adorably when he blew them out of his face. Would they be plush and gentle against Sehun’s mouth? Would he pout, just like he did when he complained that he was cold? Sehun rouses himself of his thoughts suddenly and returns to the crowded, chaotic grocery store. His brows furrow in frustration and confusion. What is he doing, thinking about Jongin like this? 

Monggu yips excitedly around everyone’s feet as Jongin washes apples to make pie. One by one, they drop into the metal bowl next to him on the marbled counter. He glances over at his father, who is carefully basting his glazed spiral ham in the oven while his mother rolls out pie dough on the kitchen island counter. 

“I missed home cooking,” Jongin says, reaching for a towel to pat his hands dry, and a knife to cut the skin off of his apples. “I mean, the food on campus is pretty good, and the mac n’ cheese is fantastic at two in the morning, but I would much rather eat Christmas ham.” 

“I’m sure,” his dad chuckles from over his shoulder. “So, uh, is mac n’ cheese at two in the morning a normal occurrence?” 

“Um…” Jongin carefully turns his apple around and around, making a competition out of how long the trail of skin can get before he accidentally cuts it loose. “Well, sometimes. I get home at like 8:00 p.m. every night after workouts, maybe later depending on the day, and then I get too lazy to cook, so I just go to the dining hall. I become really productive when I’m eating mac n’ cheese.” 

“Does Junmyeon know about your dieting habits?” his father inquires while Jongin’s mother laughs. 

“He doesn’t need to know.” The apple skin breaks and lands in a neat little pile in the sink. “Dang it.” He starts back up again with a new apple. “Also, I’m really bad at cooking.” 

“Told you that you should have learned some from me before you moved out,” his mother chides. 

“It’s the atmosphere, mom, not the skills. Food tastes so much better when you don't have to make it.” 

“Wise words,” his father approves, pushing the ham back into the oven and closing it up. 

“Luxi--you know Luxi, right?” Jongin glances up. Both his parents nod. “Yeah, she makes great Christmas cookies. Actually, she makes great desserts in general. I’m pretty sure her baking skills are the only reason that Junmyeon and Yixing haven’t retired yet.” 

“I think it’s because they’re both young and like working with you all,” his mother remarks, and a smile tugs at Jongin’s mouth as he finishes skinning another apple. 

“No, I’m absolutely positive it’s because of her brownies.” Jongin places his peeled apples in a neat row along the cutting board. As he cuts them into perfect little cubes, the easy conversation between his parents about side dishes fades away into his peripheral as Sehun’s breath ghosts along his shoulder and neck, hot and heavy. Jongin shifts his weight as Sehun’s arms tighten around his waist, and his hands move in slow, wide circles around his back. The memory of his touch and the way his body pressed taut against Jongin’s sends a chill up his spine and raises goosebumps on the back of his neck. Jongin takes a deep breath to clear his head, inhaling the spicy-sweet scent of cinnamon glaze and cooking meat as he does so. Sehun had smelled good, too, something clean and simple even though they had both finished practicing and were stuck in a stinky locker room. 

“Jongin,” his mother calls, and Jongin blinks a few times to get out of his headspace. What on earth is he thinking? “You’ll cut your finger holding the apple like that.” Jongin glances down to see that he’s about to slice the tip of his index finger off. 

“Oh, oops. Sorry, I was totally out of it there for a second.” 

“Have you been catching up on sleep after finals?” his mother inquires. “Also, how were finals? I assumed they were pretty good since I saw your transcript--” 

“You get my transcripts still?” Jongin asks, surprised. 

“Yes, your university sends them to me through the mail.” 

“Huh.” Jongin kind of wishes he could just choose to not disclose grades, but he is a good son, and his mother is a smart woman. Still, he only answers the former question. “I’ve kind of been catching up on sleep after finals, but I didn’t get… a ton of sleep yesterday.” 

“What’d you do?” his father asks, now working on a casserole. Jongin finishes cutting up the last apple and scoops up the cores to throw away. That feeling in his gut roars back to life as he thinks about Sehun’s pretty eyes, and the way they stared so intensely back at him. How his gaze lingered on Jongin’s lips for just a second too long. The little flecks of lighter brown in his irises, visible only if you get close enough. Jongin’s sigh is one of confusion and maybe a little too dreamy for the question at hand. 

“I, uh, I hung out with Sehun.” It’s technically not a lie. 

“Oh,” his mother sounds pleasantly surprised. “You spent Christmas Eve together?” 

“Something like that.” Jongin reaches for the recipe that his mother has written down for him to follow and sets about gathering ingredients for the apple filling. 

“What’d you do?” his mother inquires. Jongin swallows as he remembers how close they were to each other. Sehun was all hard lines and soft curves at the same time, firm and strong in Jongin’s arms. He was warm and huggable, like a teddy bear. Jongin could punch himself at his audacity. A teddy bear. Sehun is hot, and he said Jongin was hot, too. Jongin liked it. Even now, he revels at the memory, if the tightening of his core and hot jolt of pooling pleasure in his gut is anything to go by. There’s a lot going on in Jongin’s pants right about now, and he presses himself closer to the counter to hide anything that might be showing. 

“We just… talked.” Jongin reaches for the cinnamon and sugar. “About skating.” While holding each other closer than skin. Why does he kind of want that again? To hold and be held by Sehun? He shouldn’t. He absolutely detests the guy. All the different spices and scents floating about the kitchen are starting to get to his head. 

“It’s nice of him to help you with calculus,” his mother comments. “I saw you managed a B, that’s quite good for you.” 

“Yeah.” The picture of Sehun’s perfect face in Jongin’s mind becomes no less appealing, but he also feels an instinctive zing of anger run through him as well. It’s even more infuriating that his half-hard dick twitches at that. 

“I thought you asked Baek for help with calculus, though.” Jongin’s mother makes it a question with intonation. 

“Well, yeah, but our curriculums are kind of different, so.” He leaves it at that, and his mother seems satisfied enough to change the subject to mashed potatoes. Jongin quietly douses the apples in a tablespoon of lemon juice. 

“Uhf.” Sehun drops all the grocery bags hanging off of his arms in a haphazard mess on the kitchen floor. Vivi circles in and out of his legs, welcoming his return to the Oh household. “I got everything.” 

“You carried all those in one go?” His father turns around and surveys the plastic bags as a can of cranberry sauce rolls across the hardwood floor. Vivi chases after it. 

“Making two trips for groceries is for the weak.” Sehun bends down and accepts the can that Vivi rolls back to him with her nose. “What do you need, and what should I put away?” 

“Oh, you’re back.” His mother comes running from upstairs. “Thank you, honey. Let’s see… I can put these away, why don’t you take Vivi out?” 

“You sure?” Sehun stands up. “I might knock on Eric’s door and see if he wants to get out of the house, then.” 

“That’s fine, get yourself some company. Tell him they can come over anytime, by the way.” 

“Wait, huh?” Sehun glances up in surprise. “They’re coming over?” 

“Yes, for Christmas dinner,” his mother confirms, searching through the bags for the ingredients that she needs. 

“Oh. Awesome.” No problem there. 

“Thank you, Sehun.” His mother leaves a peck on his cheek that Sehun reciprocates quietly. Vivi barks excitedly when she hears the jingle of the leash, and practically hauls Sehun out of the door before he even gets to wrap his scarf around his neck. It’s so cold outside, even though the sun shines brightly overhead. All the snow is blinding on Sehun’s eyes, and he squints against the glare as he walks three houses down to knock on Eric’s door. 

“‘Sup, dude,” Eric says, focusing more on Vivi than Sehun. “Merry Christmas. How ya doing, little dude?” He reaches down to pet the eager puppy.

“Come take Vivi out with me, my mother just kicked me out of the house so she can make her famous roast chicken.” 

“Sure, my sister’s annoying the shit out of me right now.” Eric turns back into the house. “I’M GOING OUT WITH SEHUN!” There’s a shout of assent from within, then Eric pulls his coat from the tree and stuffs his feet into his shoes. “Oh, fuck, it’s as cold as Santa’s ass out here.” Sehun barks a laugh at this. Vivi barks back, then leads both boys eagerly at her pace, sniffing snow and mailboxes as she walks along the sidewalk happily. 

“How’s your Christmas going?” Sehun asks, breath frosty white in the air. 

“It’s really loud, but nice to be back home. I haven’t done shit since we went on break, I’ve just been stealing my sister’s stuff and hiding it under my bed.” Eric shoves his hands in his pockets as Vivi pulls at her leash. 

“Same, I haven’t studied or done anything. All I do is skate.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s not new. All you ever do is skate,” Eric points out. “We should go out sometime after your Nationals competition. Get you a cute guy or something.” 

“Umm…” Jongin’s face pops up almost immediately. Pretty eyes, cute nose, pouty lips. 

“Oh?” Eric stops in his tracks, astute as ever. “You got someone in mind?” 

“What? No.” Sehun shakes himself of the thought. “Nah, I’m good.” But even as he says it, his mind is racing light-years ahead of himself, imagining Jongin’s smooth, tan skin under Sehun’s fingertips. He was firm and steady in Sehun’s arms, the chiseled muscles and gorgeous abs that Sehun saw at Sectionals evident even though he was shivering and covered up by that baggy hoodie. A crime, really. 

“Hey,” Eric snaps his fingers under Sehun’s nose. “You look easy as hell right now.” Sehun winces. “D’you fuck someone last night?” 

“Far from it,” Sehun scoffs, but then reconsiders. Would he…? An absolutely devastating image of Jongin arching up into his touch under him makes Sehun’s gut clench delightfully. Fuck, maybe Eric is right. He desperately needs some good sex. 

“Do you know anyone at the rink?” Eric asks, kicking a pile of snow along the sidewalk. “There’s nobody cute on campus.” 

“Well, you move pretty quickly,” Sehun comments. 

“Hence I asked you about the rink. Spill.” 

“You are not getting in anybody’s pants at the rink, I promise you. Yixing would turn you to stone.” Sehun smirks. 

“Who’s Yixing?” 

“My scary ass coach.” 

“Is he cute?” 

“You whore, he’s MARRIED.” Sehun blanches at the thought. Eric looks insouciant as ever. 

“Kidding. Seriously, you don’t skate with any eye candy? What’s the point?” Sehun presses his lips together tightly. Jongin’s pretty, he wants to say. Really fucking pretty. But the words don’t make it out of his throat. 

“Everyone’s too invested in training,” Sehun dismisses. “Just a word of warning, don’t go for hockey players. They’re all fuckboys who can’t fuck.” 

“I hate hockey players.” The two of them exchange a high five. 

“Although I have a friend who’s dating a hockey player. He’s chill though. Oh, he goes to UPenn. Maybe you should just poke around a different campus,” Sehun suggests as Vivi starts sniffing around for a place to do her business. Sehun and Eric both stop and wait for her. The wind blows their hair away from their face and cuts harshly like a knife. Sehun buries himself into his scarf. 

“I’m going over to your house,” Eric announces suddenly. “My fam can find me when they come over.” 

“Yeah, works. We can play video games, I’m starting to get the feeling that my mother is just trying to get me out of the kitchen at all costs.”

“Sure. Do you think we can go back now? It’s cold as hell.” Eric shivers, and Sehun nods silently in agreement. He’s had enough of being cold for a lifetime. But as Eric starts talking about something else, Sehun can’t help but wonder if he’s really had enough of Jongin. 

Between monitoring the four different dishes that need to be baked and learning how to braid dough to make a pie crust, the afternoon passes rather quickly for Jongin, and he’s starving by the time the sun starts to dip low in the west and Christmas dinner sits on the dining table. Jongin pulls out a chair for his mother before dropping into his own seat and eyeing the ham with extreme interest. 

“Merry Christmas,” his father begins, then says a few words before he picks up his spoon. Jongin loads his plate full of food shamelessly. Nationals? What Nationals? Holidays are for celebrating and stuffing his face. He can pack on a few heavier training days in the next week to work it off, but he’s pretty sure that there’s going to be no residual guilt at all as he scoops up some more green bean casserole. 

“This is so good,” Jongin mumbles when he’s quelled his growling stomach at least a little. “I’m never going back to my apartment…” 

“That’s fine with me,” his mother beams happily. “You’re welcome to stay here for the semester.” 

“The commute is too far,” Jongin says. “I like being home, but living on my own is also nice.” 

“Well, you’ve become a handsome, independent young man.” His mother smiles. “I’m very proud of you.” 

“I think I accomplished a lot this year,” Jongin reaches for a dinner roll. “Could you pass me a napkin, please? Thanks.” 

“You had a successful skating season, and you also did well in school,” his father approves. “Keep working hard next year, too.” 

“I will. I want to place in Top 10 at Nationals next year. It might be plausible if I get a Triple Axel,” Jongin considers. 

“Make sure you still focus on your studies, though,” his mother adds, and Jongin swallows a tired sigh with his mashed potatoes. 

“I will.” 

“What are your other skating friends doing for the holidays?” Jongin’s father inquires. Jongin chews thoughtfully. 

“Um, Yutao’s family is in China, so she’s hanging out with Luxi back at her house, I think. And Kyungsoo went back home. Baekhyun and Minseok are home as well, I think they said they’re going over to Jongdae’s and celebrating together.” Jongin suppresses laughter. “That’ll be a circus. And Sehun…” Jongin’s brows furrow. “I’m not sure.” He remembers Sehun’s tiny smile in the parking lot. And as if his brain is broken, he goes straight back to thinking about Sehun’s pretty little mouth. He wants to kiss it so badly, see if those lips are as soft and warm as they looked. Jongin shovels more food in his mouth. 

“His mother said that they were inviting friends over,” Jongin’s mother supplies. 

“Oh, I suppose he’s doing that, then.” Jongin shrugs. “We didn’t get around to talking about it yesterday.” Sehun’s waist is so petite. His back felt so sculpted. His arms were so strong. He looked handsome when he was half-asleep. 

“Eat more vegetables, Jongin,” his mother urges, and Jongin reaches for the brussel sprouts. 

“I got it, mom.” 

“I’m going to tell Junmyeon you ate this much over the holidays,” his father issues an empty threat. Jongin laughs. 

“He won’t care. Yixing is an amazing cook, he’d probably just ask for recipes for him.” The house is warm and cozy and full of good food. Jongin is comfortable. 

“Eggnog?” Sehun asks, holding out a glass to Eric. He takes it, and Sehun hands out the rest of the drinks before sitting on the couch next to him. The parents are still talking and laughing at the dinner table, Eric’s older sister is texting someone and taking up the sofa, and Sehun reaches for the remote to flick through the channels lazily. “Whatcha wanna watch?” 

“Don’t care,” Eric shrugs and takes a sip of eggnog. Sehun settles on something boring and settles back into the cushions. Eric groans loudly and puts a hand on his stomach. “Fuck, I ate too much, I’m gonna explode.” 

“Sameee.” Sehun sets his glass of eggnog on the coffee table and pats his stomach through his sweater. “Ughhh, I gotta work this off.” 

“Gym?” Eric asks. 

“I’m down anytime,” Sehun nods. The warmth of the fireplace permeates his home, and all the rich food is starting to make him drowsy. Eric, who is usually extremely talkative, is also unusually quiet as he flicks through his phone. Sehun’s mind drifts, inevitably, to Jongin’s lips, his length poking Sehun’s thigh, and how he had pulled Sehun impossibly closer when he optimized their placement. His little eager advances towards Sehun’s lips. They had wanted the same thing, Sehun is sure. His dick starts to fill out just a tiny bit, and Sehun reaches out for a couch cushion to place over his crotch. Eric doesn’t glance up from his phone, but he smiles knowingly. 

“Daydreaming?” Sehun rolls his eyes and punches Eric’s shoulder. “Ow. Just asking.” Over on the sofa, Eric’s sister throws both of them a deeply offended look. Both of them ignore her. 

“No,” Sehun denies. He shouldn’t be thinking about this, but he has been for the whole day. Jongin wrapped around him, pressing close, breath hot on Sehun’s cheeks. Sehun heaves a quiet sigh, lost in his thoughts. 

After dinner and lazy chatting around the fireplace for a few hours, Jongin changes slowly into his pajamas, dries his hair until it’s only damp, and brushes his teeth. The lights get flicked off, and Jongin sinks into his bed with a sigh. Christmas is over. It was a nice, peaceful day. Except for this morning… Jongin closes his eyes, and Sehun’s lips are right there, inches away in his imagination, just like they were in the locker room. If Chanyeol hadn’t walked in, Jongin would have molded his own mouth against Sehun’s. Alone in his bedroom, Jongin continues where they left off. Sehun’s lips are plush and perfect, his mouth is sweet as it moves against Jongin’s. The heat in Jongin’s core thrums desperately as Jongin envisions strong, muscled arms encasing him with their strength and rocking them together. 

Sehun waves Eric and his family off, then says good night to his parents. Under the covers, he sees everything that he might have done and still wants to do, even if he has no idea why. Jongin’s soft breaths as they move together. The way his muscles would flex and shift under golden tan skin if Sehun touches him, bare and sensitive. The tantalizing press of his cock against Sehun’s thigh, and how velvety hard it would be in Sehun’s hand. Sehun doesn’t even realize that he grips his own dick and gives it a few strokes. He’s been thinking about that infuriating bitch all fucking day. 

Jongin’s finger circles the tip of his own dick, collecting pre-come to ease the chafing. He bucks up into his own hand, imagining that it’s Sehun’s cock. He probably kisses like he’s got something to prove, that competitive streak mixed in with whatever he does. Passion and lust and frustration all flow together and Jongin tenses like a live wire as he touches himself. Sehun’s hands roaming all over him, pinning him down as they kiss and grind. Just a little more, he’s so close… 

Sehun comes into his hand in record time, toes curling as pleasure thrills through his entire body, starting from his gut and radiating out to the very tips of his fingers. He shivers when the last sparks fade away to be replaced by bone-deep exhaustion and a dash of confusion. Thinking about Jongin is enthralling as much as it is exasperating.  _ Why him?  _ Sehun breathes deeply, slowly as he tries to sort out his thoughts, but they’re a mess, and he is far too tired and full to want to do anything more than sleep. The last image that follows him into dreamland is, furiatingly, that of Jongin, looking unimaginably pretty as he sleeps in Sehun’s arms. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

Sehun is perpetually confused the next day. His thoughts are a total mess, all jumbled together with no rhyme or reason to them at all. There is a coy, incessant itch in the back of his head that begs his attention, and no matter what he does, it pops up in the strangest and most inconvenient of times. It manifests itself in countless ways--chocolate brown eyes, pouty lips, sharp jawlines--but the most common is the phantom warmth of Jongin’s arms wrapping themselves around Sehun’s body, pulling him close. Sehun splashes his face with cold water and the feeling fades away, but the memory stays fixed in his mind. He finds himself thinking about Jongin more than he ever did in all those years of hating him. Does he still hate him? Sehun’s stomach feels funny over breakfast as he ponders this question. The instinctive answer would be ‘yes’, of course he does. Why would one cold night in a locker room change that? Jongin is still unimaginably arrogant and obnoxious and self-centered. But he’s pretty. Sehun curses under his breath as the memory of Jongin’s blush makes itself known. His shy smile, the way his eyes crinkled up at the corners as color flooded into his cheeks. How Sehun, in his half-asleep, drowsy state, wanted nothing more than to touch his lips to Jongin’s and devour him. The clatter of metal on porcelain is what snaps him out of it as he drops his spoon. 

“Did you sleep well?” Sehun’s mother brushes a hand against Sehun’s back as she passes him to make a pot of coffee. 

“Yeah. Good morning, mom.” Sehun rouses himself slightly. These new thoughts,  _ developments,  _ if Sehun cares to call them as such, have thrown him off so badly that as he opens a textbook to get a head start on next semester’s studies, he suddenly realizes that he has no idea what he’s reading. Jongin’s arms brush against his sides again, and his breath ghosts across Sehun’s neck, causing him to shiver and break out into goosebumps. This is insane. This is ridiculous. He cannot possibly find Jongin-Petty Bitch-Kim attractive to the point that he can’t even function. The lack of productivity annoys him to no end. 

“Vivi,” Sehun deadpans, spinning slow circles in his desk chair and occasionally pulling his limbs into a ball to check that angular momentum still works correctly. The world isn’t broken, right? His little white dog is half-asleep on his unmade bed sheets, but at the sound of her name, she lifts her fluffy head to watch Sehun push the limits of physics to unextraordinary boundaries. “Why can’t I stop thinking about bitches?” Sehun asks out loud as he whirls around and around. If he spins any more, the screws of his chair will come off. Sehun starts spinning the other way, which is extremely disorienting, seeing as he never rotates clockwise on the ice. Vivi goes back to sleep. Sehun drops his nauseated head into his arms and squeezes his eyes shut so the world stops spinning. As if on cue, Jongin whines and shudders under Sehun’s touch. He bites down on those gorgeous, full lips, and the planes of his back are so sculpted as Sehun pulls them together… Sehun slams his desk, startling Vivi out of a happy puppy daydream, and himself out of his ‘fuck you Jongin, no literally, fuck you’ headspace. This cannot continue. Sehun has things to do, god damn it. He grabs a coat and thrusts his arms into the sleeves as he walks downstairs. 

“Mom?” he calls into the peacefully quiet house. “I’m going over to Jongin’s!” 

“Alright! Be back before 3:00 though,” his mother acquiesces. Sehun is already out the door by the time Vivi barks a petulant good-bye. He has to figure out what that fucker did to him. 

Sehun rings the doorbell twice before someone answers, and that someone is Jongin’s mother, peering at him with a politely surprised expression. Fuck. Sehun shifts uncomfortably, unsure about what to say. He had kind of been expecting to grab Jongin by the collar and either kiss him or punch him, depending on what he felt like doing when he finally saw that stupidly pretty face in person. This was not covered in the plan. Luckily, Mrs. Kim is always ready. 

“Oh, hello, dear! How nice to see you! Merry Christmas!” She smiles at Sehun warmly, and he returns the sentiment somewhat awkwardly. He’s trying to think of an excuse to be at their house uninvited the day after Christmas when Mrs. Kim does it for him. “Are you here to see Jongin?” she guesses, and opens the door wider to beckon Sehun into the warm house. A brown dog barks curiously up at him, and Sehun glances down for just a second before making eye contact with Mrs. Kim again. “Did he ask you for help on calculus?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun gets out. Yes. Absolutely. Calculus over break. Jongin must be really fucking dumb. 

“He’s upstairs in his room, the second one on the left. You boys let me know if you need anything!” Mrs. Kim hurries back into the kitchen and Sehun murmurs his thanks as he toes off his shoes and slowly walks up the staircase to the second door on the left. It’s a very normal door, white with a few details so that it’s not too plain. Black door knob. Sehun hesitates, then knocks. 

“Come in,” a muffled voice says, so Sehun opens the door and peeks in. Jongin’s room is relatively empty except for a large duffel bag in the middle of the floor, a desk in the corner, and a shelf to Sehun’s immediate right, filled with what looks like old high school textbooks. On the very top shelf is a pile of old competition medals, plaques, and a pair of worn-out skates. The owner of those is not doing calculus homework. Jongin is sprawled out on his stomach on his bed, the faint glow of his phone screen illuminating the front of his face as he scrolls through his social media feeds absentmindedly with his thumb. Upon Sehun’s arrival, he looks up, and his neutral expression turns perplexed as he spots Sehun standing in his doorway. 

“You’re not my mother,” is the first thing that comes out of Jongin’s mouth. He brings his knees under him and kneels on the bed with cautious uncertainty. Then, “what the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Thanks, I feel welcome,” Sehun says sarcastically. It’s basically second nature to be mean to Jongin, but as soon as he says the words, he realizes that this isn’t going to get him the answers that he came here for. Luckily, Jongin remains unfazed about the fact that Sehun Oh is dissing him. Figures. He just stares at the younger skater, waiting for him to say or do something else. A conflict of emotions flickers across his face; dislike, confusion, apprehension. Of course. For years, the only reason they ever talked to each other was to argue. Other than that, Sehun does his best to ignore Jongin, and vice versa. Sehun quietly shuts the door behind him. The curtains are pulled back to let in cold sunshine that makes striped patterns on the carpet and across part of Jongin’s bed. Jongin sits partly in one of them, and his tan skin glows golden as the sun hits the high part of his cheekbones and makes the burgundy of his sweater seem brighter than it actually is. He’s achingly pretty. Sehun swallows. 

“There’s this one thing…” he says in a low voice, never taking his eyes off of Jongin. At least they’re not glaring daggers at each other, and Sehun hasn’t been thrown out of the room yet. “That I can’t get out of my head.” Sehun slides his hands in his pockets and walks slowly to stand beside the low bed. Jongin looks up at him, devastatingly sunkissed even in the dead of winter. “I just need to conduct an experiment,” Sehun cautiously sits down on the edge of the bed, and if Jongin shuffles a fraction of an inch closer to him, Sehun notes that down in his mental observations. The other boy’s eyes are confused but hopeful, and his lips are just as plump and inviting as they were in Sehun’s imagination and memory. They’ve parted slightly since Sehun began speaking, forming a perfect place for Sehun to slot his lower lip between. That gorgeous blush is rising on Jongin’s cheeks, and it’s doing devastating things to Sehun’s pulse. They haven’t even done anything. What is he thinking? Sehun so desperately wants to know what’s wrong with both of them as he places a hand on the navy blue duvet and leans towards Jongin, who also moves closer to him until Sehun’s lips hover right above his own. His breath puffs into Jongin’s mouth at his next words, whispered, not spoken. “To figure out why.” He fits his mouth against Jongin’s and kisses him, slow, exploratory, and exceedingly gentle. They pull back ever so slightly after each one, as if assessing each smooth, soft slide of lips on lips, the way they squish together and meld out of need. The tip of Sehun’s nose nudges Jongin’s cheek as they kiss over and over again, small sucks and minimal spit glazing their lips as they do so. Jongin leans in closer so that he can kiss Sehun deeper, and there’s the barest graze of teeth against Sehun’s bottom lip the next time that they part. Only their faces are pressed against each other, but a viscous, warm feeling envelops Sehun from head to toe; it makes his chest swell with pleasure and his head completely empty for everything except the sensation of Jongin’s mouth moving against his. The sound of light suction and little sighs on Jongin’s behalf fill the room, then dissipate into thin air. The kissing slowly becomes desperate, more heated and heavy and teasing the edge of sensual. Jongin’s lips are every bit as soft as they had looked, and they are so plump, so firm as Sehun bites at them lightly. It goes on and on as Sehun alternates between sucking and licking Jongin’s bottom lip, smooth and plush under his tongue--a knock on the door startles them both and they jerk away from each other as panic triumphs over everything else. 

“Boys? I brought you two some fruit,” Jongin’s mother says behind the door. Sehun stares at Jongin, wide-eyed as he takes in the other boy’s cherry red, kiss-swollen lips that are shiny with spit. Jongin’s eyes are slightly unfocused, still delirious from need, and the blush that covers his cheekbones makes him look precocious as he slides off the bed and ambles over to the door to open it for his mother. She gives him a puzzled look as she takes in her son’s lucid, flushed expression, and Jongin quietly accepts the plate of sliced, peeled fruit that she had prepared. 

“Thanks, mom.” He holds the plate unsteadily as his mother peers into the room to see Sehun sitting statue-like on the edge of the bed, looking as if he isn’t quite in this universe at the moment. 

“Lunch is almost ready,” she says instead of voicing her true thoughts. “Sehun is more than welcome to join, if he would like.” Jongin bites the inside of his cheek hesitantly at this, and turns around to look at the other boy. Sehun meets his eyes, takes in his flushed cheeks and uncertain expression. 

“Are you hungry?” Jongin asks quietly. His voice is neutral, signaling that it genuinely is Sehun’s choice. Sehun studies him for a moment more, then looks at Jongin’s mother. 

“That would be lovely, Mrs. Kim. Thank you.” Sehun offers her a tight-lipped, polite smile. She nods at his acceptance.

“It’ll be ready in an hour, so you two still have time to get a few more calculus problems done,” she chirps warmly. Nonsense. They were not doing calculus. The stricken look in her son’s eyes says as much, but she only waves at both of them and makes her way downstairs. Jongin sets the plate of fruit down on his desk and then turns to Sehun. 

“Am I… supposed to be doing calculus?” he asks doubtfully. Sehun looks at him steadily.

“What’s the derivative of x-squared?” Sehun raises one perfectly straight eyebrow. Jongin joins him on the bed and leans his weight onto one arm, legs tucked neatly to the side. 

“2x,” Jongin whispers. His gaze flickers to Sehun’s lips and then back up at his face. He looks adorably shy. “So what were the results of your experiment?” Sehun’s heart begins to race as he considers this question. 

“Well,” Sehun purses his lips and pulls them to the side, “for an experiment to be statistically sound, you need to conduct multiple trials.” Jongin makes a small noise at this. It could be incredulity or eagerness or anything in between. His eyelashes flutter as he blinks at Sehun in anticipation. Sehun leans closer, and this time, he places a hand on Jongin’s waist. “So we need to repeat it.” Jongin’s eyes flutter closed as he goes pliant under Sehun’s lips and touch. They kiss hungrily, all inhibitions lowered now that they have both established that however strange and confused they may be, kissing each other is undeniably hot. Jongin’s lips are wetter, more swollen, and Sehun’s press against them tightly. It goes on forever, long enough for Sehun’s touch on Jongin’s waist to burn through the fabric of his sweater and warm the skin underneath. Jongin shivers as Sehun retracts after a while, and it actually takes a few moments before his eyes flutter open. When they do, they are glazed over with pleasure, and his pupils are dilated with need. Jongin’s breath comes in soft pants as Sehun watches him intently, feeling arousal pool in his gut like molten lava. His hand slides down to tug at the hem of Jongin’s sweater gently. 

“I want to switch up some variables,” he murmurs. Jongin stares at him, dumbfounded for a second before he rolls his eyes, a hint of his bitchy self coming back to him. Sehun’s gaze becomes defensive, but then Jongin laughs softly and reaches for the edge of the sweater to pull it slowly over his head. His muscles pull taut and stretch gorgeously as Jongin purposely flexes, feeling Sehun’s eyes on him, hungrily eating the sight up. Rock-hard abs, the swell of defined biceps, the gorgeous lines of his chest. His physique is absolutely stunning, and Sehun can’t stop staring. Jongin gasps a little when Sehun lays a hand in the middle of his stomach, covering his belly button with his palm, feeling the swell and dip of muscles in his six-pack as he breathes. Jongin is warm, so warm. His skin is dry and supple under Sehun’s hand, and he keeps flexing as Sehun trails his hand up to his pectorals to trace the line down the middle of them with his index finger. Sehun brings his other hand up to hold Jongin’s small waist, and Jongin readjusts to kneel closer to Sehun so he can touch as much as he wants. His fingers leave hot trails and sparks of electricity all over Jongin. He squeezes Jongin’s waist to feel him squirm and flex his obliques, then curves around to Jongin’s back to map out the chiseled planes of muscle there, too. 

“Your body is amazing,” Sehun murmurs, because it’s true. There’s a tent in his pants as he touches Jongin, and the look in his eyes is one of genuine appreciation for the sight before him. The pink hue never left Jongin’s cheeks, but it glows stronger when Sehun says this. 

“Thank you,” Jongin whispers, shy. He sits perfectly still, letting Sehun feel him up freely, shivering under every lingering handprint that Sehun leaves on his skin. Sehun pauses. 

“Are you cold?” Jongin bites his lip and reaches for Sehun’s shirt to bunch it up. The younger boy stops touching him for just a moment to let Jongin take it off and admire his body, not as ripped and defined as Jongin’s, but still so beautiful. 

“Does it feel cold to you?” It’s supposed to be snarky, but it comes out more as an awed murmur. Jongin aches to touch Sehun’s broad shoulders, trace with his fingers the way that his torso tapers down to his strong, thin waist. Still, the look in Sehun’s eyes and the way his breath hitches in his throat when Jongin tugs his own pants down over his hips and legs feels pretty good, too. It sparks something warm in Jongin’s chest even as he strips in front of his rival, knowing that his every movement is being watched greedily by him. Sehun’s breath catches in his throat when Jongin spreads his legs a little and sits back on his haunches, flexing those rock hard abs, and showing off the hard bulge in his black boxer briefs. When he starts inhaling oxygen again, it comes sharp and shallow, and some deep, intrinsic feeling in his gut yearns to  _ touch _ . Jongin looks so, so pretty, this image of him shy and blushing, but so toned and strong at the same time. Sehun slides one of his thighs in between Jongin’s legs and cups his bulge with one hand. The reaction is almost instantaneous, Jongin lets out a little gasp and his mouth drops open as Sehun squeezes his cock gently. Sehun eats it up, feeling his own dick twitch within the constraints of his jeans even though he isn’t even the one being touched. Jongin shudders and every muscle in his body pulls taut as Sehun rubs his cock slowly. His back arches luxuriously as he pushes up into Sehun’s warm, firm hand, feeling tingly and perfect. A sudden moan tumbles from his lips when Sehun presses his thumb into the tip of his cock through the fabric, which becomes wet with pre-come. Jongin jerks and shivers, then his eyes fly open as Sehun’s other hand covers his mouth, suddenly making him extremely cognizant of the fact that there is no longer any plausible explanation for what happened to that calculus tutoring session if his mother happened to walk in on them. Still, Sehun’s wrist is fluid as he grips Jongin through his underwear and strokes him up and down his shaft. Jongin’s whimpers come out uncontrollably and he pants against Sehun’s hand, making it moist with breath and spit. The younger’s eyes are glued to the red flush on Jongin’s cheeks, the way his abs retract and expand as Jongin pulls short, uneven breaths, the way he clenches the sheets tightly in his hands beside his toned, firm thighs. He is so hard and desperate under Sehun’s hand, too, hips pulled upwards, seeking out more friction and warmth. The sight of him so blissed out, along with his muffled sounds, makes all the blood in Sehun’s body rush straight to his groin. God, he has never been so hard in his life, but Jongin is so achingly beautiful right now that Sehun can’t take his eyes off of him. Jongin’s muffled cries become increasingly needy, and his breath hiccups and trembles when he comes just like that, spilling sticky and wet in his underwear. His abs tense beautifully, and Sehun’s own breath is quite shaky as he slowly pulls his hand away from Jongin’s mouth. He looks completely fucked out; bliss covering his face in the form of reddened cheeks and post-orgasmic glow. When he comes down from his high, he looks sheepishly at Sehun, who aches to touch himself. Jongin slowly lets go of his sheets and reaches out towards Sehun’s hip, but before he can, his mother calls from downstairs. 

“Boys! Lunch is ready!” Jongin’s eyes widen in alarm. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, reaching for his discarded sweater on the bed. Sehun pulls his shirt on, then winces in sympathy and as Jongin tugs his black jogger sweatpants over his stained, sticky underwear. 

“That’s fucking disgusting,” Sehun hisses, and Jongin scoffs at him. 

“It’s your fault.” 

“What--” Sehun will throw Jongin over the banister. Both of them take turns thoroughly washing their hands in the downstairs bathroom, then Sehun tugs his shirt down over his crotch self-consciously as they enter the kitchen, where Jongin’s parents both wave at them. 

“Good studying session?” Jongin’s father asks as Sehun cautiously sits next to Jongin at the table. 

“Wh--uhhh, yeah. Yeah.” Jongin picks up his fork to spear a few pieces of pasta into his mouth. The food is heavenly, as his mother’s cooking always is, but the creamy white sauce taunts him, reminding him of the disgusting mess of drying come in his underwear. Jongin flinches subtly when Sehun’s warm thigh presses against his under the table. Oh, right. He’s still hard. So both of them are suffering. 

“It’s so nice of you to help Jongin with his studies, Sehun,” Mrs. Kim remarks. Sehun just nods, mouth full of penne. 

“It’s not a problem,” he replies diplomatically when he’s swallowed. “I was bored anyway.” Jongin’s thigh nudges against his.  _ Oh, really?  _ Sehun pushes back.  _ Shut up.  _ The clink of cutlery and the occasional request to pass the vegetables or napkins fills the room for a while before Jongin speaks up. 

“So, umm, training starts up again tomorrow. I didn’t bring my skates with me, so I need to make a trip to my apartment sometime in the afternoon.” 

“Oh, alright.” Jongin’s mother looks up and nods. “Are you planning on staying here until the new semester starts?” 

“Is that fine with you and dad? That was my plan, yeah.” Jongin hunts for the chicken in his bowl. “The drive to the rink is a little farther from here, but I don’t mind. It’s only a ten minute difference.

“Not a problem at all,” his father declares. “Stay as long as you like.” He looks towards Sehun, who has been eating quietly. “Are you back home, too?” Sehun nods. His dick has deflated a little now, even if Jongin is warm against his leg.

“Yeah, I’m just going to move back on campus in the spring.” 

“Are you by yourself or with a roommate?” Mrs. Kim inquires. 

“Uhh, I had a single last year--I mean semester--but they didn’t give me one this semester, so I have one roommate. He’s a friend though, so I don’t mind.” 

“Is it Eric?” Jongin asks him suddenly, and Sehun looks over at him, surprised. 

“Yeah. Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“You--umm, Jongdae.” Jongin keeps it simple. “Since he had that class together with you guys this past semester…” 

“Oh.” It’s awkward, the air between them. This might be only the second conversation they’ve ever had with each other that didn’t involve some form of cursing. Jongin tries for a small smile, and Sehun reciprocates hesitantly. Neither of them catch Jongin’s mom looking between the two of them thoughtfully. 

“I always tell Jongin that it’s more convenient to live on campus, but he really likes living in an apartment,” she finally says, and the two boys look away from each other. 

“It’s small, but it works,” Sehun shrugs. “Mealtimes are convenient and attending classes is pretty nice, too.” 

“Just learn to cook,” Jongin tells him. 

“Jongin, honey, you can only cook a few dishes,” his mother chides. Sehun coughs loudly to hide his laughter, and Jongin kicks his leg under the table. 

The rest of lunch passes amiably, but Sehun glances at the clock once there’s a lull in the conversation. 

“I should go,” Sehun says quietly to the table. “My mother wants me back before three.” 

“Guess we can’t keep you captive forever,” Mr. Kim jokes as Mrs. Kim begins to clear the table. “Jongin, walk him to the door, will you?” 

“Yeah.” Jongin pushes his chair back. “Okay.” He leans against the door as Sehun stoops to put his shoes on and collects his coat from the hook on the wall. Monggu comes up to put his front paws on Sehun’s shin, so Jongin scoops his dog up in his arms to keep him still. A blast of freezing cold air enters the house as Jongin pulls the door open for Sehun, but he lines his toes up along the threshold as he and Sehun face each other, unsure. Jongin glances back into the house to check that nobody’s watching, then leans in to kiss Sehun goodbye shyly. Sehun’s eyes curl up into half-moons while Jongin blushes. Unbeknownst to both of them, Jongin’s mother catches the reflection of the two boys in a window above the sink, and smiles at the sight as she rinses bowls. 

“I wondered how long it would take,” she says to herself. 

“Umm…” Jongin fumbles for his words as he wraps his arms around himself to keep warm. “I hope your experiment went well.” He looks bashfully at Sehun from under his eyelashes. Sehun pats the little brown head peeking out at him in Jongin’s arms a few times. 

“It did,” Sehun smiles wryly. “And I would really like to initiate Phase 2.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

“Hey, Soo!” Minseok high-fives the ice dancer when he walks into the locker room, bright and early two days after Christmas. “How was your Christmas?” 

“Quiet,” Kyungsoo replies, pulling out his skates and standing up to stretch out his limbs. “How about you?” 

“The exact opposite,” Baekhyun answers for him proudly. Jongdae cackles and claps his hands while Minseok nods in resigned agreement. 

“We hosted Christmas dinner at my house,” Minseok launches into the story. “First of all, Mongryong is a little bitch--” 

“He is not!” Baekhyun’s jaw drops. “He’s a chonky little boi who would never hurt a fly.” 

“Sureeee. He kept chasing my cats around,” Minseok snaps. 

“That’s because they kept trying to claw his nose off!” 

“They would never,” Minseok protests. “Anyway, then someone forgot there was a pumpkin pie in the oven, and so that burned.” 

“The smoke alarm went off, and we had to open all the windows and fan it out,” Jongdae pipes up. 

“The house smelled so bad, you have no idea. Then after dinner, Baekhyun was really tipsy--” 

“I am not an alcoholic like you!” Baekhyun screeches at Minseok indignantly. 

“So he dragged us all outside to build this huge fucking snowman in the dark,” Jongdae laughs. “I mean like, huge. I swear it was at least five feet tall or some shit.” 

“And he would NOT stop singing,” Minseok groans. “He just kept repeating ‘do you wanna build a snowman’ at the top of his goddamn lungs the whole time. Just that one line. I threw a snowball at him and it exploded in his face.” 

“That was extremely rude, by the way,” Baekhyun adds. 

“It was deserved is what it was.”

“It was wild.” Jongdae nods. The three of them look at Kyungsoo, who blinks back at them blankly. 

“What?” Apparently, this is absolutely hilarious. The three musketeers crack up in unison. 

“What did you do?” Baekhyun asks once they stop laughing.

“Cooked with my mother.” Kyungsoo tugs a black pullover on. “Ate food.” 

“Figures. Do you know what Yutao did?” Baekhyun questions, and Kyungsoo shrugs. 

“Dunno.” 

“She was with Luxi,” Minseok answers immediately. “They gossiped all throughout Christmas, binge watched Yuzuru Hanyu’s entire competition history, and bought a shit ton of stuff because of the Christmas deals. C’mon, Soo, how can you not know what your partner does for Christmas?” he teases. Kyungsoo shrugs. 

“Not my business. Our relationship is strictly professional.” 

“It’s not that serious,” Minseok murmurs with an amused look on his face. “Luxi tells me everything, and I tell her everything. You should build better relationships with your partners, Soo.” Just then, the locker room door opens and Jongin traipses in with an apprehensive look on his face. 

“Oh my God!” Jongdae promptly exclaims, looking over at Jongin. “Nini, are you okay? Chanyeol told me what happened.” 

“Wait, what happened?” Baekhyun pretends to be mystified, and Minseok also turns to look concernedly over at Jongin. Kyungsoo looks up as well, impassive as ever. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jongin sighs. “I got locked in this fucking room on Christmas Eve after practice with Sehun.” His voice sounds a little unsteady to him when he says Sehun’s name, but nobody else seems to notice. 

“Are you SERIOUS?” Baekhyun’s jaw drops open. “So--you--” 

“Yeah, we spent the fucking night in here until Chanyeol got us out.”

“Chanyeol said they’re seriously investigating who was on duty that night,” Jongdae reports. By ‘they’, he means himself, and by ‘investigate’, he means have sex. However, Jongin doesn’t need to know that. 

“Good,” Jongin growls. “Worst night of my life.” 

“So… is… is Sehun alive?” Minseok asks, uncertain, just before the man himself flings the door open and retreats to his usual corner. “SEHUN! YOU’RE ALIVE!” 

“Thank God!” Baekhyun places a hand over his heart. 

“Yeah, I’m alive…?” Sehun raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“There’s your answer,” Jongin says lamely. Sehun catches his eye from across the locker room, and both of them exchange an extremely awkward glance before Sehun ducks his head to begin unpacking his skating bag. WPI look at each other, then busy themselves with tying skates and tugging layers on for practice. 

“Nationals in a week,” Kyungsoo remarks after a few minutes of non-conversation. “Nini, you ready?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Jongin tugs his pant leg over his skate. “I’m going for the top twenty this year, top fifteen would be amazing. I mean, since I don’t have a Triple Axel, there’s no way I’ll break the top ten, but maybe next year.” Upon hearing this, Sehun presses his lips together. 

“Seriously?” he asks, but it sounds more like a genuine question than something harsh. Jongin’s gaze snaps over to him perhaps a little too quickly. “A Triple Axel with that slow rotation speed?” 

“Yeah,” Jongin replies defensively, but with less bite than usual. Baekhyun exchanges glances with everyone else as Jongin continues to elaborate his point. “Before Nationals training really amped up, I was almost all the way around. With a little more practice, I can maybe get it this coming off season.” Sehun eyes him cautiously, then nods. Baekhyun claps his hand over his mouth before he does something stupid like scream his head off. Minseok looks elated, and Jongdae’s mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ of surprise. Even Kyungsoo has to fight to keep his face neutral. Jongin bends down to lace up his skates slowly, mirroring Sehun on the other side of the locker room. 

“Nini, hurry up,” Baekhyun complains, tapping his skate against the ground impatiently. “We’re gonna be late for practice.” 

“Tell Junmyeon I got here late,” Jongin replies distractedly, still focusing on tugging his laces to maximum tightness. “Go ahead, I don’t want to make you late as well.” He doesn’t look up until everyone else except for Sehun leaves the room. Then he glances nervously up to eye the other skater, who is busy pulling his jacket on. 

“I hate this fucking room,” Jongin mutters, and Sehun laughs awkwardly from the other side. 

“Yeah, same.” They fall silent again. Jongin continues to sneak looks at Sehun, who stands tall and straight in his skates, shoulders pulled back with textbook-perfect posture that only emphasizes his broad shoulders. Likewise, Sehun eyes Jongin with similar hidden interest, taking special note of how he bites his lips as he fumbles with the stubborn zipper on his jacket. Still, neither of them catch the other looking at them, so Jongin ends up walking very, very slowly and deliberately towards the door, then stops right in front of it to look back at Sehun questioningly. The younger skater avoids eye contact as he makes his way to the door as well, because that’s the way to the ice rink. His arm inevitably brushes against Jongin’s, but both of them still pretend to be surprised as they look at each other. For a second, Sehun gets a close up of Jongin’s plush, pretty lips and big eyes, then he stifles a gasp as Jongin reaches out to splay his hand on the center of his chest over his jacket. The little devil slides it down Sehun’s torso slowly, making sure to tilt his head and keep mischievous, glinting eye contact the entire time. He reaches Sehun’s waistband, then  _ continues his descent _ . Sehun is already filling out when Jongin presses his hand in between his legs and grips Sehun through his practice clothes, giving him a good feel. He smirks dangerously, tongue poking out of his mouth cutely, and gives Sehun a knowing wink. Sehun swallows and shudders at the sensation, then Jongin pulls his hand away and walks right out the door. Motherfucker. He knows exactly the effect that he has on Sehun, and it’s downright infuriating. Jongin is pretty and bitchy, and Sehun apparently likes that. He spends several more moments in the locker room, trying hard to think about Baekhyun’s drunk screeching to will his erection down, but he’s only half-successful in the end. He growls as he stomps out of the locker room and onto the ice, where the practice session has begun without him. 

“BITCH,” Sehun calls loudly so that Jongin and company can hear him. 

“Language, please, Sehun,” Junmyeon greets him with a tired smile. 

“Sorry, Coach. How was your Christmas?” Sehun sets his things down by the boards. 

“Oh, it was lovely, thank you for asking. Yixing and I made lots of food and just relaxed for a few days. Enjoyed each other’s company.” Junmyeon smiles at his student. “Let’s get to work though, lots to do.” Sehun nods and skates away. 

Throughout practice, things are… weird. Everything that used to annoy Sehun now arouses him, and for Jongin, it is the exact same. The little shit goes out of his way to tease Sehun--or maybe not, because he stood still in Sehun’s jump patterns before things were strange, too. But when he forces Sehun to skid to a stop for the fourth time in a row, Sehun grits his jaw and backs Jongin up enough to slam his hands into the boards, on either side of The Bitch’s head. 

“You thought you could get away with that?” Sehun breathes in Jongin’s ear, low, heavy, and hot. Jongin shivers at their proximity and the dominance that rolls off of Sehun in waves. It’s clear that Sehun is after revenge, and judging by the way Jongin’s eyes are widening and slightly glazed over, he has succeeded. Sehun pushes himself away before it gets too sketchy, but it doesn’t matter: WPI is watching them like hawks eyeing their prey at every given minute. Jongdae and Baekhyun whisper furiously to each other against the boards until Junmyeon reprimands them. Over on the other side of the ice, Jongin yells in frustration when Sehun gets in his way, but he does so significantly less; in fact, Yixing looks at Junmyeon in utter shock as almost 20 minutes pass peacefully without so much as a peep from any of their skaters. Two minutes later, though, Jongin sees another chance and seizes it. Sehun skates towards where he is leaning against the boards, taking a short break. The rational thing to do would be letting Sehun pass him, but why do that? Jongin skates out in front of him and stumbles into his chest. Sehun yelps as they both go down onto the cold, hard ice, Jongin laying half on top of Sehun just like he had wanted. The younger skater is warm underneath him, and he’s also half-hard against Jongin’s thigh. Jongin winks slowly, deliberately. Sehun curses at him, but he makes no attempt to crawl out from underneath him. 

“Boys, are you okay?” Junmyeon glides over, slightly less worried because it wasn’t a major collision, but concerned just the same. Jongin and Sehun both scramble to their feet. 

“We’re fine, Coach.” Jongin dusts the snow off of his pants and skates away. Junmyeon’s mouth drops open a little in shock. Sehun just nods curtly and glares after Jongin, but stays silent. Junmyeon glides back to Yixing in a daze. 

“They didn’t blame each other,” Junmyeon sounds like he’s sleepwalking. “Am I awake, Xing?” Yixing pinches the shell of his ear before skating away to help Minseok and Luxi. 

“Damn, what’s the rush?” Baekhyun asks as Sehun throws his stuff into his bag to leave as soon as possible. Sehun just shrugs and waves. 

“I’ll see you all later.” 

“That’s not an answer!” Baekhyun calls after him. Jongin lets his lower lip jut out just a little as his heart sinks in mild disappointment that Sehun hadn’t stuck around. Then he promptly begins feeling confused, because why is he sad that Sehun just left? On any other day, he would consider it good riddance. Even so, he packs his things up quickly and pulls his sweatshirt on over his practice clothes. 

“I gotta get home, my mom’s waiting for me,” Jongin calls so he doesn’t get questioned. 

“See you, Nini!” Minseok waves. Jongin pushes the door open and heads out towards the rink, exchanging a high-five with Jongdae who has just gotten off after his daily date with Chanyeol. Outside, Jongin can’t help but glance around for Sehun, but he yelps in surprise as someone grabs his arm and pulls him around to the side of the building. 

“Who--” Jongin snaps, but then he’s being pressed against the rough brick wall and a pair of warm lips land on his. Immediately, he stops struggling. Some instinctive part of him knows that it is Sehun’s hand that lands on his waist, and he relaxes. The doubt and disappointment in his chest all flow away as Sehun kisses him deeply. Jongin loses himself for just a second, forgets about the wind chill blowing straight through his sweatshirt and the heaviness of his skates hanging off of his shoulder. Sehun cages him in with his own body, and shifts to press his thigh between Jongin’s legs as Jongin lifts his hand up to cup Sehun’s jaw, all tender and gentle. They break apart, panting softly into each other’s mouths. Sehun’s eyes are soft, but shy and awkward as he stares at Jongin even though he yanked him around the building with so much confidence. Jongin swallows and blushes hard. 

“I…” Sehun tries and fails to speak. Jongin looks at him some more, allowing him to elaborate, but when he doesn’t, Jongin takes over. 

“Do you want to come over?” His breath puffs smoky white into the air. Sehun turns a cute shade of pink. “We can go to my apartment.” 

“Okay,” he whispers, stealing one more quick kiss before glancing around rapidly to see if anyone is around. They aren’t. 

As soon as Jongin and Sehun both leave, Minseok goes out to invite Luxi and Yutao to come over to their locker room for an impromptu WPI meeting. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun begins as soon as the door opens and three ice dancers traipse in, “what the fuck was all that about today?” 

“It was so weird,” Jongdae agrees, reaching out for his water bottle. “It’s like… they kept getting in each other’s way as usual, but they didn’t yell as much about it?” 

“No, they still complained about it, I think, but they kept talking to each other instead of yelling.” Baekhyun throws his hands up in the air. “Also, did anyone other than Jongdae see when Sehun pushed Jongin against the boards? What in the name of Mongryong’s fluffy asshole was that?” 

_ “Mongryong’s fluffy assh--”  _ Minseok squints his eyes at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo talks over both of them before he can think too much about it. 

“I saw. They were definitely weird today, I agree.” 

“In some ways, it felt like a completely normal practice,” Yutao points out. “But it also felt like something shifted between them. I can’t put my finger on it though.” 

“So do we think they fucked?” Baekhyun inevitably asks. 

“No,” three different voices answer. 

“It’s like their anger is a volume knob, and someone turned the volume down,” Jongdae analyzes. 

“Yes! Yes.” Minseok gives him a high-five. “That’s exactly what it’s like.” 

“Well, you won’t catch me complaining.” Kyungsoo leans against the wall. “That was the most peaceful practice we’ve had in a long, long time. Years, even.” 

“So we have made significant improvement,” Baekhyun declares. “Applause!” Everyone claps somewhat belatedly. “So the million dollar question--what should we do next?” 

“Okay,” Luxi pipes up immediately, and everyone groans. “SINCE! SINCE! You all won’t LISTEN to me, I just took matters into my own hands.” She fumbles around in her bag for just a minute before triumphantly holding up a pair of handcuffs and a tiny silver key. “Ta-da!” 

“You actually bought them,” Minseok deadpans after a period of silence. 

“Of course!” Luxi looks immensely proud of herself. “You know, it might actually work since they don’t seem like they’re trying to kill each other anymore. Maybe just… hurt each other.” 

“Oh my God, I need a new partner.” Minseok rubs his temples in exasperation. In a flash, Luxi tightens one of the cuffs around his wrist, places her own arm in the other, and tosses the key to Baekhyun, who pockets it looking like he has just won the lottery. “OI!” Minseok wrenches his hand away, causing Luxi to topple over and fall into his side. “LU!” 

“Bitch, try and get a new partner. I’m non-returnable, you know.” Luxi smirks at Minseok, who just groans. Kyungsoo snorts as Minseok runs helpless circles around the locker room, following Luxi who drags him this and that way like he’s a little puppy. 

“Minnie, what were you saying about building good relationships with your partner?” 

“Ahhhhh!” Minseok positively whines in protest as Luxi hops onto his back. “You brat, get off me! I just carried you for two and a half hours!” Baekhyun records them gleefully while Jongdae snickers in the background. 

“Don’t you wanna see those two haul each other around?” Luxi asks rather persuasively, and Baekhyun genuinely looks like he’s considering it as Minseok attempts to forcibly remove the cuff from around his wrist. 

“Baek, give me the key,” Minseok grumbles, yanking Luxi back to the bench. 

“Oh, absolutely not.” Baekhyun pats his pocket protectively. “I’m basically holding the keys to Baekhyun world domination, you know. Now I can never be forced to clean up my room ever again.” 

“I hate you,” Minseok mutters resignedly. 

“Anyway! Back to the plan.” 

“I thought we had figured it out?” Luxi raises an eyebrow and her arm. “Handcuffs.” 

“Do we have to do anything?” Kyungsoo points out. “Maybe we should let them work it out. They definitely act like they talked in the locker room that night.” 

“They cuddled is what they did,” Baekhyun corrects. “That tends to do that to you. They’re not the type to work things out, Soo.” 

“Why don’t you let them decide that?” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Besides, we’ve only been through one practice. Let’s wait it out a little, observe them some more.” 

“Oh, so instead of an experiment, it’s now a case study,” Yutao chuckles. 

“Exactly. Nationals could prove interesting,” Kyungsoo says thoughtfully. 

“In that case, Jongdae, why don’t you book them seats on the plane ride again?” Baekhyun turns to Jongdae. “Easy observation. See how they interact.” 

“I can do that. I better ask Junmyeon right after we get out of here, though, otherwise he’ll have already booked tickets.” Jongdae nods. 

“So we agreed? No handcuffs, no nothing? Just note-taking?” Yutao asks. 

“No handcuffs YET,” Luxi emphasizes. 

“No handcuffs yet,” Yutao sighs. Everyone nods. 

“Okay!” Baekhyun claps his hands. “Meeting adjourned. Come on kids, let’s go home. I’ll drive.” 

“It’s MY car!” Minseok shrieks. 

“I’m a good driver,” Baekhyun promises. “Besides, how are you going to drive with one hand?” 

“Just unlock me, and that wouldn’t be a problem!” Minseok protests as Luxi drags him out of the door. 

“Oh, please. You two are basically attached at the hip at all times, I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal out of this.” Baekhyun smirks as he pops the trunk of Minseok’s car and tosses his bag in before sliding into the driver’s seat. “Now you two sit in the back and be quiet.” 

“This is a horrible day,” Minseok sulks in the back. 

“You’re so dramatic, Minnie.” Luxi ruffles his hair affectionately. “Baek will let go of you in a few hours.” 

“What? Who said that?” Baekhyun asks suddenly, looking at the ice dancers from the rearview mirror. “I NEVER said that.” 

Jongin leans against the entrance of his apartment complex, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible as he sees Sehun pull into the parking lot. A few minutes later, he walks up to Jongin, pressing his lips together, looking slightly awkward as he catches sight of him. The older skater pushes himself off the wall and adjusts his skating bag on his shoulder before simply turning around, assuming that Sehun will follow. Their footsteps echo loudly around the hollow cement stairway, and Jongin tries to step with a lighter tread because he’s self-conscious like that. Besides, he’s leading Sehun Oh, of all people, to his apartment. The entire situation is just so bizarre. Jongin fumbles with the key for a minute before his door unlocks. Sehun steps over the threshold into Jongin’s apartment and takes a cursory glance around the place. Sparsely furnished, minimally messy. Jongin looks stiff and unsure, and he still hasn’t truly turned around to face Sehun. He shuffles awkwardly down the hallway to presumably make his way deeper into the apartment, but Sehun places a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. Jongin stares at Sehun’s chin as he drops his skating bag by the wall. So Sehun steps closer to Jongin, close enough to feel his body heat radiate into the space between them, and kisses him. Jongin tenses up, but then relaxes enough to kiss Sehun back. The hand on Jongin’s shoulder slowly moves upwards to cup the back of his head, and Sehun runs his thumb against Jongin’s cheek before he pulls away. Jongin finally looks at him when Sehun speaks softly. 

“I wanted to kiss you so badly during the entire practice,” he tells Jongin just to see him blush pink. His eyes sparkle as he loosens up in Sehun’s presence. 

“Then why didn’t you?” he asks coyly. Sehun scoffs. 

“Why don’t YOU explain that to Junmyeon?” The hand on his jaw remains gentle, though, and Sehun’s other hand comes up to rest on the slope of Jongin’s shoulder. “Touch me?” Sehun asks quietly. Jongin lets his breath go. His gaze skips to the bit of exposed collar bone peeking out above Sehun’s collar before he reaches out and slips his hands inside Sehun’s jacket to bracket his waist. 

“Is…” Jongin’s hands are warm against the line of Sehun’s obliques. “Is this Phase 2?” he asks somewhat sarcastically. At this, Sehun huffs out a small laugh and plays along. 

“It is.” He leans in to kiss Jongin again, this time accompanied by a nibble and a tug at his lower lip. Jongin’s hands drop lower; his thumbs rub above black cotton to feel out the line of Sehun’s waistband. After a few seconds, though, he breaks the kiss to begin walking backwards, shyly pulling Sehun with him by the waist. He reaches up to slide Sehun’s jacket off of him; it drops off somewhere between the front door and the living room. Then he tugs at the hem of Sehun’s shirt to try and work it up and over his chest, but his hip bumps into the arm of the couch and Jongin stumbles. Sehun’s mouth quirks in amusement as he takes matters into his own hands. His shirt gets discarded right at the entrance of Jongin’s bedroom; instantly, Jongin trails his hands against miles of warm, smooth skin and rippling muscles. Sehun hums at the feeling before he gently pushes Jongin onto his own bed and towers over him, flexing as he does so. Jongin stares unabashedly up at him, even as Sehun reaches for his hand and places it in the middle of his chest, right where Jongin had touched him in the locker room some hours earlier. 

“Finish what you started,” Sehun breathes. Jongin’s cheeks flood with color at the implication, but the look he gives Sehun is one of pure mischief. Sehun gasps as Jongin brings his palm up and off of his chest to drag fingernails down the middle of his torso, leaving four tingling lines of pain-pleasure all the way until he hits the waistband of Sehun’s athletic joggers. Instead of stopping there, he boldly slips a hand inside his pants to wrap his fingers around Sehun’s dick and grip him tightly. Sehun jolts and his next exhale is shaky. Jongin stares up at him, entranced by Sehun’s reaction to his movements. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he murmurs, loosening his hold on Sehun’s hardening dick to give him a few strokes. Sehun’s breath hitches in his throat at the sudden burst of arousal that shoots through his veins. 

“Tell me,” Sehun gasps when Jongin’s thumb swipes across the tip of his cock, “what  _ you’re _ thinking,” he counters rather weakly. Jongin moves his wrist smoothly as he strokes Sehun’s shaft, causing his dick to pulse in Jongin’s warm, soft palm. 

“I’m thinking about what you’re thinking about,” Jongin retorts, cheeky as ever. Sehun relents and tells him the first thing on his mind. 

“I want to see you.” Jongin’s eyes visibly widen as his breath catches in his throat. His hand withdraws from Sehun’s pants, which his dick is not too happy about, but then it twitches again as Jongin sits up under Sehun and pulls his sweatshirt and shirt off in one smooth move. Sehun stares at his abs, which are still as sinful as ever, while Jongin pulls his pants and underwear down his legs and tosses them to the ground as well, leaving him completely naked and absolutely gorgeous. Sehun utters a soft ‘oh’ of admiration.

“You’re so pretty,” Sehun tells Jongin just so he can watch how Jongin’s cheekbones lift as he smiles at the compliment. “Your body is amazing.” He washes praise onto Jongin to see him preen under his gaze, obviously loving the attention that Sehun pays him. And Jongin holds all of it under his command, especially as he scoots towards Sehun and begins to strip his remaining clothes off of him as well. 

“You’re more forward than yesterday,” Sehun notes as Jongin tugs his pants and underwear off, then returns to touching his dick with gentle strokes. “I--ah--like that.” Sehun pulses with need as Jongin releases him, then leaves aching trails of hot, heavy handprints across his back and chest; down over the curves of his hips, and along the tops of his thighs, even if he has to strain to reach every inch of Sehun. 

“I know what I want,” Jongin’s murmur is tinged with absolute confidence. “And I’m going to go for it.” Sehun’s hands stop tracing Jongin’s defined v-line for just a second. 

“So you want me?” he asks breathlessly. Jongin’s eyes meet his and his voice is low as he says the next words. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

“Me neither,” Sehun confesses, rubbing across Jongin’s abs to feel them tense beautifully under his palm. He’s still confused, still unsure as ever, but Jongin sure does look pretty as he sighs at Sehun’s touch. 

“On Christmas,” Jongin whispers, pulling Sehun down to lie on top of him and revel in the feeling of bare skin rubbing against bare skin, “I almost added my finger into the apple pie because,” Jongin flutters as their cocks brush up against each other, “I was thinking about you.” Sehun’s heart skips a beat, and he props himself up with his elbows to kiss Jongin softly. The elder wraps his arms around Sehun’s back and rubs slow, wide circles across his shoulder blades. When Sehun pulls away and sits up, Jongin’s lips part as he stares at him shamelessly. Sehun’s own eyes trail down Jongin’s beautifully sculpted body just as intently, feeling his dick twitch from the sight of Jongin; messy hair, rapt eyes, curving smile. Gorgeous. Sehun reaches out to wrap his hand around the curve of Jongin’s hips. His thumb dips into the space next to his hipbone as he speaks low and sultry. 

“I always wondered how firm your ass is.” Jongin giggles at him, but then rolls around lazily to present his aforementioned butt to Sehun’s eyes. The first thing Sehun thinks is that it is a very, very cute butt. He’s seen lots of butts, but Jongin’s is round and plush, very firm, just like he imagined it to be.

“Touch as much as you like,” Jongin invites, but Sehun can’t even be bothered; he’s already starstruck by just the sight of it. Jongin remains patient for a few more seconds before he decides that Sehun needs a little incentive. He arches his back, shifts his weight onto his knees, and wiggles his butt to tease Sehun. The next thing he knows, Sehun has placed one hand into his lower back to press his hips forward and back down into the mattress before grabbing a handful of squishy, soft flesh and kneading it slowly. Jongin sighs contentedly as Sehun touches his butt, lightly patting it to watch it jiggle, and spreading his cheeks apart so he catches just a glimpse of Jongin’s small, pink hole before going back to his lazy touches. “Do you like it?” Jongin teases. Sehun doesn’t reply verbally, but he gives Jongin an extra hard squeeze before rubbing his hand lightly across the very top of the back of Jongin’s thighs. 

“Umm…” Sehun flushes as he mumbles the question, but Jongin just looks so adorable lying on his stomach like this, showing off his cute little butt. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks shyly. At this, Jongin stretches out and away from Sehun to fumble for lube and a condom in his bedside drawer. They get tossed onto the bed, where they land next to Sehun’s thigh. 

“Why are you here if you’re not going to fuck me?” Jongin snaps, a little snarky. Well, okay then. Sehun kneels on Jongin’s left side and gingerly uncaps the bottle to squeeze a bit onto his fingers, taking the time to warm it up before moving it in small circles around Jongin’s hole to get it wet. Jongin sighs at the sensation and clenches at the feeling of Sehun’s fingertip, as if already imagining it inside himself. Sehun obliges him, sliding his middle finger smoothly into Jongin and fingering him with slow, gentle movements. Jongin lets out a little pleased hum. With his free hand, Sehun reaches out to card his fingers through Jongin’s soft hair, and runs his hand along Jongin’s neck and back. The only thing that he wants is to make Jongin as comfortable as possible, and he feels a wave of satisfaction wash over him as Jongin actually sinks several centimeters into the sheets and begins purring like a damn cat. 

“You’re being more careful than I expected,” Jongin’s voice is relaxed and filled with pure bliss as Sehun fingers and pets him at the same time. “I like it so much.” 

“I want to make you feel good,” Sehun replies quietly, slowly adding his index finger. Jongin sighs shakily at the slight stretch, but it feels luxurious, like when he gets up in the morning and reaches upwards to get every ache and kink out of his body. His little sighs are punctuated with the softest of moans as Sehun begins to scissor him patiently. He doesn’t need to reach for Jongin’s prostate to make him feel perfect. Normally, Jongin would start to get bored by the utter lack of action, but right now, he’s more than content to just ride the cloud of sensation that Sehun is giving him, making Jongin squirm more and more as Sehun presses him open while scratching his nails gently against his scalp. 

“Ohhh,” Jongin moans into his sheets, totally blissed out. At this, Sehun reaches out and gently turns his head towards the direction that he’s sitting in, so that he can take in Jongin’s delighted expression and the red that dusts his cheeks and nose. He looks so beautiful as he blinks up at Sehun slowly, deliriously. Sehun thrills in seeing his adorable smile, watching his lips part as he sighs his pleasure for Sehun to hear. He likes looking at Jongin’s face; for some reason, it makes him inexplicably happy and makes him feel all warm and fuzzy. Feeling soft, Sehun brushes a hand across Jongin’s cheek and pushes a few stray strands of hair out of Jongin’s eyes as he slowly twists his fingers in Jongin, then crooks them to brush along his sensitive walls. Jongin shudders and melts. Sehun leans forward to kiss Jongin’s forehead gently, then whispers against his cheek. 

“I don’t think I can hate you anymore,” Sehun murmurs. Not when seeing Jongin so happy and relaxed makes him feel so good. Jongin’s eyelashes flutter as Sehun rubs small circles into his lower back to soothe the ache in his hips. 

“I…” Jongin is nearly incoherent from pleasure, but he still mumbles all the same. “I didn’t--ahh--actually hate you,” he trails off as Sehun pulls back slightly and then thrusts his fingers back into him, making Jongin’s toes curl in delight, “I think… I just--ohhhh--just hated being c-compared to you and--” Jongin hiccups on his words, which does absolutely devastating things to Sehun’s heart, “not able to live--live up to ex--oh--expectations…” Jongin’s words dissolve into a high-pitched keen as Sehun introduces a third finger into the mix. “Ohhh, fuck. That’s so good, Sehun.” Jongin sighs happily, and Sehun lets out a quiet moan of his own, because seeing Jongin like this does things to him, too. Just the fact that Jongin trusts him to make him feel this good turns him on so much. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” Sehun asks gently. Jongin looks so relaxed and comfortable right now; he’s so pliant under Sehun’s free hand, which gently massages his neck to keep it from aching, what with his head turned to the side like this. Jongin just rubs his cheek against the sheets and hums lazy assent. His dick is leaking pre-come all over the sheets right now, but he’s too high on pleasure to care. “You really like getting fingered, don’t you?” 

“Mmm,” Jongin agrees. He peeks up at Sehun, who is watching him like he holds the entire world in the palm of his hands. “What about you?” Jongin murmurs. “I can’t move because it--ohhh--it feels so good, but can I do s-something for you?” At this, Sehun’s eyes crinkle up into half-moons and he leans over to pepper Jongin’s cheeks and nose in little kisses. Jongin giggles at the sensation, even if the position is a little awkward. Sehun plants a kiss on the corner of his lips, too. 

“This is perfect,” Sehun assures him, brushing strands of hair back from his eyes. “I just want to see you enjoying yourself. You look so pretty. And it makes my heart flutter to hear that I’m making you feel this good.” Jongin smiles adorably. 

“M’surprised,” he murmurs as Sehun curls his fingers again and again, making him shiver with pleasure. “That it’s so easy to tell you… how good you make me feel.” 

“Me, too,” Sehun admits. “But then again, it’s not like we ever kept anything from each other in the first place.” 

“It just… comes naturally,” Jongin says between soft exhales and gasps. “This feels right. I’m… ugh… comfortable with you.” Sehun rubs his shoulder blades gently. 

“I like how I can be so open around you, and how we’re not afraid to tell it to each other straight,” Sehun murmurs. “I’ve never been able to do that with anyone else. I like not having to hold back and being able to say anything to you.” 

“Yeah,” Jongin laughs and chokes on a moan at the same time. “S’not like… you could say anything worse than you… already have.” Sehun chuckles at this, because it’s so true. At this point, Jongin has managed to regain minimal control over his body, and he reaches out to brush his fingers against Sehun’s thigh. 

“Let me touch you,” Jongin whispers. “I wan--want you to feel good.” Sehun reaches out for his hand and kisses his fingers softly, feeling his heart warm before letting Jongin wrap his hand around his cock. His grip immediately sends a spike of arousal through Sehun, who gasps and moans low in his throat. Jongin smiles, then jumps and keens as Sehun thrusts his fingers into him sloppily. The awkward angle and pleasure coursing through every inch of his body prevents him from executing any extraordinary tricks, but he makes adorable attempts to stroke and caress Sehun’s dick anyway. 

“You’re so cute,” Sehun murmurs while Jongin does his best to pleasure him. The prettiest shade of red floods into Jongin’s cheeks when he says this, and Sehun’s stomach does a few flips at that reaction. 

“I… I like it when you call me cute,” Jongin admits. “Feels so good to hear you say it.” Sehun sighs as Jongin’s thumb passes over the tip of his erection. 

“I never thought you would be this cute,” Sehun admits. “I’m glad I know now.” Jongin blushes so hard that he turns and hides his face into the sheets. 

“You might be the most caring person I have ever met,” Jongin breathes when he reappears. “And the person I least expected it from.” The tender look in Sehun’s eyes as he looks at Jongin is more than enough to rest his case. 

“I also… never expected that I would care for you this much,” Sehun says hesitantly. Jongin blinks slowly as he registers these words, but before he can answer, he lets out a sudden high-pitched whine and lets go of Sehun to grip the sheets as the younger slowly slides a fourth finger into him, stretching his rim beautifully. Jongin clenches around Sehun’s digits and moans over and over again, breathy gasps that make the pooling tension in Sehun’s gut pull taut and glow red-hot. 

“Sehun,” Jongin whimpers, and Sehun reaches out to stroke his cheek gently with the back of his hand. The elder tries to reach out to touch him again, but he’s back to being a pile of Jell-O, and has all the manual dexterity of a kitten right now. He keeps up an unending stream of whines and moans as Sehun stretches him out way more than he needs to take a dick, but it just  _ feels so good _ . Jongin can barely breathe as Sehun curls all his fingers inside him and creates the most amazing friction on his rim as he moves in and out slowly, let alone reply to Sehun’s words. 

“Do you want me to keep talking?” Sehun asks softly while he caresses Jongin’s shoulder, and Jongin gives him a tiny nod, face pressed against the sheets, still whining low in his throat. “You’re so hot like this,” Sehun compliments as Jongin pushes feebly back against his fingers. “It’s so hot to watch you feel this good. Normally, I would probably, you know, be more focused on my own pleasure, but for some reason, I love seeing you like this.” Jongin moans from a combination of Sehun’s praise and his fingering skills. “Feels like I’m addicted to making you feel good. I want to see you all blissed out,” Sehun murmurs, before trailing off for a moment. His voice is lower when he speaks again. “Actually, I kind of just want to see your face in general these days.” Jongin’s breath hitches as Sehun thrusts his fingers in and out of his loose, sloppy hole, curling them down towards his stomach and dripping cock each time. “I really enjoyed lunch yesterday. It felt like I was just getting to know you,” Sehun confides. “I want to… to just talk to you, have a normal conversation. I realized, when I couldn’t stop thinking about you, that I know so little. But I want to know so much.” Sehun rubs gentle circles into Jongin’s lower back as he tries to push his hips up and back. “But right now, I just want to know if you’re close?” Jongin hiccups on a whine and nods. Sehun keeps meticulously fingering him, speeding up by just a fraction as Jongin’s whimpering turns short and increasingly high-pitched. He leans close and kisses Jongin’s cheek just before he whispers into his ear. 

“Nini, I think I might have a crush on you.” Jongin comes, gasping and shuddering and clenching around Sehun’s fingers as come spreads between his stomach and the sheets. He’s floating weightless in a haze of the highest pleasure as Sehun pets long, heavy strokes across his back and moans low at Jongin’s expression. As Jongin floats slowly back to Earth, Sehun gently rolls him over onto his side, then gasps as he rolls the condom over his cock and drizzles lube over it. Sehun spoons Jongin from behind, peppering kisses onto his bare shoulder as he moves to press his chest against Jongin’s back. Jongin mewls and clutches Sehun’s hand as Sehun slides into him before he’s even fully recovered from his orgasm, but the younger is so careful with him, brushing soothing fingers along Jongin’s hip and thighs, that his overstimulated whimpers turn to little purrs of contentment soon enough. He clenches around Sehun’s girth, tight even though Sehun had just fingered him to completion minutes earlier. The conversation dies down as both of them revel in the sensation of holding each other closer than skin, and the slow rock of Sehun’s hips in and out of Jongin. The elder shudders as he comes a second time, aided by Sehun's hand wrapped around his length, stroking him to completion. Sehun groans when Jongin squeezes tightly around him, causing him to orgasm as well. After he catches his breath, Jongin turns around to smile sleepily at Sehun. He wriggles impossibly close and wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, just like they did the first night that they slept together. Sehun presses their foreheads together contentedly, and Jongin whispers a single sentence to him. 

“I don’t want to let go of you.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

“Good morning.” Junmyeon smiles at each of his skaters as they step onto the ice for practice one by one. “Lots to do this week.” For the next week and a half, all hands are on deck, and all sights are focused on Nationals. Everyone starts to buckle down during practice; there aren’t as many wandering eyes and teasing jokes made along the boards. Baekhyun skips practice every now and then because he would really rather not deal with all the tense pressure in the rink, and Junmyeon doesn’t mind at all. He glances over at Jongin, who laps Sehun during warm-up without throwing him a glare or anything. They’re curious these days, and he’s speculated with Yixing back at home a million times or so about what could have possibly happened between the two of them over the short holiday break. 

“Maybe it was the show,” Yixing suggested one evening, not taking his eyes off the television where Luxi and Minseok’s practice program was playing at half the speed so Yixing could take note of little details to clean up. 

“Maybe,” Junmyeon conceded. It did seem like the most plausible explanation. He grew mischievous. “You’re just taking all the credit for getting them to resolve their issues, aren’t you?” he teased. Yixing laughed at the TV and laid an affectionate hand on Junmyeon’s thigh. 

“I do not hear you complaining.” 

“Nope. Nope, it’s great.” Junmyeon stretched out on the couch. 

“Coach, when are you taking me?” Jongdae comes to a stop in front of him, rousing Junmyeon from his thoughts. Junmyeon glances at the clock. 

“Ten minutes. Go warm up.” 

“Could we maybe take a look at that combination at the end of my program?” 

“Yes, I had the same thought,” Junmyeon nods. “We’ll work on it.” He looks out across the rink, surveying skaters in various stages of practice. Sehun pulls into his tight, perfect combination spin while Jongin throws himself into his Double Axel. His landing goes a little too long, and when he turns around, he finds himself with only a few inches of space left before he hits Sehun, who has exited his spin. The two of them brush arms and then simply skate away. Junmyeon blinks rapidly and turns to Yixing, who is messing around with turns along the side of the rink. 

“Did you see that?” 

“See what?” Yixing glances up. 

“They just bumped into each other and then moved away as if the other person didn’t exist.” It still feels surreal, even after a few days of blissfully peaceful practice. Junmyeon is way too battle-scarred to take this for granted. 

“Is weird,” Yixing agrees. “But I like it.” 

“I like it, too, but I am so not used to this, Xing.” Junmyeon watches as Sehun actually moves out of the way for Jongin’s footwork sequence. “This is the best Christmas present ever,” he mutters under his breath. Yixing is laughing as he calls Kyungsoo and Yutao over. 

“Yo, Soo, you were really onto something,” Baekhyun remarks as they stop for a water break during workout. Kyungsoo tips his head back and chugs the rest of his water bottle. “They’ve like, completely stopped arguing.” 

“I know.” Kyungsoo wanders over to the water fountain. Baekhyun follows right behind him. “They just needed some time. They must have talked.” 

“Or fucked.” 

“Not everything can be solved by libido, Baek.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Seems as if they mostly ignore each other now…” Both of them glance over to Sehun and Jongin, who are currently at the squat rack. Sehun stands behind Jongin, perhaps a little too close like they always do, but Jongin doesn’t seem annoyed. In fact, he appears to be watching Sehun through the mirror in front of him with a curious expression on his face. Sehun grabs the bar and helps him walk it forward to rack it once he’s finished with his repetitions, then presses up behind him to whisper a few words. Kyungsoo’s water bottle begins to overfill, but he doesn’t let go of the button as he and Baekhyun stare at them.

“S-save the environment, honey,” Baekhyun stammers, and Kyungsoo finally moves away from the water fountain. 

“Interesting,” Kyungsoo murmurs. Jongin looks like he’s trying his hardest to keep his expression normal. He glances down at his shoes while Sehun begins his repetitions. 

“I’m calling it, they fucked.” Baekhyun walks away to relay this observation to Jongdae. Kyungsoo sighs and goes back to Yutao. 

“You ready for Nationals?” Minseok asks Jongin when he walks into the rink the day before they’re scheduled to leave.

“Yeah. This is going to sound weird, but I kind of want to just leave right now,” Jongin smiles as he drops his bag on the locker room floor. “Just want to compete and get it over with. I’m so looking forward to the off season.” 

“If you wanted to relax, you could’ve just dropped out early,” Baekhyun suggests lazily. 

“No thanks,” Jongin raises an eyebrow just as Sehun walks into the locker room and doesn’t even look at him as he goes to his seat. “I did really well at Regionals and Sectionals.” The whole locker room seems to hold their breath, waiting for Sehun to rise to the bait, but Sehun simply sits down on the bench and fixes Jongin with an unreadable expression. Jongin purses his lips and looks away. 

“Righttt,” Baekhyun says after a moment. “Didn’t Sehun beat you in the short program at Sectionals?” Minseok and Kyungsoo both glare at him as he plays with fire. 

“Mhm.” Jongin’s eyes snap back to Sehun. The air between them seems to crackle with electricity. 

“I skated well that day,” Sehun murmurs. Jongin drops his gaze. 

“Well.” Jongdae finally speaks. “You two, uhh, are… interesting.” 

“Nationals are right around the corner.” Sehun stands up and pulls his jacket on. “Focus on training.” He walks out of the locker room, skate guards clicking on the rubber mat underneath him. 

“Okay,” Minseok loops his arm around Luxi’s shoulder as soon as they all walk out to the rink for their last and final practice for this competition season. “You won’t fucking BELIEVE the shit that just went down.” 

[World Peace Initiative]

Baek 

are they sitting next to each other??? 

whats happening? 

Jongdae 

yes 

idk 

Baek

can you see them?

Jongdae

minnie and lu are in a better position tbh 

Baek

DAMMIT JONGDAE

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT PUT AN ICE DANCER IN CHARGE

Lu 

fucking fight me baek

i will personally evict you when we get back 

Baek 

im sorry ma’am 

mom

your highness

Lu 

>:) 

jongins just on his phone

i keep you updated

Baek

you better

-___- 

im booking tix next time

Lu

HONEY,,, ???

MAKE IT TO NATIONALS FIRST, THEN WE CAN TALK. 

Minseokkie 

LMFAO BYE

Kyungsoo 

I am trying to sleep. 

Baek 

you’re on watch duty what the fuck ksoo 

Lu 

ksoo mute us ?? 

Baek 

I have a feeling NONE OF YOU ARE DOING! YOUR! JOB!!!

Jongdae

they’re just 

SITTING THERE

what am I supposed to say 

Baek 

are they TLAKING? 

Jongdae 

can’t tell

it’s a bad angle 

Lu

that’s what she said 

Minseok 

:d 

Lu 

:D 

Next to Jongin, Sehun’s thigh presses warm against the other skater’s. Jongin looks out of the window nonchalantly, watching them fly in and out of the clouds until Sehun places a gentle hand on his thigh. Jongin whirls around to see Sehun watching him intently, like he has been for the past week and a half in locker rooms, during workouts, and sometimes on the ice where they can’t talk too much. 

“How are you feeling?” Sehun’s voice is barely audible over the background noise. He gives Jongin a small smile and doesn’t remove his hand. 

“A little nervous now that you ask, but excited. I heard the rink is nice.” General answer. “I’m ready.” Real answer. 

“You’ve been looking great in practice,” Sehun murmurs. “Your jumps look like they’re rotating really well.” 

“Your program has gotten more consistent,” Jongin smiles at him. “All that training is really paying off.” 

“Endurance isn’t so much of a problem anymore.” 

“Yeah, agreed. All those long runs worked wonders.” 

“Why do you run so fast?” Sehun asks, and Jongin laughs at this as Sehun’s eyes crinkle up. 

“To get away from you,” Jongin teases. 

“But we ran just yesterday, and you were still sprinting like your life depended on it,” Sehun smirks at Jongin while he giggles. 

“Then that’s just because you were running fast, too.” Jongin shrugs matter-of-factly. Sehun’s hand squeezes Jongin’s thigh slightly out of amusement. 

“I think you’ll do amazing at Nationals,” he says suddenly. “You’ve had a stellar season this year.” 

“You, too,” Jongin offers. “You have improved so much, and you fight to the death for every point. That’s really admirable, Sehun.” 

“And yet, you never let me win over you,” Sehun points out. “That’s also impressive.” His eyes glitter with competitive spirit, but it’s good-natured instead of malevolent now. “I’ll get you one of these days.” 

“We’ll see.” Jongin smirks at him, then loses his confidence and blushes shy. “I hope we both do well.” 

“Mhm.” Sehun leans back in his seat. From behind them in the opposite aisle, Luxi and Minseok smack each other on the arms excitedly. 

“Did you see that?” 

“Did YOU see that?” 

“Look at his hand!” Luxi whispers-screams to Minseok. 

“Was Jongin SMILING at him?” Minseok hisses. 

“He was! I swear he was, I saw it, too,” Luxi bounces up and down excitedly in her seat. “What do you think they were talking about?” 

“No idea.” Minseok cranes around Luxi to watch them again, but it appears as if the conversation is over for now. “We need to tell Baek, he’s gonna lose his mind.” 

“Just tell him to skate better next time so that he can actually be helpful.”

They part ways when they get to the hotel, but after Jongin picks at his pre-packaged chicken salad and takes a long, relaxing shower, he walks slow circles around the room before giving in to temptation. 

Jongin

Hi 

It only takes a few minutes for Sehun to reply with a nice and simple ‘hey’. Jongin bites his lip as he realizes that this is pretty much the first time that they’ve texted each other.

Jongin 

what room are you in? 

Sehun 

508

Then, before Jongin can even timidly ask, 

Sehun 

come here :) 

Jongin squeals, a full-on high-pitched scream of excitement. Oh, the little smiley face, the softness in those two words. Jongin will die. His stupid asshole ex-rival is very adorable, and Jongin jumps up and down on his bed for all of two seconds before he rushes to the bathroom to brush his shower-damp hair out. Would sneaking into Sehun’s room in his pajamas be too over the top? Jongin pouts at himself for a few minutes before he decides that he is too comfortable to bother dressing up. He undoes an extra button on his nightshirt before quietly opening his door and looking up and down the hallway to guarantee that Jongdae and Baekhyun aren’t wandering about. A short elevator ride and two floors later, he knocks on the door of room 508. It swings open almost immediately, and Sehun’s handsome face and broad shoulders greet him shyly. Jongin smiles before his eyes trail down to the sight of Sehun’s bare chest, all smooth, pale skin and the cutest belly button. Jongin says so. 

“I like your belly button.” Sehun’s eyes crinkle up and he bursts into laughter, pulling Jongin into his room before he has to stand out in the hallway for too long. 

“Thank you. I like your pajamas.” Jongin looks down at the pair he has on, as if he doesn’t know what they look like. Dark blue satin, white lining around the collar and sleeves. “Blue is a great color on you.” 

“My costume is blue,” Jongin says dumbly. 

“It is.” Sehun steps closer to him and cups his cheek. “You look great in your costume, too.” Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck and leans eagerly into the kiss. “Been wanting to kiss you all day,” Sehun whispers between cute little pecks of each other’s lips. “We don’t kiss nearly enough.” 

“Mhm,” Jongin agrees. Kissing Sehun is a special type of thrill. His lips are so warm and soft, Jongin just wants to feel them against his own at all times. Sehun’s tongue licks slowly along Jongin’s bottom lip; when he parts them slightly, Sehun pulls Jongin physically closer to himself by the waist as he traces Jongin’s teeth and licks along his cheek lightly. Jongin stifles a soft whimper. 

“What do you want to do?” Sehun murmurs when he pulls back, leaving Jongin dazed and  _ so _ fucking content. His hips nudge up against Jongin’s, making him aware of his half-hard erection. 

“Just from kissing?” Jongin wants to know, bringing a hand down between their clothed dicks and rubbing the palm of it against Sehun’s bulge. His other hand trails along Sehun’s collarbone, then up and down the shape of his torso as Sehun pushes his hips lightly into Jongin’s hand. 

“Thought about you in the shower,” Sehun breathes. Jongin jolts at the words; he hadn’t been expecting that. 

“What were you thinking about?” Jongin asks coyly while Sehun moves to unbutton his top. They’re still standing right next to the door even though the bed is just a few feet away. 

“Your lips,” Sehun gives him another long, deep kiss. “Your waist,” his hands slip inside Jongin’s unbuttoned nightshirt to caress him. “Your cute little butt.” Sehun reaches down and squeezes two handfuls happily while Jongin continues to stroke him through the thin flannel fabric of his pajama bottoms. “Mostly your pretty mouth, though,” Sehun admits, eyeing the alluring pout that Jongin gives him and chuckling at his shy pretense. “What it do, Nini?” he teases. Jongin falls for it. He wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist and half-hugs, half-walks him back to his double bed--similar to the one they shared at Sectionals--and makes Sehun lay back against propped up pillows. 

“It can suck your dick,” Jongin murmurs, kissing a trail down Sehun’s gorgeous upper body, pausing once to lick at the ridges of Sehun’s six-pack like it really is a chocolate bar. Sehun’s breathing slows down and becomes heavy as Jongin dips lower and lower until he reaches Sehun’s waistband, then tugs his pants and underwear off. 

“Look at me,” Sehun requests, but Jongin wraps his hand around Sehun’s warm, hard dick first, causing Sehun to gasp before Jongin glances up at him, eyes filled with promise. “You’re so pretty, Jongin,” Sehun praises. For that, Jongin takes the tip into his mouth and suckles lightly, tasting salty, wet pre-come. Sehun’s eyelashes flutter as he looks down at Jongin kneeling between his legs. The blowjob is utterly fucking perfect; Jongin’s plush lips feel amazing wrapped around his cock as he bobs his head up and down, quietly moaning around Sehun’s length as he does so. The younger’s hands rest in Jongin’s hair, but never forces him to take more than he wants. They’re more for Jongin’s comfort, making him feel grounded and cared for even as he gags when he tries to take more than he can. 

“You make me--” Sehun sighs shakily as Jongin whimpers. “Ugh, you make me feel so good, Nini.” He lightly scratches his nails against Jongin’s scalp. “I’m already close,” Sehun whispers, thighs clenching in anticipation. Jongin sucks harder and moans, trembling when Sehun brushes his fingertips along Jongin’s back and shoulders, even as he comes hot and wet into Jongin’s mouth. Sehun groans at the suction when Jongin swallows, then pulls him up to straddle his lap and lean against his chest. 

“You did so good,” Sehun murmurs against Jongin’s hair, gently tugging at either side of his nightshirt to slide it off of his arms. “Thank you.” Jongin shifts to leave a kiss on Sehun’s lips and giggles, all shy and happy. “Can I return the favor?” Sehun asks, smiling at Jongin’s blush. 

“I like your hands,” Jongin murmurs bashfully, gasping when Sehun reaches down to stroke him. Jongin leans in to kiss him again. 

“Hey, mom, dad.” Jongin waves at his mother from his seat at the restaurant. “Over here.”

“Jongin, sweetheart, you did amazing today!” Jongin’s mother reaches out to hug him, then Jongin gets a clap on his back from his father. “Oh, I have missed seeing you compete. You looked so handsome out there.” 

“Thanks, mom.” Jongin beams at the praise.

“Yep, you did really good out there, Jongin,” his father says.

“I’m really glad I managed to skate my short program clean. It was a little shaky here and there, but overall I’m happy with it,” Jongin shares. “I’ve always liked the free skate better though. If I skate clean, I’m pretty sure I can manage to stay in the top 15.” 

“Hey,” a familiar voice says from behind him, and Jongin flinches as he turns around to see Sehun, who has just arrived at the restaurant with his parents. 

“Oh! Hey.” Jongin slides into the booth to give Sehun space to sit next to him. “Hi, Mrs. Oh, it’s good to see you. Hello, Mr. Oh. Happy holidays.” 

“Happy holidays, Jongin.” Mrs. Oh smiles warmly at him. “How have you been? You looked great out on the ice today.” 

“Awesome! And thank you.” Jongin fiddles with the hem of his shirt under the table as Sehun slides into the booth and immediately reaches to pick up his menu. 

“It’s been a while since we all had a mid-competition dinner together,” Jongin’s mother remarks. Jongin has an extremely vivid flashback of glowering at Sehun and spilling his water all over him the last time their families insisted on having a meal. “Glad that you could all make it.” 

“Of course! It’s been a long time,” Sehun’s mother agrees. “I was just telling Sehun, Jongin did so well in the short program today. His jumps looked like they cleared the boards since they were so high.” 

“Yes, Jongin’s always had naturally high jumps, but it looks like Sehun has improved,” Jongin’s mother immediately says, and Jongin winces at the not-so-subtle comparison. How incredibly inevitable. “Sehun, that was a new personal best today, right?” She asks, and Sehun glances up briefly to nod at her. “It was a beautifully skated program.” 

“Thank you.” Sehun stays mostly quiet, and for good reason. Jongin sitting in 13th and Sehun in 15th after the short program is already a fairly touchy subject; crushing on each other or not, they’re both still competitors at heart. Add some parental shade into the mix, and it’s no wonder they didn’t get along for all those years. Jongin presses his lips together tightly as Sehun tenses up next to him. 

“Sehun did really well,” Jongin says quietly. Tentatively, he reaches under the table to place a hand on Sehun’s thigh. “He’s been doing clean run-throughs in practice, too.” Jongin’s mother turns to look at him thoughtfully, and Jongin furrows his brows. “What?” 

“Nothing. Yes; Sehun, dear, you did very well,” Jongin’s mother praises. Sehun offers her a small smile. “Jongin, honey, your combination spin looked faster today.” 

“I… think so? I got about 3.24 points on it, I think,” Jongin hums as he flips the menu over. 

“Oh? That’s pretty good then,” she replies. 

“Yep, it’s not bad.” 

“Sehun, what did you get on yours?” Sehun’s mother jumps in, but her son just shrugs. 

“The usual,” he says vaguely. His hand sneaks under the table to lay on Jongin’s, warm and soft. Jongin barely stops himself from flinching in surprise. “My spins were fine. Jongin has been working on his every day in practice.” 

“Is that so?” Jongin’s mother asks. “You’re always so hardworking.” 

“Mmmm, yeah.” Jongin is barely paying attention to the who-did-what-better discourse; right now, he’s just trying to muster the courage to turn his hand over. Would Sehun be okay with that? Is it okay to hold hands? Sehun’s not too upset about losing to Jongin, right? His hand  _ is  _ covering Jongin’s, after all, so that must be a good sign--Sehun nudges his hand under Jongin’s and intertwines their fingers. Oh. Okay. Jongin squeezes lightly, and Sehun squeezes back. 

“What are you getting?” Sehun turns to look at him. He’s still slightly disconcerted about his current placement after the short program, but none of that is directed towards Jongin, who scrambles to read the menu and stop marveling over how perfectly his hand fits against Sehun’s. 

“I want tacos,” Jongin mumbles. “Soft shell fish tacos.” 

“Should you eat that before the free skate tomorrow?” Sehun teases him lightly. “Can’t teach an elephant how to fly.”

“What did you just say to me?” Jongin smirks. 

“You would make a really cute elephant,” Sehun decides. 

“Jongdae says that Chanyeol is his little Dumbo because of his big ears,” Jongin giggles while Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“Oh my gosh, yeah. I told him there is nothing ‘little’ about that hockey player.” He glances down the menu, pursing his lips in thought. “Chicken salad with cilantro lime dressing,” he reads out loud.

“Huh? Where is that? That sounds so good.” 

“Here,” Sehun flips Jongin’s menu back to the front and points it out. Jongin considers for a moment, and then sighs. 

“But I really want tacos.” 

“Then get tacos,” Sehun urges. “I was just teasing you.” His thumb rubs soft circles around Jongin’s hand affectionately. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that. If I can’t jump tomorrow though, don’t tell Junmyeon why.” 

“I didn’t see anything,” Sehun promises. 

“Sehun?” his mother cuts into their conversation, and both of them jump. 

“Sorry? I wasn’t listening,” Sehun murmurs. 

“We were talking about your footwork sequence. Your skating skills are so strong.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Sehun smiles and squeezes Jongin’s hand. “But Jongin’s artistry is gorgeous. He has the most beautiful expressions.” 

“Stop,” Jongin murmurs, blushing red. “Your skating skills are really damn good.” His heart is so, so full. 

“Hello, hello,” Junmyeon trills happily as Jongin, Sehun, and Jongdae all walk into the athlete’s warm-up room. “Awesome job yesterday from all of you, really proud.” 

“Is Yixing feeling okay?” Jongin inquires. “Kyungsoo said he was a bit under the weather yesterday.” 

“Yixing’s alright.” Junmyeon smiles. “A little overworked and probably got too cold while traveling and coaching. He took some medicine last night and he said he was feeling a lot better today.” 

“I talked to Minseok and he said Yixing went back to the hotel to rest after ice dance in the morning,” Sehun adds. Jongdae glances towards the two of them, but says nothing. 

“Yep, yep, he was asleep when I left to come here. He’ll be better in no time.” The coach glances down at the schedule. “So, uhh, all of you are in the same warm-up group, so that’s awfully nice for me. Thank you for that, I appreciate you all very much.” 

“Anytime, Coach.” Jongdae reaches down towards his toes. 

“Also, you all skate one after the other. Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun, smack dab in the middle of the event. Wonderful.” Junmyeon sighs happily. “You all need to coordinate like this for every competition.” 

“It’s nice that we managed to get into the third warm-up group,” Jongin remarks. “That’s a really good spot.” 

“Yes, you’re all improving every year.” Junmyeon watches all of them warm up their jumps and start sweating a little before he stands up. “Going to go check in with the scheduling. You all put your skates on soon, okay?” 

“Sure thing,” Jongin murmurs. 

“Are the dancers here, by the way?” Sehun asks nobody in particular when Junmyeon leaves. 

“They’re in the stands, I think. Minseok said he was even gonna video call Baek,” Jongdae laughs. “We got the whole squad cheering for us.” 

“You should get Luxi to call Dumbo for you,” Sehun suggests. 

“Dumbo?” Jongdae arches an eyebrow suspiciously. Jongin stifles his laughter. 

“Chanyeol,” Sehun amends, glancing at Jongin which, of course, does not go unnoticed by Jongdae. 

“Did you tell him about my nickname?” Jongdae demands. “Since when did you two start talking?” 

“You told me, too,” Sehun says flatly. 

“I did?!” 

“You never shut up about daddy Dumbo,” Sehun sighs. 

“I--shhhh,” Jongdae turns red as a few other skaters glance curiously in their direction. “What if  _ Nathan Chen  _ hears?” 

“Serves you right for simping over a hockey player,” Jongin mutters. “He’s not even in the room right now, don’t get me excited like that.” He glances at his phone. “Oh, we should get our skates on.” 

“Yep.” Jongdae walks ahead of the two of them. Sehun walks slowly next to Jongin, one earbud tucked in and playing his competition playlist. 

“Hey.” Jongin turns to look at him, and Sehun smiles as he makes eye contact. “You nervous?” 

“Nothing out of the usual. You?” 

“Same.” Jongin brushes Sehun’s arm lightly. “Good luck.” He genuinely means it, too. He hopes Sehun does great, and puts pressure on him to also bring everything he’s got. He wants Sehun to be proud of himself, and he also wants to truthfully tell Sehun that he did amazing at the end of the day.

“Thank you.” Sehun reaches out and lays a gentle hand on Jongin’s shoulder for just a moment, lest Jongdae turn around. “Good luck to you, too, Nini. Make me fight to beat you.” 

“You won’t beat me.” 

“Oh, won’t I?” Sehun smirks as Jongin lightly shoves him. 

“Try,” Jongin challenges. 

“I’ll do my best. You do your best, too.” Sehun extends his pinky finger out to Jongin, who links his shyly. “Promise.” 

“Promise,” Jongin murmurs. Jongdae glances behind him, and Sehun promptly pretends to wrench Jongin’s wrist to the side. “OW!” Jongin shakes out a very unhurt wrist. 

“Not this again,” Jongdae groans. “Please don’t make me separate you two, I swear…” Both of them stifle giggles. 

Jongdae skates beautifully, all except for one jump that he almost had in the bag. Junmyeon hugs him tightly after he’s finished, then rushes to be with Jongin, who is already circling the ice, shaking out his legs. Sehun’s promise is fresh in his mind as he takes his starting position and smirks up at the judges, and Jongin fully delivers his part. Senior Men’s Free Skate is probably the most anticipated event at Nationals every year, which means that the stadium is nearly filled with people as he performs his heart out. He’s met with loud, thundering applause when he finishes his program with a raised fist of triumph, and a swell of pride rises in his chest. These are the moments that Jongin lives for; the sight of the elated audience, the inexplicable happiness that words can’t even explain. The feeling of knowing that an entire season of hard work, late nights, and early morning practices paid off. Junmyeon is all smiles as he gets off the ice and immediately pulls him into a big bear hug. 

“That was beautiful,” Junmyeon murmurs, stroking Jongin’s hair. “I’m so proud of you.” Jongin’s smile is uncontainable, even as he shrieks in shock when the score comes up to put him two whole points above his personal best. 

“Oh my God.” Junmyeon’s jaw is slack even as the camera focuses on both of their faces. “Nini, you incredible boy, you,” he pats Jongin’s back furiously. “I’m so proud of you, what an amazing score. What time is it? I have to go to Sehun. Oh, you did so good!” Junmyeon calls as he flits away from Jongin to tend to his other student. Jongin laughs and begins to gather his things up. As he does, he looks out at the rink at Sehun, who has most definitely heard his monster score and the crowd’s excited reaction that came with it. Sehun takes his position; confident, strong, striking. And for the first time that Jongin can remember, he doesn’t feel a surge of bitterness rise up in him. He doesn’t feel jealous, or anything like that. He’s nervous for Sehun, just like he gets nervous when watching Jongdae or Baekhyun compete, because he wants them to do well. Jongin spectates quietly while Jongdae cheers, but all the while, he is suppressing the urge to jump up and down excitedly when Sehun lands his most difficult combination flawlessly, and to gasp with the crowd as Sehun shows off his intricate, unique spin. Sehun looks powerful and handsome as hell on the ice; Jongin’s heart flutters furiously with approval when Sehun hits his final position and promptly swings both arms as hard as he can to convey his happiness. A clean, beautiful skate. Beads of sweat have formed along Sehun’s forehead and run down his face and neck, but it only makes him look all the more sexy, especially when combined with his tight black v-neck costume. Oh, yeah. Jongin is definitely crushing on him. He swallows hard as Junmyeon embraces Sehun proudly, then squeezes the life out of him as Sehun’s score pops up and trails Jongin’s by just 1.12 points. Jongin smiles proudly, but at the same time, he looks up at the jumbotron where the camera shows Sehun’s face, trying to detect any unhappiness or upset expressions from Sehun. Of course, Sehun doesn’t give away much; he just smiles and nods and waves. Jongin slinks off towards the locker rooms, resisting the urge to swarm Sehun with hugs and kisses. That can wait until later. 

After Jongin gets his skates off, he goes wandering into the stadium seats in search of his parents. He finds them just a few rows up from the very first row, and promptly gets buried under proud kisses and hugs. 

“That was so beautiful, Nini,” his mother ruffles his hair. “I am so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, mom.” Jongin rests his chin on his mother’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “I love you.” 

“Oh, you’re here, too.” Jongin breaks away from his mother to see Sehun stepping down the last few concrete stairs to greet his parents as well. 

“Come here,” Jongin’s mother urges both of them to sit in between their parents. “I assume you will want to spectate the last couple groups.” Normally, Jongin and Sehun would have both protested furiously, but as Jongin’s mother passes her son a single blanket for both of them to share with a knowing look in her eyes, Jongin takes it with a questioning raise of both eyebrows. He gives one corner of it to Sehun, who pulls it out and drapes it over both of them, then reaches for Jongin’s hand under the blanket. Jongin presses close to him, basking in his presence and warmth. 

“You did so good,” Jongin murmurs to Sehun, low enough so that their parents can’t eavesdrop. “Seriously, it was amazing.” 

“You, too,” Sehun says quietly, but Jongin remains unsettled. 

“Sehun… that last spin was perfect. And that difficult combination towards the end of your program? You must have gotten so many points for it. That personal best was so well deserved,” Jongin tells him earnestly. “You were so sharp and inspiring out there, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” He yelps when Sehun gently pinches the skin on his arm. 

“I like the flattery,” Sehun’s eyes are glued to the skater on the ice, but they’re amused when Jongin looks at him worriedly, “but I’m fine, Nini.” He squeezes Jongin’s hand. “You were incredible as well. That was the best I’ve ever seen you skate, and seeing as I haven’t beaten you all year, it’s not a surprise here.” This makes Jongin pout, because obviously, Sehun’s still dwelling on it. 

“But…” he doesn’t want Sehun to beat himself up for it, or to be seen as Sehun’s competitor at the moment. He wants to make sure that Sehun genuinely wants to hold his hand. “You skated beautifully, and we both made personal bests. You should be really proud of yourself, Sehun. I’m proud of you. You looked like you really enjoyed skating tonight.” Jongin wants to kiss his cheek so badly. 

“I did. I loved every second of it, and I loved watching you, too,” Sehun assures him. 

“Seh--” 

“That’s Nathan Chen.” Sehun tenses up in excitement next to Jongin, who completely forgets to worry over Sehun’s condition. 

“WHERE? WHERE?” Jongin shrieks, then grips Sehun’s hand so hard that he nearly crushes his fingers when he catches sight of the young man currently dominating every men’s figure skating competition around the world. “OH MY GOD!” 

“Goshhh, look at those skating skills,” Sehun purrs. “He skates like he’s one with the ice.” Both of them gasp in unison when Nathan starts jumping, going through Triples effortlessly before throwing himself into a flawless Quad Salchow. 

“I can’t believe we just competed in the same event as him,” Jongin murmurs as Nathan lands another Quadruple jump right in front of them. “Wow… how can I even say I’m on the same level?” 

“He is unreal,” Sehun agrees, fixated on Nathan’s Quad-Triple combinations. “Holy shit. I’m so jealous.” 

“He’s been at every Nationals since he was ten,” Jongin hisses. “Can you imagine? How is he so casual about that?” 

“Ugh.” Sehun glances out at the entire group of six men on the warm-up, almost all of which are performing incredible Triples and Quads. “Imagine being in the last warm-up group. That’s elite right there.” 

“They’re just on a whole other level,” Jongin agrees. “Kinda makes you realize that you have such a long way to go…” 

“I might retire before I try,” Sehun grumbles, causing Jongin to giggle. “I’ll leave Nathan Chen to it.” 

“You’re just going to sit at home and admire him?” 

“Yes, I think that’s a good life plan,” Sehun concedes. His hand slips out of Jongin’s to give Jongin’s inner thigh a good squeeze. Jongin feels his breath hitch, especially when Sehun’s fingertips trace higher on Jongin’s leg and brush right up against his crotch. “You look like you’re paying too much attention to him, and not enough to me,” Sehun whispers, breath hot and heavy against the shell of Jongin’s ear. Jongin shudders and scrunches his face up so he doesn’t whine. “I don’t think he’s prettier than you.” 

“How could you say that,” Jongin squeaks sadly. “He’s so cute.” 

“What about me?” Sehun slowly and deliberately rubs the palm of his hand against the outline of Jongin’s dick in his pants, causing it to twitch and stir in interest. Jongin clenches his thighs and tries to bring his legs together, but Sehun grabs a handful of the soft flesh on his inner thigh to pull them apart under the blanket. “Let me have some fun,” Sehun’s face is impassive as he teases Jongin relentlessly. “You just sit back and enjoy yourself.” 

“Ugh…” Jongin squirms as Sehun presses tighter against his erection. “Y-you’re gonna make me miss his performance.” 

“Good.” 

“NOT good! You like him, too,” Jongin pouts and shudders when Sehun rubs his thumb over the head of his dick. Sehun laughs at Jongin’s expression; his face is screwed up into a grimace as he tries not to arouse suspicion from their parents or their teammates, who they know are only a few seats down the row. 

“Fuck, you’re cute.” 

“Sehun…” Arousal pricks insistently in Jongin’s groin when he tries to relax and ride the sensations out. He grabs Sehun’s wrist under the blanket, but Sehun only chuckles as he directs Jongin’s own palm to press against his own dick. His hand rests warm and solid above Jongin’s before he starts to slowly move Jongin’s hand up and down to create friction on his dick, forcing him to touch himself. Jongin clenches his jaw desperately. 

“Naughty,” Sehun whispers in Jongin’s ear. “Do you feel how hard you are?” He is Jongin’s worst and his best. Jongin only half-pays attention to the rest of the entire group, but he’s not the only one. A few seats down, WPI could also care less about the fantastic Quads being landed on the ice as they furiously discuss Sehun and Jongin’s interactions. 

“Their parents must have forced them to sit together,” Jongdae giggles. “Poor them.” 

“They’re probably pinching the hell out of each other under that blanket.” Minseok winces as he catches sight of Jongin’s pained expression. “They must have had some truce pre-Nationals. That’s why they were ignoring each other.” 

“So we failed?” Yutao whispers disappointedly. 

“It does look like they’re right back to killing each other,” Minseok sighs and drops his head in his hands. “Goddammit.” They watch as Sehun dips towards Jongin’s ear and whispers something. Jongin’s jaw clenches tightly, even though he keeps his eyes glued to the skater on the ice. 

“At least we know they’re capable of ignoring each other for a couple weeks,” Luxi furrows her brows in disappointment. “Fuck this, I’m getting them in handcuffs.” 

“Yeah, I’m going to tell Baek.” Jongdae texts Baekhyun reluctantly. “Does Wednesday work for you all to have a meeting?” 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo murmurs, giving up on watching Sehun and Jongin and instead turning to watch the jumbotron, where the last skater is waiting for their score. “What are we supposed to do…” 

“Handcuffs!” Luxi insists. “Listen to me for once!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” The audience bursts into loud applause when the score is announced, then everyone stands up in a hurry to exit the stadium. “Let’s go. Nice job today, Dae.” Kyungsoo claps Jongdae on the back. 

“Why aren’t they getting up?” Minseok asks. 

“Huh?” All heads turn towards Sehun and Jongin, whose heads are huddled together, whispering about something even as their parents stand up and stretch. 

“Would YOU want to get up after someone pinches you a million times?” Luxi scoffs. “Let’s get out of here, I’m exhausted. Why do figure skaters skate so late?” 

“Because everyone knows to save the best for last, duh.” Jongdae pockets his phone. “I can’t believe we’re finally done with this season.” 

“It was quite an experience,” Minseok agrees. “But our work isn’t done yet.” He looks at Jongin, who is still hunched over in his seat next to Sehun. 

“Don’t wanna get up,” Jongin murmurs to Sehun, all warm and cozy and yes, turned on, but that only adds to the reluctance. Sehun laughs. 

“Do you want to come back to my room?” Everyone, including the parents, are staying an extra night since nobody feels like catching a red-eye flight after Nationals. “We can take a shower together.” 

“I’ll sneak over,” Jongin promises. He yanks the blanket away from Sehun when he stands up, wrapping it around his shoulders and torso to cover his erection. Sehun’s eyes glimmer with hurt at the sudden brute force, but Jongin just rolls his eyes. “They’re watching us.” 

“Oh.” Sehun promptly scowls at him. “Fucking cute ass bitch.” Jongin has to fight the urge to laugh as he stalks off. 

Jongin giggles uncontrollably, gripping onto Sehun’s broad shoulders as water pours down on the two of them and Sehun’s hands knead the soapy, slippery flesh of his ass non-stop. 

“Are we going to move on?” Jongin teases, undulating against Sehun’s gloriously bare chest so that their erections rub together. “You’ve been touching my butt for like, five minutes now.” 

“It’s so firm,” Sehun murmurs in awe while Jongin kisses his jawline. “It’s so fun to play with.” Jongin claps his hands over Sehun’s asscheeks in retribution, causing a wet ‘slap’ to echo around the small bathroom. 

“Your butt is cute, too.” He spreads it open with his palms, groping the soft flesh before tracing the lightest of fingertips over Sehun’s puckered hole. Sehun yelps and shakes his hips to force Jongin to let go. Jongin cackles gleefully, blinking water off of his eyelashes. “You don’t bottom?” 

“Not usually.” Sehun’s ears are bright red as he reaches for both of their cocks, pulling from shaft to tip with long, luxurious strokes. Jongin’s moans bounce around the shower, making them sound breathier, lighter. Sehun kisses them right out of Jongin’s mouth. 

“Sehun…” Jongin pleads. They’ve been so playful thus far, both of them riding the high of competition adrenaline and newfound attraction for each other for everything it’s worth. Now, the mood takes a turn, and Jongin clutches onto Sehun’s hips as he grinds up against him. 

“Come on, then.” Sehun pushes wet strands of hair out of his face before turning the shower knob closed. They dry themselves off rather impatiently and rub towels in each other’s hair; Jongin doing a shitty job since he insists on keeping his hand wrapped around Sehun’s waist during the entire process. Then Jongin’s lips crash against Sehun’s, kissing him with fervid desire while they waltz to the soft bed waiting for both of them. Jongin ends up on top, with Sehun’s arms pulling him flush to his own body, encasing him in a hug.

“You skated perfectly today,” Jongin murmurs, pulling away from Sehun’s lips. He looks into Sehun’s eyes, so that the younger can see all the sincerity in his gaze. “And you have worked so hard this entire season.” His mouth moves down Sehun’s neck in a warm, wet rhythm that leaves trails of cooling saliva in its wake. “I love your shoulders,” Jongin whispers while Sehun shudders below him. “They’re so broad when you hug me.” He reaches out to stroke the ball of Sehun’s shoulders while he drops kisses all along his collarbone. “Your chest is so gorgeous, Sehun.” Jongin traces his hands down Sehun’s pecs, stopping to thumb at either of the dark pink nipples. Sehun jumps as they grow stiff under Jongin’s touch. “I want to kiss every inch of your torso when I see you shirtless.” Jongin’s hands are hot against Sehun’s sides while his mouth moves further down Sehun’s body, licking the ridges of his abs. “I’ll tell you a secret,” Jongin murmurs, kissing all eight blocks of muscle on Sehun’s stomach. “I have a weak spot for pretty abs.” He looks up at Sehun, whose face reflects his pure bliss as Jongin runs warm hands up and down his stomach. “And I told you I like your belly button already.” Sehun laughs and squirms when Jongin licks right into it. “It’s so cute. Your hips, too. You have the most beautiful proportions, Sehunnie.” Jongin mouths at the dip of Sehun’s hip and strokes against the bone. “Kinda wanna bite your thighs.” 

“Geez,” Sehun sighs, letting a low moan rumble in his chest when Jongin pushes his legs open and bends them so he can nibble the inside of his thighs, causing Sehun’s cock to twitch. Sehun pants softly at the tease while his head swims pleasantly with all the praise and attention. “My knees, too, Nini? Really?” Sehun laughs while Jongin runs his hands up and down the length of Sehun’s leg.

“You get so deep in your edges on the ice. It’s because of these bad boys.” Jongin drops a kiss on either kneecap. Sehun hides his face in his hands. “Nooo, I like your face the best. I want to see it.” Jongin crawls back up Sehun’s body and intertwines their fingers together to bring Sehun’s hands away so that he can leave kisses all over Sehun’s cheeks. “Also--” Jongin attempts to flip Sehun over, squealing when Sehun rolls on top of him and pins him down onto the bed instead. “Your back is so gorgeous,” Jongin sighs, stroking circles around it while the younger burrows his face into the side of Jongin’s neck and shoulder. “You’re so muscular. I told you already that I like your butt in the shower, but I’m going to tell you again. Your butt is so cute.” Two slaps on either asscheek. Sehun grinds his cock down on Jongin’s to make him flustered and squirmy. “You should--be proud of yourself.” Jongin tells Sehun breathily. 

“I am,” Sehun reassures him, touching his nose to Jongin’s. “Thank you.” He’s feeling extremely admired and appreciated and cared for. 

“I’m not done.” 

“Still?” Sehun asks incredulously as Jongin giggles shyly up at him. 

“I like your dick.” He reaches down to stroke it slowly, pressing his thumb into the slit as he does so. Sehun’s eyes flutter and he sighs in pleasure. “It’s perfect, like the rest of you,” Jongin whispers, cradling it hot and heavy in the center of his palm. 

“I’ll make you come with it,” Sehun promises. Jongin’s cheeks glow rosy pink while Sehun reaches towards the nightstand drawer to fumble for his stashed lube and condoms. “Don’t get carried away,” Sehun murmurs teasingly as he coats his fingers in slippery liquid and pushes Jongin’s legs up to present his pretty hole. Jongin blushes, but Sehun’s eyes are tender as he pushes strands of hair off of Jongin’s forehead and breaches him at the same time. 

“You’re so good at this,” Jongin murmurs through exquisite moans while Sehun slowly adds a second, then a third to loosen him up. 

“I like seeing you all worked up just from getting fingered,” Sehun admits. “Makes me want to make you feel even better.” Jongin whimpers as Sehun curls his fingers down and presses deep into him. “Do you do this to yourself?” Sehun wants to know. Jongin keens and nods. 

“Not as… good as you.” Jongin gasps and arches up off the sheets when Sehun brushes past his prostate. “M’gonna come if you keep going,” he whimpers. Sehun smirks and pulls out, leaving Jongin achingly empty and hard. He watches through half-closed eyelids as Sehun preps himself, then smiles dopily when the younger braces himself over Jongin, caressing his cheek and shoulder before he sinks into Jongin’s walls with a groan. Jongin hiccups as Sehun fills him up and stretches him out, clinging onto his broad shoulders while Sehun leans down to kiss Jongin sweetly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Sehun whispers, eyes searching every detail of Jongin’s face, taking in his exquisite facial expression, the little red dots of acne along his jawline, the shine of his cheekbone. At first, Jongin is too shy to make eye contact, glancing away from Sehun as he begins smooth, fluid rolls of his hips, pushing in and out of Jongin. The elder whimpers every so often, burying his hands in Sehun’s thick, soft hair and keeping their chests pressed together. “Please look at me,” Sehun asks, kissing Jongin’s chin. “I want to see you.” So Jongin bashfully looks up at him, moaning softly when he sees Sehun’s parted lips and pink cheeks, which are flushed with pleasure. The sex is gentle, unhurried, and impossibly sweet, with both of them staring into each other’s eyes, drinking in the other’s reactions as they rock together. 

“I’m--” Jongin’s moans grow louder as he loosens up under Sehun’s gaze, unafraid to be intimately real in the other’s arms. “So close, Sehunnie…” Sehun coaxes out hiccuping whimpers from Jongin as he thrusts with fluid, strong strokes, wrapping a firm hand around his cock and tugging upwards a few times. Jongin cries out when the pleasure becomes too much, sending him spiraling into his orgasm while Sehun’s mouth is pressed against his, kissing every breathy moan right out of his lungs. 

“Fuck,” Sehun groans, shuddering and biting down on Jongin’s beautiful, tan shoulder when he comes. “Fuck, Nini.” He becomes dead weight, landing on top of Jongin who simply wraps his arms around him tiredly. For a few minutes, both of them say nothing as they catch their breaths. Then Sehun slowly slides out of Jongin, who shudders at the sensation, rolls off of him and tucks Jongin against his side. The elder nestles right up to him, fingers lazily tracing shapes and patterns on Sehun’s chest. Sehun hums contentedly and closes his eyes, fingers dipping into Jongin’s hair to hold him close. 

“What are you writing?” he murmurs after a while. Jongin smiles and nestles even closer to him. 

“My name,” he whispers. Sehun’s heart skips a beat. 

“Do you want me to be yours?” He exhales slowly as Jongin traces out a ‘g’. The elder is silent for a moment before he answers, adorably shy and blushing. 

“Yes.” An uncontainable, wildly happy smile spreads across Sehun’s face, and he pulls Jongin up so that his head rests on his shoulder. Jongin keeps writing his name, over and over on Sehun’s chest. “I liked having dinner with you yesterday,” Jongin whispers to Sehun. “I liked watching Nationals with you today. I like spending time with you, even if it’s not sex.” He drops his chin and leaves a chaste kiss on Sehun’s skin. “I want to get to know you.” 

“Me, too,” Sehun breathes, more content than he’ll ever be for the rest of his life. “You’re special.” There’s a period of lazy silence before he speaks again. “My mom is making ribs tomorrow night,” he murmurs. “D’you want to come over?” 

“I’d like that.” Jongin’s voice is shy but delighted. Sehun’s arm wraps around Jongin’s shoulders lazily while Jongin resumes writing things on his chest. After a minute, Sehun’s eyes flutter open. 

“What are you writing now?” The pattern has changed. Jongin’s breath catches in his throat before he replies softly. 

“Mine.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In applicable contextual situations, _italic_ dialogue is Mandarin Chinese.

Come Wednesday morning, Baekhyun cheerily welcomes everyone back to the rink with his bright smile and loud personality. 

“Was Nathan Chen cute?” Baekhyun asks. Minseok grunts ambivalently. 

“He’s okay.” 

“He was SO cute,” Jongdae squeals. “And he was INCREDIBLE to watch in person, Baekkie.” 

“Is Chanyeol not a thing anymore?” 

“He wouldn’t be a thing if Nathan Chen asked me out. I would drop him in a heartbeat,” Jongdae gushes. “His jumps are so fucking huge. We were like, five rows away from the front, and I still thought he was going to run us over.” 

“Nini, would you go out with Nathan Chen?” Baekhyun calls as he walks into the locker room with sleepy eyes. Jongin gives him a small smile and shrugs. 

“Dunno…” 

“Jongin!” Jongdae sounds personally offended. “Why would you even think twice about it?” 

“I’m… I…” Jongin laughs nervously as Sehun scoffs loudly behind Baekhyun, who throws Jongdae a look that clearly says ‘ _ wow, you were right when you said we were back to square one’.  _

“I wouldn’t expect too much from Jonginnie, he likes hockey players,” Minseok dismisses. 

“Yah!” Jongin pouts as he drops his bag. “I keep telling you I’m over him!” 

“Sureeee,” Minseok winks. “Keep telling yourself that. It’s okay, Nini, you’ll find someone better.”

“Seriously?” Sehun’s voice is incredulous behind him. 

“What?” Jongin asks, raising an eyebrow. “Got a problem with me finding someone better?” 

“You sure you can?” Sehun challenges. 

“Why are you so confident? S’not like you could snag someone like Nathan Chen. You’re just jealous.” Jongin turns away to unpack his bag and pulls his skates out. WPI glances at each other tiredly. 

“I can absolutely find someone even better than Nathan fucking Chen.” Sehun’s voice is smug. “They wouldn’t even pay attention to him if they were with me.”

“Please, let’s not start the off season like this,” Baekhyun begs. “I wanted a quiet practice.” 

“In your dreams.” Jongin turns around, looking slightly flustered for some reason. “He never shuts up.” 

“That’s because you never stop talking!” Sehun glares at him while Baekhyun plugs his ears and screams like a pterodactyl. Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Poor Junmyeon and Yixing.” 

“They’re arguing again, just so you know,” Baekhyun reports to the coaches when he steps on the ice first. 

“Jongin and Sehun?” Junmyeon asks. Baekhyun nods grimly. “Why.” Junmyeon’s voice sounds hollow. 

_ “I should have known it was too good to be true,”  _ Yixing intones in Mandarin, sounding just as tired as his husband. 

“I--” Junmyeon throws his hands up and waves Baekhyun away to warm up. “I’m done. What is with you two?” he scolds when Sehun and Jongin get on the ice, giving each other the cold shoulder. “Ignoring each other one moment, arguing the next?” Sehun opens his mouth to reply, but Junmyeon points to the ice. “Go. I don’t want to hear a peep from the two of you. Whatever differences you may have, you can be quiet for two hours every day during practice. You’ve proven that you can do that.” 

“Pretty peaceful, actually,” Yixing murmurs to Junmyeon towards the end of practice. “Maybe they used to ignoring each other.” 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Junmyeon still looks exhausted. “I just… I don’t know, I guess I was just hoping they had figured out how to get along. The workouts, the show…” Junmyeon sighs, and Yixing feels a pang of sympathy. 

_ “Baobei.”  _ Yixing never calls him that at the rink, but he does so quietly now. Junmyeon looks at him dejectedly. “Is okay, yes? Don’t worry.” 

“Yeah, we’ll… we’ll figure it out.” Junmyeon glances at the clock. “I just want to be done with work for today.”

“I know.” Yixing gives him a warm smile. “We can take nap today.” 

“I would like that.” Junmyeon is about to skate away to fix one of Baekhyun’s jumps when suddenly, a very familiar song starts playing over the speakers in the rink and stops him in his tracks. “What?” He looks at his husband confusedly. “Why are you making them run their show program?” 

“I… no?” Yixing’s expression is just as perplexed. “No, I did not.” 

“Then what’s going on?” Junmyeon turns to see Jongin and Sehun, standing back to back in the middle of the ice rink. Both of them turn around, and their eyes meet for a fraction of a second before they skate in opposite directions. 

“What is this?” Baekhyun calls to Jongdae, who just shrugs. 

“No idea!” Both of them look over to Minseok and Luxi. The ice dancers have stopped against the wall, whispering furiously to each other as they watch the performance. It truly is a good program, seemingly choreographed to show off the juxtaposition between Jongin’s graceful, elegant movements and Sehun’s sharper, more striking skating style. 

“Kyungsoo!” Minseok calls, waving him and Yutao over. “Any idea why we have an impromptu Christmas show going on?” Instead of answering, Kyungsoo runs a gloved hand through his short, cropped hair and stares blankly ahead. 

“There’s a lot to unpack during the meeting later,” he says quietly to the rest of the ice dancers. “We have a lot to discuss after practice.” Sehun and Jongin fly by all four of them into perfect side-by-side Double Axels. Baekhyun and Jongdae clap hesitantly. 

“Look at Junmyeon’s face,” Luxi giggles. The coach looks like he wants nothing more than to melt into the ice and disappear. 

“I don’t blame him,” Minseok bites his lip. “I’m so confused by those two. Oh, wow, that’s actually a really great spin.” 

“They were good on show night,” Yutao murmurs. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun calls as Sehun and Jongin pass him, but neither of them pay attention. Jongdae nudges him a little in retribution. 

“Just let them finish.” 

“I have questions!” Baekhyun complains. “What the fuck is happening?” Sehun and Jongin skate in wide arcs around each other, slowly getting closer and closer as the music becomes more and more dramatic, before fading away to a single violin note. Jongin’s chest heaves up and down with exertion as he places his palm against Sehun’s, having turned around to face his imaginary mirror. The music fades away. Sehun looks back at him with soft eyes, then slowly pulls Jongin to himself. 

“I dare you to try and find somebody better,” Sehun breathes before he kisses Jongin full on the mouth. Baekhyun and Jongdae’s hesitant applause fades away to be replaced by screaming. 

“OH MY GOD!” Minseok screeches at the top of his lungs while Luxi and Yutao cling onto each other and shriek wildly. 

“What the fuck,” Junmyeon says faintly, feeling slightly dizzy. “What. The. Fuck.” Yixing gapes in utter and complete shock next to his husband as Sehun and Jongin break apart in the middle of the ice, giggling to each other about their grand reveal. 

“WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!” Baekhyun demands. Sehun pulls Jongin in by the waist and presses a long, tender kiss to his forehead. “I TOLD YOU THEY FUCKED!” he yells across the rink to Kyungsoo, who throws his hands in the air. Jongin blushes bright red, hugging Sehun closer to himself while the entire rink explodes into absolute chaos. 

“Just tell me one thing,” Junmyeon drops his head wearily into his hands as he approaches the two of them. “Are you yelling at each other or not?” 

“We’re dating,” Sehun explains to his coach, pulling Jongin into his chest. “No more yelling,” he promises. Junmyeon eyes the two of them with every level of ‘done’ written across his entire face.

“Was it because of the show?” Yixing wants to know as Baekhyun sprints across the ice to get in on the gossip. 

“Umm…” Jongin shrugs. “Maybe.” 

“Since when? Why? How? What?” Baekhyun pelts them with questions while Minseok and Luxi argue up a storm. 

“We just talked,” Jongin mumbles. “And we ended up figuring things out.” 

“Okay, well, obviously, you did more than just ‘figure things out’,” Luxi snorts. 

“Figured things out a little too well,” Minseok adds. 

“God, it is SO weird seeing you two hugging each other like that.” Jongdae shakes his head in wonder. “When I saw you two kiss, I swear, I thought I was losing my mind.” 

“You two never cease to make my life difficult,” Junmyeon sighs, and Jongin releases Sehun to hug his coach tightly. 

“Thank you for putting up with us, Coach.” 

“Trust me, Kim, I only do it because I have to.” Junmyeon pats Jongin’s back wearily. 

“You thought it was bad when they didn’t get along, now imagine what will happen if they break up,” Yutao supplies wryly. 

“Oh! My God!” Baekhyun sits down on the ice and wails loudly. 

“Please don’t make me think about it.” Junmyeon points a warning finger at Yutao. 

“Out of everything I ever thought you two were going through, I never expected this.” Kyungsoo sighs heavily. 

“Maybe you just need to dream some more, Soo,” Baekhyun suggests. “Be a little more creative.” 

“Says a figure skater.” 

“Who said figure skaters can’t be creative? Did you not just see that amazingly creative relationship reveal by them?” Baekhyun points to Sehun and Jongin. Jongin waves shyly. 

“You two are adorable,” Luxi concedes, skating slow circles around them as if surveying a house. “Very cute. I approve.” Jongin squeezes Sehun’s waist and smiles happily. 

“Careful with the arguments though, you might decimate a small city,” Kyungsoo warns. 

“We actually get along really well,” Jongin begins, and the entire group roars in opposition. 

“How are you going to explain the SIX YEARS OF HELL YOU PUT US THROUGH?” Jongdae splutters. “You couldn’t have ‘FiGuReD tHiNgS oUt’ when you were, you know, SIXTEEN?” 

“Well, as long as you get your shi--crap together at some point,” Baekhyun says cheerily. 

“I need a few days to process this.” Junmyeon rubs his temples while Yixing chuckles. “I’m getting too old to continue being surprised. You need to warn me about these things ahead of time.” 

“Well, nobody saw it coming,” Yutao points out. 

“I did,” Baekhyun brags. “I swear I saw it--” Everyone else drowns him out with protests.

“OI!” Chanyeol roars, pushing the Zamboni doors open on the other side of the rink. “GET  _ OFF _ THE ICE!” 

“My mom knows about us,” Jongin murmurs sleepily to Sehun a couple of days later, curled up against his boyfriend’s side, cozy under the pile of warm blankets and covers that he keeps on his bed in his apartment. Sehun strokes long, lazy lines down Jongin’s bare back with his fingertips. 

“Yeah? What’d she say?” He nuzzles Jongin’s dark brown hair and breathes in the familiar scent of his musk, basking lazily in the post-sex afterglow. 

“She said she saw me kissing you that afternoon. The first time you came over for lunch.” Jongin chuckles. “And then she said she had totally expected it.” 

“Well, I think her perspective of our relationship has been a bit skewed for the past 13 or so years,” Sehun smiles. “I told my mom yesterday.” 

“And?” 

“She’s over the moon about it. I think she’s planning out our wedding already.” 

“Tell her to make it in the summer, I’ve had enough cold for a lifetime,” Jongin murmurs as he blushes. 

“Agreed,” Sehun hums. “We should get up and get ready for the party.” 

“We should.” Jongin makes no effort to move, letting out contented purrs while Sehun strokes his hair. 

“Come on, teddy bear.” Sehun presses a kiss to his forehead. “Let’s go celebrate what an amazing season we’ve had this year.” Jongin grumbles, but follows Sehun out of bed. 

“You’re late,” Baekhyun announces when Yixing opens the door to Junmyeon and his apartment to let Jongin and Sehun in. “Were you having fun?” 

“I couldn’t find my sweater,” Jongin complains. “I think I packed it to bring to my mom’s house.” 

“Oh, so you two were at your apartment together.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Can we not discuss this?” Yutao groans. Sehun only smiles and pulls Jongin to sit next to him on the couch. 

“I’m still not used to seeing you two together,” Jongdae calls as a way of greeting. 

“YOU’RE late, too--WHAT are you wearing?!” Baekhyun’s jaw drops open at the sight of Jongdae and Chanyeol’s matching sweaters. “Oh, noooo, baby, why are you THAT couple?” 

“What?” Jongdae’s voice takes on a whiny tone. “I thought they were cute.” 

“Umm, hi?” Chanyeol looks extremely out of place in a house full of figure skaters and ice dancers. “Jongdae said I could come, so…” 

“He said you could come, not wear ugly ass matching couple sweaters,” Minseok rolls his eyes. 

“Dae, don’t be so easy,” Jongin chides while Sehun laughs until he cries. “Chanyeol, don’t let him do this to you.” 

“Easy? YOU’RE calling ME easy? You’re the one dating your ex-rival!” Jongdae screeches indignantly. 

“He got you there, babe,” Baekhyun turns to Jongin. Minseok and Luxi look highly entertained. 

“You’re dating a hockey player, how is that any better?” Jongin snaps. 

“Jongin Kim, you have the worst taste in men. A hockey player, a fuckboy--” 

“He was not a fuckboy!” 

“You dated a fuckboy?” Sehun inquires. 

“I just said he wasn’t a fuckboy! He was this dancer from my ballet class,” Jongin pouts. “He was very… experimental, that’s all.” 

“Still got your heart broken,” Jongdae dismisses. “And now the guy you hated for like 13 years. Tell me I’m easy again.” 

“Babe.” Chanyeol is trying to stifle his laughter. “You didn’t have to go for him like that.” 

“He called our sweaters ugly! His taste in men is ugly!” 

“Wait, but when was this?” Sehun pesters Jongin interestedly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jongin complains. 

“Yes, it does! I only ever dissed you for the hockey player! Now I’m hearing I could have targeted you for someone else!” Sehun reaches for Jongin’s hand and squeezes it. “Tell me his name, at least.” 

“It’s not anyone you know--” 

“What’s his name?” Sehun insists. 

“Taemin, but--” 

“Oh, that was a real era right there,” Baekhyun cackles. “He wouldn’t stop talking about all the ideas this guy had for choreography.” Sehun smirks at Jongin, who is trying his very best to hide in Sehun’s shoulder. 

“I totally would have made fun of you for that.” 

“You’re making fun of me for it now!” Jongin whines. Sehun strokes his hair and coos at him. 

“You’re so cute.” 

“Yah, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls. “Who’s better? Ice dancers or figure skaters?” The poor hockey player looks overwhelmed by the amount of chaos happening around him. Yixing exchanges an interested glance with Junmyeon from the stove, where he’s stirring a pot of hot chocolate while Junmyeon places marshmallows into pretty glass bowls. 

“Wh--what’s an ice dancer?” Chanyeol asks weakly. 

“YOOOOOOO!” Jongdae throws his arms around Chanyeol while Baekhyun cackles obnoxiously at Minseok. 

“Truce, truce,” Jongin declares to Jongdae, standing up from the couch to give him a high-five. “You’re a cool guy, Chanyeol.” 

“What did I do?” Chanyeol asks. He looks like an oversized lost puppy. 

“Oh, honey, what do you NOT do?” Jongdae flirts. 

“Appreciate the superior discipline, obviously.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I didn’t expect much from a hockey player.” 

“I dated a hockey player in elementary school,” Junmyeon says quietly to Yixing, who almost drops the carton of milk on the floor. 

“Elementary?” 

“He was the captain of the team, too.” Junmyeon laughs smugly at the priceless expression of shock on his husband’s face. 

“I never heard about this?” 

“You look like Sehun right now. We dated for two weeks, then broke up because he moved away. I was totally heartbroken, you know. I thought we were gonna get married.” 

“You are kidding,” Yixing accuses. 

“No.” Junmyeon carefully arranges peppermint drops in another glass bowl so they don’t fall out. “It really happened, I just forgot about it until now.” He chuckles. “Oh, to be young and in love.” 

“Wow.” Yixing shakes his head in wonder. “This year is already crazy.” 

“Couldn’t agree with you more.” Junmyeon glances back towards their living room, filled with their skaters and Chanyeol. “That is such a bizarre sight,” he murmurs quietly, watching Jongin and Sehun talking together, laughing at Baekhyun’s ridiculous jokes, being comfortable in each other’s proximity. “They went from one side of the spectrum straight to the other.” 

“No more yelling,” Yixing reminds him. 

“Oh, yes. No more yelling,” Junmyeon smiles relievedly. “What a blessing.” Yixing wraps an arm around his husband’s waist for a brief moment, then pulls away to turn off the stove. A chorus of ‘awww’s’ sounds from behind them, and both of them turn around to see everyone staring at them. 

“We’re just learning,” Jongdae reassures the two perplexed coaches. “What’s the key to going from high school sweethearts to being the ultimate coaching-husband team?” Junmyeon looks at Yixing, who looks back at him.

_ “Fuck the husband,”  _ Yixing whispers under his breath. Junmyeon snorts. Luxi and Yutao both read his lips from a distance and promptly burst into screams. 

“What did he say?” Everyone else wants to know immediately as Yutao slithers off of the sofa to curl up on the floor. 

“I’m not telling,” Luxi chokes out while Yutao vehemently shakes her head. 

“Coach! What did he say?” Baekhyun whines. 

“Always say yes to the figure skater,” Junmyeon replies, which earns a smattering of approving applause. “Anyone want hot chocolate?” 

“So I thought hockey players and figure skaters had problems,” Chanyeol interjects after a whole hour of light-hearted bickering over Yixing’s decadent hot chocolate and hors d’oeuvres, “but ice dancers and figure skaters are a whole different breed.” 

“Oh, no. We’re just an argumentative bunch,” Jongdae tells him. “You never saw Sehun and Jongin argue.” 

“It was  _ terrible,”  _ Minseok shakes his head. “They put us all to shame.” 

“You two never told us how you ended up dating,” Baekhyun accuses. Even Junmyeon and Yixing turn to them interestedly. 

“It’s a long story,” Jongin complains, blushing red. 

“Y’all just fuck and call it a day?” Baekhyun guesses. 

“That’s Eric,” Sehun mutters under his breath to Jongin. 

“That’s kind of us, too, Sehunnie.” 

“No, we talked.” 

“While fucking,” Jongin points out. 

“What are you two going on about?” Jongdae complains. “I swear, it’s either yelling or whispering, hating or dating. Can’t you two pick a nice medium?” 

“Never,” Sehun answers as Jongin slips his hand into Sehun’s. “It was… a pretty quick decision, I’d say. Things changed really fast.” 

“Slower or faster than Chanyeol and I?” Jongdae wants to know. 

“Slower…?” Sehun looks at Jongin. 

“Maybe about the same pace.” 

“We could have been a lot faster. That reminds me, I should get Kris something nice to thank him for giving me your number,” Jongdae remarks to Chanyeol. “You acted so tough in the beginning.” 

“He already saw you naked, is that not enough of a present?” Chanyeol asks mildly. 

“EXCUSE ME?” Baekhyun glares at Jongdae, who has turned bright red. “You never told me this?” 

“I’ll explain later,” Jongdae mumbles. Chanyeol ruffles his hair affectionately and shifts in his seat. 

“You all should just throw a few punches around, that’s how we always clear up misunderstandings.” 

“And this is why skaters and hockey players don’t get along,” Minseok murmurs. 

“No, Chanyeol’s right,” Baekhyun declares. “We should have a snowball fight.” 

“Ooh! Ooh!” Luxi sits bolt upright and rubs her hands together excitedly. “Yes! Ice dancers versus figure skaters, there’s enough of us.” 

“I can referee,” Chanyeol volunteers. 

“No, you can be on Jongdae’s team,” Luxi smirks with Minseok. “Our teamwork is impeccable; the figure skaters are going to need all the help they can get.” 

“I wouldn’t say that so soon if I were you,” Junmyeon says mildly. Everyone looks at him in surprise. The coach jabs a thumb towards Sehun and Jongin, curled up innocently on the couch. “We have the ultimate weapon.” 

“Oh, this is great snow,” Jongin reaches down and scoops up a handful in the front of the apartment complex. “Perfect for making snowballs.” 

“Less talking, more doing,” Yixing chides, pitching one straight into Jongin’s face, much to Luxi and Yutao’s delight. 

“Oh, Coach, you just picked the wrong target,” Baekhyun teases as Sehun begins packing snow. Yixing grins mischievously. 

“Who calls the shots at practi--AH!” 

“I do,” Junmyeon beams as Sehun begins hurling snowballs at every ice dancer he can see. 

“Okay, here’s the plan, Minseok is the shield, and we advance on them!” Luxi yells. 

“NO!” Minseok shrieks. 

“You know, I don’t think we even have to do anything,” Baekhyun remarks to Jongdae as the two of them begin rolling snowballs together to build a snowman on the side. “Those two got it covered.” Sehun and Jongin are flinging snowballs left and right, advancing more and more into ice dancer territory. Junmyeon looks incredibly proud of them. “It’s a fucking 2 vs. 5 at this point.” 

“Hey, babe. Wow, you weren’t lying about Sehun and Jongin,” Chanyeol flops down into the thick, deep snow and starts waving his arms and legs to make a snow angel. “They could probably take on most of the guys on the team.” The three of them watch as Jongin and Sehun pelt Luxi with snowballs, causing her to tip backwards off of Minseok’s shoulders and into Kyungsoo’s arms. 

“This is for making us do that show together!” Jongin calls to Yixing happily, refocusing his target.

“This is for making us do side by side Double Axels!” Sehun blows him a kiss. 

_ “Kids these days have no respect,” _ Yixing mutters to Yutao good-naturedly. 

“Get them!” Minseok screeches as Luxi charges straight towards Sehun and Jongin. She tackles Jongin while Minseok pins Sehun to the ground in a mess of flying limbs. Something cold and hard encircles their wrists, then there’s a click and a happy whoop from Luxi. Jongin tries to sit up, and gasps as he pulls Sehun with him. They both glance down at their wrists, which are trapped by a pair of silver handcuffs. 

“SCARY COUPLE DOWN!” Baekhyun screams in a panic as the top of their snowman topples off when Kyungsoo throws flings snow at it. “All hands on deck!”

“What did they do?” Junmyeon asks bewilderedly. Chanyeol lifts the massive snowball that forms the bottom of their snowman and chucks it at the ice dancer’s makeshift fort, causing it to disintegrate in a powdery white explosion. Jongdae screeches with glee and shuffle-runs over to hop into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“It doesn’t matter!” Kyungsoo yells to his team. “Hit those two!” 

“We’re handcuffed!” Jongin wails to Junmyeon as Sehun huddles over him to protect him from the onslaught of snowballs. “HELP!” 

“Hi.” Sehun giggles as Jongin sinks lower into the deep snow under his weight. “This is kind of fun.” 

“Are you getting pelted with snow right now?” Jongin’s cheeks are rosy from the cold, and his hair has little snowflakes in it. 

“Yep.” Sehun chuckles. “It’s okay, though, as long as they can’t hit my face.” 

“I can help you with that.” Jongin tilts his face upwards to kiss Sehun’s wind-chapped lips, tasting of rich chocolate and peppermint drops. Sehun hums contentedly while the handcuff links connecting their wrists together clink. When they break apart, Jongin smiles up at his boyfriend. “Aren’t you glad we’re on the same team now?” he whispers. Sehun’s eyes crinkle into half-moons, and he leans down to kiss Jongin again. 

“I am.” 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... here we are! :D If you're reading this, I'm going to give you a big hug \\(^o^)/ Thank you so much for loving this fic <3  
> Thank you to the mods for hosting this fest~ Exo on Ice is my very first fest ever, and it was such an awesome experience getting to write this story~ Thank you to the prompter, I hope that I delivered on your expectations! :)  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please leave lots of comments ^_^ I also have a few more ideas up my sleeve for this AU that I may publish after author reveals, so ;) maybe you can keep a lookout for that as well! feel free to subscribe if you are curious~  
> For now, I hope that everyone has a very Merry Christmas and happy holidays :D Be sure to check out all the other fics in this fest; every author has worked super hard~~  
> 谢谢大家～
> 
> Alternative titles:  
> Suck My Dick In A Locker Room, Bitch  
> Angsty Bois on Skates (courtesy of EOI mod)  
> Warm Me Up, Asshole  
> How I Retired Before 35 by Kim Junmyeon  
> What If We Handcuffed Them?


	21. Bonus Chapter 1

"Cold..." Jongin’s teeth chatter as he waddles out onto the ice, three jackets layered over each other. "So cold. I hate the cold." 

"Want me to warm you up?" Arms wrap around his waist and Sehun’s front presses flush to his back as they glide towards the boards. 

"Yes, please." Jongin cranes his head and pecks Sehun’s cheek happily as they skate in their awkward, entwined embrace. 

"For the love of God," Minseok groans, skating past both of them with only a disgruntled glance in their direction. "Please get a room." 

"No cuddling during practice, please." Junmyeon’s tone is patient but exhausted. "I’ve said this before." 

"Sorry, coach." Jongin doesn’t sound repentant in the slightest, and there’s a cute pout on his face when Sehun pulls away. 

"You know if you’re cold, you could just. Warm up," Minseok suggests. 

"But who wants to do that when you have a hot boyfriend?" Jongin whines. For that, he earns an affectionate pat on the butt as Sehun skates away. Minseok sighs and holds his hand out to Luxi. 

"One would think that a man could get some peace around here," he grouses to his partner. 

"They’re clingy as fuck," Luxi agrees. "But what do you prefer? Incessant screaming or cuddling?" 

"Cuddling is a big understatement, Lu. You just have the good fortune of not having to share a locker room with them." Minseok blanches at the thought. "They’re straight up disgusting." 

"Sucks to be you. By the way, Yixing said that we need to work on our spins since you’re slow." 

"It’s off season," Minseok grumbles. "Who cares." 

"The judges next season?" 

"Fuck off, I’m having a bad day." 

"Are you feeling lonely, Minseok? Is that what it is?" Luxi smirks and dodges Minseok’s half-hearted swat. "Do you want what Jongin and Sehun have?" 

"What do they have? Disgusting amounts of horniness? A dark and terrifying history of trying to beat each other up every six seconds? No, thank you." Minseok scoffs. From behind them, Jongin whizzes past and slips his hand into Sehun’s as he passes by the younger skater, who is gliding along the side. He turns backwards, blows his surprised boyfriend a sweet kiss, and twirls around to skate away. Sehun stares after him, so lovestruck that he nearly skates into Baekhyun, who screeches loudly in protest. In the corner, Junmyeon looks like he wishes the ice would swallow him whole. 

"Dis-gus-ting," Minseok reiterates. "Disgusting."

"Sehunnie." Jongin skates over to Sehun, who is standing on the sidelines, and doesn’t bother to stop until he gently crashes into Sehun’s back. 

"Uhf!" 

"Sehunnie," Jongin giggles as Sehun pretends to keel over the side of the boards dramatically. "Oooh, this is a really good position. All bent over the boards for me." Upon hearing this, all the blood drains from Sehun’s head and goes straight to his dick. 

"What makes you think I’m going to be the one doing the bending over?" In a flash, he’s upright and pressing his boyfriend back against the barrier, leaning closer and closer until he can see Jongin’s individual long eyelashes which flutter prettily at him. "Is this what you’re thinking about during practice? Getting fucked against the boards?" 

"Mayyybe?" Undeterred, Jongin ignores the hard ledge of the boards pressing into the small of his back and arches all the way over, giggling when Sehun follows him. "Probably why my Triple Lutz combination is so messy today." 

"I can watch it for you." 

"Maybe later. We’re gonna fall over to the other side." 

"I’ve got you." Sehun’s hand is warm against his waist. 

"JONGIN! SEHUN! What--?" Junmyeon can’t even formulate the question, possibly out of fear of the answer. 

_"What the fuck?"_ Yixing supplies in Mandarin. Junmyeon couldn’t agree more.

"Practicing my layback spin, Coach!" Jongin calls as Sehun leaves small kisses along the open expanse of his tan neck. 

"Exactly," Sehun murmurs. "All you have to do is lay back, baby." 

"Mmmh, you always take such good care of me." 

"YOU DON’T HAVE A LAYBACK SPIN IN YOUR PROGRAM!" 

"Well, maybe for the future then." Jongin lets Sehun gently pull him to an upright position. "You have to be really flexible for that spin though." There’s a trace of a smirk on his otherwise innocent expression. "You should help me stretch." 

"Oh my God, you little devil." 

"I like the pain, you know. It feels so good." Jongin’s fingers toy with the zipper of Sehun’s jacket and drag it down slowly, just a few teeth at a time. Against him, there’s a bulge that presses into his hip. "Plus, there are so many variations for a layback spin. Different… positions." 

"We’re still talking about laybacks?" Sehun whispers. The rest of the rink has totally faded from his reality. A sharp whack on the head is what pulls him back. "OW!" He whirls around furiously, but Kyungsoo is already skating away with Yutao. "YAH! WHAT THE FUCK?" 

"LANGUAGE!" Junmyeon scolds. "And a lesson, let’s go. Get away from each other." 

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Jongin laments, dramatically reaching out for Sehun as he skates away, tugging his jacket lower as he does so. A passing Minseok nearly kicks him in the calf. "Until next time, my love."

"You know the best thing about off season?" Baekhyun asks the general audience in the locker room after practice. When nobody answers, he continues. "Practicing once a day instead of twice. I have a fuck ton of homework waiting for me, I think I’d actually cry if I had to come back after classes today." 

"Whose fault is that?" Minseok asks absentmindedly, scrolling through his phone instead of getting his skates off. "If I remember correctly, you spent all of last night playing PUBG and eating a whole bag of barbecue chips." 

"Mental health nights are important, Minseok," Baekhyun chides, then looks up when Sehun stumbles into the locker room, accompanied by Jongin, who is clinging onto his arm and giggling at something. "Speaking of mental health, has anyone seen mine? It gets scared off when it comes to those two."

"What did we do?" Jongin protests, sitting down in Sehun’s lap when the younger gets to his bag. 

"I have to get my skates off," Sehun murmurs, looking like he’s more than willing to keep his skates on for the rest of his life. 

"That can wait." His boyfriend drapes his arms over his shoulders and leans forward so that Sehun's back hits the wall behind him. 

"Let's hope Chanyeol is taking Jongdae for a Zamboni ride," Minseok mutters to Baekhyun. "At least one of us is safe." 

"Yeah, uh, about that." For all of Baekhyun's shamelessness, he still averts his eyes from the flirting couple in the corner. "You think Luxi would let us crash the girl's locker room for the… foreseeable future?" 

"Maybe if you offer to do all the cooking for the foreseeable future. And the laundry. And—" 

"We're going to starve if I cook," Baekhyun points out. 

"Right. Well, maybe if I'm extra nice to her during practice." Minseok presses his lips tightly together and focuses extremely hard on unlacing his skates, but Jongin's coy banter with Sehun is impossible to ignore. 

"How was your practice?" Jongin's breath is hot on Sehun's cheek, smelling faintly of peppermint. Sehun drops his gaze to focus on his lips, soft and inviting. They curl into a pleased smile when Sehun closes the few centimeters between them to kiss them softly. 

"Mine was good. How was yours?" Sehun shifts under Jongin's weight. 

"I'm mad at you." 

"Why? Not enough anger at me for a lifetime already?" Sehun teases. 

"I was trying to fix my Lutz combination, but your thighs kept distracting me." 

"Flirt a little louder, I don't think they heard you at UPenn." From the other side of the locker room, Kyungsoo sounds peeved. "Are you fucking serious?" 

"I'm completely serious." Jongin moves away from crowding against Sehun's face to lean over and untie his skates, still stubbornly sitting in his boyfriend's lap. "They look so good, I wanna bite them." Case in point, Jongin wriggles on top of them to grind into Sehun's crotch. Sehun exhales loudly, but not out of annoyance. 

"Irresistible little bitch, aren't you." 

"You love it." A hand cups Jongin's chin and turns him towards Sehun. Jongin's eyes are hooded as the tip of his tongue peeks out to lick Sehun's passing thumb on his lips. "You really shouldn't be wearing pants right now, babe." Minseok stands up abruptly. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he announces before practically sprinting out of the locker room. 

"I'll ruin you." Sehun is most definitely half-hard under his joggers. Jongin shifts against his bulge insistently, craving the implication, the satisfaction that comes from riling his boyfriend up. 

"Please do," Jongin purrs, forgetting all about his half-unlaced skates. "You know exactly how I like it." Sehun's brain nearly short circuits.

"Fuck you both." Kyungsoo looks like he's ready to throw a skate blade at the couple. 

"That's the goal," Jongin says dreamily. Sehun's fingertips creep a few inches up Jongin's pullover and shirt, causing him to yelp. "Cold!" 

"You're so warm. So gorgeous." Sehun feels punch drunk. "You have the prettiest butt," he mumbles, hiccuping a little when Jongin's hands go to the zipper of his jacket. "Wanna touch it during practice all the damn time." 

"You should. Your hands feel so good on me." Jongin arches into his touch and slowly moves the zipper down. Sehun's eyes darken. 

"You gonna undress me, baby?"

"Oh, fuck no. I'm out." Jongdae peeks his head into the locker room, spots the wild look in Sehun's eyes as Jongin croons to him softly in his lap, and turns to join Minseok, who is begging Luxi for refuge through the crack of the door. 

"They're literally fucking on the bench as we speak," Minseok's voice is high-pitched with hysteria. From inside, the girls' loud, amused laughter can be heard.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Yutao calls. 

"You wanna judge? Go see for yourself. Lu, I swear I'll never tell you your rotational lift position is shitty again, _please take mercy on me—"_

"It's really, really bad," Jongdae walks up behind Minseok. "If someone told me two months ago that they could make those two stop arguing but they would flirt in the locker room all the damn time instead, I would have cried from happiness. Now? I honestly think I liked them better when they wanted to rip each other's guts out." 

"Are you kidding me? They're still trying to rearrange each other's guts!" Minseok stomps his foot on the floor. Luxi shrieks. 

"I hope they're using the handcuffs well." 

"I don't want to think about it." Minseok buries his face in his hands. "Legend has it to this day, Sehun Oh still has not taken off his skates." 

"Couldn't even wait until then?" Yutao asks. 

"Let's switch places for a day, see how you like it," Minseok snarls. 

"We might have to rate their next Christmas show program as 18+." Jongdae sighs and leans against the wall. "I'm gonna be late for class, but no way in hell I'm going into that locker room."

"A wise choice. Poor Kyungsoo." 

"Poor Kyungsoo is retiring," a voice deadpans from behind them. "Bye." 

"Oh--see you tomorrow!" Jongdae waves. "So Baek is stuck in there with them?" 

"Baek probably likes the show." Luxi rolls her eyes. 

"Trust me, he doesn't," Minseok reassures her. "Can you please let us in? I just need to get my skates off." 

"Oh, alright." Luxi takes mercy on both of them. In the other locker room, Baekhyun clears his throat loudly to no avail. Fuck it. 

"JONGIN!" Jongin spares him a glance. "Get—" Baekhyun points to the door. "Get. Move. Go." 

"Cockblock." Jongin pouts at him. Sehun's hands tighten around his bare waist underneath his layers of clothing. 

"You are not having sex in the same locker room that you two got locked in." 

"That's kinda hot if you think about it though," Jongin points out. "A locker room redemption arc." Sehun looks halfway to heaven already, but he still manages to nod in agreement. 

"Fuck that. Get out of here." Baekhyun swats at both of them with the rag he uses to dry his blades. "Give me a break, I'm already about to cry because of physics." 

"Do you have class?" Jongin turns to Sehun. 

"What the fuck is class?" Sehun whispers. _"Fuck no,_ I don't have class." 

"My apartment, then?" 

"You're going to make me wait that long?" Sehun asks helplessly. Jongin merely giggles and slides out of his lap to kneel in between his spread legs and look up at him enchantingly. The younger spits out a litany of curses, struggling against the temptation to take Jongin right there on the cold, hard, narrow locker room bench in front of Baekhyun. 

"I'll even take your skates off for you." Jongin smirks up at him. Sehun's self-control wobbles dangerously.

"Baekhyun, please leave." Sehun doesn't dare take his eyes off Jongin, who pulls agonizingly slowly at the lace of his left skate. 

"As I am a good friend, a selfless character, a heroic gift to this world, I will sacrifice myself for this task. I refuse to let you two fall into the trap of horny post-practice locker room sex." Baekhyun stubbornly folds his arms over his chest and bores holes into the back of Jongin's head. "Leave." 

"Baek, you're up against the guy I called 'asshole' for ten or something years, I really do suggest you admit defeat." Jongin nuzzles the inside of Sehun's knee with his nose as he unties Sehun's skates for him. 

"Right. I better be born as a kitten or something in the next life. I deserve the ultimate reward for this." Baekhyun heaves a long, infinitely patient sigh. "Do not make me push you two out of here." 

"Would you rather I fuck him here or behind the rink?" Sehun glares at Baekhyun. 

"Oh." Jongin shudders at the idea, something that neither Sehun or Baekhyun miss. His boyfriend's fingers thread through his hair slowly. 

"See what you do to me." 

"O-kay, fuck this. I don't know why I bother." Baekhyun stands up and makes sure that the door slams shut behind him. The girl's locker room door is unlocked when he barges in. "We need— and I cannot stress this enough— _need_ a new group chat."

"Hello, gorgeous." Sehun laughs at Jongin's happy skip as he makes his way out of his last class of the day. 

"Your hands are so cold," Jongin worries when he intertwines their fingers. "You should have gone inside to wait for me." Snow is piled up on either side of the shoveled campus pathway. 

"It's fine." Sehun listens to all of Jongin's chatter quietly, watching him throw the tail end of his scarf over his shoulder at least three times before he reaches out and tucks it in for him. "What do you want to do this afternoon?" he asks when Jongin finishes telling him about class.

"I got homework." 

"Do you want help?" At this, Jongin gives him a knowing side-eye. 

"This morning wasn't enough?" 

"I really can help if you need it," Sehun offers, smiling in spite of himself when Jongin walks a few centimeters closer to him than before. 

"Mayyyybe. I have a surprise for you," Jongin says rather suddenly. "It's for Valentine's Day weekend." 

"You do?" Sehun raises his hand to a friend who calls his name. "Funny, because I have one for you, too." 

"Who's that?" 

"Guy in my Chemistry class. You were saying?" 

"Wait, you got me something?" Jongin's nose and cheeks are cherry red from the cold when he looks at Sehun, who wants nothing more than to wrap him up in a blanket and keep him there forever. 

"Did I? I just said I had a surprise for you." Sehun smirks. 

"Is it…?" Jongin's voice drops at least an octave. His boyfriend turns toward him to assess his gaze. 

"Is it what?" 

"We are in public," Jongin hisses, pushing Sehun away playfully. Sehun stumbles back to him and drapes a lazy arm over his shoulder. 

"Didn't stop you this morning, did it?" he drawls. Jongin giggles. "Perhaps it's part of it. If you want it to be, of course." 

"We've talked about it before." Jongin's voice is soft. "You know how I feel about it." 

"I do know. But I also want to do it right, and this isn't something that I would spring on you without telling you first." Sehun pinches the cold shell of Jongin's ear lightly. "Speaking of surprises, tell me yours. I'm curious." 

"I got us tickets to the Cirque du Soleil on Ice show," Jongin rushes in one breath. Sehun blinks a few times in shock and consternation. "They're touring here this weekend." 

"Jonginie." 

"I've seen videos of it! It's soooo cool, babe, and we're going to have so much fun. Maybe we'll even get ideas for our next holiday show program! Just kidding. Unless you _want_ to catch me from a trapeze—" 

"Jonginie, you're not going to believe this." 

"Believe what?" Jongin's head tilts to rest gently on his boyfriend's shoulder. Sehun reaches into his coat pocket and presses two tickets into Jongin's hand. "What—" he stares at them confusedly until it registers. "Wait. Are you SERIOUS?" 

"Did you get tickets while you were in class?" Sehun raises an eyebrow, and Jongin blushes. "I told you to just pay attention, did I not?" 

"I—" Sehun shushes him by placing his index finger against Jongin's slightly chapped lips. 

"I guess we radiate on the same wavelength," Sehun sighs, taking one of the ice show tickets from Jongin's hands and studying it. His boyfriend giggles uncontrollably to himself. "What's funny?" 

"It's just that four months ago, if you had bought me tickets to anything, I would have broken your nose. And now we both have the same date ideas and we're celebrating Valentine's Day together." Jongin laughs outright, breath puffing white in the air as he throws his arms around Sehun's neck. "You're the sweetest person I've ever met—" 

"And the person you least expected it from, I know." Sehun brushes Jongin's hair fondly. "You, on the other hand, are still a whiny, nosy, stubborn little bitch who won't listen to anything I say." 

"Hey." Jongin pulls back and pouts. 

"Just look at that expression on your face." Sehun pokes his cheek. "The only thing you have going for you is that you're the prettiest person on the planet." 

"Stop being tsundere or I'll pull up our text message history," Jongin threatens. 

"Just teasing." Sehun pecks his cold cheek before pulling away. "C'mon, let's get out of the cold. Are you hungry? Did you eat lunch?" 

"Yeah, but I want hot chocolate right now." Jongin steers them towards a cafe on campus. "Wait, so what are we going to do with the extra set of tickets?" 

"You can put yours up for resale, baby. Don't worry about it." Sehun lets himself be pulled along the slippery sidewalk. "You're cute, though. Thank you for thinking about me."

 _You changed the chat name from World Peace Initiative to World Peace Destruction_

Baekhyun  
ok  
this will do  
too lazy to make another 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1  
Baek, pay attention to class. 

Baekhyun  
uh uh  
this a global emergency  
relativity can suck my dick 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
honey, you need to get some

Baekhyun  
i got it under control  
but  
jongin n sehun?  
out of my control 

Dae  
hey guys whats shakin

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
minseok's arms when he's holding me up

Stupid Ice Dancer #2  
lose some weight 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
gain some muscle 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1 has left the chat. 

Yutao (scary)  
f 

Baekhyun  
issok we don't need him 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2  
I need him 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2 has added Stupid Ice Dancer #1 to the chat. 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1 has left the chat. 

Baekhyun  
LMAO 

Dae  
XD 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2  
PLS

Stupid Ice Dancer #2 has added Stupid Ice Dancer #1 to the chat.

Stupid Ice Dancer #2  
PLS  
KSOO  
JUST MUTE  
MORAL SUPPORT PLS 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1  
What is the point of this. 

Baekhyun  
so the rest of you just didnt hear them fucking in the locker room after practice or smth? 

Dae  
and u said chanyeol and I were gross :( 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2  
you are gross  
you hug him in his smelly ass gear 

Dae  
he always smells good 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2  
r u a raccoon  
do u like the smell of trash 

Dae  
??????  
this is abuse

Baekhyun  
u know what else is abuse  
or at the very least, harassment  
watching jongin and sehun undress each other in the locker room every fucking practice

Stupid Ice Dancer #1  
Yeah, they're a case. I'm giving up on them. 

Yutao (scary)  
Flashbacks to you babying Jongin all the time 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1  
He gets babied by Sehun. It's fine. 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
we're tryna get them to break up right is that what this is

Baekhyun  
wait poll  
would we rather deal with them as enemies or disgusting lovebirds  
u gotta pick dont say either 

Dae  
lovebirds 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
no dae wtf i'd rather deal with the yelling  
or if we can just get to ignoring. Ignoring would be great since they  
you know  
don't know what moderation is 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1  
Get me a different locker room… 

Yutao (scary)  
Enemies

Stupid Ice Dancer #2  
enemies.  
definitely. 

Dae  
:( just let them be, they're still in the honeymoon phase 

Baekhyun  
fuck their honeymoon  
yo u know they got extra tix of the cirque du soleil show and u know what the fuckers did  
they sold them  
instead of giving them to me 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
???????  
HOW DO WE LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF

Baekhyun  
I'M JUST SAYING  
HOW DO YOU FORGET YOU HAVE FRIENDS  
AND JUST **SELL** PERFECTLY GOOD TIX TO CIRQUE DU SOLEIL 

Yutao (scary)  
That's a good show, I saw it last year 

Dae  
damn, i wanted to go to that one w yeol but he has a hockey tourney this weekend ;-; 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
f  
rip ur valentines day weekend

Dae  
oh it ok im going w him hehe 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
oh hf

Stupid Ice Dancer #2  
this chat is more unproductive than my quantum mechanics class and my professor preaches german philosophy during that lecture 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
f  
okok  
handcuffs 

Yutao (scary)  
Again? 

Baekhyun  
???  
no srsly tho, how do we live in the same house  
do u know what they're using those handcuffs you gave them for lu  
take a w ild fucking guess 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
we should handcuff them to metal poles on either side of campus lmfao 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1  
That's premediated murder. 

Dae  
LMFAO  
HE SAID IT'S PREMEDIATED MURDER BYE 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
makes it easy… 

Baekhyun  
nothing about this has ever been easy stfu 

Stupid Ice Dancer #1  
For once, I must agree with Baek. 

Baekhyun  
for ONCE?

Yutao (scary)  
We really did our job a little too well… 

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
ikr  
the chaos never ends 

Dae  
XD  
can't believe we spent that many months trying to get them to play nice, only to wind up planning to get them back to square one LOL 

Yutao (scary)  
Ugh, when you put it that way  
-.-

Baekhyun  
OK i have to go to lab now 

Stupid Ice Dancer #2  
oh finally  
bye 

Baekhyun  
im not done  
for hw  
oh fuck i almost slipped  
imagine that, a skater slipping on ice lmfao  
anyway  
for hw  
69-page report defending your stance on which option is better: enemies or lovers  
and turn it in by next monday's practice  
class dismissed

Mom (NOT real, Lu)  
and u wonder why your gpa fell last semester.

Hunnie 💕  
good morning :)  
happy valentines day ❤️❤️❤️

Jongin  
ily  
🥺🥰

Hunnie 💕  
show today ! 

Jongin  
r u looking forward to that or afterwards ;) 

Hunnie 💕  
both  
how u feeling 

Jongin  
kinda nervous tbh  
excited 

Hunnie 💕  
we don't have to  
i just want you to have fun today 

Jongin  
i want to  
dont be sappy im gonna melt 

Hunnie 💕  
:P 

Jongin  
when r u coming overrrr

Hunnie 💕  
whenever... 

Jongin  
now  
im still in bed :) 

Hunnie 💕  
-.-

Jongin  
come cuddle !

Hunnie 💕  
yes sir 

Jongin  
^o^ 

"Did you eat breakfast?" Sehun asks as he walks into the apartment with Jongin clinging onto his wind-chilled presence happily. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." 

"No," Jongin murmurs. 

"What do you want?" 

"You can cook?" Jongin muses. 

"Well, no, but you should eat some." 

"Mmm." Jongin pulls a face and shrugs. "I'm fine." 

"Hey, you can't skip breakfast." Sehun pulls away from Jongin so he can take his coat off. "At least drink something," he coaxes. 

"Don't want to. I'm kinda nervous," he admits. Sehun's arms immediately wrap around him. 

"Like I said, we don't have to." He nuzzles Jongin's bedhead. "I'm serious." 

"Don't you dare, I've been excited ever since I brought it up. Before that, even." Jongin pokes Sehun's cheek. "I just don't want to eat that much today." 

"At least drink some juice," Sehun wheedles. "Something in the morning is fine. Okay? Orange juice? Please?" Jongin relents. "What do you want to do today? Show starts at 8, we have all day." 

"We should cuddle until then." Jongin takes tiny sips of juice under Sehun's careful watch. "Or I can get dressed and we can go visit the puppies in the animal shelter." 

"Puppies," Sehun agrees. "Speaking of puppies, I found a cute video yesterday. I forget to send it to you." 

"I wanna see." Jongin eagerly sets down his glass of barely touched orange juice and jumps at the opportunity to snuggle into his boyfriend's embrace. "Yeah, we're going to see the puppies," he decides. "Puppies, shopping, cuddles. In that order." 

"Sounds perfect."

It seems as if every other couple on campus and around town is also out and about today, searching for fun and (hopefully) warm things to do with their significant others. Jongin has never placed an emphasis on the holiday, whether he happened to be single or taken. This year is no exception, but as Jongin has found out, his ex-rival-turned-boyfriend is a hopeless romantic who thrives off of making him happy. More than once, Jongin catches Sehun snapping candid pictures of him throughout the day—cuddling with the puppies, laughing at a joke, trying on a new sweater. They hold hands. Sehun kisses Jongin in the middle of a bridge during their walk. The elder's smile never leaves his face. It's hard to believe that this is the same guy who socked him in the jaw at every opportunity, and threw insults at him daily. Nowadays, Sehun is all compliments and enchanted staring at whatever Jongin does. With him around, Jongin always feels special. Like now, back in their apartment, as Sehun helps him out of his coat and brushes snowflakes out of his hair gently. 

"Naptime," Jongin murmurs sleepily. They practically covered all of campus today with their meandering. 

"Oh, that sounds amazing. You better set an alarm, otherwise we're going to oversleep." Sehun strips down to a t-shirt and boxers before diving into the bed with Jongin hot on his heels. They giggle at each other as they arrange themselves into a comfortable position, and Jongin shrieks when Sehun puts cold feet on him. 

"Shhhh. Go to sleep." Sehun's arm tightens around his waist. "My valentine." 

"Love you," Jongin murmurs, eyes already sliding closed. 

"Love you, too," Sehun whispers.

"You got good seats," Jongin remarks a few hours later, after they woke up to the alarm's insistent call, buried under a mess of blankets and sheets. On the way to the stadium, Jongin read the biographies of the cast of the show out loud to Sehun, who kept both eyes on the icy road as best as he could. 

"Yeah, figured front row might not actually be that fun since they have a ton of acrobatics." Sehun drapes a giant blanket over both of them and lets Jongin snuggle close. "I'm pretty sure Junmyeon and Yixing are friends with at least half the cast." 

"Are they here today?" Jongin asks, looking around the semi-darkened stadium. 

"Dunno. There were an awful lot of familiar names on that list you read." 

"I've heard really good things about this show. Thank you for bringing me to see it." Jongin leans over to kiss Sehun's cheek softly. "Is this your first ice show?" 

"Yeah, actually." Sehun's hand slides over Jongin's thigh under the blanket and squeezes gently, innocent ~~for now~~. "What about you?" 

"I saw Stars on Ice when I was little. I don't remember much." 

"Oh, Stars on Ice is a good one. Didn't Junmyeon tour with them when he competed?" 

"Mhm, I think so." Jongin nods and spreads his legs a little to allow Sehun access. The younger smirks. 

"You want to be teased?" 

"Don't play coy, I know you're gonna do it," Jongin flirts back. "Please let me watch the cool parts in peace, though." 

"Can't keep my hands off you," Sehun breathes into Jongin's ear. "Sorry." 

"I like the sound of that." Jongin's wink makes Sehun's heart squeeze. 

"You're very cute, has anyone told you that?" 

"You only tell me twenty times a day." Jongin drops his head onto Sehun's shoulder. "Oh!" The lights in the stadium suddenly darken, and then lighten to cast gray and blue dappled shadows over the smooth sheet of ice. A spotlight highlights a single skater, who rushes down a set of white stairs towards the end of the rink and steps onto the ice as the sound of a piano melody plays. 

"I'm less impressed by these skating skills and more by the fact that she got down stairs with skates that quickly," Jongin whispers. 

"She wasn't wearing guards. Those stairs better have rubber," Sehun mutters. 

"I know, right? I winced a little." Both of them watch as she pulls into a layback spin. "Pretty sure Luxi's is better." 

"Pretty sure if you stretched, your layback would look like that as well, baby." Sehun smirks. 

"I appreciate your faith in me." Jongin giggles quietly. "Imagine if they hired us to commentate, we'd probably be fired on the spot." 

"Well, we've skated for most of our lives. We're bound to be much more critical than non-figure skaters," Sehun points out. "It's because we know the ins and outs of good technique versus bad. I'm not exactly expecting Quad Salchows here." 

"Yeah, I guess pretty Spread Eagles just don't do it for us anymore." Jongin covers Sehun's hand with his own under the blanket. "I'll be more excited when people start flying through the air." 

"It's a good show, you'll enjoy it." The show continues. "What's her name?" 

"Crystal?" Jongin hazards a guess. "Isn't that what the narration said? Oh, is this like a creepy parallel universe storyline? Woah, that was cool." 

"I was wondering how they were going to combine skating and acrobatics," Sehun murmurs as Crystal circles around a contortionist. "Damn, imagine falling on ice." 

"Ouch." Jongin pulls a face. "Hey, do you think they had a hard time filling their cast? It must be hard to find people who are equally adept at skating and acrobatics…" 

"Yeah, I bet. They probably use stunt doubles depending on if the character is on the ice or above the ice," Sehun speculates. Both of them watch with bated breath as the contortionist stacks chairs on top of each other and climbs higher and higher. "I'm actually getting invested in this." 

"Holy shit, holy shit." Jongin gasps. Sehun's hand squeezes his leg tighter, perhaps unconsciously. "Why do I just want him to get down from there? That's so scary. I could never." 

"Still wanna put that in our Christmas show?" Sehun murmurs. Jongin rolls his eyes and slowly pulls Sehun's hand higher on his thigh. "What are you doing? Thought you wanted to watch the cool parts." 

"I'm still watching," Jongin reassures his boyfriend, directing his hand towards the soft inner flesh. Sehun swallows hard and presses his thumb against the inseam of Jongin's pants. 

"The show is two hours long, Nini." 

"Make me feel like it lasts twice as long." Jongin turns to press a kiss against Sehun's neck. "Make me squirm." 

"Jesus." Sehun suddenly feels warm all over. "You little minx." 

"Play with me, Sehunnie." Jongin turns his attention back to the show. Sehun does, too, but he doesn't stop rubbing circles into Jongin's thigh, higher and higher until the back of his hand nudges Jongin's crotch. The elder pushes towards his touch, but Sehun slips away to start in the middle of Jongin's thigh again. 

"Patience." Jongin shudders, then relaxes. May as well enjoy the ride. Sehun's fingers crawl up his thigh once more, pressing into his sensitive inner thigh and grasping satisfying handfuls from time to time. His dick begins to plump up. He loves this; being teased by Sehun, anticipating a climax that won't come until hours later. Sehun likes giving him pleasure, taking him apart little by little until all Jongin can do is cling to his boyfriend and whimper. Right now, Sehun's fingers tiptoe up his hip and dip playfully into the waistband of his pants. Jongin slumps in his seat and spreads his legs even more, but Sehun retreats just as quickly. "Are you watching?" Sehun muses. 

"Totally," Jongin mumbles. "Yeah." At least 50% of his energy is being used to anticipate Sehun's next move. Double Toe jump combinations simply don't amuse him as much as Sehun's index finger grazing the top of his fly. His dick twitches at the barest contact; out of the corner of his eye, Jongin sees Sehun's lips twitch upwards. 

"You're all sensitive and tense. Looks like I'm doing a good job," Sehun purrs. Jongin relaxes his shoulders. 

"I didn't even notice," he admits. "You're—frustrating." 

"So you've told me. Even before we started fucking, I believe." Sehun squeezes a handful of Jongin's thigh and massages happily. "You have such pretty thighs." 

"No, you." Jongin grabs Sehun's hand under the blanket, but Sehun resists his pull. "Sehunnie…" 

"You have an hour and a half left. Sit back and relax, princess." 

"That could be an hour and a half of you touching my dick, though." 

"Don't worry, your dick is too cute to ignore." Sehun goes back to kneading soft flesh. "I like when you get eager for me. S'adorable." Jongin pouts. "See? I rest my case." Slow and steady. Sehun is attentive to every second of teasing, noting how Jongin shifts to try and get him to palm his crotch. He feigns ignorance and suppresses a smile. The longer he drags this out, the better the relief will be for Jongin. Maybe after this scene. There's a bunch of skaters—hockey players, or maybe just skaters wearing hockey skates—skating up and down ramps made of ice. "Nini, are you even watching the show? I want to try this," Sehun muses. "Although I guess Chanyeol would have an easier time because he doesn't have a toe pick at the front of his blade." Jongin's face is half hidden in the folds of Sehun's sweater as he tries not to whine in frustration. "Baby." Sehun stifles laughter. "Just enjoy yourself, I'll take care of you." He gently pinches the base of Jongin's clothed dick in between his thumb and forefinger. "You're hard." 

"Oh, thank you for noticing." 

"You get so snappy when you're impatient." Sehun traces his outline lightly. 

"Will you just _touch my dick like a regular human being?"_ Sehun snickers. 

"Since you asked so nicely." He cups Jongin's package and presses down. Jongin's eyes flutter shut and he lets out a soft exhale of relief. The subtle reaction, along with the knowledge that Jongin had yearned for his touch that much, makes Sehun twitch as well. 

"Finally. You just like seeing me worked up, don't you." Jongin's breath puffs hot onto the base of Sehun's neck. "Feels good, Sehunnie. You make it so good for me." His words go straight to his boyfriend's ego and arousal. "You could probably make me come in front of all these people," Jongin whispers in between swallowing little keens. "I can come just from this. You don't even need to get into my pants." 

"Ffffffuck." Sehun's grip tightens around Jongin's dick, causing the latter to let out a squeak. "You say dangerous things." 

"Just w-want you to know how good you make me feel." Jongin's voice is wobbly as Sehun strokes slowly. "Can't think of anything except you right now." He hides his entire face in Sehun's shoulder. 

"I'm very tempted to take you home right now." Sehun reluctantly pulls his hand away and links his fingers with Jongin's under the blanket. 

"Why'd you stop?" 

"We have all night. Settle down." He squeezes Jongin's hand. "Watch the show." His boyfriend sighs quietly, but does his best to ignore the buzzing of arousal under his skin and sits up a little straighter. "Are you cold?" 

"Am I cold?" Jongin repeats incredulously. "Was I worrying about that?" Sehun laughs quietly at him and pulls the blanket up higher. 

"Just checking." Sehun points towards the rink. "Look. Ice dancers." 

"I feel like Minseok would have something to say about that position," Jongin remarks. 

"He has something to say about everything. Kyungsoo would probably just wrinkle his nose." 

"True," Jongin agrees. "Maybe we should try it next practice." 

"You think? With the bright red hair and everything?" 

"Absolutely. The makeup, too." Jongin snuggles close. "Junmyeon might fire us as students." 

"I'm sure he'll understand artistic creativity," Sehun muses. 

"No, he would be like, 'tHiS iS a PrAcTiCe, nOt A cIrCus.'" Jongin rolls his eyes as Sehun chuckles in agreement. "I think you'd be cute with red hair, though." 

"Depending on my program next season, I'll consider it," Sehun says as three skaters do Triple Toe jumps in sync. "I swear, that is the 100th Toe jump I have seen in the past hour." 

"They're easy, impressive, and the epitome of what a figure skating jump is supposed to look like," Jongin points out. "Bad news for me if I ever decide to tour though, I hate Toe jumps." 

"It's okay, you can just do Axel." Speaking of which, the man on the ice does a Triple Axel. "Oookay, that was impressive." 

"Bet Junmyeon knows him." Jongin nods sagely. "He knows all the good skaters." 

"Yeah, probably. He skates like an ex-competitor, you know?" 

"Yeah, he just has _the vibe."_ Jongin giggles with Sehun. "I can see it in his skating. I think I like this segment best." 

"Baby, this is the only segment you've actually paid attention to." Sehun kisses his cheek softly. 

"That's fair. It's interesting, though. Thank you for letting me watch the cool parts." Jongin snickers as Sehun squeezes his hand in amusement.

"Can't even wait until we get up to your place?" Sehun teases as Jongin presses him up against the banister in the concrete stairwell and slots his lips between the younger's. "You screw around everywhere," Sehun mumbles, hands landing on Jongin's waist. He's shivering slightly; Sehun pulls him tighter to his own chest. "Let's—get out of the cold?" 

"This is your fault." Jongin pulls back, eyes heavy and half-hooded with desire already. "You teased me for so long." 

"You asked for it, baby." Sehun pushes Jongin towards the next flight of stairs. "Let's go, your neighbors are going to evict you for public indecency." 

"Worth it." Jongin stops and arches into Sehun's touch when he reaches out to grope the elder's butt. 

"Stop swaying your hips," Sehun complains. "We're just going up the stairs." 

"It's my natural catwalk." Jongin giggles when Sehun presses up behind him. His semi-hard erection presses enticingly through the fabric of Jongin's jeans, and he ruts back against it. "You're hard, too…" 

"You're sexy, I can't help it." Sehun groans, torn between being so cold that he can't stop his teeth from chattering and the feeling of Jongin grinding against him. "Inside, let's go inside." A blast of warm air greets them both, and Sehun exhales in relief even as Jongin presses him against the door to devour him whole. The younger closes his eyes and kisses back sloppily, letting Jongin fumble at his coat buttons and drop layers to the floor one after another. "Do you want—?" 

"Yes," Jongin's voice is breathless. "Yes, yes." Sehun arches his neck as lips attach to it and nibble along his pulse point. His hand slips into Jongin's hair to assume a soft grip. 

"Let's go clean you up, then?" Sehun asks. Jongin suckles for a few seconds more, then breaks away from his neck to look up at him. 

"Mmkay." Sehun drops a kiss on his forehead, then takes his hand to lead him into the bathroom. "Oh, we need to replace your showerhead." 

"Yeah…" Jongin fumbles around in one of his cabinets and pulls out a long, hose-like shower nozzle which allows for a single stream of water to flow out of the end. He hands it to Sehun and then watches nervously as his boyfriend steps onto the edge of his bathtub to replace it. "Hand stuff to me, I'll hold it. Be careful." 

"Okay, wait. Hold on, I need a wrench." Sehun steps down from examining the shower head. "Do you have any?" 

"Probably?" Jongin patters out of the bathroom. Sehun pats his butt as he does, causing him to whirl around. "Do you want to get anything done tonight?" 

"Mayyybe?" Sehun smirks and wraps Jongin up in his arms to kiss him one, two, three times before letting him go find his hardware. "Thanks." With little difficulty, he unscrews the base of the showerhead and hands it to Jongin before replacing it with the hose nozzle. "Have you done this before?" Jongin shakes his head. "Okay, me neither, but we can figure it out together, if you want?" Sehun takes the showerhead from Jongin's hands and places it in the sink basin to worry about tomorrow. Then he turns his full attention to Jongin, brushing strands of hair out of his eyes. "Tonight is all about you," he murmurs, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "I want to do this the right way. Want to make you feel amazing." Jongin takes a deep breath and his eyelids flutter shut when Sehun kisses him softly to let him relax. "If, at any point, including this"—Sehun gestures to the nozzle—"you want to stop, tell me, okay? Because the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable." 

"Okay," Jongin replies softly, letting Sehun slowly slide his hands underneath his sweater to pull it over his head. Goosebumps crawl up his skin as they stand in the small bathroom. "Could you—maybe shut the door?" 

"Yeah, we can do that. It's just you and me tonight." Sehun reaches out and nudges the door closed. He even locks it, although nobody is about to walk into Jongin's apartment unwarranted. Whatever helps Jongin feel more safe and relaxed. "It's going to be kind of cold in the dead of winter," Sehun murmurs as he strips and steps into the tub with Jongin, who latches onto him like a baby bear and begins rubbing every inch of bare skin he can reach, "but I don't want to burn your soft tissues, and we'll just be really, really careful." 

"You're so warm," Jongin replies, and Sehun's laughter echoes in the bathroom.

"C'mere, kiss me." Their make out session is exceedingly lazy and indulgent, but neither of them is in a rush. Sehun traces over Jongin's strong physique slowly, running fingers across defined pectorals and biceps before dropping lower to wrap his hand around both of their erections. Jongin shifts and sighs when Sehun pulls upwards. The tips of both of their cocks are wet with precum, and Sehun uses it to ease the slide. 

"God, that feels so good." Jongin moans quietly against Sehun's mouth. The younger's free hand curls around the nape of his neck and squeezes lightly, as if massaging his tense muscles. Jongin relaxes into the sensations, letting Sehun settle him into a headspace that isn't so jittery and uncertain. "Lube," Jongin murmurs. "Behind the shampoo." 

"You _would_ keep lube in the shower," Sehun chuckles, reaching for it and uncapping it with a click. "How do you want to do this?" In response, Jongin turns around to brace his hands against the cold stone wall and wriggles tantalizingly. "Fuck, you're such a devil." 

"Hehe." Jongin clearly has no qualms about getting fingered, and he sighs as Sehun traces his rim with a wet finger before sliding in easily. "Oh." The stretch is barely noticeable, but it still makes Jongin arch and hum contentedly. 

"I think you might like getting fingered more than getting fucked," Sehun remarks, feeling his own dick twitch at Jongin's pliant reaction. 

"It feels really, really good," Jongin admits.

"I want to make tonight incredible for you, then." Sehun wriggles a second finger in next to his middle finger and crooks them upwards. Jongin pushes back onto them insistently and tries to spread his legs further than the width of the tub. His boyfriend only chuckles and continues his slow, lazy scissoring, reaching under Jongin's bent over figure to pinch and roll a nipple between his fingers. Jongin hiccups in surprise. "You good?" 

"Kinda cold, but y-yeah. Oh, that was good. Keep doing that." 

"Yeah?" Sehun flicks his wrist smartly, and Jongin keens. 

"Give me a third," he murmurs. 

"I think you'll only need two, but better to be safe than sorry." Never one to disappoint, Sehun adds his ring finger into the mix and thrusts them all in and out of Jongin, feeling his rim stretch and clench around him. "You always take everything so well. Fingers, cock, toys." Sehun sighs at the same time as Jongin. 

"Feels good." Jongin's voice wavers with the intensity of his pleasure. Unable to help himself, Sehun strokes his own shaft a few times with his free hand before leaning over to kiss Jongin's shoulder lightly. 

"I think you're good for now, baby. There's more where that came from, I promise." Sehun slowly pulls his fingers out of Jongin, watching as his pink hole clenches uselessly around nothing. 

"You're amazing at fingering," Jongin admits, blush high on his cheeks and chest when he turns around. Sehun never fails to find it cute. "You make it feel so good, I almost forgot where I was." 

"That's the goal," Sehun murmurs, although there's a warm, cuddly feeling in his chest as Jongin tells him this. There's something intensely satisfying and arousing about knowing that Jongin appreciates him so much and trusts Sehun to make him feel good. He gets many sloppy, needy kisses as he reaches over to turn the water to a little less than lukewarm. "Trust me?" Sehun asks, turning back to Jongin with nothing but love and tenderness in his eyes. "I only want to make sure you're okay and that you won't hurt yourself." 

"I trust you." Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun's waist and cuddles close. 

"How do you want to do this?" Sehun tests the temperature of the water with his fingers. "Like a crab?" 

"A crab?" Jongin repeats cluelessly. Sehun makes little pincers with his hands and drops into an awkward squat. The elder bursts into giggles. "You're so obnoxious." But he relaxes, so Sehun considers it the best kind of obnoxious. "I guess. I dunno." 

"We can try something different if it doesn't work out very well." Sehun beckons Jongin closer to the drain, kissing him once softly before pulling him into position. "I'm going to just keep it outside your hole for now, and then… we'll just see how you feel, is that okay?" 

"Yeah." Jongin's voice is small, and for the first time since Sehun has known him, he sounds nervous. Sehun watches him carefully, and Jongin glances up at him hesitantly. 

"Hey. Love you." Sehun's face is open and sweet. "Tell me if anything feels uncomfortable, okay?" 

"Please don't tell me that while I look like a crab." Jongin wrinkles his nose, but he does look relieved. 

"I'll tell you that anytime, baby." Sehun carefully places the head of the nozzle against Jongin's entrance to allow the stream of water to enter his anus. The elder gasps and jerks slightly. "You okay?" 

"Fuck, that's weird. That's really weird." There's water in his ass. Does he clench? Does he let it flow out?

"Is it too hot?" Sehun's face betrays nothing but genuine concern. 

"Do people actually do this?" Jongin slowly unclenches, and a small stream of water falls to the floor of the tub, disappearing down the drain. "It just feels so strange." 

"Yeah, I think you'll have to get used to the feeling. Like I said, we'll go really slow. Is it okay, though?" 

"I think so." Jongin heaves a deep breath, and for some reason, Sehun's gut pulls tight. Jongin looks cute when he's nervous, especially when he's trying to be brave. It simply enchants the younger, like everything else that Jongin does. "Shit's supposed to come out of my ass, not go into it," he grumbles. Sehun kisses him for that one. 

"I'm going to try again, okay?" He presses the head of the nozzle against Jongin's entrance once more, holding only for a couple of seconds longer before taking it away. "Try and hold it for a few seconds, then let it go." 

"Let it flow," Jongin corrects. 

"You have the best sense of humor." Sehun waits until Jongin exhales slowly and releases his sphincter muscle, but the water that spills into the drain is mostly clear. "I just don't know how much I should fill you up," he frets. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"It's weird," Jongin mumbles. "It sloshes in my ass."

"...Should I laugh?" Sehun asks honestly. He doesn't want to tease, not when Jongin is already so vulnerable and timid. 

"If you want." Jongin huffs out a nervous one of his own. "Sorry, it's… mmm." Jongin shrugs. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Sehun cups his cheek gently. "You're being very brave right now. It's perfectly okay." 

"It's kind of embarrassing," Jongin whispers. 

"I don't even know if I could be in your position if we switched places." Sehun pulls him close and lets Jongin bury his head against his neck. "But I promise that I'm not judging you or shaming you. I just want to do this safely so you can enjoy yourself tonight. We'll go as slow as you need." He strokes Jongin's hair gently. "Okay?" 

"Yeah." Jongin takes a few deep breaths. "I think… maybe count to five? It might work better." 

"Alright. And you should let me know if you want me to pull away as well." Sehun does as asked, and Jongin wrinkles his nose at the feeling of water filling his rectum. It's not as intense as he had thought it would be, but it's overwhelming in a subtle way. "It kinda tickles." 

"Interesting. I have no idea, this is all new for me, too." Sehun pulls the nozzle away. "Breathe slowly, then release." This time, the water is tinged with color, and the smell that wafts around the bathroom isn't particularly appealing either. Jongin hesitates, but before he drops his head to hide his expression, Sehun lets go of the nozzle and reaches out. "You okay?" 

"It's…" Jongin frowns, cheeks red from mortification. 

"It's supposed to work like that," Sehun reassures him. "We're doing it right. And that's all I care about, because I don't want to hurt you." He tips Jongin's chin up so the younger can see the sincerity in his eyes. "Okay? I love you." His voice softens. "Say it back?" 

"I love you, too." Jongin's voice is small, but he sounds comforted. "Thank you." 

"Of course, baby. Only you." Sehun reaches out for the hose again. "Do you think it would be more comfortable if you lay down in the tub?" he asks gently. "Something less exposed?" 

"I'd like that better, I think." 

"Let's try that then. Don't slip." Sehun helps Jongin to lay down on his side, knees pulled up to his navel, butt angled towards the drain. "Is this okay?" 

"Yeah, I think it's better this way." Jongin relaxes a little more this time when Sehun presses the nozzle against his hole, then holds him close. 

"When you release, you might have to stand back up. I'll help you." Sehun counts to five, then holds his hand out for Jongin to stand up and squat low towards the drain. "Okay?" he asks. 

"Yeah. I… I don't have a basis of comparison, but it's fine." Jongin keeps his hand clasped tightly in Sehun's. The younger lets him. 

"Would you be okay with a little more water?" 

"How much time are we supposed to let pass?" 

"The article I read said up to 30 seconds, but we can cap out at 20, especially since it's your first time." Sehun runs the stream of water over their feet. 

"We could try a little longer this time." Jongin lays down again. The stream of water that rushes into his rectum is more expected now. It's as if he can physically feel it creeping up his intestines the longer Sehun holds the nozzle against his ass, but the sensation is muted. Water sloshes in him deeper than dildos or fingers or dicks, but it's not nearly as solid. "This is so fucking weird." He wrinkles his nose at the smell, but Sehun doesn't even bat an eyelash. He still has the same sweet, kind look in his eyes as he did when they were wandering around town together and he happened to turn towards Jongin. Every time that Jongin lays down, he's right there, cradling him close, leaving tiny kisses on Jongin's hands and whispering words of encouragement. Slowly, as Jongin gets more used to the douching, Sehun increases the time that he holds the nozzle against his hole, until Jongin is comfortable enough to let him spread some lube around Jongin's entrance and the head of the hose before pushing it in. Jongin gasps. The stream of water is much more intense when the nozzle is actually inserted. It's arousing in a whole new way, and the next time Jongin exhales, he also moans quietly. 

"Does it feel good?" Sehun watches Jongin's expression like a hawk, monitoring for even the slightest semblance of discomfort. 

"Kinda. It's weird. Everything about it is weird." Jongin exhales and lets the water drain out of him. 

"You feeling okay?" 

"A little tired," Jongin admits. It's been over an hour. 

"I think we're almost there. The article said until the water runs clear, and the smell is kinda fading." 

"I am going to spray this bathroom with Febreze," Jongin grumbles, curling into his makeshift fetal position once more in Sehun's lap. His boyfriend simply chuckles. 

"If that's what you want. You're doing so well, I'm proud of you."

"You're proud of me douching successfully?" Jongin rolls his eyes as water creeps into his intestines once more.

"Prouder than I was at Nationals, baby. I'm being dead serious." Sehun squeezes his hand. "After this, we're going to take a nice, hot shower, and then I'll pamper the shit out of you. Wait—no pun intended." 

"No worries. It was a good one." Sehun helps Jongin to his feet. "I think one more time would be good, if that's okay with you." 

"Uh huh." Jongin lets his eyes flutter closed for just a second. "This is tiring." 

"You didn't eat all that much today, either," Sehun frets. "You should have." 

"I'm okay." Jongin sighs as he lays down in the tub. Sehun rubs circles into his hip gently. "Thank you for helping me and… putting up with my shit." 

"Told you." Sehun concentrates on keeping the hose as still as possible. "Just want to do this right and make you feel good." 

"You still deserve a thank you." Jongin allows Sehun to reach for his hand and kiss his knuckles softly. 

"Alright, I think we should be good." Sehun reaches out to turn the nozzle off when Jongin has drained the last of the water out of himself. "Gonna replace your showerhead so we don't have a pathetically cold shower." 

"Make sure you're dry so you don't slip." Jongin steps out of the tub to help as well. "This is going to sound really weird, but I feel clean as fuck." 

"It's not weird given the context." 

"No, like. I feel like I was reborn." Jongin reaches behind himself and rubs a finger against his hole. Sehun glances down to hand the hose extension to Jongin, and nearly has an aneurysm at the sight. "Oh, shit, sorry. Didn't mean to distract you." 

"That felt like a fever dream." Sehun screws the showerhead back on with little difficulty. "Alright, get in. Time to scrub the rest of you clean." Both of them sigh in bliss as hot water rains down on them and turns their skin pink. Hungry kisses are exchanged as they feel each other up, hands sliding over soapy, soft skin and hard curves of muscle. Sehun lathers Jongin's hair with shampoo and makes sure to wash every inch of his body reverently, then stands still as his boyfriend does the same for him. The latter looks ready to curl up in the sheets and sleep for six days straight by the time they dry off and land in bed with damp hair, but as soon as Sehun climbs on top of him to leave a litany of love on his warm, glowing skin, Jongin begins to purr with contentment. 

"You're like a little kitten. So cute." Sehun kisses his way down Jongin's body, tasting his scent and coconut shampoo on the way down. "You ready?" 

"I have never been more ready in my life." Jongin rolls over lazily when Sehun pulls away to stack pillows on top of more pillows. "Hey, remember when we did this at Sectionals?" 

"Under very different circumstances, yes." Sehun chuckles. "Remember when you kicked me in the stomach?" 

"You were too close." 

"Baby, is there such a thing as too close when it comes to you?" Sehun crawls slyly back to him and wraps Jongin up in warm, safe arms. 

"No," Jongin whispers, feeling utterly content and _so_ perfect. 

"The pillows are for you to lay on, so you don't have to hold yourself up," Sehun explains. "We're going to go really, really slow, but I want you to enjoy every minute." 

"What about you?" Jongin asks, looking up at him with big, calf-brown eyes. Sehun's heart flutters. 

"This is going to be the hottest thing we have ever done. Don't worry about me." The younger smirks. Jongin's erection brushes up against his, and then his hand wraps around both of them. "Mmmh, good." They rock like that together for a while, trading increasingly needy kisses until Sehun's hands trail down to Jongin's butt and squeeze a handful. "Bend over for me, pretty thing." 

"With pleasure." Jongin flops himself over the pile of three pillows and wriggles until his hips are situated over them. 

"You comfy?" Sehun reaches towards the nightstand for lube and a latex glove. "This is so my nails don't hurt you." He flicks it at Jongin. 

"You're so thoughtful." Jongin's eyes are full of admiration. 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"Funny, you sure wanted to a few months back." 

"Oh, you." Sehun chuckles helplessly. "Sometimes all it takes is one blanket and a locker room that served its purpose a little too well." 

"Yes," Jongin agrees, wriggling in anticipation as Sehun lubes up. 

"I'm going to stretch you for longer than normal. You'll need it." He slides the first finger in easily because of all their previous ministrations. 

"You can go straight to two." Jongin lets the tension in his body drain. Might as well enjoy his Valentine's Day present.

"Alright." Sehun slips a second one in and scissors him gently. "How does the glove feel?" 

"Can't feel your fingers as well, but it's still really good." Jongin's eyes flutter shut. Sehun doesn't even have to search for his prostate to make pleasure rock through his body like little waves, making him moan sleepily. "Might fall asleep," Jongin mumbles. 

"You look totally blissed out." Sehun's cock twitches at the image of Jongin lying like a puppy in the sheets, panting softly at the stimulation of being fingered. "It's so adorable." He strokes himself indulgently. 

"Oooh." Jongin shifts a little when Sehun presses a third finger into his hole and stretches his rim slowly. "Ugh, the burn is good." 

"So you've told me," Sehun says wryly, reaching out to brush Jongin's hair back from his face. "I think I might actually like fingering you more than you like getting fingered, though. Your reactions are the prettiest."

"S'better than a massage. I feel so clean." Jongin lets out little whines every once in a while, relishing the solid thrust of Sehun's fingers, the taut tension on his rim. "It's like… feels like my first time getting f-fingered." 

"You look gorgeous, baby." Sehun's breathing is ragged and slow, and his gaze is fixated on where his fingers disappear into Jongin's hole. "You're doing so well, you feel good?" 

"Ughhh." Jongin sighs and pushes back gently against the intrusion, toes curling in pleasure each time Sehun places more pressure against his rim to stretch it out nicely. "Amazing." He turns to look at Sehun lazily, pupils widening as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend jerking himself off sloppily with his left hand as he fingers Jongin. "Oh my God, Sehun, that's fucking hot." 

"Your moans are everything." Sehun grips the base of his cock tightly. "You drive me crazy." At this, Jongin lets out a performative, porn star-esque moan and arches his back to accentuate the pretty curve of his ass and graceful waistline. "Holy fuck, I wish I'd gotten that on camera." Sehun curses. "That was so sexy." 

"Sehun, give me more." Jongin moans again, this time completely on instinct, as Sehun's fingers accidentally brush past his prostate. 

"Was that your prostate?" 

"Yeah… ohhh, fuck." Jongin's eyes roll back, drunk on pleasure and sensation. "Can't—don't touch it, I'm gonna come way too soon." 

"Same," Sehun breathes, watching Jongin slowly dissolve into a wrecked mess. "Adding number four." 

"Pleaseee do." Jongin keens high in his throat and grips the sheets tightly. Even after all that stretching, Sehun's pinky is still a tight fit. 

"Breathe out for me. Relax. You're clenching really hard right now." 

"M'so full," Jongin mumbles into the bedsheets. "Are you even going to be able to fit?" 

"Well, we'll see." Sehun reaches out to knead Jongin's butt gently, then runs his knuckles along Jongin's lower back. "You okay? Hips feeling alright?" 

"Okay," Jongin echoes mindlessly. 

"Breatheee, baby." Sehun thrusts gently and twists his wrist, which makes his boyfriend keen from the friction against his rim. 

"S'intense." Jongin's neurons fire uselessly and his legs twitch when Sehun brushes his sweet spot once more. "Guhhh." 

"Cute," Sehun mumbles, seconds away from coming himself. Jongin spread out for him, clenching on his fingers, letting out the prettiest noises. "So hot." 

"Ahhh," Jongin cries as Sehun fingers him. "Ah, Sehun…" His voice is low and sweet, smooth like honey even though there's a tone of whining in every word. Sehun shudders and comes, briefly stopping his ministrations as the world spins and then explodes in a shower of sparks. His head arches back, and the low grunt he lets out has Jongin whining desperately, rutting back against the intrusion. "D'you come?" 

"God, Jonginie, you're so incredible." Sehun pants through the aftershocks. "Couldn't stop myself." He gently pulls all four fingers out of Jongin, who makes his dissonance very known. "Need more lube, baby." 

"Get back in me." 

"Grumpy baby, I'm right here." 

"Wish you could see yourself," Sehun murmurs. "Your pretty hole is so sloppy right now." Jongin groans and feels his dick twitch atop the pillow pile. "Nini, you're so beautiful." 

"You m-make me feel so good," Jongin whines when Sehun slides back in. "Ohhhh." His boyfriend's fingers pick up their slow rhythm once more. "You're gonna make me come," Jongin whimpers. 

"How do you feel about adding a thumb?" 

"Ye-es." Jongin's breath hitches, and his hole pulses with anticipation. His reaction does not go unnoticed by Sehun, who chuckles and presses a kiss to his back. 

"You have to tell me if it hurts, okay? I'll be really careful, but you stop me if you need it." 

"Mhm." 

"Okay. Big breaths, baby." Jongin shudders as Sehun runs his thumb gently against his taut entrance, then, with a little bit of force, tries to wiggle in beside the rest of his fingers. Jongin squeezes his eyes shut and tries to bear down to accommodate the extra digit, but his next whine is one of pain. "Sehun—hurts." Sehun withdraws immediately. 

"You alright?" 

"I don't know if I can take them all," Jongin frets. Four is already such a big stretch. "What if I can't?" 

"Then you can't, and that's okay." Sehun leans forward to kiss Jongin's hips and back, seeing as his free hand is now covered in drying come. "But I think I just need to stretch you a little more." And his fingers begin their patient rhythm once again, scissoring and sliding past Jongin's rim. Jongin sighs and slumps into the pillow pile, doing his best to will his body to stop fighting against the stretch. 

"I want it so bad," he mumbles. Sehun snickers at him. 

"You're adorable. Worrying if you can take a fist. Good thing it's off season," Sehun remarks. "You're going to be sore next practice; you'll have to take it easy." 

"I—ugh—like the stretch," Jongin says between little pants. 

"I know you do, baby." His boyfriend smirks. "Good thing I'm bigger than average." 

"Shuttup," Jongin slurs without any bite. "Ah—oh, feels good." He moans low in his throat, and Sehun feels his flaccid dick start to twitch. "Worth a few shitty practices," he mutters. Sehun's ego swells.

"You're going to make me hard again." 

"Mmmh, Sehun." 

"Bitch." 

"L-love your hands s-oh-so much." Jongin sighs. Sehun concedes defeat and strokes himself to full hardness. 

"Do you want to try again?" 

"Yes." Jongin takes deep breaths without being prompted. On his third exhale, he remains loose and relaxed even as the stretch becomes borderline painful. "Holy SHIT—" the cry that he emits is one of pure ecstasy. 

_"Good_ boy. You're incredible, Nini." Sehun can barely breathe as he looks down to see his hand almost completely engulfed by Jongin, whose juddering moans spill out of him nonstop. "S'it okay?" 

"Ahh, ah, ah…" 

"Is that a yes? Baby?" 

"Mhm." There are tears at the corners of Jongin's eyes from the intense mix of pleasure-stretch. He's never felt so full in his life, Sehun's fingers press right up against his prostate without even having to reach. "Sehun, Sehun." Jongin's completely gone. 

"Yeah, baby." Sehun's breathing is ragged while he jacks himself off for the second time. "Holy fuck, this is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Jongin is so warm and tight around him, and the tiny thrusts that Sehun gives make him shudder and sob. Jongin's body submits completely to the pleasure; he's long since lost control of his coordination system. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay. I know it's good."

"Want it, give me all of it." Jongin feels as if he's about to explode at any moment. "All of it, Sehun." 

"Just give yourself a minute to adjust." Sehun shifts his fingers, which causes Jongin to shriek. "Rip your neighbors," he whispers under his breath. "Stop me if there's any pain at all, okay? Promise me?" 

"Just go." Jongin can barely process the words coming out of Sehun's mouth. Everything is so intense and tight. 

"What did I say?" 

"Stop if hurt." 

"Good." Sehun's fingers curl naturally inside Jongin as he carefully pushes past the knuckles with little twists. "Holy fuck, Jongin." He wouldn't look away for a million dollars as Jongin's rim clenches around his wrist, having completely swallowed his hand. "Jongin, baby, you did so good, so well." Jongin's crying increases in volume; loud, incoherent cries of pleasure at the highest magnitude as he takes Sehun's entire hand. "You took all of it, oh my God…" Sehun's head spins at the visual and auditory stimulation, and before he knows it, he's coming for the second time. Jongin's sweet moans don't stop, and when Sehun floats back to Earth, his boyfriend is still whimpering at the slightest movements. Pleasure builds on top of more pleasure until Jongin doesn't think he can possibly take any more; Sehun's fist pushes against his prostate easily. He feels used, owned, completely full, and it's _incredible_. Sehun wiggles his fingers, gives him a few tiny twists, and Jongin emits a wrecked moan. 

"Nghh." Tears flow freely down Jongin's face now. Tonight, there's nothing else in his world but Sehun and the heady, sharp pressure of being penetrated. "Hahh." 

"Beautiful," Sehun mumbles. "Love you so much, baby. Happy Valentine's Day." Jongin's breath hitches and gets caught in his throat. The tension that has been building in his gut reaches its peak. Sehun twists his wrist one more time, and Jongin screams as his world explodes into blinding white. At some point, he feels like he passes out from the stimulation of his orgasm. It could be mere seconds, minutes, or days when Jongin's soul finally slips back into his limp, pliant, tired body. Sehun is exceedingly gentle when pulling out of him, careful not to put too much pressure on his rim or overstimulate Jongin. The glove gets slipped off and tossed in the trash, then Sehun pulls Jongin close to him and massages his hips and lower back gently, murmuring words of love and comfort to his exhausted boyfriend. 

"Can you stay awake for a little longer so I can wash you?" Sehun kisses Jongin's lips softly, smiling against them when Jongin nods petulantly. "Thank you. You did so good today, baby." He scoops him up in his arms carefully to carry him to the bathtub. Jongin drowsily puts his hands around Sehun's neck, unresisting to Sehun's care. The younger rinses come and lube off of both of them, sluicing water over Jongin's clingy figure and being extra gentle at his rear end. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asks as he dries the elder's hair with brisk, efficient movements. Jongin nods, staring at him under the towel with sleepy, alluring eyes that are full of love and content. Sehun can't help but kiss him. "I'm glad. I had fun, too." 

"Love you," Jongin mumbles, stepping into the boxers that Sehun holds out for him. He latches on to the younger, allowing himself to be carried into bed and snuggling close to his boyfriend. "Thank you." 

"I love you, too." Sehun presses his lips to the top of Jongin's forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :3 First, I'm excited that Aranee and I both have a chance to say hi to you all in this a/n! We received so much love through the holiday season for this fic, and both of us are very grateful for all the support <3 We hope that you enjoyed this little Valentine's day oneshot ^o^ They're such a cute couple, and we wanted to show a little more of their dynamic ;) Again, thank you for all the love, and we'll see you soon! \\(^o^)/
> 
> My first time writing an author's note on this, exciting! What do you think of World Peace Destruction? And Jongin's long awaited Valentine's Day present?
> 
> Thank you for coming back to this story after the fest to enjoy the (not so) little one shot~ And thank you so much for giving our story so much love :heart:.
> 
> As you might see, there is potential for another continuation hinted at in this chapter. We might not get to it too soon, but there might be more one shots in the future! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~


End file.
